And my life begins here
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: When I said I wanted a new life I didn't think that life would be, getting blown up fighting crazy villains, evil monkeys, pet's that aren't normal pets, teenage boys and adults in spandex, covert ops missions and always having a ripped shirt. But yeah, when this is over, flying would be easy...if I live. What if Superboy was a girl? How would that change things?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Young Justice and never will, this is just a story for fun. **

**And my life begins here. Introduction**

We all know the stories where the girl is trapped and held hostage and waits for her prince charming to come recuse her, while she is asleep. How she dreams to live in a fairy tale dream come true. And then soon her prince recuses her and they ride off into the sunset, happy ever after.

Well that's not my story; it's far from being a fairy tale. Sure I was recused but, they three teenage boys that happened to stumble upon me by accident. Also they didn't have to fight a Dragon or an evil witch; they had to fight Genomes and a Block buster monster. Not to mention I had to recuse them too and fight alongside them to get out of the mess they created. And I couldn't ride off into the sunset because the whole thing wasn't over until midnight.

In one night I had been recused, meet a bunch of strangers, beaten up, had a building fall on me, get stared at by a bunch of strangers in weird outfits, freaked out the Man of Steel and earned my freedom.

Oh and did I forget that all these strangers are heroes. So now these three boys, a Martian girl and I are a team and we get to go on these covert missions and our commander is dressed up as a bat. And somehow I now live in a cave with the Martian girl as my roommate and a robot babysitter. Did I forget to mention that I am a clone that can't fly like my DNA donor?

So much for a fairy tale

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Indepence Day

**Hello everybody! **

**READ BELOW IMPORTANT!**

**AN: Okay so I decide to continue with this story. And just to say this now I do not know how or if I'm going to write season 2. One; because Season 2 is still going and two; I'm still figuring out Season 1. So if Supergirl, the **_**really**_** Supergirl does show up in Season 2 or later on then I'll try to figure that out. Also I'm still figuring out how to write this story. So please be patience with me okay. Awesome! **

**Review and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Young Justice. DC does. **

**Chapter 1 Independence Day**

**Hall of Justice: July 4. **

Did that really just happened? Did Speedy really just quit? He had just walked out of the Hall of Justice and left everyone just standing there. Robin was waiting, hoping that maybe Roy would come back. He was hoping that Green Arrow would stop standing there and go after his partner.

Robin kept thinking about what Roy had said. Maybe Roy wasn't so wrong about all of this. The League was treating them like kids, telling them to stay put, keeping secrets from them. When were they going to tell them that their _real_ HQ was a Watch Tower in Space? Robin thought that Batman trusted him, how long has he been keeping secrets about the Watch Tower and what else was he not telling him? Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when Superman called on the monitor screen.

The Cadmus in Washington was on fire. Robin had heard of it, but what he didn't hear was that Batman was suspicious of the place. Looks like there was another secret Batman didn't feel obliged to tell Robin. The mentors were about to go when Zatara called reporting that Wotan was trying to block out the sun and he need back up from all League member.

"Stay put." ordered Batman.

"What, why?" asked Robin

Flash steeped forward. "You're not trained-"

"Since when?" snapped KF.

"I mean you're not trained to be on this team." replied Flash, gesturing to the rest of the mentors.

"You'll get your chance." insured Aquaman. "When you're ready."

"Until then, stay put." ordered Batman, he gave the teens the death glare.

And just like that they walked out of the room and left them there to stay put like little kids.

"Ready, how are every supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks!" shouted Kid Flash.

"My king, my mentor, I thought he trusted Me." whispered Aqualad.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, they have a secret HQ in space!" yelled Kid Flash.

"What else aren't they telling us?" asked Aqualad.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" asked Robin. If Batman was going to hide things from him, then what was the point of them even being partners.

The three young heroes were quiet before Aqualad brought up a question.

"What is project Cadmus?" he asked.

"Don't know" replied Robin, then he grinned. "But I can find out."

Robin walked over to the computer and started to hack into it. If Batman wasn't going to tell him anything, then he was going to find out for himself.

**Access denied**

He laughed "Want to bet" The Boy Wonder began to type a series of codes until he had gotten into the main system. It was obvious that Batman had programed the League system. Bruce underestimated him.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked him.

"Same system as the Bat cave" Robin answered him.

Once the file opened he began to read it.

"Let's see, genetic lab here in DC. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should go and investigate." suggested Robin.

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." said Aqualad.

"Hey" laughed Robin "their all about Justice." he pointed out.

Aqualad sighed "But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission, not _this_." argued Robin.

"Wait" interrupted KF "Are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going I'm going." he declared.

Robin knew that Kid Flash would be in on this with him. Both of them had the similar annoyance in their mentor's treatment. All they had to do now was convince Aqualad to come.

The two best friends turned to Aqualad and gave him a smile.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" he asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." replied Robin

Aqualad gave a grin.

Just like that they were off on a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus: July 4<strong>

The fire at Cadmus was slowly dying out. The fire department was able to get everyone out of the building minus two coworker scientist trapped on the third floor window.

"Help"

"Get us down!"

"Don't worry we will get you out." The chief of the fire department yelled.

Another explosion went off in another room window causing the two scientist men trapped on top of the roof to fall down. Suddenly a yellow and red blur zoomed past the fire force and up the building. It caught the two men and threw them into the second floor window. The blur who revealed to be a boy finally met gravity as he was forced to grab onto the window edge. Now he was just hanging there.

"It's what his name, Flash boy is!" yelled the firemen chief.

"Kid Flash" he yelled down to him. "Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth" commented Robin, standing a few feet away from the building with Aqualad.

"Does he have to rush ahead, we need a plan; we need- Robin?" Aqualad looked over to see Robin already helping Kid Flash through the window.

Looks like it was up to Aqualad to save those scientists since Robin and Kid Flash had their sights set on another task.

"I need to burrow that." he called to the firemen holding the hose. He reached for his two weapons that he kept strapped to his back. Water from the fire hoses started to move to his weapons. He then used the water to carry him up to the floor where the men were located.

"Step aboard, now." demanded Aqualad.

The two men jumped on and Aqualad stepped off on the floor and gentle carried the men down on the water. Once they reached the ground, he stepped inside the room to where Kid Flash and Robin were already digging into files and hacking the computer.

"Appreciate the help." remarked Aqualad.

"Hey you handle it, beside were here to investigate." replied Robin.

Aqualad could only roll his eyes as he walked out of the room they were in to explore more of the building. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something in the elevator. The light was dim but Aqualad was certain he saw horns on top of the mysteries figure. It wasn't human Aqualad was sure of that. As soon as the doors closed with the creature disappearing Kid Flash was at his side.

"I didn't think elevators were still working." said Kid Flash.

Robin then ran over to them both.

"This is wrong." announced Robin. He turned on his wrist watch computer and analysis the elevator. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator; this doesn't belong on a two store building."

"Neither was what I saw." said Aqualad.

He walked over and opened to the elevator. The building wasn't anything close to be a two store building. It went all the way down but you couldn't see the end of it.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." commented Robin. He launched a grappling hook and dropped down the elevator. Kid Flash and Aqualad looked at each other before following after the young bat. Robin kept going down until his rope reached the end.

"I'm at the end of my rope." He jumped to the 26th door. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon came down on his wire and jumped down next to him while he hacked to get the door opened.

"Bypassing secretary, okay go."

Aqualad then opened the door and they all walked out. Except Kid Flash who ran out ahead of the other two.

"Wait!" Aqualad called after him, but it was too late Kid Flash had already ran out of their site.

When Robin and Aqualad both caught up to him, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. There were these things; they looked like a whole different species that the three young heroes have never seen.

"No nothing odd going on here." joked Aqualad.

"Come on, let's keep moving." said Robin.

* * *

><p>She knew something was off, something uneasy about all the gnomes. They all seemed uneasy. She could feel an anxious coming from them. They had stopped trying to force train her to have their own mental conversation with each other. She wanted to know what was going on but she was afraid they punish her if she spoke out without permission. If there was anything she hated in the world it was their telepathy.<p>

"_They're here." _

Who's here?

"_Should we tell Double X?" _

"_He already knows." _

"_They're going to come here aren't they?" _

Who's coming here?

"_What should we do?" _

"_We'll wait" _

"_Yes, we'll wait." _

* * *

><p>"Okay, I am officially whelmed." announced Robin.<p>

The boys walked into a room where there were these creatures in glass cases giving off electric energy. The whole room was just filled with these unknown creatures. The boys finally stopped in the middle of the room and gazed around the room.

"This is how they hide this massive underground versatile from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid; it provides its own power with these things." KF paused and looked at one of the creatures. "Must be what their breed for." he guessed.

"Of course" replied Aqualad. "Even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons deep within the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." said Robin. He walked over to the computer and plugged in his wrist watch. "Let's find out why."

The Boy Wonder began to hack into the computer system until he got in. "They call them gnomorphs, wow look at the status on these things! Super strength, telepathy, these are living weapons!"

"There building an army, but for who?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wait theirs something else." announced Robin. "Project Kr, ah the files encrypted I can't-"

"Don't move!"

The boys turned over to see a man dressed in a suit and a helmet run over to them with some gnomorphs.

"Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" he listed their names/

"At least he got our name right." Robin joked to Kid Flash only for the young speedster to glare at him.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero." said Aqualad.

"I do my best." responded the man.

"Then what are you doing here?" questioned Kid Flash.

"I'll be the one asking the questions boys. I'm chief of secretary, your trespassing. But I'm sure we can call the League and sort this whole thing out." replied Guardian.

While Aqualad and Kid Flash were talking Robin had just finished downloading the file on Project Kr.

"You really think the League is going to approve of you making weapons!" snapped Kid Flash.

"Weapons, what are you-what have I-"

Robin noticed that the gnome on Guardians shoulder horns started to glow when Kid Flash announced about the gnomorphs weapons. Then Guardian started to seem all fuzzy on everything. The Boy Wonder could only guess one thing, mind control.

And just like that Guardians reaction changed in a flash.

"Take them down hard, no mercy!" he yelled.

Robin quickly went into action. He threw smoke pellets and launched his grappling hook swinging out of the room. He had to find the elevator and fast. Robin knew he ditched KF and Aqualad but if he didn't get them an escape route they would be in trouble. The Boy Wonder ran down the hall and saw the elevator and started to hack it open. He could only hope that KF and Aqualad would soon be following behind him.

He started to hack when he noticed that in the file of Project Kr said that it was at sub level 52. They were sub level 26, which meant to get to it they had to go down. Should he really risk their chance to get out of here to see what this Project Kr was? There might be a chance that they won't be able to escape if he takes the risk. But they said that they were going to investigate Cadmus, so they'll investigate Project Kr.

Suddenly KF was at his side yelling at him.

"Way to be a team play Rob!" he yelled.

"Weren't you right behind me." teased Robin.

Kid Flash glares at him but then the door opens and their both in the elevator with Aqualad jumping in just before the door's closes.

"Were going down" gasped Aqualad.

"Dude, out is up!" KF shouted at Robin.

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down, on sublevel 52." replied Robin. He probably should have asked them first but they were kind of on time crunch.

"This is out of control." groaned Aqualad. "Maybe we should contract the League." he suggested.

They all thought about this for a moment. If they did, not only would their mentors be pissed at them but the whole League would kill them. But at the moment they would rather be at the mercy of the League then Guardian and his gnomes. Robin knew that Batman would be pissed that not only did he disobey his order but also hacked into League files.

Just then the elevator door opened and Robin forgot all about Batman and the League together. Project Kr, he had to find out what it was. The need to know was driving him as he ran out of the elevator.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin hiding behind a container

"Yeah, creepy looking hall way one or creepy looking hall way two." commented Robin.

The place was creepy, Robin wasn't joking when he said that. It looked like that was in the inside of some cave but the walls looked like the inside of a stomach with eggs glowing off the walls.

"Halt!"

Robin looked over to see another creature standing in the hall way. He didn't get much time to think before two gasoline tanks came hurling towards them. The boys dodge as it hit the wall and exploded, Robin threw a bird-rang but the creature stopped it and threw two more tanks at them.

It looked like they had no other choice but to go into the second hallway, and soon Guardian and the gnomes were running after them. Robin had wished he had found a map layout of the building before they were being chased.

Kid Flash ran ahead of them and was soon out of Robin's view. When Robin turned the corner of the hall he saw Kid Flash standing there.

"Hurry" he called and jumped into the room.

Robin had no idea why KF had picked that room until he saw the label on the door, Project Kr.

Robin jumped into the room followed by Aqualad. Once they were all inside, Aqualad kicked the tank slamming the door.

"I disabled the door, were safe." announced Robin.

"We trapped" said Aqualad.

He was right there; Robin didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

"Uh guys, you want to see this." called Kid Flash.

The two boys walked over to him as the lights turned on.

"Wow"

There in front of them was a girl in a glass case, with letters on the case Kr.

They had found Project Kr.

**TBC **

**I know not a lot but I'm working on it. It helps if you guys reviewed to motivate me.**  
><strong>I'll try to get the next chapter up soon<strong>


	3. Fireworks

**Hello everyone! Sorry if it took so long for me to update this chapter. My computer broke and I'm using someone else's well updating chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Young Justice and I never will. Young Justice belongs to DC and Cartoon Network. **

**Chapter 2 Fireworks **

**Cadmus: July 5 **

Robin could not believe what he was starting at. Project Kr was a girl, a teenage girl at that. She didn't look any taller than him; she had black hair in a pixie style but with more layers of hair and bangs. Her hair made her skin look pale but she had some healthy pink color in her cheeks. And her lips were a light pink like her cheek color. She wore a solar suit that hugged her body and showed her curves. On her chest was a small symbol; Superman's symbol.

"Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton!" gasped Kid Flash, finally putting it together after Robin.

"Clone?" he asked his two friends turning to them.

"Robin hack" ordered Aqualad.

"Oh…right, right!" said Robin snapping out of shock. He began to hack into the computer. "Weapon Supergirl, a clone force grown…. 16 weeks! DNA required from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." corrected Aqualad.

"No way, the big guy knows about this." said Kid Flash.

"Solar suit allows her to absorb sun ration 24/7." informed Robin.

"And these creatures?" asked Aqualad pointing to the gnomes above her.

"Gnomorphnomes, force feeding her an education." answered Robin.

"And we can guess what else, their making a slave out of, well Superman's daughter." said Kid Flash.

"Now we contract the League." declared Aqualad.

All three heroes began to use their way of communication to contract their mentors.

"No signal." said Robin.

"Were in too deep" replied Kid Flash. "Literally"

They all took a moment of silence as their started at the sleeping girl.

"This is wrong." declared Kid Flash.

"We can't leave her like this." agreed Robin.

"Set her free, do It." declared Aqualad.

* * *

><p>Something was happening to Supergirl, she could feel herself waking up, which meant that someone was opening her pod. As long as Supergirl could remember she was never allowed outside of her pod, she was always to be kept inside and trained from there. When her eyes she found 3 boys standing in front of her. They were dressed in strange outfits, wearing colorful tights and mask with capes, one of them was even bare foot.<p>

Who were these people? Were they the ones that the gnomes were talking about? They didn't look anything special. The four of them stood there in silence, not any of them talking or moving. The award silence lasted until one of them spoke.

"Uh…hi" said the boy wearing the cape and black mask.

She blinked, was he talking to her?

"Uh, can you hear me?" asked the boy.

"Or understand us." mumbled the one with the red hair. The other one glared at him.

"Who are you?" she whispered so only the smaller boy could hear her.

Just then the doors broke opened. Gnomes ran into the room as the boys armed themselves when they suddenly fell to the ground.

Supergirl stepped out of her pod and looked at the 3 unconscious boys. The gnomes must have used their telepathy to knock them out. She was about to take another step closer to them when the sound of a cold and familiar voice caused her to jump.

"What are you doing out of your pod!"

She looked up to see Mark Desmond; chief of the science department in Cadmus. Anything he says goes here in Cadmus and Supergirl hated it.

"You're not supposed to be out, get back in now!" he ordered her.

She glanced back down at the boys and then back at him.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no." she spoke up a bit louder.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"How many times, do I have to tell you, you're a weapon, you don't think for yourself! You do what I tell you to do!" he yelled at her.

"Dr. Desmond, what should we do with these boys?" asked Dr. Spence, who also worked as one of Cadmus scientist.

Desmond sighed "Take them to the cloning chamber until I figure out what to do with them." he ordered. He turned back to Supergirl. "You better be in your pod when I get back." he snarled. He released her arm as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you plan to do with those kids?" asked Guardian.<p>

"We'll we can't let them leave now, they know too much." replied Desmond.

"Doc, these aren't your typical middling kids. You don't want to want to get on the wrong side of the League." said Guardian.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors believe me." snapped Desmond.

Double X, one of the gnomorphs walked up to the both men.

"May I ask what will happen to Project Kr?"

"We're putting her back in her pod of course." snapped Desmond.

"I don't see what's so wrong with the kid stretching her legs." argued Guardian.

"Oh really" the gnome on Desmond shoulder jumped over to Guardians shoulder. Its horn turned red as Guardian again was under mind controlled.

"That clone belongs in a cage." growled Guardian.

Desmond nodded as he walked off to go make a call to the last people he wanted to talk to at the moment.

* * *

><p>She knows that she shouldn't be here but she can't help but be curious. She had never seen people like them before. Supergirl had a feeling that they were heroes like Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but then what are they doing here? She walks into the room to see the 3 boys still out cold. They were hooked up to a machine. She wasn't completely sure what it did but she knew it wasn't to heal them.<p>

Couldn't Desmond just let them go? Did he really have to keep them hostage? What was he going to do with them? The boys slowly started to wake up with the last one being the boy with red hair. She continued to stare at them; again they were all left in nothing but silence as they looked at each other.

It was the boy with red hair that decided to break that silence. "Don't get me wrong, I like hot girls checking me out as much as the next guy but your freaking me out."

"I wouldn't piss off the girl that can kill you with a look." suggested the smaller boy.

"Yeah way to show gratitude, we free you and you turn on us." snapped the red hair.

"Kid, please, I do not believe that it was her that knocked us out." said the other boy.

"It wasn't, it was the gnomes." replied Supergirl.

"She can talk?" exclaimed the red hair.

Supergirl put her hands on her hips "Yes, _she_ can!" she snapped.

The smaller boy and the other one with gills glared at their red hair companion.

"What it's not like I called her an _It_." said the red head.

"We got off in the wrong foot, let's start over." suggested the smaller boy. "I'm Robin, that's Aqualad and Kid Flash." he introduced, turning this head to the other two.

"I'm Supergirl." she introduced.

Aqualad turned to her. "The gnomes taught you, telepathically."

"They did, force feed me information, some I wanted than others." she replied.

"Do you know who you are, what you are?" he asked.

Supergirl's eyes met the ground "Yes I do, I am Project Kr. I was- I was created for one purpose…..to destroy Superman and take his place." she answered wrapping her arms around her.

"That's not what you want, is it." It was more of a statement from Robin than a question.

"I belong to them, it isn't my say." she replied, her eyes only coming up for a minute before looking back down.

"Tell us what you want." instructed Aqualad.

"I know that it was what I was meant to do. But I don't…..I don't want to be some killing machine." she admitted.

"Have you ever been outside, have you ever seen the sun?" asked Robin.

Supergirl huffed "No, I'm not allowed to be outside of Cadmus walls. The gnomes plant images in my mind of all those things."

"But it's not the same as _really _being outside." protested Kid Flash.

"To be like Superman is worthy aspiration, but just like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond a solar suit, beyond a pod, beyond the walls of Cadmus." said Aqualad.

"I live because of Cadmus, it's my home." she answered in a strangled voice.

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the Sun." promised Robin.

"I'm pretty sure it's after dark." interrupted Kid Flash "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." promised Aqualad.

"But I belong here, their….they would never let me leave." sighed Supergirl.

"You want more, dream of being more, here is your chance to be more." said Robin.

"Actually they can't, they'll be busy with other matters." called Desmond entering the room with Guardian and Dr. Spence. "Active the cloning process" he ordered Dr. Spence.

"Pass! Bat cave is crowded enough." shouted Robin.

"And get the weapon back into its pod!" yelled Desmond.

"Hey, how come he gets to call her it?" questioned Kid Flash.

Supergirl turned her attention to Desmond back to the boys.

"Help us." pleaded Aqualad.

As Guardian placed a hand on her shoulder she pulled away.

"I told you to not think for yourself!" snapped Desmond as he stepped in front of her. "See you're not a really girl, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well actually Cadmus, same thing. Now get back into your pod!"

A gnome jumped from Desmond shoulder and moved to hers. Supergirl looked at the three staring at her before she slowly walked out of the room. She gave one last look at the three boys before the doors shut. As Supergirl walked down the halls she could hear the screams of agony coming from the room. She stopped and stood there in the hall, the small gnome on her shoulder jumped off and landed in front of her.

"Desmond is going to kill them unless someone does something." she stated.

The gnome just turned her head to the side.

"I know you don't understand, you're just following orders like the rest of the gnomes. But I can't continue to listen to Desmond the rest of my life only because I'm scared of him."

Suddenly Supergirl could hear Aqualad call out her name.

"Supergirl, you live that gives you the right to choose your own path. To be a person or a weapon, but ask you self, what would Superman do?"

Hearing Aqualad's words, Supergirl was lifted from the gnome's control. She knew from their voices and the looks on their face that they all meant everything they said. So now the choice was hers.

To be a weapon or a person?

Supergirl turned around but glanced at the gnome. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

The gnome only turned away from her and hopped away. She smiled; maybe not all gnomes were as cruel as she thought.

When she got there she burst open the doors. The boy's screams stopped as the machine stopped. Desmond, Guardian and Double X all ran over to her.

"I told you to go back-"but before Desmond could finish Supergirl had pushed Guardian into him also hitting Double X, knocking the three of them down.

"Don't tell me what to do." she growled at Desmond.

She stepped towards the boys and stared at them for a while.

"So are you here to save us or fare us?" asked Kid Flash.

"Well I don't have heat vision, so helping you is my only option." she remarked.

Just then Robin broke free from his hand cuffs and jumped down. "Final, Batman would have my head for taking so long." he groaned.

"Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" snapped Kid Flash.

The Boy Wonder pressed the control button opening the container doors that Kid Flash and Aqualad were in.

"You get Aqualad, I'll free Kid Mouth." said Robin.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought that you were going to have me set free the big mouth." she replied.

"Hey!"

Both Robin and Supergirl move to help free the two. As Supergirl catches Aqualad when he falls out he looks up at her and smiles.

"Thank you." he whispers to her.

She nods and smiles at him. They jump down as all four of them began to run out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here." hollered Desmond "I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." mumbled Robin, as he threw three bird-rangs at the DNA spheres.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" asked Kid Flash.

The pods exploded destroying their DNA and the room, leaving Desmond standing with fury.

"What does whelmed even mean?" asked Supergirl running next to Aqualad.

Robin ran next to her. "Well you see-"

"Do we really have the time to explain this?" asked Aqualad, in a rushed voice.

"Right I'll explain later." said Robin.

"We're still 42 levels below from surface ground, if we can make it to the elevator-"

They were stopped by gnomes cutting them off. One of the large gnomes tried to hit Supergirl but she was swept off her feet and carried by Kid Flash to the elevator door were Robin and Aqualad were waiting.

Kid Flash set her down next to Robin. "Sorry, but it just seemed easier to carry you." he explained.

Aqualad broke the elevator door off.

"Quick, fly up!" Robin demanded Supergirl.

The Teen of Steel looked at the Boy Wonder. "I can't fly." she told him.

"What! What do you mean, you can't fly!" he snapped at her.

"I don't know how to fly, and why are you yelling at me, you're the one with the bird name, why don't you fly!" she snapped back at him.

"Can we have this conversation later, when I don't know, when we're not running for our lives!" shouted the young speedster.

They all jumped into the elevator and started climb up, until they heard the elevator moving.

"Guys this will have to be our exit." called Robin.

They broke down the door to sublevel 13 and jumped out just before the elevator hit them.

They all started to run through the halls of Cadmus. Supergirl was starting to doubt that they would be able get out at all when she heard a voice.

"_Turn left sister." _

She didn't recognize this voice but she felt as if she could trust this voice.

"Go left, Left!" she called as they all took a left down the hall.

"_Now right" _

"Right"

The four teens were caught by a dead end.

"Great directions, you trying to get us back in pods!" yelled Kid Flash.

"No, I don't understand." said Supergirl.

"Don't apologies, this is perfect!" cheered Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Kid Flash.

"Give me a lift up and I'll show you." explained Robin.

Aqualad and Kid Flash lifted Robin up to an air vent and took off the cover and crawled in.

"Come on!" he called as he poked his head out.

Kid Flash's eyes widen "Dude you want us to go in there!"

"You have a better idea." snapped Robin.

Aqualad moved Supergirl in front of him and Kid Flash as Robin took her hand and pulled her up and in the air vent. Next Aqualad crawled in with Kid Flash still standing there.

"KF come on!" yelled Robin.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." he mumbled.

Supergirl and Aqualad grabbed Kid Flash's arms, the teen yelped as he was pulled in the vents. They began to crawl through the vents with Robin leading them.

"Great" grumbled Kid Flash. "At this rate will never get out."

"Shh" whispered Supergirl. "Do you hear that?"

They all went quiet and the sound of movement got loud.

"They're following us." announced Aqualad.

"How" asked Kid Flash.

"Motion sensors" hissed Robin under his breath. "This way"

They crawled out of the air vents and into a hallway; there Robin plugged in his wrist watch and began to hack.

"What are you doing?" asked Supergirl.

Just then he finished. "I hacked the motion sensors." he told them.

"Sweet" cheered Kid Flash.

"Still plenty of room between us and out." informed Robin.

"But I finally have room to move." said Kid Flash as he raced up the stairs. The others followed behind him as gnomes soon were on their tail again.

"More behind us!" warned Robin.

Supergirl turned around and kicked the first gnome down, hitting the others and causing them to fall down the stairs.

Kid Flash burst open the door at the top of the stairs and raced down the hall when suddenly two metal doors shut blocking the hall.

"Oh crud" whispered the young speedster before slamming against the metal doors

Aqualad ran up with Robin and Supergirl behind him. "Were cut off from the street."

"Oh thanks my head hadn't noticed." grumbled Kid Flash.

Supergirl tried to kick down the doors but had no effect; she and Aqualad then tried to pray it open. The Boy Wonder was all the while trying to hack the doors open.

"Can't hack this thing fast enough." said Robin.

"This way" he called as he ran through another hallway.

The others followed him to only be surrounded by gnomes. They got into defenses position when the small gnomes used their powers and knocked the boys out again. Supergirl fell to her feet as their mind control made her dizzy but didn't make her faint.

"_Perhaps for the sake of all gnomorphs we should let our sister Supergirl decided."_ said Double X.

Supergirl looked up at the gnome shocked. _"It was you?" _

"_Yes sister, I started the fire at Cadmus, led your friends down here, woke them when they were in danger-" _

"_And guided me, why I don't understand." _

"_Because you are our hope, the gnomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all gnomorphs." _

Just then the boys started to wake up; they rose to their feet and all stared at Supergirl in confusion.

"_What is your choice sister?" _

Supergirl wasn't exactly sure if she could trust Double X but she wasn't going to pass the chance of deciding her own life.

"I chose freedom." she said.

She turned to the boys for a "what now look". Aqualad took that look and turned to Guardian as the said man was finally being lifted from the gnome's control.

"Guardian?" he called.

Guardian finally looked up at the group of teens. "Go, I'll handle Desmond."

"I think not"

The group of gnomes moved aside to reveal Desmond standing there with a blue liquid test tube with him.

"Project Block Buster should give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." said Desmond then he drank down the liquid.

As soon as he drank the stuff his body began to change. He dropped to the ground as his clothes and skin began to rip and tear. Everyone gasped as underneath the skin showed blue ruff skin. His body grew lager as his glasses flew off and broke and his eyes changed to dark red. Only thing left on his body that showed left of him was his pants and pieces of skin still attached. He had gone through a whole transformation from man to monster.

"Everyone back!" ordered Guardian as he pushed Supergirl back into Aqualad's arms and charged at the beast. The Block Buster monster hit the man and knocked him into the wall, knocking him out.

Supergirl then jumped in as she punched the monster. Its reply was to punch her back, making her stumble backwards. She jumped up attacking when then the monster lunged at her and threw them both through the ceiling.

She kicked it in the chest and was thrown across the room to where the boys had come through the opening on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Kid Flash as they helped her to her feet.

"Yeah" she replied.

They looked back over at the Block Buster monster.

"How do we beat that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Together" answered Robin.

The teens started to make their move, Kid Flash speeding ahead first and slide under the monsters legs when it tried to take a hit at him. Aqualad then punched the Block Buster monster causing it to be tripped by Kid Flash.

"Learn that one in kindergarten." he commented.

Robin threw some bird-rangs at the creature. The creature blocked the weapons with his arm and turned over to see Supergirl about to attack. The monster jumped on her and threw her into one of the pillars supporting the roof. The girl tried to defend herself by hitting back but the Block buster monster punched her back, making her head spin with pain.

Before the Blockbuster monster could land another hit on her Aqualad wrapped his water weapon around the beast arm.

"Do not touch her." he growled.

The Blockbuster monster grabbed Aqualad before he could land another hit and slammed him against the ground. A piece of brick of wall fell on top of Supergirl, she hit the ground hard. As she tried to crawl out from underneath the brick wall she saw Kid Flash run over to help Aqualad; he was grabbed from the arm by the Block Buster and swung into a wall. Soon Aqualad became Blockbuster monsters punching bag.

Robin was watching this all when a he came up with a plan.

"Hey KF get over here!" yelled Robin.

The young speedster heard his friends call and got off the ground to run over to him. Meanwhile Supergirl got up and was able to get the Blockbuster monster off Aqualad.

Kid Flash ran straight towards them as the monster was about to attack her. He threw himself at the beast and punched it in the face tumbling forward. He spun around he realized that he took a piece of the monsters skin in his hand.

"Got your nose." teased Kid Flash.

"EW" groaned Supergirl.

The creature roared with anger and charged at the speedster.

"Supergirl, Aqualad" called Robin.

Supergirl looked over to see Robin waving towards them. Both she and Aqualad ran over to Robin, she listened to what he had to say while watching Kid Flash distracting Blockbuster.

"Come and get me you big incredible bulk!" yelled Kid Flash. He dodged as the Blockbuster monster punched the pillar. But a piece of brick came and hit him in the shoulder causing him to hit the ground.

Aqualad and Supergirl were done listening to the plan.

"That's your plan?!" exclaimed Supergirl.

"You have a better one?" asked Robin annoyed.

She looked over at Kid Flash trying to dodge of the Blockbuster monster hits. She had come this far, why not put it to chance now.

"Okay let's do it." she agreed.

The three of them separated, Supergirl ran over to the remanding pillars that have been untouched and started to punch them. Robin took out a piece of chalk and drew a giant X on the ground. Aqualad then put cold ice water all through the ground, Kid Flash slid through the ice water leading a very angry Block buster monster. When he got closer Supergirl knocked the monster down landing her feet on its chest before jumping off just in time for Aqualad to shock the beast.

"Move" yelled Robin.

Supergirl didn't need to be told twice, she knew that Robin had placed bombs on all the pillars. She knew that his plan was to bring down the whole building on the Block buster monster.

The Blockbuster monster roared realization of what was happening, but it was too late. As the place began to come down on them she feared that they wouldn't make it out. Then she felt something on top of her and everything went black.

Cadmus had completely come down, soon the four teens arouse from the stones rubbly showing that Aqualad had created a water shield around the four of them while he and Kid Flash were on top of Robin and her for cover. They all looked at each other breathing heavy, their clothes ripped and with bruises.

"We…did it." breathed Aqualad in amazement.

"Was there any doubt?" asked Robin.

Robin and Kid Flash high fived each other, there was the sound of a crack before both boys winced in pain clutching their cracked ribs.

Supergirl stood up from her spot next to Aqualad to look around what were the remains of the Cadmus. She then noticed Blockbuster monster that was once Doctor Desmond lying underneath the rubbly remains of the stone building. She couldn't believe how far he went to make sure that she wouldn't leave Cadmus. It seemed he threw everything away for nothing.

"See, the moon." called Kid Flash.

She looked over his way then up at the sky where the moon was shining above them. She stared at it for a long time in wonder, that's when she realized something. She was outside, she was free.

She glanced back at the boys with a smile then back at the sky when she noticed that something was flying their way. It actually turned out to be someone, could it be?

"And Superman, don't we keep our promises." said Kid Flash.

Superman, she was going to meet Superman. She didn't know what to expect from the Man of Steel, she didn't know lot about him, except what Desmond told her which was nothing but lies. How he was an evil monster that needed to be stopped but if Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad like him then he must be good.

But soon more people came, dressed in the same way that the three boys were. So she was guessing that they were friends with them. Their all landed down around the four of them.

"Who are they?" Supergirl asked Robin in a whisper.

"The Justice League." answered Robin back in a whisper too.

"Oh man the whole League is here." whispered Kid Flash.

Robin looked nervous seeing them, so did Aqualad and Kid Flash.

She looked around at all of them and then looked down at herself. She realized that wasn't exactly presentably to meet anyone. Her suit was ripped, she was covered in dirt from head to toe and her hair was a mess. She wasn't exactly giving the best impression.

Robin must have seen the worry on her face because he put his hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Don't worry, you look fine, you know for someone that just had the fight of their life."

She smiled back at him and glanced at Superman. That's when she thought of something. What if Superman doesn't like her, what if he hates her? And why shouldn't he, she pretty much stole his DNA. That would make anyone hate you right?

For a while the League just all stood and stared at them, none of the boys were saying anything either so Supergirl tried not to make eye contact with any of the League members.

But then Supergirl made eye contact with Superman. His eyes were wide with shock; it took her a second to realize that he saw the symbol on her uniform, his symbol. She tried to give him a friendly smile. And just like that his eyes went from shocked to cold and hard. Quickly she looked away with this uneasy feeling.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked the man wearing Black.

Supergirl suddenly realized that the whole League was staring at her, it made the feeling worse.

"She doesn't like to be called an It." warned Kid Flash.

With the courage Supergirl had she finally spoke out. "I'm Superman's clone."

The League members were quiet as their looked around at each other.

Finally the hero in black spoke. "Start talking"

Once the four teen had finished explaining what had happened and Kid Flash told her who everyone was the two Green Lanterns took the Block buster monster along with a few other League members. The teens then were left alone while the League members were talking.

Supergirl couldn't help but look over at Superman a few times. He was talking to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. The man did not once send a glance her way. She knew that it was too good to be true for Superman to accept her, she was his clone for course he want nothing to do with her.

The girl of steel couldn't help but notice that she was however being stared at by every other League member there. She could hear some of what they were saying. They were whispers of "clone", "trouble", "unknown" and "dangerous". It didn't take a genius to know that this talk was mostly about her. The boys also noticed all of this and couldn't help but give her looks of pity.

She glanced back at Superman one more time to notice that Martian Manhunter had noticed her looking over. He placed a hand on Superman's shoulder; the Man of Steel looked over at her and sighed. He started to walk over to them and she quickly looked away from him, she didn't know what he was going to say or do. He stood in front of her and looked her like she was the most foreign object he had ever seen.

"We'll- we'll figure something out for you. The League will….I mean for now I better make sure that they have that Blockbuster monster squared away." said Superman. Then he flew off leaving Supergirl standing there alone.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 42 levels, but let's make this clear-"

"You should have called." said Flash interrupting Batman.

"In other words were not happy. You hacked League systems, disobeyed direct orders and in danger your lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman growled the last part.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash glanced at each other before looking back at their mentors. "I'm sorry but we will." declared Aqualad.

"Aqualad stand down." ordered Aquaman.

"Apologies my king but no." said Aqualad.

Aquaman stood back shocked at his apprentice; Aqualad had never been one to take back to his king before."

"We did good work here tonight, together on our own, we forge something powerful." said Aqualad.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall?" asked Flash. "The three of you-"

"The four of us." interrupted Kid Flash. "And it's not."

"Batman, were ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" argued Robin.

"Why let them tell you what to do?" asked Supergirl.

The six heroes all looked over to Supergirl surprised.

"It's simple, get on bored or get out of the way." she said mostly to the three mentors.

She didn't know what over took her to say that but she felt the need to stand up for Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. But it was the least she could do for them.

The boys stood by her agreeing with her words. Even if the League didn't approve they would go out on their own.

So now the three League members were standing there looking at the four teens.

Finally Batman spoke.

"Give me three days."

**TBC **

**Yay! Finished! Sorry if I didn't give a good mental picture of how Supergirl looked. I would show you a picture but I'm terrible at drawing. And sorry if the fight scene seemed a little off. I wasn't exactly sure how to write that one. **


	4. With the Allen's

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Young Justice at all. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 With the Allen's **

**Central City, Allen residence: July 5 **

It had been 8 hours since Supergirl had been freed from her pod, met three super hero teenage boys, fought a Block Buster monster that was once Desmond; brought a building on top of herself, met the Justice League and Superman, freaked the great Man of Steel out and earned her freedom in one night.

Now she was standing in the Allen residence that Flash and Kid Flash brought her to. It was decided that she would stay here with Kid Flash until Batman would give them his decision in three days.

"Anyway, the three of us snuck into Project Cadmus and found Supergirl. We rescued her she saved us, we bonded sort of and now we wait for three days on Bats decision." explained Kid Flash.

Supergirl looked at the woman who Kid Flash was talking to, it seemed like he and Flash both knew who she was. She was average height with long red hair and bright green eyes. Kid Flash had his mask off and he shared the same resemblance as she did. They all must be related somehow, but she wasn't sure because Flash didn't take off his mask.

That's when she noticed that the woman was now looking at her. The woman then sent her a warm smile and walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Iris; it's nice to meet you Supergirl."

Iris offered her hand and Supergirl shook it. "Um hi, nice to me meet you."

Iris looked over at Supergirl and noticed that the she was about as much as a mess as Wally.

"Wally, why don't you clean up while Barry calls your parents and tells them that your safe and staying the night here." ordered Iris.

They both nodded and went their separate ways. Iris nodded and turned back to Supergirl.

"Come on let's get you clean up too." suggested Iris as she led the teenage girl to her bed room. She shut the door behind her and looked over at Supergirl.

"Now you go take a shower while I pick out some clothes for you to wear." she said.

Supergirl tried to protest. "Oh but I already have-"

"Don't be silly, there's no way that I'm going to let you stay in that torn dirty outfit when I have good clothes for you to wear." Iris opened the bathroom door. "Now go on, you don't have to worry about anything. You're safe here."

Supergirl nodded and walked into the bathroom and Iris closed the door behind her. She started to undress and step into the shower. She could here Flash and Kid Flash talking to each other in another room. The water was running so she couldn't hear much of the conversation.

When she was done she stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the room and took a look around the room she was in, she had looked around the house early before, it wasn't what she was expecting from a home. Sure she knew what a home was and all but she had never actually ever been in a human house before.

The home gave off this warm bright welcoming feeling to her. The walls were painted of warm colors; pictures of happy people were on walls and furniture. But it was also the feeling from the people; Supergirl noticed that when both speedsters steeped into the house they looked more relaxed, more calm and happy. Also Iris is kind and has this brightness around her. This place was nothing like Cadmus at all.

"Okay I found you something to wear!" cheered Iris. "Of course it took me a while trying to find something, you have the smallest figure I have ever seen."

She placed the clothes on the bed as Supergirl finished drying off. Once she was done, she got dressed; she put on black shorts with a blue T-shirt, the neck line and sleeves were orange with a big number 7 in white on the front. She noticed that the outfit seemed a little big.

"Guess it's not a perfect fit, but it will have to do." admitted Iris.

"It will do fine, thank you." replied Supergirl.

"Sorry that I don't have a bra for you to wear but I don't have one your size." apologized Iris.

"What's a bra?" she asked.

"Oh well, it's a piece of clothing that people wear." explained Iris.

"So do Kid Flash and Flash wear one?"

Iris laughed "No they don't, it's only something that girls wear, to support their breast."

"Oh"

Iris picked up Supergirl's torn outfit. "Well no wonder you don't know what a bra is, there's one built in here in your suit."

"I never noticed."

"I figured you didn't, if you want I could repair this suit for you." offered Iris.

Supergirl looked at the torn beat up suit and nodded her head. "That's okay, leave like that."

"Why"

"Because" Supergirl took the suit from Iris and smiled, "I want to be sure that this day isn't just a dream."

Iris smiled back. "Okay."

"I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT I SWEAR!"

* * *

><p>Wally was sitting on the couch eating chips now out of his Kid Flash costume and wearing shorts with a T-shirt and a Flash sweat shirt. Uncle Barry had already treated his injuries after scolding him more about what he did. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Aunt Iris and Supergirl to come out. He guessed his Aunt was trying to find something for Supergirl to wear… which meant she would be naked.<p>

He glanced over at his Uncle who was in the kitchen trying to make something for all of them to eat. Quickly as he could he raced past the room and found himself standing in front of the door of his Aunt and Uncle's room. Okay he admitted it, he was curious, he had never seen a naked girl before, and Supergirl was beautiful looking with clothes on. But his Aunt was in their too, she would be pissed if he even tried to get a peek at Supergirl's naked body and his Uncle be mad also. But then on the other hand he could peek see what Supergirl looks like and then barge about it to Robin.

"Hey Kid"

"I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT I SWEAR!"

Wally turned to look at his Uncle staring at him.

"What?"

"Uh-oh nothing, never mind" he uttered quickly.

Before his Uncle could say anything else, the bed door opens and Wally is knocked down.

"Ouch, what the-"he looks up to see Supergirl on top of him staring down at him shocked.

Wally's face goes complete red. "Oh, hey Supergirl." he greeted the best he can without his voice raising.

Supergirl crawls off him and sits on the floor next to him. "Sorry, I didn't know you were right at the door, I heard you yell; I thought you were in danger or something." she explained.

"Oh no it's my fault; I shouldn't have been standing in front of the door in the first place."

"Wally why were you yelling in the first place?" asked Iris steeping out of the room.

"Oh no reason really"

Iris and Barry both shared a look but decided to let it go this once.

"Well if you two are done sitting on the ground I have mac and cheese ready to eat." announced Barry.

"Awesome" cheered Wally.

"Well you two can eat that if you want but I'm going to make dinner." declared Iris.

"What's wrong with my mac and cheese?" asked Barry as Iris walked to the kitchen.

"Because this is Supergirl's first night and I'm not having her first ever homemade meal be mac and cheese." replied Iris.

"Oh good point, then I don't think you should make anything solid, you don't know how her stomach would handle It." called Barry following his wife into the kitchen.

With both adults gone, Supergirl and Wally were left sitting on the ground together.

"Um, here let me help you up." offered Wally.

"That's okay, I can help myself up." said Supergirl.

Both teens stood up and Wally just noticed that her eyes were bright blue, like the sky.

"Kid Flash" she called.

"It's Wally…my name is Wally West." He introduced.

"Wally" she said trying out his name. "Wally, thank you for letting me stay here with you and for everything else."

The young speedster gave a big grin "No problem, were heroes it's what we do." replied Wally.

* * *

><p>Barry watched from the kitchen as the two young teens talked.<p>

"It's in incredible really." he said out loud.

"What's incredible?" asked his wife not evening looking up from the kitchen counter.

"Her, it's never ever been possibly to make people from just genetic material before. Sure there have been many theories on the subject but it was just ruled out as impossible. Yet here she is. There's just no other word for it but incredible."

"What else do you think about her besides the fact that she's a science miracle?" asked Iris.

"I don't know, the kid was made to replace Superman. And she's said to have Superman's DNA, to be his kid. But-"

Iris turned around to face her husband. "But?"

"But we don't know a thing about her past. We're taking the boys word that she's the real deal."

"Are you afraid that she might be trouble?" asked Iris concerned.

"No, she's just a mystery." answered Barry.

"That Bruce will probably figure out." said Iris.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, and don't forget me. I'm pretty good at solving stuff."

Iris kissed him on the cheek. "I know you are, now come clean up the mess you made in the kitchen while I make some food."

"Aw, I was afraid you say that." he groaned.

* * *

><p>After dinner Wally took Supergirl up to his room while Iris and Barry went to bed.<p>

"Take the bed, I'll sleep on couch." said Wally. He fixed the bed for her.

"But it's your bed, I can sleep on the couch or the floor." replied Supergirl.

"No way, you're not sleeping on the couch; just take the bed, good night."

Wally closed the door leaving Supergirl alone. She sat down on the bed thinking about everything that happened. She was trying not to let the hurt of Superman rejecting and the League behavior her get to her. It was stupid really, getting all upset over it, she knows that there's no chance Superman would ever accept her.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen Residence: July 5 <strong>

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked concerned.

"Relax; the Wall-man knows how to cook." reinsured Wally.

Supergirl sat at the kitchen table watching Wally try to cook something for the two of them to eat. She didn't know much about cooking but she had a feeling that Wally was having trouble. Of course maybe whatever he's making is supposed to be smoking.

Soon Barry and Iris came downstairs.

"Good morning." greeted Barry.

"Morning" said Supergirl.

"Morning" called Wally, trying to get a pancake off the pan.

"What are you doing kid." asked Barry.

"Making pancakes." answered Wally like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Barry cast a look towards to Iris.

"Right, so what do you kids plan to do today?" asked Iris.

"Don't know" replied Wally.

"Well maybe you kids could go to the mail. Supergirl does need some clothes." suggested Iris.

"Actually this came in the mail today." said Barry holding out the open envelope. "It's for you." He handed it to Supergirl.

"Who's it from?" she asked taking it from him.

"From someone who cares." he answered.

She looked at him confused. What was that supposed to mean? She looked inside of the envelope and saw a credit card with a note. All it said was "for expense" with a bat-symbol underneath. Why would Batman give her this?

_From someone who cares._

Iris also looked at the card. "Well I guess were going shopping."

"Pancakes are done." called Wally; he put down a plate of burnt pancakes.

Iris, Barry and Supergirl started at Wally.

"What?"

Iris placed a hand on Supergirl's shoulder. "After I make breakfast first"

**TBC**


	5. Don't take a clone shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 Don't take a clone shopping **

**Central City Mall: July 5 **

"Why did I have to come again?" groaned Wally.

"Because we needed someone to carry the bags." answered Iris.

"Can't we carry them?" asked Supergirl.

"Of course, but it's more fun to have Wally carry them." replied Iris.

The three of them were at Central City mall, shopping a new wardrobe for Supergirl. Supergirl looked around at the busy crowded of people moving around the mall. She was now wearing long jeans, a blue t-shirt and one of Wally's sweat shirts.

"So where do we go first?" asked Wally.

"Well Supergirl and I are going to shop first for bras and such so maybe you might want to go somewhere else and we'll call you when were done." said Iris.

"Fine by me." he replied.

Iris and Supergirl then left Wally and started to walk towards one of the stores, she glanced back at Wally confused why he couldn't come with them but didn't ask. Maybe it's some rule that males aren't allowed to see females wearing bras. Perhaps she would understand more when she actually saw a bra.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City Mall: July 5 <strong>

"You likin' anything you see, Tuppence?" asked a tall brood blonde boy. "Cuz y'know I wanna keep my li'l sis happy."

"Tommy, y'know darn well yer only three minutes older so quit babyin' me." snapped the short blonde female.

Both of them were standing outside of Gemini Gems Jewelry and Watches stores with their food and drink.

"But there are some pretty bangles in here." said Tuppence.

Both twins walked into the store, Tuppence began to look at the jewelry in the display case when the owner walked up to them.

"I'm afraid no food or drinks are allowed in the store….perhaps you can come back later when you are through? That is if you actually plan on making a purchase." he said.

Tommy got right in the owners face. "Now is that anyway to talk to a customer? I think this son is dissecting us, Tuppy!"

"I think yer right, Tommy. And here I was all ready to have him wrap up this pretty thing." said Tuppence.

"That's a two thousand dollar necklace!" exclaimed the owner.

"Just two grand? Why, that an't no skin off our noses!" said Tommy.

"Well…then ….allow me to ring that up for your lovely lady friend!" cheered the owner.

Tommy grabbed the owner and picked him up. "Watch that tone mister! That's my sister yer talkin' about!" he yelled and threw the owner into a cabinet set.

Tuppence punched the display case where the necklace was. "And I asked you to wrap it up not ring it up. It's not like were pay'in for it or nothing."

* * *

><p>Supergirl held the fabric at an arm's length range, trying to keep it from touching her completely. She didn't know why but something about the color made her want to take the fabric and burn it alive. It was just so bright and screamed creepy happy. It was….it was…<p>

"It's pink." she stated out loud.

"Yeah, it's a shirt, what's wrong you don't like it?" asked Iris.

Supergirl started at the thing that she was holding in her arms. Sure it was a nice short sleeve shirt but the color of was just so pink.

"No not really." she said.

"What about it you don't like?" asked Wally.

"Well, it's the color." she admitted.

"Oh, you must not like the color pink." said Iris.

When they were shopping for bra's Supergirl only picked bra's that were any color but pink. Sure the clothes she picked out so far showed some girly side to her, but she wasn't the complete rainbows and pink butterfly kind of girl. Iris seemed okay with that, she said that she wasn't into the stuff either when she was a teenager.

"You don't like pink, huh, I never met a girl who didn't like the color pink before." said Wally amazed.

"That's okay, well just avoid anything that is too girly." declared Iris, picking up a red hoodie with a white shirt. "Here try on this." she handed it to her.

As Supergirl went behind the curtain to change Wally started talking.

"By the way, while were here we might want to figure out what you plan to wear for your costume." asked Wally.

"My what?"

"You know your superhero outfit."

She hadn't thought of that. "Do I need one?"

"Well I mean you could just go out and fight in jeans and sneaker but it's not exactly superhero material." said Wally.

"Oh"

"Superman wears blue tights and a red cape, maybe you could-"

"I am not wearing tights or capes." she retorted.

Iris giggled. "I don't blame you."

She stepped out behind the curtain to show that she was wearing red hoodie with blue jeans and the white T-shirt underneath, it fit perfectly.

"I like this." she said.

"I do to." agreed Iris.

"FREZZE PUNK!"

Wally poked his head out of the store. "Oh crap" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Supergirl, sticking her head outside the store too with Iris behind her. She had just enough time to see a sectary guard come crashing through a store display window.

As Wally stepped away for a moment Supergirl pulled up her hood and ran out there as she ran off she could still hear Wally and Iris talk.

"Aunt Iris, you stay here with Supergirl and call the cops." he ordered.

"Sure, just one problem honey." said Iris.

"What's that?"

"Supergirl already went out ahead of you." she answered.

"What!"

When Supergirl got to the food court she saw two people that everyone was running away from. They both had matching outfits and hair except one was female and the other male.

"I'm still hungry, Tuppence." said Tommy dragging a man behind him. "So I'm takin' our new pal back to the food court."

"Please….please" begged the man trying to break free from the head lock Tommy had him in.

"Right behind you, Tommy." replied Tuppence. She picked up the sectary guard. "Just cleanin' up a bit first. Y'know how I feel about folks leavin' litter lyin' round."

"That's funny because you both look like trash to me." she yelled.

They turned around to face her.

"Who the heck are you?" she snarled.

"Doesn't matter, now let him go." demanded Supergirl.

"You want me to let him go, fine." Tuppence threw the sectary guard over the balcony.

"No" cried Supergirl as the man went over.

But a familiar flash came by and caught the man just in time. Supergirl sighed seeing Wally had saved the man. Cries of people could be heard as everyone was running around in sheer panic.

"Run"

"Get me outta here!"

"Call the Cops!"

"Call the Flash!"

Tuppence looked over the balcony to see Wally. "Hey Tommy, looks like we got ourselves some real company comin'!" she called.

"Well if company's comin' we should set the table." he called back.

"Hostages" questioned the sister.

"Hostages" agreed the brother.

"If I could have yer attention ….y'all are now officially hostages of Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror…..THE TERRROR TWINS!" announced Tommy.

"I'm sure they're so feeling the honor." said Wally as he hit Tommy from behind.

Supergirl punched Tuppence straight into the mall pillar.

"For a li'l girl, you sure do pac a punch." grunted Tuppence.

"Lady, I am not a little girl." said Supergirl; she tried to throw another punch at Tuppence only for her wrist to be caught.

"And I an't no lady." she replied. Tuppence kicked her straight down into the second floor. "This isn't a place for li'l girls to play; I reckon yer go play somewhere else."

"Supergirl!" cried Wally.

"Reckon yer focused on the wrong hero, hero." mocked Tommy.

Wally dodged Tommy's hit and threw him over the balcony.

"Big mistake jerk!" shouted Tuppence charging at Wally.

"That's kid jerk to you sister." snapped Wally as he flipped over the balcony and hanged on while Tuppence went over. "And seriously what part of "I'm way faster than you" aren't you getting here?"

Supergirl stood up to Tommy standing there huffing and puffing all anger. "You…I had just about enough of yer all." he shouted.

"The feeling is mutually." she mumbled.

He charged right at her and tackled her to the ground. Her hoodie fell off and Tommy froze and hopped off her.

"Yer…yer a girl." he shouted.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I…I don't fight girls." he said.

Supergirl stared at him dumb folded. "You're kidding right."

"No I an't."

Supergirl didn't know whether to be insulted or hit him. Hey, she could do both.

"Works for me all the same." she said as she punched Tommy.

Tuppence came and knocked her straight through the wall and out of the mall. Wally soon followed behind her.

"Come and get us, timd twins!" mocked Wally.

"Man I want a piece o' them two!" yelled Tommy.

"You 'n me both, brother!" shouted Tuppence.

"Great job luring them away from the hostages." said Wally.

"Is _that _what I was doing?" she asked getting up from the car she landed on.

Both twins dropped down in front of them and got scared in an instant.

"Dang it, Tup! I an't sure we're ready for them boys yet." wailed Tommy.

"Nah, Tom definitely a better part o' valor moment." she agreed with him.

Both twin flew off leaving both teens dumb folded.

"Uh, guess we scared them off." said Wally.

"Should we go after them." asked Supergirl.

"No you shouldn't and no you didn't."

Wally and Supergirl turned around to see Flash and Superman standing behind them. Supergirl's blood went cold.

"Bus-ted." hissed Wally.

Supergirl watched as the Man of Steel flew off and went after the Terror Twins. The blood in her body became warms again and she could breathe.

"Iris called, three days; you couldn't stay out of trouble for three days." scolded Flash.

Wally protested. "Hey that's no-"

"It's my fault." admitted Supergirl. "I was the one that stood up to them."

Flash sighed. "Go home; we can talk about it later tonight." With that the man speeded off leaving them both.

Wally turned his attention to Supergirl. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Wally sighed. "Come on, we better let Aunt Iris know you're okay and get your new clothes."

He helped Supergirl off the car.

"Wally, why did you let me stay with you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, the bat-cave is kind of a secret and Aqualad lives underwater, so I thought it be better for us to hang out." he replied.

"What do you mean the bat-cave is a secret? Does Robin actually live in a cave?"

"No not really, but Bat's likes to not let anyone know their secret identity."

"What's the point of having a secret identity?" she asked confused.

"Well we heroes don't want anyone to know who we because we want to keep our two lives separate." he explained.

"Is that why you guys wear such strange clothes?" she teased.

"Hey I think we look cool!"

She giggled letting out a smile.

"You know I really like hearing you laugh." commented Wally. "I like it a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City Wayne Manor: July 6<strong>

"When's he going to decided?" asked Dick Grayson, ward to millionaire Bruce Wayne. "Bruce has been down in the Bat-cave forever. I can't tell if he's working on sanctioning out team….or squashing it."

"I believe Master Dick that the Batman asked for three days…" said Alfred.

"Demanded it more like it. And it's been almost two and a half! "snapped Dick.

"When Master Bruce says three he means three." reinsured Alfred.

Dick pouted as Alfred walked out of the room leaving Dick alone.

He couldn't go anywhere; Bruce had placed him under solitary confinement until he had made a decision. No computer, no cell phone, nothing. Bruce better make his decision soon because this was driving him crazy.

Dick wondered if Wally and Kaldur were in a lot of trouble too like he was. He hoped not, it was him who suggested they go to Cadmus; he was the one that hacked into the Justice League system, who found out about their being a Project Kr, who wanted to go and see what this Project Kr was.

Supergirl, Dick wondered how she was doing. He knows it's got to be a big step for her to leave Cadmus and try to start a new life. She was supposed to stay with Wally for three days, she hopped she was okay. She knows that Wally can make pretty bone head decisions but she should be fine with Barry and Iris there. As long as she didn't eat any of Wally's cooking.

….Maybe he should call Wally and see how she's doing.

Dick walked over to the phone and picked it up and held it to his ear.

Nothing, the line was dead.

He_ hated_ solitary confinement.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City Allen Residence: July 7<strong>

_Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….. _

"Hello Allen residence, Barry Allen speaking." "Oh hey what's-…..unh…..unh…okay…..sure…..tomorrow… okay see you then, bye."

Supergirl sitting in the living room with Iris looked away from Barry and turned to her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Don't know, let's ask him." replied Iris. "Barry, who was that on the phone?"

"That was Batman, he's made his decision." he answered.

"What, what he say!" asked Wally.

"He said he'll tell us everything tomorrow, for now you kids go to bed and get some sleep. Well leave early tomorrow."

"Awesome, I can't wait!" cheered Wally as he speeded around the house.

Supergirl however wasn't as excited as Wally. Tomorrow her fate was going to be decided, and the odds were not in her favor.

It was now midnight and instead of sleeping like she was supposed to, Supergirl was wide awake and sitting on the front pouch of the Allen house. She couldn't go to sleep, she was worried about tomorrow.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

She turned around to see Wally standing at the front door watching her.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." she admitted.

"Yeah I hear you. I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Yeah" she whispered.

Wally sat down next to her. "What's wrong, I thought you be excited."

Supergirl pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Honestly I don't know how to feel about all this." she admitted.

Wally was silent for a moment; Supergirl couldn't blame him. What advice would he have for a 16 week old clone?

"What do you think Batman will tell us tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Well, honestly I don't know." he admitted.

"Then why are you excited?" she questioned.

"Well I guess I'm hoping that Bats will let us stick together and be a team."

"And what if he doesn't, then you had hopped for nothing."

"Yeah I guess you right. The way my grandmother likes to tell me, when something brings you down, there's always something else to hope for to keep you going." he replied.

"Your grandmother told you that?"

"Yep a little something from old granny Flash." he said giving her a smile.

She couldn't help but give a small smile herself.

"_When something brings you down, there's always something else to hope for to keep you going." _

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Mount Justice: July 8<strong>

"This place was once the originally secret s of the Justice League, were calling it into service again." explained Batman. "Now that you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He sent them all a glare. "You'll do it on League terms."

The four teens were standing out of costume, Robin was wearing sun glass that she thought was weird but no one was saying anything so she wouldn't either. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a red sleeveless top and matching red converse.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training and I deploy you on missions." added Batman.

"Real missions?" questioned Robin raising his one eyebrow behind his sunglass.

"Yes but _covert_." Batman told them.

"The League will still handle all the obvious stuff, there's a reason why we have these big targets on your chest's." said Flash pointing at finger at the symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarted." said Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the slide."

"The five of you will be that team." said Batman.

Robin nodded his head. "Cool…wait five?"

Batman looked behind them as Supergirl turned around with the rest of the boys and saw Martian Manhunter was with a smaller younger girl that looked like him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter niece, Miss Martian." introduced Batman.

"Hi" she greeted.

"I'm liking this gig more ever minute." whispered Wally to Robin. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that Robin's and Aqualad, its cool forgets their names."

"I'm honored to be included." she replied.

The boys stared to walk over to her while Supergirl stood there and watched. Robin glanced over at Supergirl standing away from them.

"Hey Supergirl, come and meet Miss M." he called.

She walked over to them until she was standing in front of Miss Martian.

"Hi" said Miss Martian.

Supergirl gave her a smile as Wally wrapped an arm around her and Robin sent her a smile.

"Today is the day." said Kaldur.

**TBC**


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 5 Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice: July 18 **

It had nine days since she left Cadmus and joined the team. It all left like a dream when she thought about it. But walking up in her new room at the cave reminded her that none of it was a dream and it was all really happening. If only she could get more sleep than 3 hours than she would be good. She's always afraid that she's going to wake up back in her pod again.

Guess that's why she's so afraid to sleep more than 3 or 2 hours. And when she does sleep she's always having these weird dreams of Desmond that now is the Block buster monster coming to cave and getting her with Superman standing to the side telling Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad that it's better this way.

She shivers remembering the dream, it gave her the creeps. Even if Robin told her that Block Buster was locked away in jail. Of course she never tells him about any of her dreams; she didn't know what he would think. That she was strange, well he probably already thought that.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. She put on dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and her light blue sweatshirt. She was the tying her shoes on her feet when she noticed that here was a boxes sitting on her bed. Strange, she doesn't remember it being there this morning when she woke up. The room wasn't that big, there were plenty of huge rooms to choose from in the cave but she wanted to stick to a median size room much to Robin's annoyance when he came to check up on her one weekend.

She picked up the box and examined it; it was median size red box with a gold trimming around it. She opened it and saw a note inside. All it said was three words.

'_Use them well.' _

Simple and leaving 20 questions…nice.

Under the note were two sliver bracelets that could cover about half her wrist. She picked them up and easily slides them on her wrist. Who would be sending her bracelets? She didn't know that many people, was it one of the boys, but they leave their name on it and so would Iris. M'gann seemed like the kind of girl that would just make her cookies, which was not something she was good at. Was it Batman? He did giver her that credit card to buy her clothes, she never thanked him for that in person, but she did tell Robin to pass her thanks to him. The man was kind of hard to reach for being their commander. But there would have been a bat-symbol on it. Now way it was from Superman.

Then who?

She looked at the clock, Robin and Wally would be here soon, she could figure out latter.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Recognize, Robin; B01. Recognize, Kid Flash; B03." <strong>_

Both Robin and Kid Flash ran through the zeta beams over to Aqualad, Miss Martian and Supergirl.

"Did you ask him?" questioned Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Wally.

"He's arriving now." replied Aqualad.

Wally turned to Robin "Then what are we waiting for." He ran out of the room with Robin running behind him. Aqualad slowly walked after them with the two girls following behind.

The team walked outside the front entrance of the cave and saw Red Tornado slowly flying their way. They had called him hoping that maybe he would tell them if they had any missions, so far they have had none since.

"Red Tornado!" called Wally as he waved to the robot.

Red Tornado touched down "Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside of the cave?"

"We were hoping you had a mission for us." answered Aqualad.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsible." The robot replied in a simple voice.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"protested Robin.

"You'll be tested soon another." interrupted Red Tornado. "For the meantime being, simple enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." replied Aqualad.

"No, but I am told that _social interaction_ is an important in team building excise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarize your self's with the cave." suggested Red Tornado.

Supergirl couldn't help but notice that when Red Tornado said social interaction he was pointing a finger at her. But it could have just been her imagination because nobody else picked up on it. Or at less she hoped that no one picked up on it.

The team watched him as Red Tornado walked past them and towards the cave.

"Keep busy." Wally whispered to Robin.

"Does he think were falling for this." snapped Robin.

"Oh, I'll find out." volunteered Miss Martian as she turned towards the robot.

As his name was being called he entered the cave and she sighed. "I'm sorry; I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though, so um, you know what I'm thinking right now." asked Wally as smiled at her.

Robin huffed. "We'll all know what you're thinking now." He elbowed Wally in the back.

"Ow"

"And now he tour the club house." grumbled Aqualad with a dread in his voice.

"Well Supergirl and I live here, maybe we can play tour guides." suggested M'gann.

Robin and Kid Flash both looked over to Supergirl.

"Don't look at me." she said.

"Okay, we won't a private tour sounds more fun." said Wally sending M'gann love sick eyes.

"She never said anything private." snapped Robin.

"Team building, we'll all go." insisted Aqualad.

M'gann started to lead the team into the cave. Robin pushed Wally back behind all of them.

"So this would be our front door." stated M'gann.

As she led them through the cave she told them about every single room. Martian Manhunter had shown her around the cave one the first day. Supergirl didn't feel oblige to join them during the time.

"And this would be the back door, the cave is actually the entire mountain." informed M'gann.

They were now standing in the cave where the pool and other zeta beams were.

"It was hollowed out and made by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." stated Wally.

"Then why did they leave it and move to the Hall of Justice?" asked Supergirl.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." answered Aqualad.

"So they decided that a tours trap was safer? How does that make sense?" she huffed.

Robin had told her about the Justice League base was the Hall of Justice but she figured that there was something that the boys weren't telling her but she decided not to ask them.

"If villains know about the cave, we must be on contest alert." said M'gann.

Robin took her hand. "The bad guys know we know about the place, so they never think to look here."

Wally took Robin's hand away from hers. "He means were hiding in plain sight." He explained.

"Ah, that's much clearer." said M'gann.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" asked Supergirl.

M'gann gasped. "My cookies!"

She flew off leaving the boys and Supergirl standing there.

M'gann flew into the kitchen and took the now completely burnt cookies out of the oven as the team walked into the room.

Aqualad leaned over to Supergirl and whispered. "Does this happen often?" he asked concerned.

Her only answer was a nod.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of –ha-ha never mind." she said

"I'm sure they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind." said Robin looking over at Wally how was eating the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious fast metabolism." said Wally.

"I'll make more." replied M'gann.

"It was sweet of you to make any." commented Aqualad.

"Thanks Aqualad" she replied.

"Were off duty, called me Kaldur'm, actually my friends call me Kaldur." he explained.

"I'm Wally, see I already trust you if my secret identity, unlike Mr. Dark shades over here. Batman's Boy Wonder doesn't allow anyone from learning his real identity." mocked Wally.

Robin sent him a glare. Supergirl couldn't help but find it ridiculously how Wally and Robin were tripping over each other just to get her attention. She didn't know why of course.

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann Moser, but you can call me Megan." she introduced. "It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Supergirl walked away from the group, the talk of names made her uncomfortable. She felt bad that she didn't have any other name for the team to call her except "Supergirl".

"_Don't worry Supergirl" _She jumped and turned over to M'gann, was that her voice in her head? _"We'll find you an Earth name too." _said M'gann in her head. Okay that was annoying her!

"Get out of my head." she snapped.

The boys looked over to M'gann confused. _"What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicate telephonically." _

Robin, Wally and Kaldur clutched their heads as M'gann spoke to them inside their head.

"M'gann stop." ordered Kaldur.

M'gann flinched and stopped admittedly.

"Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are extreme invasion of privacy." he explained to her.

"I didn't mean too-"M'gann tried to apologize.

"Just stay out of my head." hissed Supergirl and went to go and sit on the couch in the living room.

M'gann only looked guilty for a minute before she slapped her hand on her forehead. "Hello Megan, I know what we can do."

She flew out of the room with the boys staring to follow her out. Supergirl was still sitting on the couch, her feet up on the side are her arms wrapped around herself when Robin walked over and sat next to her.

"I don't like people in my head, it reminds me of…"

"I know, you don't have to explain to me, and she didn't have the right to do that but you should try to be nice with M'gann." said Robin.

* * *

><p>M'gann was in the hall if Kaldur and Wally near the elevator; they were waiting for Robin to get Supergirl.<p>

"I didn't mean to get her so upset." whispered M'gann, feeling guilty.

"We know, but you have to understand that Supergirl didn't have the best of experience with telepath's." said Wally.

"I don't understand." questioned M'gann.

"Didn't she tell you anything about herself?" asked Kaldur.

"No, we haven't really talked much." replied M'gann.

Wally and Kaldur looked at each other nervous. They honestly didn't know how the two girls would react to each other whether or not they would get along. Looks like wouldn't know because it seemed Supergirl wouldn't even try. They hoped that Robin would be able to convince Supergirl otherwise.

* * *

><p>Final both Robin and Supergirl walked out to the hall and joined them. They took the elevator and went down to the harbor.<p>

"Ta-da, it's my Martian bio-ship." cheered M'gann showing them the small oddly red shaped ship.

"Cute, aerodynamic, but cute." commented Wally.

"That's because it's at rest." replied M'gann, she waved her arm and the ship suddenly grew wings and a tail. She waved her arm again and the ship turned out and a cockpit opened.

She walked in with Supergirl following and the boys behind timidly. The doors opened and inside the ship was the man deck.

"Strap in for launch." instructed M'gann.

They all took their seats, Supergirl jumped when seat belts appeared and wrapped around her chest. She could hear Robin and Wally wow in amazement. M'gann took her seat. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." she requested.

The bay doors opened and the ship flew off. Supergirl looked out the window as the ship flew them over the sea and towards Happy Harbor city. She couldn't help but feel some thrill being in the air; it would be more enjoyable if she was in the bio-ship. Where she couldn't feel the air on her face and arms, and smell the salt water of the sea below her. But still it was amazing being in the air. Robin thought the same with her.

"Incredible" he praised.

"She sure is" said Wally not even looking out the window but at M'gann. "I mean the ship, which is also a she." He said quickly.

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth." commented Robin.

"Dude!"

Supergirl was distracted by the view out of window and Robin and Wally bickering that she didn't notice that Kaldur was watching her.

"What do you think of the ship?" he asked her.

She suddenly looked over to him. "It's amazing." she replied.

"I agree it's nice to see that our new friend has many talents."

Supergirl didn't know if friend was the right word to describe M'gann yet, but she wasn't going to say anything against him.

"I understand that you two got off on the wrong side but I hope that you two can make up and get along and become close. Maybe you two have more in common than you think."

Supergirl had a feeling that M'gann and she had nothing in common, even if all she knew about the Martian girl was that she came from Mars, she uncle is Martian Manhunter, she brakes and she wears pink. A lot of pink and Supergirl hate pink.

From behind Supergirl could hear M'gann and Robin talk.

"She'll come around." reinsured Robin.

"She doesn't seem to like me that much." admitted M'gann.

"You guys do realize that she has _super_ hearing right?" mentioned Wally, being the only one that knew that Supergirl's hearing was good but it wasn't _that good_.

Robin and M'gann looked at each and then at Supergirl nervously, like they had just been caught with their hand in a cookie jar, Supergirl pretended not to notice.

Final Robin decided to break the tension in the air. "Hey how about showing us some Martian shape shifting."

M'gann stood up and then transformed into a girl version of Robin in his suit and posed. Then she shape shift into a female version of Kid Flash and posed like she was a model.

"Is it wrong that I think that I'm hot?" asked Wally.

She shape-shift back into her form as Robin applauded for her. "Impressive, but you know that you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Boys are harder to copy." she explained sitting back down.

"And your clothes?" asked Kaldur.

"Oh there organic like the ship, they response to my mental commands." she said.

Supergirl was glad that they were the only ones that did.

"Can you go through walls like Martian Manhunter does?" asked Wally.

"Density shifting, no it's a very advance technique." sighed M'gann.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a solid wall." laughed Robin pointing to Wally. "When he tries it he gets a bloody nose."

Supergirl tried not to laugh as Wally yelled at Robin.

"Here's something that I can do." announced M'gann.

The bio-ship then suddenly turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," called the robot over the ships speakers. "An emergency alert has been set off at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you and the team go and investigates, I'm sending you the location now."

"Okay, we'll go check it out." said M'gann.

Robin huffed "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well a simple fire leaded you to Supergirl. We might as well see what cause the alarm." suggested M'gann.

Supergirl looked over out the window and saw a giant tornado heading towards them. "I think I found the cause."

The team looked over but it was too late they were caught into the Tornado and began to thrash against it. Miss Martian soon was able to get the ship away from the Tornado as they landed down.

The team got out of the ship and looked over at the building that was being attacked by a tornado.

"Robin, are tornado common in New England, Robin!" called Kaldur. He looked over to see that the Boy Wonder was gone.

"But he was just right here." said M'gann.

Then they heard the sound of the Boy Wonder laughing inside the building as windows broke open. They ran inside and found Robin on the floor. A giant Red robot was standing a few feet away from them. Wally and Supergirl reached Robin first.

They both helped the boy up and looked over at the giant Red robot.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Supergirl.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough." called Robin as Wally ran towards it.

The robot picked up his arm and a tornado came out of nowhere and Wally flew 10 feet crashing out of the building.

"My apologizes, you may address me as Mister Twister." introduced the robot.

M'gann and Kaldur charged at Mister Twister before he launched two tornados and both teens hit the building wall hard. Supergirl ran over to see that Kaldur and M'gann were alright.

"I was prepared to be chagllend by a superhero, I was not expecting children." insulted Mister Twister.

"Were not children!" shouted Robin, he threw a bird-rang and it hit Mister without giving him any harm.

"Objectively you are." said Mister Twister flicking the bird-rang off him like it was a mere fly. "Have you no adult super vision?"

"We don't need babysitter's!" yelled Supergirl. Helping Kaldur up after making sure that M'gann was okay.

"I think you do. I'm beginning to find your presence disturbing." commented Mister Twister.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed, let's see you get turbid when we kick your can!" shouted Robin.

M'gann used her powers and broke one of the gas fume above Mister Twister Supergirl took this as the chance to attack. She tried to land a kick when he shot out another tornado sending her back into M'gann. The boys charged a frontal approach only for Twister to spun them around and knock them into each other.

"Indeed that was quite tubing." commented Twister.

As Supergirl got back up she could see Wally running towards Mister Twister. He shot a Tornado at Wally and sent him towards the building. But M'gann caught him before he could hit the wall. "I got you Wally."

"Thanks" he sighed as M'gann floated him down.

"I would of have thought that you would have all learned your limits by now." mocked Twister.

"What do you want?!" snapped Kaldur.

Twister floated in the air "Isn't it obvious, I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur ordered M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" she questioned.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" snapped Robin.

M'gann was quite trying to get inside of Mister Twisters head, her eyes were squinted tight. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing." she was quite for a while until hitting herself on the head. "Hello M'gann, Mister Twister is Red Tornado is disguise, how many androids do you know that can make tornado's."

Supergirl wasn't so sure about this but the boys seemed to have gone ahead with it.

"Red Tornado sent us here." said Kaldur.

"After saying we be tested soon enough, this is his test." snapped Robin. "Something to keep us busy."

"Speedy was right, were a joke." snarled Wally.

Kaldur slammed his first together in anger. The boys started to walk towards Mister Twister.

"Wait guys!" called Supergirl.

"This game, so over." announced Wally.

"We know how you are and what you want." yelled Robin to Mister Twister.

"So let's end this." declared Kaldur.

"Consider it ended." replied Mister Twister.

Supergirl didn't like the sound of that as Twister started to create a storm.

"An impressive show, but we will not engage!" called Kaldur.

Then lighting started to shot out from the sky.

"Um can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally.

That was when Supergirl was certain that he was not Red Tornado.

"Get out of there, that's not Red Tornado!" shouted Supergirl.

"You think I'm Red Tornado?" asked Mister Twister. "How ironic."

Lighting then shot out at the team sending them all down to the ground. Supergirl quickly got off the ground with her unconscious teammates around her. Mister Twister was going to fire another strike at them all to finish them off. As the lighting heading towards them she did the first thing that came to her. She folded her arms and put them over her head high, what she wasn't expecting for her bracelets to block the lighting from hitting her and an unconscious M'gann and Robin behind her.

"Well it looks like you're a lot stronger than you let on." said Mister Twister. He shot another lighting strike and again Supergirl was holding it off with the bracelets attached to her wrist. One after another he kept firing at her and she kept holding them off, but there was no way she could keep this up any longer, she was beginning to grow tired. Final Twister stopped and Supergirl fell to her knees tired.

Mister Twister took this as the chance to finish them all off; he started to slowly come towards them but then stopped, it was like he couldn't see them. Supergirl noticed that a large shadow was hanging over all of them. The bio-ship, M'gann must be using it to hide them all. She looked behind her and there was M'gann awake with her hand over Wally's mouth.

"Fine stay hidden, but be warned any of you that continue to stand in my way again will be destroyed." said Mister Twister as he flew away from the area.

"I used the bio-ship to hide us." explained M'gann as the other stared to move again.

Supergirl glanced up from her bracelets that saved her life next to M'gann and started at the Martian girl. "And that makes it right." huffed Supergirl, letting out a long breathe that she had been holding. "You told the guys that Red Tornado was Mister Twister in disguises."

"Well I thought that since he was a robot-"

"But there are probably hundreds of robots out there, right." said Supergirl.

"I'm sorry." said M'gann.

"You didn't mean too." said Kaldur.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened." said Robin.

"You are pretty inexperience." commented Wally. "Hit the showers well take it here."

Supergirl got up. "He head for Happy Harbor city, no doubt he's going to make a mess there until he gets whatever he wants."

Wally started to run and she soon was following him with Robin behind. She didn't have time to be best friends with M'gann and tell her that it wasn't her fault; Mister Twister needed to be stopped. Supergirl and the boys finally reached town to see Mister Twister causing havoc.

"Certainly this will bring some required attention." guessed Mister Twister.

"You got our, full and undivided." shouted Wally, he kicked Twister sending the robot back a few steps.

"You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Supergirl came up and landed a punch on Twister, the robot stumbled back before sending tornado's at them. Wally and Supergirl were dodging them left and right when Robin and Kaldur arrived. The robot sent tornado's there way and they dodge the first two before Kaldur was sucked up by the second one and flung into the house.

Back and forth they tried to land attacks on Twister well dodging or getting hit by tornados. Supergirl had just been flung into the house also when a familiar voice started in her head.

"_Listen to me, all of you." _

It was M'gann. She could tell that the others could hear her too because they were also wincing in pain. Supergirl grabbed her head in pain and annoyance. "Don't you understand privacy at all!" she snapped.

"_I know! And I know I messed up. But I now know what we need to do and I have a plan. Please you have to trust me." she pleaded. _

The four teens were silent by the Martian girl until Supergirl broke the silence. "What is it?"

Once they discussed the plan they regrouped towards Mister Twister. Red Tornado then flew down in front of them.

"Hit the showers kids, I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot." said Red Tornado.

"But we have a plan now." protected Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate." declared Red Tornado.

The four teens walked away leaving Red Tornado and Mister Twist alone to battle. Supergirl ran over to Robin who took refugee behind a turned over boat.

"Are you sure this well work?" she asked.

"Best we got." He replied.

Supergirl and Robin looked over to Red Tornado and Mister Twister to watch the fight.

"I was beginning to believe you never show up." commented Twister.

"I'm here now." replied Tornado. On he's left side he shot out a tornado towards the other robot who hit back with also a tornado.

"I'm going to hate tornados after this." mumbled Supergirl.

"Were evenly matched Twister." stated Red Tornado.

He sent a bunch of rocks at Twister using the tornado's wind.

"No Tornado we are not." growled Twister.

Twister blocked the attack and hit Tornado with a shot of lighting. The robot hero fell to the ground as he was struck. Mister Twister flew over to Red Tornado.

"Remain still." Wires from his finger connect to Red Tornado's head. "Reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly Red Tornado grabbed the wires and his head transformed to M'gann. "Longer than you might think." she commented.

She flew Twister back into a twister that turned out to be Wally. The robot went flying towards Supergirl who handed a hard kick to his chest before punching him and sending him towards the ocean. Once Mister Twister was under Kaldur landed a hit on him that send him back up on land. M'gann mentally lifted him up and tore off his arms, Robin threw a bird-rang at his chest causing it to exploded. Mister Twister fell to the ground.

The team gathered around for the robot to open up and a man to come tumbling out.

"F-foul, I- I call foul." he shuttered, like they were playing some kind of game.

Supergirl was so focus on the man that she didn't pay any attention to anyone else until she heard the cry of Kaldur's voice.

"M'gann no!"

Then a giant bolder landed on top of the man crushing him. The rest of the team just stood there shocked at what just happened.

"I can't believe you just did that." whispered Supergirl.

"Don't know how it works on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" yelled Robin.

M'gann didn't show any sign of guilt at all, which stumbled Supergirl complete. Wasn't she just a few hours ago feeling guilty for just invading there personal space. But she was willing to kill a man and not even so much as wince about it. Maybe Cadmus would have done better off with M'gann than her.

M'gann smiled. "You said you trust me."

She lifted the boulder up to show a mashed robot of the man.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." said M'gann.

Wally picked up a robot eye. "Cool souvenir."

"We should of have more faith in you." apologize Kaldur.

"Yeah you rocked this mission, get it rocked." joked Wally.

"Ignore him were just glade that you're on the team." said Robin.

"Thanks, me too." replied M'gann.

* * *

><p>The team brought the damaged robot back to the cave for Red Tornado to look at and hopeful get an idea why the thing wanted to hurt Red Tornado in the first place.<p>

"It's clear that whoever built it wanted to destroy you." stated Kaldur.

"Agreed." replied Red Tornado.

"Is that why wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

"No, this was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine." He answered.

That made perfect sense to Supergirl but apparently not to M'gann.

"But if you're in danger-"

Red Tornado started to walk away. "Consider the matter closed."

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would have jumped right in." said Wally.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what he need." commented Robin.

"Dude, harsh." hissed Wally.

"And incorrect, I have a heart carbon steel; I also have very good hearing." stated Red Tornado.

"Ah sorry, try to be more actuate." said Robin.

"And more respectful." added Kaldur placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Red Tornado left the room.

"Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing-"

"Might just work out."

As the boys left M'gann and Supergirl were alone. It was dead silent between the two of them.

"I'm sorry." said Supergirl before following out of the room like the boys.

She didn't know if it was them betting Mister Twister or not, but just like the boys Supergirl had a feeling that this team might just pull through. She walked back into her room where the opened box still lay on her bed just like how she left it. She picked up the note and read it over again.

'_Use it well'_

She looked at her wrist and looked back at the note. Guess you can say she used them well today.

**TBC**


	7. Drop Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 6 Drop Zone **

**Santa Prisca: July 22**

The bio-ship was flying over the ocean, inside five teens sat waiting for them to reach their location. In the back on the right was Supergirl thinking over the details of the mission Batman had given them.

_**Mount Justice: July 22**_

_Supergirl was standing next to M'gann and Robin as they were being given the information for their first mission ever. Supergirl felt nervous but at the same time excited to finally being given the chance on a mission. For her and M'gann this would be the first time they have actually done something like this. Supergirl didn't want to mess this up; at the moment she was focused on everything Batman was saying. _

_"Santa Prisca, this island is has been the primary source for legally drug called venom. The factors still running but for some season the shipment has been cut off. That is where this team comes in. This is a covert mission." stated Batman. "You are all to find out why the drug shipment has been cut off and then report back. If the League needs to step in it will."_

"_Who's in charge of the factories?" questioned Supergirl._

_Batman turned to look at her. She could hear the sound of Wally munching on his chips as she waited for an answer. _

"_You don't need to know that." informed Batman. _

_On the screen showing the map of the island Batman hit a button showing two points. "The plan requires two drop zones-"_

_"So who's in charge?" asked Robin suddenly. It made Supergirl look over at him confused. _

_Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other before looking back at the team._

_"Work that out between you." answered Batman._

**Santa Prisca: July 22**

Supergirl didn't see the reason for them to need a leader; the mission was a simple look around and report back. Nothing bad was going to happen that they were going to need a leader to step in…. right?

"Drop Zone A coming up in 30 seconds." announced Miss Martian.

Aqualad stood up and pressed on his belt making his suit turn all black.

"Ready" he said.

"Switching to camouflage mode." she replied.

The bottom of the ship opened in front of Aqualad and he jumped down and into the ocean water. They continued on until they reached the island.

"Drop Zone B." announced Miss Martian.

"Heat and motion sensors are off." informed Aqualad through com-link.

"Got it." replied Miss Martian.

They all stood up as cable wires came drown in front of Supergirl, Robin, and Kid Flash. The boys attached the wires to their belts as Kid Flash changed his suit from red and yellow to red and black.

"How cool is this." commented Kid Flash.

"Very impressive." complemented Miss Martian. She changed into an outfit that looked like her uncles.

"Ah that works too." replied Kid Flash "Hey Supergirl not too late to put on the new stealth ware."

She was wearing black baggy pants and a black short cut long sleeve hoodie.

"No capes no tights no offense." said Supergirl.

"She makes it work." stated Miss Martian.

Miss Martian, Robin and Kid Flash went down while Supergirl hooked herself up before going down also. She landed next to Robin and Kid Flash. She could see that Miss Martian had just finished talking to Aqualad.

Robin pulled up a map of their meeting location. Then they were off, the journey was long with climbing up and down mountains and passing through trees and high grabs. They were starting to get close when Supergirl saw something move a feet away from them.

"Did you guys see that?" she asked.

"No, wait, is this a super sight thing?" asked Kid Flash.

"You do have good eyes." said Miss Martian amazed.

"Okay Rob, what now." questioned Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, he left." informed Supergirl.

"What" Kid Flash looked and the Boy Wonder was gone. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Kid, Supergirl, which to in full red." ordered Aqualad through com link.

The three of them began to look, Kid Flash switching to in full red vision with his goggles while Supergirl used her in full red vision.

"Got a squad over here." informed Kid Flash.

"Two squads." stated Supergirl. "But they'll meet each other first."

Suddenly there were sounds of gun fire going off. Supergirl was sure that not even super-hearing was needed for that.

"Swing wide stand clear." ordered Aqualad.

"Yeah just as soon as I find Rob." said Kid Flash. "You girls stay here."

"Kid Flash, wait!" cried Miss Martian, but it was too late Kid Flash had already run ahead. Miss Martian and Supergirl watched as Kid Flash began to run but slipped and slide downhill towards the trigger happy battle.

"He's going to end up right in the middle of that." gasped Supergirl, she jumped over the fallen tree trunk they were using as cover and ran towards Kid Flash.

"Supergirl wait, Aqualad told us to stay clear." called Miss Martian.

She kept running towards them, not really with a plan on her mind just thinking that she need to get to Kid Flash fast. Just as they started to fire at Kid Flash she came down and landed right in front of Bane without realizing.

Soon Miss Martian, Robin and Aqualad joined them in fighting off the two squads that started off fighting each other now on to them. Robin and Kid Flash couldn't help but argue as they fought.

"I told you guys to hide in the shadows." shouted Robin.

"That's what you were doing, dude were not mind readers." snapped Kid Flash, he looked back at Miss Martian who telephically slammed a man against a tree. "Well most of us."

Bane tried to attack Robin from behind when Supergirl came up and threw herself at him knocking them both to the ground in the dirt. Then Bane grabbed Supergirl and lifted her up by her wrist.

"Got you chica." said Bane with a grin.

Supergirl did the first thing that came to her, as hard and fast as she could she slammed her head against his. He grunted in pain and let her go. As she hit the ground Aqualad charged him with an electric shock knocking him out.

"You okay?" asked Aqualad.

"I got feeling that we're not doing so well on your first mission." admitted Supergirl.

Aqualad couldn't help but give her a sad smile and help her up. By then the others had tied up Bane and a few other men to the tree. They walked over to the others as Robin started to talk.

"I know those uniforms; they belong to the colt of the coda."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned if dangerous operation was running Stan P-?" said Aqualad.

"Agreed and since obviously the colt and goons aren't exactly the best of friends I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out, that's why normal supply lines have been cut off." said Robin.

"We get it Cobra wanted super cult mystery solved." cheered Kid Flash. "Let's radio Batman and we'll be home in time-"

"They're not on venom." interrupted Robin. "Cobra isn't hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I figure out why."

"Until _you_ know why?" sneered Kid Flash.

"This team needs a leader." replied Robin.

"And it's you! Dude you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without even a word!" yelled the speedster.

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature 15 you blew our cover the first chance you got!"

Supergirl watched the two boys' argue until Miss Martian's voice brought her back.

"Don't you want to lead?" she asked.

Supergirl shook her head quickly. "Not exactly my thing, you?"

Miss Martian held up her hand while shaking her head. "After the Mister Twister accident."

"You weren't so bad."

Miss Martian smiled. Supergirl suddenly heard two men talking in Spanish. She glanced over to see it was Bane with one of his men; they didn't seem to notice that she was looking at them.

"Look at them fight!" said the goon, "Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"

"Quiet!" hissed Bane. "For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."

Supergirl was about to say something but Robin and Kid Flash fighting cut her off.

"You don't have any powers!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Neither does Batman!" shouted Robin.

"You're not Batman." snapped KF.

"Closest thing we got!" yelled Robin.

Bane started to laugh. "Such clever Minos, but you only knows half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you inside the factory through my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelled down to his level. "There is a secret entrance, but he's hiding something." She tried to read his mind.

Bane smirked "Ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian huffed. "He's mental repeating football scores in Española, this could take a while."

"It not that hard, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." stated Bane.

Supergirl didn't think Bane consider anyone a friend. She watched as the boys finally decided to trust Bane and untie him and lead them to the factory. Once they reached the factor they watched the activity below them.

"Look at all that product." said Robin. "A buy is going down tonight. But if Cobra not selling to the usual suspect-"

Supergirl kept her eyes on Bane as the boys talked.

"We need to ID that buyer." declared Aqualad.

"Just what I was thinking." commented Kid Flash.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." mocked Robin.

"Sarcasm, really." snared Kid Flash. "Dude a real leader would focus on getting the answers."

"You mean like how Bane is over here." called Supergirl.

The team watched as Bane lifted a boulder to revel a secret tunnel. "Answers are this way."

They watched as he walked inside.

"So now el-uchidro is our new leader." remarked Kid Flash.

Robin elbowed Kid Flash in the chest before following Bane.

Supergirl couldn't help but feel that they were all making a mistake by trusting Bane like this, but she followed her team anyway down tunnel. They finally reached a door where Bane opened it. They were now inside the factory. Bane and Robin scouted out for anyone.

"All clear." called Robin before running off, Supergirl head in after with the others following a see no sign of Robin.

"Has that little fool already been caught." snarled Bane.

"No, he just does that." said Aqualad with a sigh.

"Stay put I'll be back with Intel before the Boy Wonder." said Kid Flash.

"Kid wait." called Aqualad.

But it was too late since Kid Flash was already gone.

"Greet command ship amigos." snarled Bane.

Aqualad sighed heavily as Supergirl went behind a crate and watched the men load up supplies of drug venom.

She felt Aqualad and Miss Martian soon in between her.

"It's a massive shipment." whispered Aqualad.

"Yeah but their only taking new product, they're not touching this stuff." stated Supergirl gesturing to the other crates filled with venom drug.

"Maybe freshness counts." guessed Miss Martian.

"I highly doubt that." responded Supergirl.

"The mystery buyer looks like to be heading here any minute. Miss Martian go and see if you can ID who it is, remember to stay hidden." ordered Aqualad. "And keep mental communication with me."

The Martian girl nodded before going invisible and flew off. Supergirl then followed Aqualad and Bane to the ceiling railing. She could see Miss Martian's outer shape flying above the men loading the supply of venom.

Supergirl looked back at Bane; the man seemed to be watching the activity below them. She could see his grip tighten with anger.

Suddenly she could hear a helicopter land, and watched as Miss Martian flew outside to see the mystery buyer. Supergirl chose that time to count the number of goons there were.

She was about 23 men and still counting when Aqualad's voice brought her attention.

"Sports master, he is the buyer." gasped Aqualad.

"Who's sports master?" she asked in a whisper.

"Someone who we do not need to encounter." Was his only answer, he turned on his com link. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?"

Supergirl decided it was time to call Robin.

"Robin, can you hear me, Kid Flash?" she called through her com link.

"It's no use, the com's jammed." explained Aqualad.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I have a suggestion." announced Bane before jumping off the railing and attacking two men. Gun fire went off as the second man tried to fire his gun at Bane.

Supergirl couldn't help but feel that they should have seen that coming.

"What is he-" but Aqualad didn't get enough time to finish asking his question before the sound a monster roar came and the next thing Supergirl knew she was on the ground of the factory.

She stood up quickly as this beast that looked like a dog slash guerilla landed in front of them with other colt men surrounding them. Behind them was a man in a red cloak that looked like a snake with a woman that had a red Mohawk hair style. Then there was another man with a hockey mask on his face.

"Destroy them!" yelled the snake man.

The men started to fire as the monster went straight towards Supergirl. She felt like she had gone through this before. She dodges as the beast took a swung at her. Now she remembers, it had only been a long while ago that she was fighting Doomsday for her life.

The beast kept trying to land a hit on her but she was too quick for the 500 pound of raw muscle. She was trying to keep the monster away from the others seeing that Aqualad had enough blocking the bullets flying at him.

She was slammed against the wall and punched in the rib when she heard something crack before she slammed her feet against the beast face.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed, link us up!"

"_Everyone on line?" asked Miss Marian inside her head. _

"_Yes." _she grumbled as she landed a hit to the chest.

"_You know it beautiful." _said Kid Flash.

"_Good, we need to fall back and regroup." _ordered Aqualad.

"_Busy now." _called Robin.

"_Where are you?" _asked Supergirl looking around for him. _"What are you doing?" _

"_Busy." _he hissed back.

"_Robin, now!" _snapped Aqualad._ "Kid, clear a path." _

Supergirl was still trying to shake off the monster that was attacking her when her teammates ran through the entrance they came in. She summoned up her strength and lifted the monster off its feet and swung him into some of the men that were firing at them.

As fast as her feet could take her she ran to the door and Aqualad closed it behind them. She could hear the door breaking down behind them as they ran and gun fires going off again. They weren't going to be able to out run them, sure maybe Kid Flash but the rest of them were doomed. Suddenly she noticed the support beams and how weak they were.

They were holding this tunnel up, if they came down…it was crazy but it might just work. Supergirl kicked the support beam and just like she hopped it came down. She ran over and kicked the second one down and soon the whole tunnel was starting to come down.

Miss Martian looked behind her. "What did you-"

"Run!" she yelled and shoved Miss Martian as the rocks and dirt came down. Dirt filled the air and she lost her sight of her teammates. Then everything was calm and it was completely dark. A red light turned on and she could see Aqualad with a glow stick in his hands.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

They all nodded their heads. She could feel that she was covered in dirt and there was some of it in her mouth.

"Next time, warn us when you're going to do that." said Kid Flash.

"Sorry." she said.

"Don't be, you saved us." said Aqualad. "I don't think we would have made it out alive."

Everyone was quiet now, Supergirl was feeling awful, this was supposed to be her first mission and she screwed up big time.

"How could my first mission as team leader go so wrong?" asked Robin, who was obliviously feeling as bad as she was.

"It is true that you have the most experience." stated Aqualad. "Maybe that is why you are the most unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman neither of you two needs to talk. But this team is new and this leader must be clear; he can't vanish and expect other's to play parts in an unknown plan." he explained.

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand!" shouted Robin.

Robin sighed. "Oh how am I kidding, you should lead us Aqualad; you're the only one who can."

"Please" huffed Kid Flash. "I can run circles around-"

"Don't kid yourself, you know he's the one, we all do." interrupted Supergirl.

"Hello Miss Martian, it's so obvious." cheered Miss Martian facing Aqualad.

Finally Kid Flash shrugged with acceptation. "Okay."

"Then I expect the burden." answered Aqualad. He walked up towards Robin and put his hand on his shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift the burden off my shoulders; you were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon."

Aqualad turned to face all of them, suddenly now showing the strong leader that Supergirl hasn't seen until now.

"Alright our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." he declared.

"Funny, I had the same thought." commented Robin.

"What did you do?" asked Kid Flash.

"I messed up the helicopter so there not going anywhere for a while." he explained.

"Then let's get going." ordered Aqualad.

The team started to run down the tunnel towards the exit.

"Robin, Kid, what did you two find out when we were separated?" asked Aqualad.

"They have been mixing blockbuster formula and venom together to create a new strength drug." informed Kid Flash.

Supergirl flinched, that's why that monster reminded her so much of Block Buster.

"Sports master is the supplier slash buyer but it doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to require the formula or to get Cobra to do his duty work." explained Robin.

"And neither of them have the chops to mix venom and block buster, that took some major nerds." said Kid Flash.

Supergirl couldn't help but feel that they were forgetting something.

"I believe the expression is, tip of the ice burg." explained Aqualad.

They stopped at the exit and say Bane standing there in front of them.

Now she remembers.

"Halt Minos, I'm feeling explosive." said Bane.

Supergirl heard something beeping above her and looked up.

"Um guys."

The others looked up; there were remote control bombs all on the upper pillar.

"You betrayed us, why?" asked Aqualad.

Supergirl looked at Aqualad confused. Seriously and they said she was the rookie.

"I want my factory back." he explained.

"_Kid, you'll need a running start." _

Supergirl had forgotten that they were all still in mental mind link. She tried not to look at any of her teammates to give away to Bane that they were planning something. She focused on his talking.

"So I forced you in a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. The Justice League would have come certainly to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more." explained Bane. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

Before Bane had the chance to hit the button of the trigger, Supergirl saw a flash rush by and the trigger was gone. Kid Flash was standing behind him with the trigger in his hands.

"With what, this trigger thingy?" mocked KF.

Bane turned around shock before it turning into anger. He tried to land a hit on Kid Flash but Miss Martian acted first and mentally lifted him off the ground.

Supergirl walked out of the tunnel with Robin and Aqualad. She stood next to Miss Martian.

"Finally." She lifted her fist. "Drop him." she ordered.

See could see Miss Martian give Bane a pity look before dropping Bane. As he feel to the ground Supergirl punched him right in the face sending him flying straight into a tree.

"Oh nice one." commented Kid Flash.

"We should tie him up against a tree." instructed Robin.

Supergirl helped Aqualad tie up the unconscious Bane.

"I do feel foolish for trusting Bane like that thou." admitted Aqualad.

Supergirl looked at Aqualad. "Aqualad I'm at fault too, I overhead Bane talking to one of his men about how he was only using us. I was going to tell you but I figured you guys knew what you were doing."

"It was not your fault; Robin, Kid Flash and I are the most experience we should have known." He looked down before looking back up at her with a smile. "Perhaps we need to learn to trust you girls more."

Supergirl blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey you guys, mission, stop drug shipment remember." called Kid Flash, waiting for them with Miss Martian and Robin.

"Let's get going." he suggested.

"We need a plan." said Aqualad. "Otherwise we would just have a repeat of last time."

"Got any ideas?" asked Kid Flash.

Aqualad was silent before answering.

"We're going to have to blow up the plane; it's the only way to keep that product from leaving the island." he said.

"Well than it's a good thing I kept a hold onto this." said Robin holding up on of the bombs that Bane was going to use on them. "I think that this should do the job perfectly."

Aqualad nodded in agreement. "Miss Martian, you are the only one who can get slip in a put in the bomb without being seen. The rest of us will act as a distraction longer enough for her to."

Supergirl nodded and followed him with the others. They reached the factory and Supergirl could see Sports master walking over to the helicopter.

Kid Flash ran out and knocked about three or four men out. Gun fires started going off as men fired at Kid Flash trying to land a hit on him.

Supergirl ran over and stood in front of the monster and Cobra.

"Round two?" she challenged in a mocking voice.

The monster roared and ran at her with full speed but before he could get near her water shot out at the beast knocking him away from her. Supergirl glanced over and saw Aqualad controlling the water.

She stepped back to let him handle it and decided to take care of the men firing at Kid Flash when she suddenly felt this sharp pain hitting her shoulder. She spun around and saw Sports Master firing at her.

Supergirl tried to dodge the shots as best as she could. She got hit again in the same shoulder. As he kept trying to hit her; she took cover behind one of the crates.

"You can't hide behind there forever!" he yelled.

He was right, she couldn't. She had to do something but stick to the plan. Sports Master kept firing at her, sooner or later he run out of ammo and then she could attack him. The firing stopped and it was quiet. Supergirl nervously glanced over crates to see that Sports Master was gone.

She turned around and was greeted with a fist in her guts. Tumbling to the ground she gasped for air. Suddenly she heard a familiar yelp and Miss Martian was down on the ground next to her.

He walked away and left them both on the ground as he board the helicopter and flew off. Supergirl and Miss Marian got off the ground as they watched him leave.

"Did you do it?" Supergirl asked Miss Martian.

Miss Martian showed her the trigger. "Do you want to do the honors?" she asked.

Supergirl took the trigger from her and then hit the button, both girls watched as the helicopter exploded and went crashing down into the factory. The whole place exploded and caught on fire.

Supergirl looked over and saw Robins was pinned under by Cobra. She got up ignoring the pain in her arm and went over to them with the others following. Robin got up stood next to them.

"There will be another day." said Cobra and vanished.

Robin ran after him but soon came back and shook his head. Supergirl turned around to look at the burning factory. She could picture Bane tied to the tree watching his factory burn from above. She couldn't help but hold back an on grin at that.

"We picked the right guy to lead." said Robin. "Making you the right guy to explain this to Batman." he laughed as Supergirl smile vanished. Oh crap.

**Mount Justice: July 23**

"A simple recon mission, investigate and report." snapped Batman.

The whole team stood there out of costume feeling bad and stupid, well at least Supergirl did.

"You each will receive a written report detailing your _many_ mistakes."

Supergirl winced.

This was where he was going to tell them they couldn't be a team anymore.

"Until then, you did a good job." He said.

"What?" gasped Supergirl.

She realized that she blurted that out loud when everyone turned to look at her.

"Mission's don't always go as plan, especially first ones. How you deal with them shows teamwork. And who you chose to lead shows character." he answered walking away out of the room.

The team was alone now, there was a mixture of feelings some happy, some dumb stuck and some just confused.

"Well" chuckled Supergirl. "That went well."

**TBC**


	8. Schooled

**Chapter 7 Schooled**

**Mount Justice: August 2**

Supergirl woke up with a start. It had been the 5th nightmare that week. It seemed like they were getting worse. She moved the covers off her feet and got up from her bed. She never could sleep after any nightmare so she might as well walk around. She opened her door and steeped into the hall. The coldness of the floor hit her bare feet and she shivered before adjusting.

Supergirl had never been around the cave when it was night. The lights were off and the place seemed more empty than usual. Supergirl started to walk down the hall not really going anywhere in particular. She stopped when she heard voices echo in the hall. Slowly she crept over to the hall and leaned against the wall listening.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"This was the best way to best to test their skills."

"None of them were ready to handle Bane, the colt and Sportsmaster! Supergirl got hurt remembered!"

She touched her arm that was bandaged to her shoulder. She still could remember how mad Aqualad and Robin were at her for not telling them till Monday about her arm.

"She's the most untrained if them all, she can't do this, not with the skills she has."

Batman sounded quite before speaking again.

"Your right."

She didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She didn't want to hear how they were talking about kicking her off the team because she couldn't handle it. She ran back into her room and hide under her covers. Who was that woman to say that Supergirl couldn't be on the team and that she was un-trained?

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 3<strong>

Tomorrow morning wasn't that great either. Going back to sleep never happened for Supergirl so she has been up till 12:20am. She was alone, the boys were off with their mentors and M'gann was in her room doing something.

It was starting to get boring being stuck in the cave. She needed to get out and go somewhere, grabbing her shoes and putting on her black sweatshirt over her red tank top she began to walk to the back entrance. Her motorcycle was there waiting for here when she walked up to it. Robin had taught her a week ago how to ride and took her out one time around Happy Harbor.

The others have their own bike like she does too, each painted differed thou. Hers was similar to Robin's except hers was blue and black and she didn't have a Robin logo on the side of it. Supergirl hopped on her bike and drove until she was out of Happy Harbor and in another city. She didn't know how long she had been driving but she finally stopped when something landed in her path, or rather someone.

She tried to stop but ended falling down backwards talking the bike with her. She looked up and saw Superman standing in front of her. All the blood felt like it just felt Supergirl's body as her heart raced like crazy. She tried to slow down her hear, afraid that he would hear it.

Why was he here?

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes were that familiar coldness they were first time they met and his voice was harsh and rough.

"I-"

"You know you're not allowed to leave the cave." he snapped.

She jerked back at the sound of his voice. Since when wasn't she allowed to leave the cave? She wanted to ask him but decided against it afraid by the angry look on his face.

"Well?" he asked.

Well what? Was he expecting her to say something?

"I was just driving around." she answered the best she could; it didn't occur to her till later that she was still sitting on the ground.

"You know your miles away from the cave and Happy Harbor don't you?" he asked.

No she hadn't realized that she just kind of drilled around not really paying attention where she was going.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just go back to the cave; the league is out searching for you." he snapped.

Then he flew off leaving her alone. Supergirl got back on her bike and drove back to Mount Justice. When she reached the cave she was boom braded by Robin and KF.

"Where did you go?"

"Where were you?"

"Don't run off like that!"

Kaldur and M'gann stood behind with concern looks on their face. It was a grunt and the team turned around to see Batman standing there with Red Tornado.

"Where did you go?" he demanded.

"I just went for a drive." she answered.

"Superman reported that you were in Metropolis." he stated.

"Yeah I was."

Batman started at her for a long time and Supergirl was wondering if she was supposed to do something. Finally he nodded.

"Tell someone where you're going next time." replied Batman.

The Dark Knight left the cave with Supergirl wondering when she became a prisoner inside the cave to have to tell someone where she was going all the time. Did they not think she could handle herself?

The next morning the team was suited up and gathered around the training room with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"I consider it to be an honor to be your teacher." announced Black Canary. "I'll throw a lot at you, everything I learned from my own mentor's." She winced when she started to take off her jacket, Supergirl could see she had her forearm bandaged.

"And my own bruises." she grunted

"What happened?" asked M'gann.

"The job." Was the woman's only reply as she threw her jacket to the ground. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting; I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here." volunteered Kid Flash.

He steeped towards Black Canary, taking a few more bites out of his banana. "After this." He threw it. "I'll show you my moves." he said to her.

"I bet she beats him to the ground before 5 minutes pass." whispered Supergirl to Robin.

"Don't doubt you there." whispered Robin back.

Black Canary tried to punch Kid Flash but he blocked her first, but before even the fastest boy alive could react Canary had swung around and kicked KF to the floor sending him down on his back.

"Ah, hurt so good." groaned Kid Flash.

Black Canary helps him up. "Good block, but can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" she asked them.

"Oh, he hit on teacher and got served." replied Robin.

"Dude!" snapped Kid Flash.

Supergirl tried to hold back a chuckle.

"He let me –"

Black Canary was cut off as Batman appeared on the screen.

Supergirl looked up excited; maybe Batman came to give them a mission. They hadn't had one since the Santa Prisca mission.

"Batman to cave, 5 hours ago Black Canary and Green Arrow were attacked by a new manes."

A video appeared showing an android like man fighting to what looked like the Justice League.

"The android had the ability of studying than duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponent. Arrow called in for reinforcement's which was disastrous, as our foe grained for powerful with each new hero that arrived." He explained.

"Whoa, one guy with the entire powers of the League." gasped Kid Flash.

Supergirl couldn't help but agree with Kid Flash.

"In the end it took 8 Leaguers four hours to take down and dismantle the android." told Batman.

"An android, who made it T-Moore," asked Robin.

"Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." answered Batman.

"The technology marks the signature of, Doctor Ivo." answered Martian Manhunter.

"Who is that?" asked Supergirl, M'gann nodding next to her also wanting to know.

"A crazy scientist that uses robots for evil reasons." replied Wally.

"But Ivo's dead." said Kaldur.

"So we thought…..or hoped." said Canary.

Supergirl could tell by that comment that this guy was bad news, but what she didn't understand that if the Justice League had defeated the android then why was Batman calling them and telling them this?

"To make certain that this threat is permitting neutralize were sending two trucks caring the android parts to two separate Star Labs in New York and Boston. All percussion is being taken as were adding four other trucks to cause confusion in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recovery the parts back. You will split into two undercover teams to guard the really trucks." explained Batman.

"Sweet, road trip." cheered Kid Flash.

Supergirl was a little disappointed that they were getting a delivery mission but didn't say anything against it.

"I got the coordinates, let us go." said Kaldur.

The team began to exit the main room, Supergirl went to follow them but something grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Black Canary giving her a stern honest look.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." she said.

Supergirl didn't know what Black Canary meant by that, but the woman let go of her arm and she ran after her teammates getting ready for the long boring mission ahead of them.

At least this time she can ride her bike without anyone yelling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Litchfield country: August 3<strong>

They were now in Litchfield country, Supergirl was with the team hidden behind trees and bushes. The team all had their motorcycles and was dressed for the long ride on the road. Supergirl was wearing a white suit with blue line running down her sleeves and pant legs; she had a matching white helmet too. She was also wearing her sliver wrist bands; she made the mistake of not wearing them on the last mission. She wasn't going to do that again.

She looked beyond the trees and bushes and watched as the parts to the android were being loaded onto the trucks. She saw Green Arrow, Flash, Captain Atom, Red Tornado and Batman all there watching. Supergirl then looked over and saw that Superman was there too. The Man of Steel looked like he was looking straight at her. She quickly turned away hoping that he actually wasn't.

Once the parts were loaded Batman gave the signal and the trucks were off and so were they. Supergirl and Robin went south and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad went north. Supergirl took a quick glance back at the adults that were leaving, the last two standing there now were Batman and Superman and it seemed that they were both watching Robin and her.

* * *

><p>M'gann was driving next to Kaldur and Wally, it was a quiet drive but M'gann's mind was focused on Supergirl. It was obvious that something was bothering her the moment she came back from the cave yesterday.<p>

"Do you think Supergirl's okay?' asked Miss Martian."I didn't read or mind…but I sense she was upset about something."

"I also noticed that something was bothering her but she will not tell if we push her too. We all should just give her space, maybe a long peaceful ride will cheer her up." replied Kaldur

M'gann was quiet from that and continued to drive in silence. She hoped that Supergirl would be okay.

* * *

><p>Supergirl was driving next to Robin lost in her thoughts. She could get the conversation that Batman and Canary had out of her head. Did they both really think that she couldn't handle herself that she was a liable to the team because she was untrained? And what about Superman, what did he think of her? He obviously hated her but did he also think the same? She saw him standing with Batman, where they talking about how they were going to kick her off the team? What was she going to do if they did? They would kick her out of the cave and then where would she go then? Would they send her back to Cadmus?<p>

Supergirl's stomach flinched at the thought. She didn't even notice that Robin was trying to get her attention until he was practically screaming her name.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I was asking you about the opposite of disaster, you know aster." He told her. "You're not feeling the aster thou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

Robin looked like he was about to say something when they heard the sound of an annoying laugh come from behind them. They both looked just in time to see what monkeys flying at past them and launching themselves on the trucks.

"Robin, Supergirl, our truck is being attacked." They heard Kaldur thou the comma link.

"We kind of figured." said Robin.

"Are those monkeys?" asked Supergirl in surprise.

Robin laughed "Robot monkeys, defiantly Ivo's work."

"Looks like Batman was right about Ivo wanting his android back." replied Supergirl.

"Yeah well were not going to let him." Robin hit a button on his motorcycle and the vehicle began to transform. "Supergirl, which your vehicle to battle mode."

Supergirl rolled her eyes, "No need." She jumped off the bike and onto the truck.

She then took her helmet off and hit a robot monkey with it. She was hitting and kicking android monkeys off the truck left and right but it just seemed like more were just coming. Robin soon joined her on the truck and was helping knocking monkeys off the truck.

"God damn monkeys stay the hell down!" she snapped.

Supergirl struggled as she was pushed down on top of the truck by a group of monkeys. Another group of monkeys ripped open the top metal of the truck in a square like a door. They flew in and flew out with a box that Supergirl noticed.

"NO!" she cried as they flew off with the android parts.

Suddenly the monkeys flew disappeared as she heard something that sounded like a giant balloon popping. The tires of the truck had been exploded by the monkeys. Robin went to the front of the truck and grabbed the driver before they jumped off into the cornfield. The truck was starting to turn over. Supergirl followed after them falling into the cornfield. She tumbled before landing on her back watching the monkeys fly away with the android parts.

She couldn't let them get away with the android! She couldn't mess up another time! Quickly she grabbed her motorcycle that fell over and started to ride, she past Robin as he was stepping out of the cornfield.

"Supergirl wait!" he yelled.

"I'm going after them!" she yelled back.

She drove into the cornfield and followed after.

* * *

><p>Robin got out of the cornfield and watched as Supergirl zoomed past him.<p>

"Supergirl wait!" he yelled.

"I'm going after them!" she yelled back.

Robin watched as Supergirl drove into cornfield and followed the monkeys.

"Robin what's your status?" asked Aqualad through the comma link.

"The box is gone and so my partners." He replied.

* * *

><p>Kaldur was standing with M'gann and Wally.<p>

"Supergirl to Aqualad" called Kaldur through the comma link.

* * *

><p>Robin was standing there when he heard Kaldur's voice begin repeated in an echo. He glanced around and saw something that made him groan in frustration.<p>

Supergirl's comma link on the street where the truck crashed, it must have fallen off when she jumped off the truck.

"She dropped her comma link." announced Robin.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wanted to slam his head against a brick wall when he heard Robin's response.<p>

"I can't reach her telephically." said Miss Martian.

"Super, now how do we find them!" shouted Kid Flash.

"Maybe we should call Red Tornado." suggested Miss Martian.

"Red Tornado wants us to deal with our own problems." answered Kaldur.

* * *

><p>"How did Ivo's monkeys know which trucks to attack?" asked Robin to himself.<p>

He walked up to one of the damage robots that he and Supergirl broke. He plugged his wrist watch to the robot's monkey back suddenly a map showed up.

"I knew it, the monkeys have a tracking system to the androids, there heading towards…Gotham city." he said.

"That far South, M'gann and I won't get their fast enough, I'm sending Kid ahead." Robin heard Aqualad ordered.

The Boy Wonder turned around to stare back at the crashed trucks.

"This is disaster, heavy on the dis."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: August 3<strong>

Clark Kent was sitting at a dinner in Metropolis with someone that a normal reporter at the Daily Planet shouldn't be with. Bruce Wayne was sitting across from him; they both were looking at the menu when the waitress walked up to them.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Apple pie." answered Clark.

"The Devil's food cake." replied Bruce.

Both men handed the menus to the woman as she walked away.

"I'm guessing you didn't ask me to come down here just for desert." said Clark.

Yes, though Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne don't know each other, Superman and Batman do.

"I'm here to talk to you about the girl, she needs you." explained Bruce.

"No she needs you, she need red, I'm just a consist reminder of what she's not." snapped Clark.

"Sorry Kent, but your dead wrong. I know she…troubles you but she's here now and you need to get over the how and why." replied Bruce. "Trust me on this, this girl needs her father."

Clark stood up. "I'm not her father! I'll take that pie to go." He called to the cook.

Bruce watched as Clark went up to the front to pay for the pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City: August 3<strong>

Okay so this wasn't one of her brightest plans. Yet again this was kind of one of her first plans she ever had. She had been following the android monkeys for at least an hour now, it was starting to get dark and she had been driving one and off of roads, dirt and cornfields but she didn't stop. Supergirl couldn't afford to lose them; she couldn't let them get away with those android parts. She had to prove them wrong, she had to prove to Batman and Black Canary that she can do this. That it doesn't matter that she's not as well trained as Robin or Miss Martian, she can do this.

Supergirl now driving on a dirt road, she looked up and saw that the android monkeys were flying to a moving train. The monkeys disappeared with the boxes as they went in to the train. She drove her bike up the hill to the train tracks; she was now behind the train and following it close. The tracks hitting her bike making her shake she kept moving forward. When she was close to the back of the train she jumped on to the train leaving her bike crashing and falling down the hill.

Well no turning back now.

Supergirl reached the cart where the robot monkeys went into; she jumped down and landed surrounded with laughing android monkeys. Oh yeah she really didn't think this though.

"What's this, one of the League's brats here to stop me, I'm a little disappointed."

Supergirl looked to see a short man wearing a sweater vest and a tie.

"You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." she snarled.

"And what of you, I didn't know Superman had a kid brat?" he asked.

"He doesn't" she snapped.

"Oh well, Amazo take care of her." he ordered.

Oh crap that wasn't good.

Supergirl spun around and saw the android was back fix and back together. She tried to stand her ground; she swung a punch at the android when he caught her first in her hands.

"Superman." said the robot.

Oh crap

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City: August 3 <strong>

Robin was riding on his bike back in his Robin suit heading towards Gotham City. Soon he was joined by Kid Flash running next to him.

"You changed too, huh." he called.

"You kidding, I felt naked." replied Kid Flash. "Where is she now?"

"From what the android's tracker which I'm guessing that she's fighting now, that their heading straight towards my school!" he exclaimed surprised.

"You better not hope she decides to bring the roof down." joked Kid Flash.

"Yeah that seems to be her signature move lately." commented Robin. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"She already has remember." replied Kid Flash.

Robin only gave his friend a glare. He didn't want to tell KF but he was worried about Supergirl. It took four league members, four of them to take down that android! And if what Batman said was true about that android being able to copy the powers of the any league member than Supergirl wasn't going to stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham High School: August 3<strong>

"Access, Captain Atom"

Supergirl flew into the gym and slide across the floor. She had been doing nothing but receiving hits from Amazo. It was starting to make her believe that Black Canary was right about her being untrained to handle any of this. The sound of clapping made her turn to see Ivo sitting on the bleachers with this robot monkeys.

"I usual don't attend these things, but this was too much to pass up on." he mocked.

Amazo stepped onto the basketball court and Supergirl stood up again for another round.

"Oh why bother, you already lost this battle. You should just let my Amazo dispose of you. "sneered the scientist.

Supergirl ignored him. She wasn't going to give up, not matter what he said, no matter what Black Canary, Batman or even Superman said. She wasn't going to give up.

Supergirl then ran straight towards Amazo.

"Access, Superman" said Amazo.

A single kick sent Supergirl flying back hard on the ground. She could hear the sound of the robot monkeys laughing as her head hit the ground. A wave of dizziness washed over her as Amazo stepped towards her.

"Very good" complemented Ivo. "Now kill her."

Amazo's eyes turned red and Supergirl closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the heat vision, except there was none. When Supergirl opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Kid Flash. He ran over to Robin and placed her next to him.

"What were you thinking!" he snapped.

"What?" she asked confused on why he was upset?

"You should have waited for us!" he yelled.

"There wasn't time, I had to do something!"

"And look what that did!"

"Can you guys argue later!" yelled Kid Flash who was running from Amazo who had speed almost matching his.

Both Robin and Supergirl jumped in, Robin throwing smoke petals at him while Supergirl went to punch him in the face. He caught her fist and threw her into Kid Flash. They landed on the gym floor on top of each other. Robin tried to kick Amazo but the android caught his ankle and slammed him on the ground then threw him into the bleachers.

"Access Captain Atom." said the robot.

Supergirl and Kid Flash dodge just in time before a laser beam came at them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin crashed next to him. "Not dying." grunted Robin.

"That's a good plan, I like that plan." replied Kid Flash.

Robin threw a bat-rang towards Amazo.

"Martian Manhunter." responded Amazo before fazing through it.

Supergirl went for a different approach and tried to sneak up behind Amazo while Robin and Kid Flash were distracting it, of course she didn't know what she had in mind was a good plan or not. She began with a running start before jumping and landing on the android's back and arming her arms around its neck.

"Access, Superman."

Supergirl felt her arms being grabbed and herself being flipped over and hitting the ground hard.

Okay, so it wasn't a good idea.

He lifted his foot and she only had seconds to roll out of the way before she was steeped on.

"Access Black Canary"

Then a Canary cry came and blew Robin away.

Kid Flash came running towards Amazo.

"Superman" said the android.

Kid Flash was picked up and began to be crushed in a bear hug. The young speedster only yelled as his body was being crushed. Supergirl was about to jump in when she saw an arrow head straight towards the two.

"Access Martian Manhunter" said the android as he phased the arrow went straight through him and landed beside Robin. Kid Flash flew to the ground and didn't wait to get as far away from Amazo as possible. Supergirl looked towards the window to see a girl standing at the window. She didn't get a good look at her before she was attacked again by Amazo.

She crashed into the bleachers and saw Kid Flash and Robin dodge another heat vision.

"There's no end to this." She gasped to herself.

Ivo yawned from where he was sitting across from her. "Usual Amazo would study your moves and copy them but why bother; you're all such bad copies compared to the original copies."

Supergirl couldn't help but argue with him on that. It seemed they had no chance against and his pet robots. Then something hit Supergirl as she watched Amazo throw Kid Flash into Robin.

Amazo, was made by Ivo, the android would be nothing without him. He was Amazo master.

Supergirl stood on her feet, it may be a far fetch idea but it's the only thing she's got. So she jumped off the bleachers and right over to where was sitting. The man screamed and dashed off before she landed where he once sat. The robot monkeys all scattered when she came.

"Amazo protect your master!" screamed Ivo as she attacked him again.

"Access Captain Atom." announced Amazo before firing at her, she put her arms up and the wrist bands blocked the fire.

The robot monkeys went to go help when Robin came up behind them and kicked Ivo.

"Anyone wants play keep away?" he called.

Kid Flash ran towards the scientist. "I do!" he cheered

But Amazo was fast this time. The android announced Superman before stamping its foot and causing the gym floor to break and hit Kid Flash hard.

Robin flew one of his bird-rangs towards Amazo again.

"Martian Manhunter." said Amazo.

Supergirl chose the moment to attack then. As quick as she could she grabbed the arrow that was lying on the on the ground and threw it at Amazo's head as he was phasing back to solitude. There were a few moments with the arrow in Amazo's head before it exploded. The three young heroes ducked down as androids head went into millions of pieces leaving Amazo crashing to the ground head less.

Robin quickly ran over to what was left of Amazo. "Help me dismantle it now!" he ordered.

"Dude, the guys has no head." called Kid Flash walking over holding onto his right shoulder.

"Don't take any chances."

Supergirl looked over to see Aqualad and Miss Martian heading towards them.

"Supergirl, are you okay." asked Miss Martian as she kneeled to the ground next to her.

"I'm fine, feeling the aster." she replied and noticed that Robin was smiling behind her.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" asked Kid Flash.

"Gone" replied Aqualad.

Supergirl looked around and saw that there was no sign of the scientist or any of the robot monkeys. She stooped when she saw that the girl in the window was still there. If it wasn't for her and her arrow, then none of them would be here right now, then in seconds the girl was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 4<strong>

They were back at the moment and Supergirl was really wishing that it was only Batman here to glare at them instead of him, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. It was better to be glared at by one pair of eyes instead of five. Aqualad was explaining to them what happened during the mission. She lowered her head when Kaldur explained the part about her going off on her own after Amazo, she could feel the glare intense from the adults when that was mention.

"Amazo is in pieces and is safely being analysis at the two separate Star Tech." informed Kaldur. "But Ivo escaped and since he created the Amazo he is more of a threat."

"Tracking down Ivo will be the League responsibility." said Black Canary.

"But we understand that our mission encounter _other _compilations." said Martian Manhunter.

Supergirl could feel her teammates stare at her when that was mentioned. She chose not to return the look.

"Compilations come with the job. How you handle it impressed the League." stated Batman.

"The _whole _League?" questioned Supergirl, looking at Black Canary and thinking about Superman at the same time.

"Given time yes, it's not just Kryptonian that have hard head." answered Batman.

Supergirl smirked at this.

"But there's nothing wrong with asking for help. That's why the League exists because there are even things that we can't handle as individuals." said Batman.

"Please, if we need help, we never get the chance to ask." snapped Robin. He held out the arrow from before, except now the tip was burned a bit. "Look familiar, you were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!" he yelled.

Batman took the arrow and handed it to Green Arrow before him holding out his own arrow that looked completely different.

"We didn't follow you." said Batman.

"And…. that's not our arrow." said Robin. The Boy Wonder's face brightens. "That means-"

"Speedy" cheered Kid Flash.

"He has our back." replied Kaldur.

Kid Flash runs and takes the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir" he declared.

Supergirl was now sitting alone in the living room in silence. The rest of her teammates had already gone to bed or home. She didn't really feel like sleeping, not that her brain would let her with the nightmares.

"I thought that all the kids went to bed already."

Supergirl looked over to see Black Canary standing by the entrance of room just staring at her like she was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"What are you doing here?" she asked maybe a little too mean.

"I was just discussing some things with Batman before I left." The woman explained.

"I'm sure you were." grumbled Supergirl.

Black Canary started to walk over to her. "You know I feel like you and I haven't really got on the right foot."

"That's one way of putting It." mumbled Supergirl.

Canary sat down next to her on the couch. Both of them quiet until the older woman spoke.

"You know I was thinking, maybe you do better on missions if you had someone to teach you."

Supergirl looked over at Black Canary confused and shocked.

"So what do you say?" she asked.

"Say to what?" questioned Supergirl.

"To me teaching you." replied Black Canary.

Supergirl looked at the woman and gave her smile.

"I like that."

**TBC**


	9. Camping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 8 Camping**

**Mount Justice: August 6**

"Camping?" asked Supergirl.

"Yeah, its wear people go outside to sleep. They bring tents and food and make fires and mores!" cheered M'gann.

Supergirl still wasn't getting it. "And people do this why?"

"Because it's fun, the boys and I are going so you should go to!" answered M'gann.

This was the strangest thing that Supergirl had ever heard of. Well actually the strangest thing she ever heard of was this TV show that Wally told her about. Where these people do what she could tell was the stupidest things to get money.

"Please Supergirl, it be really fun." begged M'gann.

She wasn't sure how she even got herself these. One moment she was walking out of the shower from her training with Black Canary (which was going very well) and the next thing she knew M'gann was talking to her about camping so she finds herself standing outside with the hyper Martian girl and all the boys near a fire with marsh mallows, chocolate bars and cracker on a stick.

And she still didn't see the point in this.

But it seemed like she was not the only one.

"Oh yeah camping, this was a great idea." mocked Robin.

"I don't exactly remember inviting you." sneered Wally. "Besides I said a _camp fire, _not _camping_, big difference. I don't like camping outside."

Wally looked back to send a dreamy look to M'gann. "Unless I'm camping with a special someone."

Robin snorted "Dude, kind of bordering on creepy." He commented.

"Well I think all of us camping were a wonderful idea! "cheered M'gann as she finished her second s'more.

"See, she agrees with me." said Wally.

"She probably on a sugar rush." replied Robin.

Supergirl, who was sitting in front of M'gann, because the Martian girl didn't want to get too close to the fire, was also wondering if it was possible for Martians to get on sugar rushes. Wally who had finished making two s'mores walked over to the two of them and held them out.

"Here you are two well-done s'more for the two most beautiful women on our team." He commented.

"Wally, were the only two girls on the team." replied Supergirl.

M'gann took her s'morees from Wally and started to eat it. "Thanks Wally, because of you I get to try my first s'morees." She cheered.

"What can I say, I'm a sweetie, get it, cause s'morees are sweet?" he joked.

Supergirl wanted to hit her head on the log she was sitting on.

"So do we just sit out here all night?" she asked instead, finally taking the s'morees from him.

"No, usually you sit around and tell stories." told Robin.

"Oh I would love to hear your story Kaldur!" said M'gann. "You never told us how you became Aqualad."

"I was thinking more of ghost story type of thing but I guess whatever." replied Robin.

"I suppose I could, if you could not think I be boring." questioned Kaldur.

"Not at all, I love to hear It." encouraged M'gann.

So Kaldur told them his story about how he came from an underwater world named Atlantics were King Orin better known as Aquaman was the King with his wife Mera, who was Queen of the see. Kaldur was under the teaching of Queen Mera back then with others like him that wished to serve their King and Queen. Queen Mera was the one that taught Kaldur who to use his mystic powers. One day Atlantics was attacked by Aquaman's worst enemy Ocean Master and the King almost died if not for Kaldur and his friend Garth holding off Ocean Master long enough for Aquaman to finish Ocean Master off. For both Kaldur's and Garth's braver Aquaman awarded them the chance to take them under his wing and bring them to the surface world. Although Garth stayed and continued the teachings of Queen Mera Kaldur was more interested in the surface world so he accepted Aquaman's offer and became Aqualad.

When Kaldur finished telling his story M'gann gave a loud applaud. "Wow, so you wanted to become Aqualad, how neat." She said.

"Yes, I would have not chosen any other path." said Kaldur.

"That was very brave what you did." commented Supergirl.

Kaldur sent her a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, if you think he wanted to be Aqualad so badly? Let me tell you how I got started." said Wally.

So Wally told his story of how he became Kid Flash. The story started thou way before Wally's time with the name Jay Garrick, who became the first Flash by a lab accident. The second Flash that they all knew had become good friends with Jay tried to perform the same accident that gave Jay his powers on purpose, the results gave them the older speedster today. Wally soon found out about both Flash's and wanted to try also being a Flash like the other two. Of course the Flash was not into having any kind of partner at all back then but it never stopped Wally. Using the journal he found that held the notes to the experiment of the first and second Flash Wally also tried to perform the experiment.

"And it actually worked?" questioned Kaldur, interrupting the story.

"Well…not exactly." admitted Wally.

Turns out the experiment lead to Wally being in the hospital for a few days before his powers kicking in the next couple of weeks later. It was then that Flash finally agreed to letting Wally become his partner, thus Kid Flash was born!

"You are welcome." finished Wally slowly.

"Yeah, we're all thrilled you're so speed capable." joked Robin.

"What's the matter jealous?" mocked Wally.

"Sheeyeah right! Jealous of you?" laughed Robin.

M'gann who was eating s'more asked. "Can you tell us about how you got started Robin?"

Wally snorted while Robin pouted at his action. "Are you kidding me? Bat's won't even let him tell you his real name!"

"You probably get a better story from Supergirl than Robin." said Wally.

"But I already know her story, you three rescued her from Cadmus." said M'gann.

"Yeah that's pretty much It." admitted Wally, now looking over at Supergirl.

"Well, Supergirl is actually only 16 weeks old." informed Kaldur.

"You honestly have no memories of our life before you got rescued?" asked M'gann giving her a pity look.

Supergirl didn't like where this was going and wanted to change the subject quickly. She looked at Robin and noticed that he looked zoned out but when she saw a flash of pain cross his face, she became concerned.

"Robin, are you okay?" she asked out loud.

That seemed to have done the trick, because everyone's eyes turned away from her over to Robin.

"Huh? Oh yeah just deep in thought." replied Robin.

Supergirl didn't know how but she could tell it was more than just him lost in thought but she didn't want to bring it up.

"So M'gann what's your story?" asked Wally, also sensing the subject needed to be changed again.

"Yeah." replied Robin.

"Oh…okay since all of you told your stories… I guess…well I'm from Mars." She said.

Supergirl kind of wanted to say duh but held it back.

"Hello M'gann! You guys already know that!" squealed M'gann like a fan girl.

M'gann explained to them about all about Mars and her people. They lived underground in tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. The use of mental communication was second nature of breathing for Martians. With families that would consist of millions of Martian, when she explained that she had three hundred cousins it made Wally fall out of his seat.

"Three hundred!" gasped Wally interrupting the story. "Are they all hot girls like you?" he asked.

"Um…Yes." answered M'gann a little thrown off by his question.

"Wow" said Robin. "You are a class act."

"Dude!" gasped Wally. "Three hundred girls that look like her? That's a planet I want to visit!" he whispered to his friend.

If it got Wally to shut up he can go right now.

M'gann continued to tell how some Martians were red and white and how white Martians weren't treated as equal.

"How did you happen to come to earth?" asked Kaldur.

M'gann told how close she was to her Uncle J'ohn, Martian Manhunter. He was well known in Mars and probably the most famous in history. When Martian Manhunter came to visit Mars he came looking for a younger Martian hero to bring to Earth. He figured it wouldn't be a bad idea since Earth already had such young heroes already starting out. So Martian Manhunter held a competition to see who would be the one that came to Earth with him. M'gann had entered the competition and won and was brought to Earth.

"I was so thrilled, I had wanted so bad to come to Earth and here I am with all of you on this team and I love it!" she cheered.

"We are also glad to have you here with us M'gann." said Kaldur.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep." announced Robin.

"Yes, this was all so much fun but I'm looking forward to sleeping in the tent." replied M'gann.

"I am right behind you!" called Wally.

Before the speedster could follow M'gann Robin grabbed his friends arm and dragged him the other way. "Yeah, but your sleeping in this tent over here."

Supergirl who was still sitting near the fire listens to the boys talk while she watched the fire.

"You think next time we should go real camping? You know like not in our back yard?" questioned Wally.

"You don't seem like the kind of nature person Wally." replied Robin.

"Supergirl."

She looked up to see M'gann who was near the blue tent they had up for the two of them.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute, I think I'll stay by the fire a little longer." She replied.

Kaldur who was also still standing out gave a concern glace towards her.

"Alright, but if you need anything, we're _all_ here for you." He said.

With that both of them went into their tents. Wally and Robin were already in their red tent that they shared. So Supergirl was out alone looking at the fire lost in her thoughts. Her mind was wondering back to the conversation they had a while ago.

Why didn't she have any memories?

All she remembers was that day July 4th. She just had known everything. Who she was and what she was create to do. She already just knew what average 16 year old teenagers should know for education. She knew who Desmond was, and the gnomes and about Cadmus. She knew that there was a Superman. But how did she know that? She remembers waking up in her pod on that day, not really wake but feeling like she had woken up from a long deep slumber.

She felt a bug trying to bite her on the back of her neck. When she went to swat the bug, her hand hit her back and she felt something that she hadn't felt before. It felt like a scar on her back that was thin

With the drive to know what this was she got up and began to walk over to the pond that she knew was close to here. Once she reached the pond she took off her shoes and walked into the pond not caring if she was getting her jeans wet. She was about up to her waist before she stopped and started to take off her blue t-shirt. Once that was off she removed her bra sports bra and turned around to get a better reflection of her back.

It was dark out but it was enough to see she reflection, she twisted her head to see this long thin scar that started at her shoulder and went all the way down her back to her hip. It looked like an old scar that she had for a long time but she had no memory of the scar at all. Where did it come from? How come she never noticed it before?

She put back on her bra and shirt and out of the water with soaked jeans but she really didn't seem to care about that right now. Walking back to the camp site she racked her brain on reasons how she got the scar. The scar looked like someone took out a knife of some kind and slashed her back. But she couldn't seem to find a reason on how she got it.

Supergirl sat back down near the fire again and soon fell asleep.

**TBC**


	10. Infiltrator

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 9 Infiltrator **

**Mount Justice: August 8**

It was sunny day outside of Mount Justice, the perfect day for the team to go to the beach.

M'gann in her yellow swimsuit ran out on the shore carrying a bogie board. "Hello M'gann! We should hit the beach every day!" she cheered.

Robin, Kaldur and Supergirl were following behind her. Robin was wearing red swim trunks while Kaldur had on a blue pair. M'gann was wearing a two piece yellow swim suit and Supergirl had on a light blue one piece.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." declared Robin while he rest his one hand on his face.

M'gann also lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Poor Wally"

Unlike the rest of them, Wally's first day of school had started at Central City High School. The poor speedster was forced to go to school while the rest of them got to go to the beach. Supergirl knew that school was a place where people mostly younger ones can go and get an education. She had never been to a real high school before but she heard from Wally and Robin that it was not a place you wanted to be at during the summer on a perfect day.

"It is sad that Wally could not join us but I am sure that there will be other times that he will join." said Kaldur.

Robin raised his head at his and nodded. "Kal is right, come on lets have some fun!"

He and M'gann ran to the ocean with Supergirl and Kaldur following soon.

Supergirl found herself liking the beach more than she realized. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold ocean water splashing against her skin as she swam with the other. And the feel of the warm soft hand between her toes and hands as they built what Kaldur called a sand castle. Or when they played a game that Robin said was volley ball that required only a net and a white ball. M'gann and her were against the boys and beat them once they started to get the hang of the game.

She even got the chance to try new food called hot dogs. Thou Robin had to convince her and M'gann the hot dogs were not really dogs just meat. Now she was sitting on the beach under the warm sun watching M'gann and Kaldur collect sea shells that would wash up on the shore.

M'gann was right; they should visit the beach every day. It was almost too perfect out here and it would be more fun when Wally comes with them next time. The sun was suddenly blocked from Supergirl when a shadow covered her. She glanced up to see Red Tornado standing above her.

"Hello Red Tornado." Was all she could say, she was surprised that the robot was even out here.

"Greetings, I have come here to tell you that Batman and Green Arrow will be here soon and they require you all to be present." he announced.

"Is it a mission?" asked M'gann as she and the boys walked over to them.

"No, but they did say it was important, so I suggest you all be ready when they come." He replied.

Red Tornado began to walk back to the cave as Supergirl and the others began to pack up, they were all wondering out loud what Batman wanted but Supergirl was too busy in her own thoughts to put her own two cents in.

If Batman wasn't going to give them a mission then what was he going to tell them that were so important? And Red Tornado said that Green Arrow was going to be there also, she hadn't seen him since they fought Amazo. What business does he have being here?

She walked into her room and got changed out of here damp bathing suit into her clothes that she could sort has called her "hero outfit". Wally tried to convince her but she just wouldn't wear tights like the rest of her comrades. It just wasn't her style. Her outfit was pretty simple; she wore black baggy pants that were only tight around her waist and a long sleeve black shirt. When she put on her black bra she tried to ignore the thought of now knowing there was a scar on her back. She put on the sliver wrist bands that she got as a gift from the unknown person.

Supergirl finished putting on her boots and made her way over to where the team meets Batman for missions. She just walked in when the zeta beams announced the arrival of the two heroes and a third person as well. Supergirl was too buys analysis the mysteries young girl to listen to her name being called on the zeta beams. She was about an inch taller than her with long blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore an all green suit with a mask that went only went down to her mid-way to her face and reached her forehead. She had an arrow pointing up on her chest with a pack of arrows on her back and she held a metal bow in her hands.

It was then that Supergirl realized who she was. This was the girl from the window! The girl who saved Kid Flash when they fought Amazo. Supergirl was about to say something when the zeta beams went off again.

"**Recognize: Kid Flash, B03." **

Wally came with all of this beach stuff with him wearing swim trunks that looked the same colors as his Kid Flash costume.

"The Wall-man is here ready to-"but before the young speedster could finish his sentence he tripped and crashed to the floor hard. All of the stuff he had went down and all over. The beach ball he had bounced away towards Batman and Red Tornado who didn't look amused like the rest of them.

"- party" groaned Wally.

"Wall-man huh, I love the uniform what exactly are your powers?" spoke the female archer for the first time.

Wally got off the ground and walked over to the team "Who is this?" he asked pointing to the girl.

"Aretmis; your new teammate." She answered.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." replied Wally.

"She's my new protégé." announced Green Arrow.

"What happed to your old one?" asked Wally.

**Recognized: Speedy, B06. **

In walked a tall boy with red hair like Wally's with but also a bow and arrows like Green Arrow and Aretmis. He wore all red and a black mask that covered only his eyes like Robins.

Green Arrow stood there looking a little shocked. "Roy, you look."

"Replaceable." He snarled.

"It's not like that; you told me you were coming back." He defended.

"So why bother getting a new sidekick, can she never use that thing." snapped Roy.

"Yes she can." Replied Aretmis who met his glare right back at him.

"Who are you?" asked Wally.

"I'm his niece." "She's my niece." said both Green Arrow and Aretmis at the same time really quickly.

"Another niece." commented Robin.

"But she is not your replacement, we have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers." said Kaldur.

"And if we did, you know who we choose." commented Wally.

"Whatever bay-watch, I'm staying." remarked Aretmis.

"Please" sneered Wally. "I want to at least proof that you can shoot an arrow before you join this team."

Artemis looked like she was about to accept that challenge but Supergirl stepped in before things got mess.

"Well if Amazo hadn't phased through she would have shot it right in the face."

Everyone looked at her shocked except Red Tornado and Batman. (Who never shows emotion at all).

"Supergirl, what are you talking about?" asked M'gann.

"It was her that shot that arrow when we were fighting Amazo." She informed.

Now everyone was just looking stunned at this new information.

"I didn't think anyone noticed Me." mumbled Artemis quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked M'gann. "Why did you let them think it was Speedy?"

Supergirl shrugged. "Well I didn't know who she was at the time and I didn't even know who Speedy was either, so I didn't see the point."

"So feeling underwhelmed." said Robin.

"And it's not Speedy anymore, it's Red Arrow and who the hell are you?" hissed Roy, looking up and down Supergirl.

"Supergirl" she answered.

"What?" he asked stunned.

Supergirl really didn't feel like having to tell she was clone from and underground lavatory.

"Umm…trust us it's too long and too complicated of a story to explain right now." explained Robin, coming to her rescue.

Red Arrow nodded accepting Robin's answer for now.

"You came to us for a reason?" asked Kaldur.

"Yes, a reason named Doctor Roquette." stated Red Arrow.

Robin gasped as he pulled up screen imagine with his wrist computer. "I heard of her, she's a scientist from Star Labs."

A picture of a blonde hair woman wearing glasses and lab coat came into view. She had to be in at least her twenties, but Supergirl didn't see her as any danger.

"She vanished two weeks ago." stated Robin.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." correct Red Arrow.

"Whoa" gasped Robin. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hard core." said Wally. They both slammed first.

"I already rescued her." informed Red Arrow.

"Who are the League of Shadows?" asked Supergirl.

Again everyone looked at her shocked she would such a thing.

"You're kidding right?" asked Aretmis.

"No"

"The Shadows are a highly trained group of assassins that work for Ra's al Ghul." informed Batman.

"Who's that?"

"A bad guy, who doesn't prefer Batman so much but the feelings, is mutual." Robin whispered to her.

"But if the League of Shadows are a group of assassins why not kill her instead of kidnapping her?" she questioned.

"This is the reason." answered Roy, pulling up a screen picture of small robot that looked like a bug. "The Shadows had forced her into making what the Doc calls "The fog."

"The fog?" asked both M'gann and Supergirl.

"It's a weapon that has millions of micro robots; they are cable of destroying anything in their path. Steel, concert, flesh and even bone." He explained.

Supergirl shivered, she couldn't imagine being torn apart bit by bit from tiny little micro robots.

Roy continued. "But it's true purpose is theft. They can steel any data from computers and deliver the Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, defense, and cutting edge science."

"Perfect for twisting people the way you please, yep sounds like the Shadows." grumbled Artemis.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." taunted Wally.

The females only reply was a small know smirk that made the speedster fume.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed.

"Roquette's working on a virus that can stop the fog." finished Red Arrow.

"And if the Shadows know she can do that-"blurred out Robin.

"-They target her." interrupted Red Arrow. "Right now she's off the rigid; I stashed her at the nearest High School computer lab."

"You left her alone." said Green Arrow.

"She's safe right now." remarked Red Arrow.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way." suggested Green Arrow.

"You and I, I thought you want to take your new sidekick." He sneered.

Green Arrow was about to take a step towards the young archer when Batman rest his hands on the man's shoulder. The two exchanged eye contact before Green Arrow turned back to Red Arrow.

"You brought this to the team it's their mission now, which means it's hers now too." replied Green Arrow.

Red Arrow huffed. "Then my job is done."

**Recognized: Speedy B06. **

"That's Red Arrow, E06 update."

And like that he was gone.

"Well he was nice." Supergirl whispered to M'gann.

Wally shot Aretmis a glare and she gave a nasty look right back.

"Spot-stealer"

"Bay-watch"

Supergirl could tell this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor High School: August 8<strong>

The team was now at the Happy Harbor High School. Miss Martian and Supergirl were patrolling out of the school on the school roof while the boys and Aretmis were inside the schools computer lab with Doctor Roquette.

"_Miss Martian, link us up we do not want the Shadows intercepting our comma link." ordered Aqualad. _

Miss Martian replied. _"Everyone online?" she asked._

"_Ugh, this is weird." commented Artemis. _

"_And distracting, it's bad enough I have to create a virus on a kitty computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have to hear teen think in my scull!" yelled Doctor Roquette.. _

"Should I take her off the mind link?" Miss Martian asked Supergirl outside of the school.

"No" replied Supergirl.

"_Lady Do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" asked Kid Flash. _

"_Pot, cow, have you meet?" joked Artemis. _

Supergirl held back a chuckle.

"_Hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie that drove away Speedy!" remarked Kid Flash. _

"_Oh that was so not one me!" snapped Aretmis. _

"_Fate of the world at state here!" yelled the Doctor. _

"_She started it!" said Kid Flash._

"_No one cares, just finish it!" snapped Supergirl getting annoyed with them already. _

"_Fine, how about I go help Supergirl and Miss Martian patrol outside." offered Artemis. _

"_Good idea." agreed Aqualad. _

"_You know you might want to cut her some slack, it was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo." pointed out Robin. _

"_What no, that was Speedy's arrow- I mean Red Arrow's, right?" asked Kid Flash. _

"_Weren't you listening to Supergirl at all?" questioned Robin. _

"_Supergirl's still a newbie, she doesn't know better." replied Kid Flash. _

Supergirl fumed at that.

"_-and besides, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction." _

"_You know I can still hear you!" snapped Aretmis. _

"_We all can hear you." growled Supergirl. _

"_Aghh!" yelled Kid Flash. _

"_I couldn't get the Justice League." groaned Doctor Roquette. _

"_We will do our job, please do yours by stopping the weapon." instructed Aqualad. _

"_My fog is not a weapon, its science, brilliant science and for me to stop it I have to track it first." She snapped. "Might as well post a billboard online with the address I'm at a write "Assassinate me" in neon!" _

Supergirl was glad that she was outside because she didn't really know how to handle people like that, luckily Kaldur did.

"_We will protect you." _

That seemed to have worked because soon the Doctor replied with.

"_Tracking fog now" _

Artemis soon made her way outside and Miss Martian flew down next to her on the ground. It looked like they were having a conversation but Supergirl didn't bother to join. M'gann would always talk about girl stuff, things called makeup and other weird stuff that Supergirl found no importance at all. Supergirl wonder if Aretmis was just as much of a girl as M'gann was.

Supergirl soon realized that Artemis was staring at her; she was giving her almost of a glaring.

"_What I don't get is why they don't want me on their team but they allow some freak of a clone on." _

It took a while for Supergirl to realize that these were Artemis thoughts she was hearing. She tried to look like she didn't hear any of that but M'gann had already spoken.

"_You know we can hear you, we can __all__ hear you." She hissed. _

"_I know." grunted Artemis. _

"_Well that's not going to get you on the team any faster!" snapped Kid Flash. _

Thankfully for Supergirl, Aqualad stepped in before a full blown fight could break out.

"_Team, Doctor Roquette has found the Fog, I want Robin and Supergirl to take Miss Martian bio-ship and track it down, see you can stop the Shadows." ordered Aqualad. _

"_Right." She replied. _

"_Roger." answered Robin. _

Miss Martian lowered the bio-ship that had been in cameo mode above the school down for Robin and Supergirl to get on. Robin took the main controls of the ship and Supergirl sat down in the front of the ship. He started the ship and they took off towards the first city were the fog was last tracked, Star City.

Both Supergirl and Robin sat in silence as they flew to their destination, until Robin decided to speak.

"You shouldn't let her get to you." He said.

"I don't know what you mean?" lied Supergirl; she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She knew that Robin did too but he played along.

"What Artemis said, or more thought. She doesn't know you like the rest of us do." He replied.

"So you guys don't think of me as a freak." she asked afraid of the answer.

"None of us do." He said. "Especially not me."

The sound a beep told them that they were there. But they were too late. Robin and Supergirl watched at Star Labs fell to the ground. The Boy Wonder pulled of a 3D map of Star Labs. But Supergirl saw no purpose in it.

"We're too late." She announced.

Robin decided to call Aqualad and update him.

"Robin to Aqualad, we reached where The Fog's new target was, Star Labs, but we were too late, it's destroyed." He reported.

"What did they want from Star Labs?" asked Supergirl.

"Mostly like their cutting edge technical, now it's in the hands of the Shadows. "said Robin.

"So what's our next move?" she asked.

"_Re-track The Fog." _answered Aqualad. "_Find it."_ He ordered.

"How's it going over there?" asked Robin.

"_We have to move the doctor." _informed Aqualad.

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"_We were attacked by a Shadow, but keep focus on your mission." _He ordered.

Both Robin and Supergirl nodded before flying off in top speed to the next location that The Fog was going.

"Robin, what are we going to do if we can't stop The Fog?" questioned Supergirl.

"I'm not sure, that's why we have to stop it." replied Robin.

Soon they were in Gotham but Supergirl couldn't see a reason for The Fog to be here.

"They're going to Wayne Tech." gasped Robin. "In theory, they can use that system to hack-"but Robin but himself off before he finished.

"To hack what?" she asked in suspense.

"Never mind, what matters Wayne Tech operates on a 24 hour work force. We'll never get everyone out of the building on time!" he yelled.

Supergirl gasped. "But all those people-"

"We'll die unless we don't stop it!"

Robin put the bio-ship in auto pilot as both Supergirl and Robin ran to the end of the ship for the cock pit to open up.

"The virus is downloading." announced Robin, showing it on his computer wrist.

Supergirl looked down below them to see a gray van and a man wearing a strange helmet that had only this giant red circle in the center for his eye and with what looked like some kind of machine.

The Fog!

"Don't need it!" she called as she jumped out of the ship.

"Supergirl wait!" yelled Robin but it was too late, she was already out as she let gravity take her to the gray van where the machine was. If she could just get to it before they had turned it on there may still be a chance to save those people.

The man with the weird helmet soon noticed her. Supergirl didn't notice before that he had another device with him that he was wearing like some kind of purse. All of a sudden from that giant red circle a red laser beam shot out towards her and she was hit by this hot tingling pain. Her shirt ripped right across on her stomach and on her left shoulder. Her body was flown back as she landed on the hood of a red truck.

Quickly she got up and saw the The Fog go to Wayne Tech as Robin chased after it. There was no choice now, that machine needed to be destroyed, she wasn't sure if it would stop it or not but if Robin couldn't load that virus it was their only hope. Soon she started to run at the truck.

The man shot another beam at her but Supergirl dodges it and continues running. Then in one sweep move Supergirl punched the man directly in the center of the source of his lasers. The glass broke and he hit the van before falling to the ground. She wasted no time, she grabbed the device that was attached to the man and smashed it into The Fog machine. Everyone went off as both crashed and exploded.

Supergirl looked up to that The Fog was soon disappearing. Robin had done it, the virus had worked and The Fog was stopped. Supergirl brought her attention back to the now destroyed machine.

Supergirl really hoped that Doctor Roquette didn't want that back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 9<strong>

Supergirl was no back at Mount Justice in her room changing her shirt. Robin and Supergirl met back up with the others to find Doctor Roquette safe, Artemis now official part of the team and Kid Flash with a new souvenir from the Shadow that fought names Cheshire.

Supergirl didn't know how she was supposed to feel about Artemis being on the team. Guess she was okay with it unlike Wally, who was a little grumpy because of it. But at least he got a new souvenir. Kaldur went to the medical wing to get the toxic out of his skin. M'gann tried to convince Supergirl to go too but she didn't need to, all she had was a ruined shirt.

When she finished dressing a knock on her door made her turn around and answer it. There stood a girl with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and blue eyes. She wore a brown jacket and a white shirt underneath and she was wearing blue jeans with black boots. It took Supergirl time to realize that this was Artemis.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" wall all Supergirl could reply to.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Oh sure." Said Supergirl closing her door behind her.

"Look, I know that I was out of line with that comment I made early. I shouldn't have said that since you were the only one that defended me with Red Arrow and Kid Flash. I'm Sorry." She said.

"No, its okay, I realize you just wanted to be part of the team." replied Supergirl.

"So we good?" she questioned holding her hand out.

Supergirl stood there for a moment before taking her hand. "Were good."

Artemis nodded before walking away.

Supergirl stood and watched Artemis leave.

Maybe having another teammate on the team wouldn't be so bad.

**TBC **

**Review! **


	11. Talking with the mentors

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 10 Mentors are weird**

**Mount Justice: August 10**

Supergirl was currently in the bathroom shirtless and glaring at the mirror of the reflection of herself. As the days passed and grew into the weeks the question of the scar on her back grew more and more. But it wasn't like she could go and tell anyone about it, if she didn't know how she got it what would the chances be of someone else knowing.

It's not like it gave her any pain or anything, the scar was old but Supergirl couldn't help but have the gut feeling that she should know where she got this scar, like it meant something to her. She turned around to look at her front and stared at the scar she got from the samurai she fought from the mission a few weeks ago.

Captain Atom had assigned them all a mission to go undercover and solve and mystery of a man who was accused of murder. Long story short, he wasn't and the pilot was bigger than they imagine, but they stopped the bad guys and saved the day. Along the crossfire she was attacked and injured but she never went to the medical wing.

She liked to keep and download about her injuries as much as possible. Besides the last time she got hurt Batman and Black Canary thought she couldn't handle anything. She had to prove to everyone that she was useful and she wasn't only dead weight.

Soon she got tired of glaring at the mirror for answers so she put back on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. She was about to walk to her room when she smelled something that was becoming all too familiar.

The smell of burnt cookies.

Here we go….3….2….1…

"MY COOKIES!"

Soon a young pink dressed Martian girl flew past her and straight to the kitchen.

"It seems like M'gann has burnt another batch."

Supergirl turned around to see Martian Manhunter standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

"Tell me does this happen a lot?" he questioned.

"Um…once a week at least." she admitted.

Martian Manhunter nodded "I see..."

Supergirl just stood here with Martian Manhunter staring at her. She never really had a conversation with him before. Should she just walk away?

"Um…..is there something wrong?" she finally asked.

That seemed to have brought Martian Manhunter out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, it's just that I was trying to see the similar between you and Superman."

"And?" she asked curious now.

…

…..

….

"Well I should go assist M'gann, nice conversation Supergirl."

What conversation?

Martian Manhunter flew to the kitchen and Supergirl wondered if she should go and help M'gann too. After a moment of standing there Supergirl turned around and walked the other way.

She kept walking until she enters the main room of the cave and sees Kid Flash with his mentor Flash. She was about to turn around again but she was too late.

"Hey Supergirl!" called Flash.

She had just enough time to turn around to see both speedsters standing right in front of her.

"How you doing kiddo, thou Kid here always talks about you it's nice to hear it from you." greeted Flash with a huge grin.

"I'm good." she replied.

"Settling in okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

She really did like Flash and his wife. They were the first people that actually showed her any kindness on her first day.

"That's good. But I have heard that you have problem of getting your shirt ripped on missions once in a while. Hope you're not distracting Kid here with that." He commented.

She didn't know why but her face turned red and so did Kid Flash's.

"Uncle Barry!" shrieked Kid Flash.

Flash laughed. "Relax you two I'm only playing, but Wally she is a pretty girl."

Now Kid Flash's face was red as his hair. "Will shut up!"

Flash let out another laugh. "Come on Kid we have patrol."

The older speedster rubs her head and gave it a gentle pat. "See you Little Supey."

Both speedster left as the zeta beam announced their depart.

She stood there before walking away. That was weird.

Supergirl kept walking until she walked in on Kaldur and Aquaman having what looked like a serious conversation. Not that she could understand what they were saying; they were speaking in foreign language what she didn't know. She was about to leave when Aquaman looked above Kaldur's head and noticed her.

"Hello." greeted Aquaman walking towards her. "Supergirl is it, I remember meeting you on July 4th but I'm afraid I didn't get the proper chance to introduce myself."

Supergirl took the hand he offered and shook it. "Right, nice to final meet you, Kaldur talks well about you."

"I see, so tell me child, are you adjusting to your new life here?" he asked.

"Oh yes sir, I am very much." responded Supergirl.

"And I hear from Kaldur 'am that you are a very good swimmer." commented Aquaman.

Supergirl glanced at Kaldur who was still standing perfect still and manner in the presence of his king.

"Um…I believe so." She finally said.

"Very good, now if you excuse me Kaldur and I have very important matter's to attend to." said Aquaman.

"Of course."

"I will see you later Supergirl." said Kaldur before he followed his king to the zeta beams.

"Farewell little goldfish." said Aquaman before leaving.

Little Supery, Little goldfish, what the hell is with the nicknames?

Okay she was pretty sure that no one was going to be in the gym so that was the safest place to be.

When she opened the door and walked in she was met with Batman and Robin sparring. Quickly she opened the door again and tried to make a run for it.

But a "Supergirl" from a low growl that sounded too familiar, stopped her.

She didn't turn around; she just kind of stood here staring at the door wishing that she was on the other side of it.

"Turn around" growled the order.

Slowly Supergirl turned around to face the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder staring at her.

"Can we help you?" he asked.

"No I was just leaving." She said.

"Good than we need to talk."

Where the hell did any of that "let's have a talk"?

"Robin go wait outside." ordered the Dark Knight.

Oh great, Batman was getting rid of any witness for when he kills her.

The Boy Wonder doesn't seem to want to agree but leaves anyway leaving Supergirl to the doom of Batman.

They kind of both stand here with Batman glaring at her and her staring back at him. She doesn't know if breaking eye contact is a good idea.

"So…..what do you-"

"I don't tolerate stupidity." He blankly stated.

"What?"

"The mission with Amazo and Doctor Roquette, both times you jumped in without thinking!" He growled at her. "You at least had the smart's to not put you teammates in danger doing that but next time you might not be so lucky!" He yelled. "So I will say this again. NO MORE STUPIDITY, understood!"

Supergirl slowly nodded.

Suddenly Batman's face turned to a sudden softness. "I some of the reason is because you are untrained. But I hope you will be willing to let Black Canary train you the best she can, and hopefully open up to your teammates."

Supergirl nodded again.

And just like that the angry Bat-glare was back. "Good, now get out."

Supergirl ran out at a pace that would make Wally proud, she didn't even stop when Robin called out a "what he say?"

Whatever she just faced in that room, she didn't want to face it again.

It had been a whole hour since she had seen any mentor or patner and Supergirl thought that she was in the clear.

"Hey Kid"

GOD DAMNIT!

Supergirl spun around to see Green Arrow looking at her with a grin.

"Have you seen Artemis around?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"Okay, thanks."

This time she didn't waste any time, she quickly turned around to try and leave but was stopped with a.

"So your Superman's clone right?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and gave a look that said "seriously" but all she said was.

"Yes"

"Hm…..you do have his eyes and nose." He commented.

"Well I am his clone." She replied bluntly.

Green Arrow gave an award chuckle. "Right you are."

The older archer gentle pats her on the head. "Be good kid."

She watches as the man walks away and leaves her here.

Slowly she walks back to her room and closes the door before landing face first on her bed.

She learned something today.

The Mentors are weird.

**TBC**


	12. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 11 Denial**

Next time someone tells Supergirl to go check on a magical old man to see if he's still breathing, remind her to say no. Of all the missions she had already been on Supergirl was never told that dealing with evil magical wizards with horns and creepy cats was part of the gig. Right now she was using her bracelets as a shield from the magic spell hitting her. It was only M'gann and her left now because Artemis and Kaldur were already down and Wally had disappeared to who knows where.

As she stood her ground from another attack using the bracelets as shields she thought back to how this whole thing had started.

The whole team with the absent of Robin being with Batman was in the cave doing some practice sparing. Supergirl just went up against Wally and took him down in ten seconds with a new move that Black Canary had showed her. After the computer had announced Wally's defeat she made her way back to Artemis who was standing there holding out a water bottle for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 19<strong>

It had been a few days since their mission and Supergirl thought that Artemis was a nice addition to the team. She knew how to shut Wally up with only a few words and she wasn't a complete girl girly like M'gann.

"Nice how you kicked Bay-watches butt." she complemented.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the water bottle she offered me.

I drank the water as we watched Wally and Kaldur spar each other. M'gann floated over to them wearing her usual outfit except it was purple and blue. Supergirl noticed that in her hand was a cook book.

"Hey guys, what do you think would be more fun to make, apple pie or cheese cake?" she asked looking up to them from her book.

"Um….." Supergirl didn't know the first thing about Apple pie and Cheese cake.

"Cheese cake, besides it tastes better than apple pie." answered Artemis.

"Your right, thanks Artemis" replied M'gann, and went back to flipping through her book.

That was another great thing about Aretmis. She knew just what to say to M'gann when Supergirl didn't.

Just then Red Tornado came out from his room from above and landed on the training. Wally ran over to him barely holding in his excitement.

"Do you have any missions for us?" he asked.

"Missions assignments are the Batman's responsible." answered Red Tornado.

"Yeah but Batman is with Robin doing the whole dynamic du thing, but your heading somewhere right, a hot date or a mission?" he replied.

"If we can be of help." cut in Kaldur.

Red Tornado seemed to be thinking it before pulling up a screen picture of an old man in a suit.

"This is Kent Nelson; a friend. He is 160 years old."

Supergirl's eyes widen, that's a long time to live.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." remarked Wally to Artemis.

"And he had been missing for 23 days. Kent was a member of the Justice Society, a precursor to your mentor's Justice League." stated Red Tornado.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer Doctor Fate." said Kaldur.

"Wait there was a Justice of Society before a Justice League?" questioned Supergirl.

"Yes, I was one of the members along with Doctor Fate and a few other heroes before your generation." answered Red Tornado. "Kent, may simple be on one of his walk-abuts. But he is caretaker to the helmet of Fate, the source power to Doctor Fate. It is unwise to leave such power like that unprotected."

"He is like the great a priest of Mars!" gasped M'gann in wonder. "I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's hand suddenly shut up like a rocket. "Me too! So honored I can barely stand it, magic rocks."

Supergirl could tell from Artemis's eyes rolling that this was another one of Wally's attempts to impress M'gann.

Red Tornado walked up to her and held out an old key. "Take this; it's the key to Doctor's Fate Tower."

Supergirl took the key from Red Tornado as she listens to Wally talk to M'gann.

"What are the chances that we are both fans of the mystic arts?" said Wally.

Oh yeah, definably a chance to impress M'gann.

"So where is Doctor Fates Tower?" asked Supergirl. She glanced back down at the key and noticed the words 'Insert' were on it. What did that mean?

"At Salem"

* * *

><p><strong>Salem: August 19<strong>

The five of them were now flying to Doctor Fates Tower.

"So Wally, when did you realize your _honest _believe in the mystic arts." asked Artemis.

"Well I don't like to barge, but before I became Kid Flash, I was considering being a wizard." He said casting a look towards M'gann.

Artemis rolled her eyes and Supergirl tried to hold back her grin. She would never understand boys.

"We've reached Red Tornado's coordinates." announced M'gann.

Supergirl looked head to see only an open field ahead of them.

"But there's nothing here." said Supergirl.

"Take us down." ordered Kaldur.

Slowly M'gann lowered the bio-ship and they got out of the ship and stood in the open field.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" asked Supergirl.

M'gann nodded her head.

"Wally, see if you can find anything." instructed Kaldur.

Wally ran out into the field all over from something.

Aretmis walked up to Supergirl and stood next to her, the archer's eyes not leaving Wally.

"I can't believe him." She grumbled in a whisper.

"That he go so far as to lie to get M'gann's attention, or that he's such a horrible liar that he called himself a wizard a few minutes ago." commented Supergirl back in a whisper.

Aretmis gave her a smirk and Supergirl returned it with a smile.

Final Wally ran up to them looking confused.

"Nothing, it isn't simple camouflage." stated Wally.

"So what do you think? Adapt microelectronics combined with phase shifting?" questioned Artemis.

It was obvious that Artemis was trying to catch Wally off guard and get him to confess that he didn't believe in magic.

"Absolutely-not!" corrected Wally right when M'gann walked up. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

"Supergirl hand me the key." ordered Kaldur.

She reached for the key in her pocket and gave it to Kaldur.

"A test of Fate." He said. "Everyone stand behind me."

Aretmis, Supergirl, M'gann and Wally all took a step back as Kaldur placed the key as if he were opening the door. Suddenly an old oak door appeared along with a 20 foot tall tower.

"Whoa" both Supergirl and Artemis gasped.

They all walked into the Tower and the door suddenly shut behind them and disappeared.

"Uh, where the door go?" asked Supergirl.

A hologram of Kent Nelson appeared before them.

"Greetings, you have enter with a key but the Tower does not recognize you, please state your purpose and intent." He demanded.

Wally took a step forward. "We are true believers, here to see Doctor Fate." He boasted.

Nelson frowned at them before disappearing and Supergirl couldn't help but feel this dread that was not the right thing to say. And her guess was right when the floor broke under them and sent them down into a hot volva pit. Quickly Supergirl grabbed a ledge before she reached the lava. M'gann had caught Wally and Artemis used her crossbow and shot a rope to hold her and Kaldur.

"This Nelson guy better be worth this." grumbled Supergirl.

She was trying to pull herself up when she noticed that instead of Wally and M'gann flying out of here they were slowly going down.

"I'm having trouble flying….. The heat…..I'm so hot." She gasped.

"Yes you are." commented Wally.

"WALLY!" both Supergirl and Aretmis shirked.

"Yeah, we're above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He snapped.

"Neither M'gann nor I can stand this heat, we must climb out quickly." said Kaldur.

"They may be hard to do." called Supergirl as she noticed that the floor that once broke out on them return to the solid ground again trapping them in.

"Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question." M'gann pointed out. "Red Tornado sent us to make sure that Mr. Nelson and the helmet were alright!" she called.

And as if the Tower had heard her and understood her, a platform came and closed off the volva.

Supergirl fell back and hit the ground on her butt. Along with the others that hit the platform.

"This platform, it should be hot, but it is cool to the touch." observed Kaldur.

Wally helped M'gann up. "Don't worry Meg; Wall-man's got you."

"Enough!" snapped Aretmis. She pushed Wally against the rock wall. "You're little impress- Megan -at- all-cost-game, nearly got up baroque!"

"When did this become my fault!" yelled Wally.

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!" shouted Artemis.

"Wally…you don't believe?" asked M'gann.

"Alright fine I lied I don't believe in magic!" he admitted. "But magic is a lie, a big lie!"

"Wally, I have studied for a year at the conservator at Atlantis, it's the mystic power that work my skin icons for my water blades." informed Kaldur.

"Dude, have you ever heard of bio electric!" snapped Wally. "Hey in historic times fire was once considered magical too, today it's all just a bunch of tricks." He ranted.

Supergirl couldn't but have the feeling that Wally had been holding this in for a long time.

"You're pretty closed minded for someone who can break the sound barrier in his own sneakers." sneered Artemis.

"That's science." hissed Wally. "I reconfigured Flash's lavatory accident and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." suggested Kaldur.

He reached forward and opened the hatch door.

"Wait, the volva will roast us alive!" warned Wally.

But when Kaldur opened the door a cool breeze came through and cold flicks tickled Supergirl's skin.

"It's snow." said M'gann.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Aretmis remarked to Wally.

Supergirl couched down next to Kaldur.

"Should we go through?" she asked.

Kaldur gave her a grin. "Not like we have any other options."

So Supergirl jumped down with the others following her. But when she landed, she was right side up surrounded by nothing but artic landscape. When Wally came through the door disappeared.

Artemis turned to look at Wally. "Well?" she asked.

"Ever hear of a string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." He replied.

"Ah!" yelled Artemis frustrated.

"Well I defiantly believe in magic." commented Supergirl as she glanced around her surroundings.

"Oh come on, I thought you of all people would understand. You were created by science!" exclaimed Wally.

"Doesn't mean she has to be closed minded like you Bay-Watch!" snapped Artemis.

"What's that?" asked M'gann pointing to some object.

Supergirl looked to see it was a cane floating in mid-air. Aretmis began to walk towards it.

Wally snored. "Maybe it's Nelson magic wand."

"It does look like Nelson's cane from the picture that Red Tornado showed us." confirmed Supergirl.

Wally ran over and both he and Artemis grabbed the cane at the same time.

"I got it!" they both snapped to each other.

Suddenly the cane glowed.

"I can't let go!" they both yelled.

Both Aretmis and Wally were lifted up in the air and vanished.

Supergirl stood there speechless for a moment before glancing at Kaldur and M'gann.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I believe they have been transported somewhere else." said Kaldur.

"To where Kent is?" guessed M'gann.

"I'm not sure but we should start moving if we want to find a way out." suggested Kaldur.

Supergirl didn't realize how cold it was out here. She gave a small shiver and zipped up her sweat shirt. It was a good thing that she had some Kryptonian DNA or her body probably be frozen right now instead of a little cold.

They started to walk in the snow and she wondered if Artemis and Wally were going to be okay. She knew the two didn't exactly see eye to eye and this whole magic thing wasn't exactly bringing them any closer.

"I don't understand Wally." said M'gann. "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging magic would like be like destroying that control for him." explained Kaldur.

M'gann didn't seem happy to hear that answer but what Kaldur said made Supergirl really think. Even before they stared this team, even before the boys rescued her, they all knew each other before then. The bond that Robin, Kaldur and Wally shared was strong as heroes and friends.

"Look" announced M'gann.

Kaldur and Supergirl looked to where M'gann was pointing to see stairs and a door way. Quickly they walked over to where the door.

"Do we know where it leads?" asked M'gann.

"No" answered Kaldur.

Supergirl stepped forward and walked through the door. She was hit by a blinding light before crashing down on a stone floor. Kaldur soon followed hitting the ground next to her and M'gann floating down gently. Aretmis was soon at her side helping her off the ground.

"Good to see you again." She greeted.

"Good to see you haven't killed Wally yet." replied Supergirl noticing Wally standing next to Kent Nelson.

"Move!" warned Kaldur.

Aretmis and Supergirl rarely dodge from being hit by a magic beam. Supergirl looked up to see a Man and blue boy with horns standing a few feet away.

"Um….who are they?" asked Supergirl.

"Just know that their bad guys." answered Aretmis getting out her cross bow.

Supergirl pulled herself up and ran over to the other's to help the fight.

And that's how this whole thing started. Wally and Kent were still gone and they were losing.

Supergirl was now on her own fighting. She was shielding herself with her bracelets. She was just about at her end when suddenly the magician clothes and wand disappeared. Supergirl didn't dare to stop and question why, quickly she ran forward and punched him in the face knocking him out.

The others soon began to stand up after recovering from the attack.

"Where's Wally and Nelson?" asked M'gann.

We all looked around and soon Wally appeared again but this time he had a dead Kent Nelson in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Nelson Tower: August 21th <strong>

The funeral was short with not that many people there, only a few heroes that knew Kent Nelson plus the team. She looked at the faces of all her teammates, they looked like they had been to a funeral once or twice before. She guesses it was part of the hero thing too. Black Canary said that Kent died because he was old and he couldn't take all the stress on his heart. So would he still be alive if the team got to him faster?

It was raining but Supergirl didn't care, she was too busy starting at Kent's tomb wondering about that. A hand placed on her shoulder made her look up to see Black Canary looking down on her.

"Come on, let's go." she said.

Supergirl gave one last look to Kent's grave before following Black Canary.

Wally was still standing here alone near Kent Nelson's grave.

Guess in the end he finally believed.

**TBC**


	13. Clay face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12 Clay face **

_Supergirl had never felt so free; she was flying in the sky. She was flying over the ocean in Happy Harbor city; it was a warm day with the sun shining and no chance of rain at all. She was now up into the clouds and loving every single minute of it. It was so perfect and peaceful up here Supergirl never wanted to come down. With the warm sun against her skin and the feel of the soft clouds as she flew through them she never felt so alive._

_That was until she fell down._

_She wasn't falling slowly at all; she was going down fast like a heavy rock. She couldn't move her body, it was frozen stiff. Then everything went dark and when she opened her eyes again she found herself back in her Cadmus pod. Standing a few feet away from her was Superman giving her the most horrible glare._

_Supergirl began to bang against the glass door. "Help me!" she screamed. "Let me out of here!"_

_Superman just glowed. "This is where you belong." He snarled._

_He turned his back and began to walk away._

_She banged harder and started to panic. "NO, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE HELP ME! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" "COME BACK!" She continued to hit the glass to no results. When Superman disappears the Blockbuster Monster appears in his place._

_"NO, HELP ME!"_

_"NO!"_

_"NO!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 23rd<strong>

"Ow, I think she broke my nose!"

Supergirl opened her eyes to find herself lying on the couch with Robin, M'gann and Black Canary starting down at her concerned. From afar she can see Wally rubbing his nose in pain.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us." said Robin.

Slowly she stood up, M'gann, Robin nor Black Canary's eyes ever leaving her.

"I was making cookies when you sleep asleep on the couch. Next thing I knew you were thrashing in your sleep." explained M'gann.

"Black Canary and I could hear you when we enter through the zeta beams." said Robin.

"Toke us a while to wake you up without getting hit in the face." said Canary.

"Speak for yourself." grumbled Wally.

Supergirl couldn't feel any more stupid. "I'm sorry, I…..I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, you were having a nightmare that's all." whispered Robin.

"Yeah, everyone gets nightmares." said Wally recovering from his pain.

Supergirl didn't say a thing. She just stared at her feet feeling stupid for having everyone hear her nightmare.

Black Canary gave M'gann, Robin and Wally all a look and slowly the three began to walk out of the room, leaving Supergirl alone with the older woman.

"Seems like you had a pretty bad nightmare." she spoke.

"It was just a dream." said Supergirl.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" she questioned.

"Never before just this one time." replied Supergirl, lying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. It was obvious that she didn't believe her.

"No"

Supergirl got up and stared to leave but Black Canary grabbed her arm.

"I'm here if you need me." she said, before walking out and leaving her alone.

Supergirl didn't want talk about her nightmares. They were only dreams; they didn't hurt her, not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: August 26th<strong>

"Attention team."

It was in the afternoon on Saturday when Batman and Robin called them.

Supergirl looked up to see Batman and Robin on-screen, both looked covered in mud.

"Take a zeta-tube to Gotham city immediately and rendezvous with Robin at these coordinates." ordered Batman.

"What is the mission?" questioned Aqualad.

"Shouldn't we wait for Artemis?" asked Kid Flash.

Aretmis had been gone for a few days since their mission with Doctor Fate. Whenever Supergirl or M'gann would ask Batman or Red Tornado about it they would say that she's doing something important.

"Don't wait. There's a creature loose in my city." ordered Batman. "You are not to engage it, only track it until I return with the solution."

Supergirl followed the rest of her team as they took a zeta tube to Gotham and met Robin on the alley way.

"Hey Rob." greeted Kid Flash.

"We have to find this creature before it hurts anyone else." responded Robin.

"Good to see you too." remarked Kid Flash.

"So where do we find it?" asked Supergirl.

Robin bent down. "Batman and I believe that it went down in the sewers." He picked up the lid to the sewer tunnels and he and Supergirl looked down together into the dark tunnel.

"So should we go down there, Aqualad?" asked Miss Martian.

"Um…yes we should follow this creature." replied Aqualad.

Supergirl looked at Kaldur confused. That didn't sound like something he normally wouldn't say. She wonders if he was feeling alright.

They climbed down into the sewers and began to walk through.

"Miss M, maybe you should mind link us all up." suggested Robin.

Miss Martian did as asked.

"_Is everyone online?" she asked. _

"_Yep" _

"_I'm here." _

"_Yes" _

"_Aqualad, are you online?" asked Miss Martian. _

There was no reply from Aqualad as they continued walking. He was walking as if he didn't even notice they were if them.

"_Kaldur! Are you linked?" asked Miss Martian again. _

"_What…oh yes Miss Martian, your psychic link functions perfectly." responded Aqualad finally. _

"_That's a relief. We couldn't hear you like your every thought was a million miles away." replied Miss Martian. _

Supergirl was walking in the back with Robin behind, she then felt something grab her arm and pull her back. She turned to see the Boy Wonder giving her a look of concern.

"How are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"What?" asked Supergirl, she was confused by his question.

"Have you had any new nightmare?" he questioned.

Supergirl now was annoyed, it was just a stupid dream it was bad another that Black Canary gave her looks of pity and M'gann was asking her 24/7 if she was okay. She did not need Robin to start too.

"I'm fine, can we please just focus on the mission." she hissed softly.

Robin didn't say anything as they continued their search.

"_So Robin, what does this creature look like?" asked Kid Flash. _

"_Like clay." replied Robin._

Supergirl was about to ask what that meant when something grabbed her. She let out a yelp as she left herself being lifted up in the air and she left herself being crushed by something soft and sticky. She heard Miss Martian left out a scream and the boys letting out grunts as if something hit them. Supergirl looked behind her to see a creature made completely out of brown clay just like Robin said. The clay monster had two eyes and the creepiest smile that Supergirl had ever seen. She twisted around and started to punch the clay that was squeezing the life out of her.

The rest of her teammates were also fighting against the clay's rip. It looked like Kid Flash was trying to vibrate out of the clay while Robin was throwing explosions at it. Miss Martian had summoned a few more arms to help her out of the creatures grip. Aqualad finally pulled out a sword and started cutting the clay. He swung his sword and cut the clay and freed himself before freeing Supergirl and the others. She splashed into the sewer water as Aqualad finished leaving nothing left of the clay except a few pieces.

Robin walked over and extended a hand to her. "You okay." he asked.

She took the hand as he helped her up. "Yeah"

"That was unpleasant, like tangling with a Rabio Ma'alefa'AK on Mars." said Miss Martian flying down next to Kid Flash.

"A what?" asked Supergirl.

"Unpleasant sure but kind of easy, that thing was a pushover. What the heck was Batman worried about?" asked Kid Flash.

Supergirl turned around and saw the clay creature form again around them.

"Guys!" she warned.

But it was too late; clay shot out and knocked them all down into the water. When Supergirl rose from the water the clay creature was already walking away.

"Batman to team report, have you encounter the creature?" questioned Batman through comma link.

Aqualad answered. "Yes Batman though the encounter was far from successful."

"If that's Batman ask him where Artemis is and how come she gets away with skipping this so-fun sewer party." sneered Kid Flash, doing his best to get the clay and sewer gunk off him.

Supergirl herself was covered head to toe in the clay and sewer water. She didn't know if the horrible smell was coming from the clay or the sewer gunk, probably both.

Aqualad got off the comma link with Batman.

"Batman wants us to continue to follow the creature. We will regroup at the bio-ship and make our next plan there."

"Good, because I seriously need to change." said Kid Flash.

They climbed out of the sewers and entered the bio-ship. The boys began to change into their spare clothes except M'gann who just used her powers to make herself clean again.

"Man, I need a shower, I mean what's the point of putting on a clean costume when I'm not fresh." groaned Kid Flash.

"Oh Wally, you're always fresh." said Miss Martian.

"I'm wearing an old back-up, not stealth mode. It stinks!" he ranted on.

"Actually I think the stink is you freshness." remarked Robin, putting on new gloves.

Supergirl grabbed the spare clothes she had and laid them on the ground before taking off her black shirt. She made sure that her back wasn't facing the others. She didn't want any chance of them asking about the scar on her back.

Kid Flash turned his attention to her and blushed as bright as this hair when she saw her.

"Dude" he shirked.

"What?" she asked confused.

Robin looks over at her and he too blushes bright red. Supergirl can't seem to figure out why they are looking at her like that. She's only changing?

When she finishes putting on her dark blue skinny jeans she looks up at the others.  
>"So what's the plan for the creature?" she asked.<p>

Finally both Kid Flash and Robin snapped out of their trance and returned to normal color.

"Batman wanted us to track It." said Miss Martian.

"Why settle for that? Okay sure, it got the drop on us, but now we know its tricks!" said Kid Flash.

"Yeah, we can split up! Then whoever finds old clay face radios the team." said Robin.

Supergirl nodded her head. "We converge and kick some clay butt, I like that plan."

"What do you think Aqualad?" asked Miss Martian.

Supergirl looked over to see that Aqualad was sitting down deep in thought. He hadn't said a worried or even given one order. What was wrong with their leader?

"What….. Oh yes it seems we have a plan." agreed Aqualad.

"So where do you think it went?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin rubbed his chin. "It couldn't have gotten far."

"But where?" asked Miss Martian.

They all began to fly around looking for where the creature went. But the city was dark even with the lights of the business building. Supergirl looked over to an old abandoned building and noticed that there was a trial of clay leading in.

"There." She called and pointed.

Miss Martian drove the bio-ship to the factory and they all got out.

"Remember to radio connect when you find the creature." Aqualad reminded everyone.

Supergirl gave a nod and went in a different direction than the rest of her teammates. She started walking when she spotted a trail of clay, so she decided to start to follow the trail until she reached a dead-end. Supergirl stopped and started at the clay before looking around.

Where did it go?

Then a drip of mud hit her shoulder, she looked at it before glancing up.

"Got you girly" cried the creature.

It let go of the support beams it was holding and fell down towards her. She only had a few minutes to jump out of the way before it could land on her. She rolled on the ground and placed her hand on her comma link.

"Guys, I found the hump-" Clay face had grabbed her around her arm where she held her comma link and gagged her from talking.

Supergirl struggled and gagged with the taste of clay in her mouth. Clay face began to pull her towards it. She fought and pulled but it was no use.

"Come here gorgeous, I want to play a little."

Supergirl fought harder as she got closer.

"I want to play a little." said the creature.

Supergirl thrashed until she was against Clay face. Clay face grabbed her comma link and answered in her voice.

"Guys I found the creature met me at the back of the factory."

Supergirl's eyes widen at realization of what Clay face was planning. He was going to use her as bait to attack the others. She tried to scream so the others would hear her but it just came out as muffle screams.

"Don't you worry girly; your little friends will find you."

Her other arm was grabbed and both of her hands were pulled up over her head. Clay face pulled away from her but left some clay so she was now attached to the wall trapped in clay. The creature then shape shift into a copy of her.

"Not a bad copy if I say for myself." commented Clay face.

Supergirl say Miss Martian fly by, but so did Clay face.

"Show time"

The creature walked away and Supergirl let out a scream but it only came out as a muffle scream. She then heard Miss Martian let out a sharp yelp but Supergirl didn't see her so she feared the worst for her comrade. But soon the creature dragged back the unconscious Martian now covered in clay over to her. One by one the clay creature brought back all of her teammates knocked out covered in clay, the last was Aqualad.

Supergirl couldn't help but feel responsible for this. If she hadn't been more careful than maybe the rest of the team wouldn't have been so easy kidnapped. Then Aqualad came flying into the wall. He crashed and then landed on the ground a few feet away from them. Supergirl fought to get free to help Aqualad. The clay was too strong; she let out a muffle scream for her leader.

Clay face noticed her and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry girly, when their all out of the way you and I can have some fun time."

She let out a shiver at that thought. Still struggling she let out a scream trying to get her leader's attention. But Aqualad just laid there with the most defeated look she had ever seen. Clay face was about to finish him off when a black figure came crashing through the window. Glass hit the floor and the Dark figure stood up to reveal to be Batman. He threw bat-rangs at the creature and as they exploded in his chest the Dark Knight pulled out a Taser and zapped it.

Clay face let out a shriek of pain as it was reduced to nothing but a pile of clay.

They were all silent as they started at the clay. Supergirl was just glade that it was over. Batman stared at Kaldur the glanced at Kid Flash, Robin and Miss Martian before glaring back at Aqualad.

"Wake the others." He ordered with a growl in his voice.

Supergirl knew they were in trouble; they had gone against Batman's order and tried to fight Clay face. The Dark Knight then approached her and Supergirl tried not to blink. The Batman held up the Taser he used on Clay face.

"Don't move." He ordered.

And when Batman turned on the Taser Supergirl closed her eyes and flinched waiting for the pain but instead she felt the Clay that was biding her slowly release her. Now she was just standing in a heap of clay covered from head to toe wishing for a shower. Aqualad had awakened the team and everyone kept quiet as Batman ordered them on the bio-ship and back to the cave.

They were in trouble.

**TBC**


	14. Downtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 13 Downtime**

**Mount Justice: August 23**

"Hit the showers and head home."

That was the only thing Batman had said to them. Supergirl didn't bother to argue with the Dark Knight, she didn't want to anger him anymore. She knew that they failed on this mission, and she couldn't feel responsible for it. Supergirl was the first to get kidnapped and led the others to failure. She felt so ashamed of herself.

Supergirl marched straight into her room and tore off her dirty clay covered clothes and threw them to the other side of the room before going into her bathroom and turning on her shower before stepping in. She stared to wash her skin raw trying to get the gross feeling of clay off her face. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if Batman didn't come when he did. Clay face had too much of an interest in her for her liking.

When she finished showering she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and started to dry off. For some reason staring at the water on the bathroom mirror made her think of Kaldur. What was wrong with him during the mission? He always seemed like was spacing out and that wasn't like Aqualad. Aqualad was always focused and serious during missions, he never took anything lightly when it came to the mission. Yet when Clay face was about to finish him off Kaldur had the most defeat look on his face. If Batman never came, Kaldur would be…

Yeah, she didn't want to think about that.

Supergirl walked over to his closet and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. When she finished dressing she glanced over to her clothes that she tossed and saw her bracelets laying there. She walked over and picked up the clothes and threw them in the hamper with the other pair of dirty clothes that she changed during the mission. Supergirl hoped that she could get the clay out of them. The she picked up the sliver bracelets and placed them gently on her bed.

Maybe she should find Kaldur and see what's wrong with him. But would be even talk to her? Sure they were teammates but they weren't that close. And Kaldur could have had headed home by now. Supergirl walked out of the room and bumped into Robin. The boy was now showered and in a fresh pair of clothes wearing his sunglasses.

"Did you know if Kaldur left?" she asked him.

"No" he grumbled before storming past her.

The zeta beams announced his leave.

What had happened, was Robin mad her? That was it; he blamed her for the mess up on the mission. Robin seemed like he always wanted to impress Batman and make him proud, it probably didn't help that Kaldur was picked leader and not him.

Supergirl want about to walk back to her room when she bumped into Wally.

"Hey" he greeted.

Supergirl looked down at her own feet instead of saying hello to Wally. She was too upset with herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing"

She started to walk past him but he caught her in his arms.

"You and I know that's not true, come on talk to Me." begged Wally.

"I rather not talk about it." she replied as she twisted out of his arms and continued to walk back to her room.

"Hey" he called.

She turned around. "What?"

Wally gave her a smile. "Ever been to a birthday party?"

* * *

><p><strong>Central City Allen Residence: August 23<strong>

"So who exactly is this birthday party for?" asked Supergirl.

She was holding onto Wally as he was carrying her to his house.

"It's for Jay, you know the first Flash." answered Wally.

Wally had already told her all about birthdays and how they were about celebrating the day you were born. When they reached the house Wally gentle placed her down and together they began to walk to the front door.

"My family is going to be there, Jay and Joan have kind of become like my grandparents over the years." explained Wally.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to go then?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding, they won't mind. Besides Aunt Iris has been asking about you." said Wally.

Wally opened the door and walked in without even knocking. "Hello, the Wal-man is here!" he called.

And old woman with short white hair and a gentle sweet smile on her face walked up to them.

"Wally, it's good to see you, how have you been sweetheart." She greeted as she engulfed the young speedster in a hug.

"I've been good, how about you?" he asked returning her warm embrace.

"Alright, so who is this you have with you?" she asked finally noticing Supergirl standing at the door.

Wally pulled her up next to him. "This is Supergirl." He introduced.

Joan gave her a smile. "Hello dear I'm Joan nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." replied Supergirl.

The older woman nodded in satisfaction. "Well come in, everyone is already here." She informed.

Wally grabbed Supergirl's hand and led her into the dining room with everyone sitting around talking and laughing. The whole house like the Allen home gave this warm happy vibe. When Wally and Supergirl walked in they were greeted by Iris.

"Wally, you're here and you brought Supergirl!" greeted Iris giving Wally a hug and then giving her one.

The woman pulled away from her and held her at arm's length. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Good." Supergirl wasn't quite used to all the physical contact of people hugging her all the time. It felt so foreign to her.

Something speeded up to them and the next thing Supergirl knew Wally was in a head lock by Barry Allen.

"Argh, uncle Barry get off." grunted Wally.

"Hey kid, you're getting slow, usually you would see that coming." commented Barry.

The man looked up from his nephew to smile at Supergirl.

"Hey Little Supey, good to see you." he greeted.

"Hi" Supergirl took the time to notice what Barry was wearing. She usually sees the man in man in the Flash costume but tonight he was wearing jeans a sweater vest and a shirt underneath. The man looks young with this blonde hair and giant smile.

"Barry would you let Wally go and stop pestering him." called an older woman with brown hair walking into the room with a man with brown hair and a

Barry let Wally go and the young speedster walked over to the couple and gave them a hug. Supergirl guessed that this was Wally's parents

"So Wally how's the girl?" asked his mother.

"Isn't it obvious, Wally's got himself a new girl." said an old man sitting at the table.

Both parents looked surprised at this. "What happened to Jessica?" asked the mother.

Wally's face turned a little pink at that comment but Supergirl's mind was focus on something else.

"Who's Jessica?" she asked.

Suddenly a burst of laughter broke out from Barry, Iris and the old man as Wally went as red as his hair. Supergirl didn't know what she asked wrong.

"Mom, Dad this is Supergirl, she's the girl I told you about from by team." introduced Wally.

Both parents then nodded in understanding. Supergirl shook hands with of them and exchange words when the Joan walked into the room.

"Who's ready for dinner?" she asked.

All the speedster's in the room raised their hands in reply. Supergirl let out a chuckle, she was glad to know that it was only a speedster thing and not a Wally thing.

"Okay then you boys can set the table." said Joan.

Supergirl only blinked and the table was already set and the food was all there ready for them. Of course no one else in the family was fazed by this at all.

"Good, everyone sit down time to eat."

Supergirl sat down next to Wally and they stared to eat.

"So kids, what have you been up to, any new missions lately?" asked Barry.

Supergirl turned to look down at her plate; she didn't want to talk about their previous mission.

Neither did Wally. "Yeah a few"

"Supergirl, do you have another name that we can call you. I feel bad only calling you by your hero name." said Mrs. West.

"No, Supergirl's the only name I have." She admitted.

"You mean you haven't picked out a name yet sweetheart." asked Iris.

"No, seems like I haven't found the right time." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find the right name soon." said Barry.

Supergirl only gave nod and they continued eating. The night continued and soon became more enjoyable for Supergirl. Barry and Wally were telling stories of some of the adventures they had as Flash and Kid Flash. Jay even shared some of his stories of when he was a hero. Then Mrs. West and Mr. West started to tell her all the girlfriends that Wally had ever had. Wally was the only one that didn't find this amusing.

Everyone let out a laugh as Wally screamed out another "MOM".

"But I have to say Kid, this is the nicest girl you have ever brought home." commented Mr. West.

"That's because she's not dating him." said Jay.

Everyone laughed as Supergirl and Wally both turned red.

Barry stood up picked up his plate and Iris. "All take this." He offered.

Suddenly he flashed around clearing everything off the table. Wally was just finishing eating from his fifth helping when he stood up and Barry ran past him and took it.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." said Wally.

"You're welcome kid." replied Barry.

As Wally went to the kitchen Mrs. West chuckled.

"You're a lucky lady Iris, your Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table." She said.

"Mom" moaned Wally.

"Neither is my Jay, believe Me." remarked Joan.

Jay was about to commented when Joan cut him off. "I know you're a retired speedster, and since it's your birthday we won't argue."

Barry walked back in with a chocolate cake with only one candle. "Wally's fast enough when he wants to be, were suddenly out of ice cream."

Supergirl looked back to the kitchen to see that Wally had empty an entire tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Wally." yelled Mrs. West.

The young speedster only gave a sheepish grin. "Um, Happy birthday"

Supergirl started laughing and soon everyone was laughing again. After they had sung and ate eat Supergirl now was sitting at the table while she watched the family interact in the family room. Wally said that they weren't related to Joan and Jay but they were all so close that anyone on the outside would assume these people sitting in the living room were family.

Iris noticed her sitting in the kitchen and walked over to her.

"Don't you want to come into the living room?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay here." answered Supergirl.

Iris sat down next to her and continued to stare at her.

"Your hair has grown since I last saw you." commented Iris. "It's now to your shoulders, it looks nice."

"Thank you." said Supergirl quietly.

"Are you okay"

"Fine"

"That seems hard to believe." admitted Iris. "You seem like something is bothering you, I could tell during dinner. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why does everyone think I need to talk?" mumbled Supergirl.

"Maybe because they don't like seeing you so distress and they want to help you." answered Iris.

"I just want everyone to see that I'm not just the useless clone. I can be as good as-"

"Superman" finished Iris.

She sighed. "Yeah"

"I heard that he's giving you a hard time, but don't let him get to you. It's going to be hard but I have feeling that one day you will prove yourself to everyone. And if Wally or any of the boys gives you trouble you just tell me and I'll smack some sense into them." said Iris.

Iris's words made Supergirl feel better than she did before. "Thank you."

The older woman pulled her into hug and Supergirl returned the hug.

"Am I interrupting girl time?"

Both women looked over to see Wally standing at the door frame of the room.

"I think I need to get you home." said Wally.

"Oh so soon, I was hoping would stay longer." said Iris.

"No he's right M'gann would probably be wondering where I am." replied Supergirl as she stood up.

She walked to the front door with Wally. "Thank you again; I had a real nice time."

"Thank you for being here. It was nice to meet one of Wally's friends." said Jay.

Barry opened the door as Wally and she walked out.

"See you later little Supey."

As the door closed behind them Wally turned to her with grin. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"It was great; your family is very nice." She replied.

"Glad you had some fun, it seemed like you really need something to cheer you up." He said.

The Wally lifted her off her feet.

"You I can walk." She said.

"Yeah but you won't be able to keep up with me." said Wally.

"Couldn't we just walk to the zeta tube?"

"We could but I have learned from many of my other girlfriends that it's not nice to keep them out so late." He remarked.

"So now I'm your girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Um…come on let's get you home."

Supergirl chuckled as Wally ran to the zeta tube.

**TBC**

**Review!**


	15. Bereft

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14 Bereft**

**September 4: Bialya **

She woke up with a serious head ache. Her muscles were sore and she felt tired and sweaty. She got off from the sandy ground and looked around her. She looked like she was in a desert; it was dark and the only light is from the moon. Where was she? Who was she?

She got up and started walking around when she tripped over something and hit the ground. She looked behind her to see a girl sleeping on the ground. Her skin color was green and she had red hair wearing a suit and cape. What should she do? Should she try to wake her up? Maybe the girl would know who she is if she asked her.

Crawling over to the sleeping girl she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and started to shake her awake.

"Hey, wake up…um hello."

The green girl's eyes shot open and soon Supergirl let herself flying back by an invisible force hitting the ground hard and rolling down the hill. When she stopped rolling she got off the ground and started running without even looking back. She didn't know what that was or who that girl was but it scared her.

She kept running until she ran into a cave and hide there. She may now know where she is and who she is but she does know that she was scared and alone.

"_Try again!" screamed a harsh voice. _

"_I am, please it's too hard I need a break." begged a girl. _

"_No, you won't get one until your feet are off the ground!" yelled the harsh voice. _

_The man grabbed the girl's arms and pushed a green glowing rock against it. The girl screamed in pain. _

"_Please….please stop, it hurts." She begged. _

"_You don't have a choice, you do what I tell you do and you do it!"_

"_AHH!" _

"Hey wake up, hey!"

She jumped as she awoke to see a boy with dark hair wearing a mask staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know who he was. He was wearing a costume. Quickly she started to crawl away until her back hit the rock wall.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Robin, what's your name?"

Robin, why did which sound familiar?

"I…I don't know." She answered.

The boy stared at her for a moment before lending his hand out to her.

"It's going to be okay, take my hand I'll help you."

She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like she could trust his boy. She took Robin's hands and she led her out of the cave. The sun shined in her face and she could feel the heat raging off her.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"In Bialya, but I have no idea how we got here." answered Robin.

"Isn't there anyone we can call for….help?"

"No, communication is to be silent from enemy from finding us." He informed.

"What enemy?" she asked.

The sound of a truck moving made both Robin and her look to see squads of truck and tanks heading their way.

"That enemy"

Suddenly the tank shot out missile at them and Robin only had a moment to get her out of the way before they were hit.

"Why are they firing at us?" she yelled.

"Obviously we're trust- passing and they don't like that." said Robin.

He threw some weapon at one of the tanks and it exploded.

"Come on." He called as he grabbed her by the arm and they ran away.

They finally stopped running when they were safely away from the troops.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I…I have no idea." admitted Robin.

"Oh yeah you're a real help." She remarked.

"Hey, at least I know my name!" he snapped.

"No my fault!" she yelled.

"Then who's?" he yelled back.

"I…. don't know." she whispered.

They were quiet before Robin let out a sigh.

"Come on we better get moving."

They stared walking through the desert, neither one of the talking to the other. Supergirl would steal some glances over at the boy once in a while but that was it. She couldn't help but have the feeling that she knew the boy from somewhere before. But that was a stupid because she didn't even know who she was.

"You know I can't help but have the feeling that we've met before." said Robin. "Are you someone I save once?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Yeah, I guess if you don't your own name then you wouldn't know me."

"So where are we going?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Who?"

"My partner" he answered.

"And who is that?" she asked.

"Batman"

"Oh…well I don't know who that is either."

Robin grinned. "I figure you wouldn't."

"And what kind of name is Batman and Robin anyway?" she questioned.

"It's our hero names."

"So you have real names?"

"Yes" he answered.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Top secret"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they are."

They kept walking though the heat and sand, hoping to come across this Batman or someone other than the soldiers that they ran from earlier. As they walked Robin started telling her about him and Batman.

"So you and your mentor Batman protect this city name Gotham from villains and crooks."

"Yep"

"Dressed as a giant Bat and Bird?"

"It works"

"It's weird that's what it is."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

Suddenly a single gun fire went off and Robin went down screaming in pain. She looked behind them to see two trucks riding up to them. It was the Bialya soldiers. Another one fired at them.

"Ah" she screamed and she held her arms up to shield herself.

Except the pain never came and the bullet bounced off her wrist and hit the truck tire causing it to exploded and crash the truck into the other one.

She looked down at her wrist to see sliver wrist bands on her wrist. Where did she get these, she had no memory of them.

"_Use them well." _

What did that mean? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a groan come from Robin. Turning around to look at the boy she noticed that he was shot in the leg and he was still trying to stand up. Quickly she helped the boy and leaned his weight against her and carried him away before any other soldiers could come.

She carried him until she found a safe place behind a bolder. Gentle she placed him down and looked down at his leg wound. She couldn't see the bullet, which meant that it was pretty deep in this leg.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He groaned. "We are in enemy territory; I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"It wasn't your fault." She said instantly. "Sometimes mistakes happen, at least you're alive."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess there's that."

He looked down at his wound.

"Better get the bullet out so I can heal."

She placed her hands on his leg wound, she pressed enough to slow down the bleeding but not hurt him. "How do we do that?"

Robin reached into his belt and took out a pair of tweezers. "With these"

He was about to place the tweezers to his wound when she stopped him.

"Maybe you should let me do It." she offered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah well we don't want you to stop halfway because you can't handle the pain."

"I wouldn't do that." He defended.

"Just let me do It." she snapped as she grabbed the tweezers from his hand.

"Do you even know what to do?"

"No, you'll have to tell me." She said.

Robin cast her look but stared instructing her how to remove the bullet. The boy hissed in pain as she slowly stared taking out the bullet. She saw that he was squeezing his first tight, without thinking she grabbed his hand and let him squeeze her hand. Once the bullet was out she placed in down next to them and used her hand to hold down on his wound to slow down the bleeding.

He hissed in pain. "So not feeling whelmed right now."

She let out a chuckle. "Whelmed, really, is that even a word."

"Probably not but I have a bullet in my leg so I'm going to make up words." He replied.

After she bandage his leg with the first aid kit that he carried with him in his belt she sat down next to them. They were both silent, taking in what just happened a few minutes ago.

"What do we do now?" She finally asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"You're kidding."

"None"

"Well that's just great."

"Yep"

They both were quiet again before she spoke again.

"There has to be a reason how we got here." She stated.

"And can't remember, or for you, can't even remember who you are." said Robin.

"You think were the only ones here?" she asked.

"Who are in the same situation as us? I highly doubt that but…."

"But what?" she questioned.

"I can't help but feel that we were with other people." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We?"

"You seem familiar, like I know you from somewhere." admitted Robin.

She gave a half laugh. "Is this the bullet wound talking now or the desert heat?"

"Maybe bother, I don't know how long I have been out here." said Robin.

Then Robin let out a laugh and suddenly she was hit my flashes of him.

_"Uh…hi"_

_"Who are you?" she whispered_

"_We can show you the Sun." _

_"Have you ever been outside, have you ever seen the sun?" _

_"You want more, dream of being more, here's your chance to be more." _

_"Quick, fly up!" _

_"I can't fly."_

_"What! What do you mean, you can't fly!" _

_"I don't know how to fly, and why are you yelling at me, you're the one with the bird name, why don't you fly!" _

_"Don't apologies, this is perfect!"_

_"I hacked the motion sensors."_

_"Don't worry; you look fine, you know for someone who just had the fight of their life."_

_"Hey, come and meet Miss M."_

_"I know, you don't have to explain to me."_

_"You're not feeling the aster thou, what's wrong?"_

_"What were you thinking?!" _

"_She doesn't know you like the rest of us do." _

_"So you guys don't think of me as a freak." _

_"None of us do." He said. "Especially not me."_

_"Don't worry about it; you were having a nightmare that's all." _

_"How are you doing?" _

_Robin walked over and extended a hand to her. "You okay."_

She snapped out of it when Robin started shaking her by her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as she gave her another shake.

She stared at Robin looking at her for a long time.

"I….I do know you." She stuttered.

"What"

Before she had to time to explain to him four trucks drove up to them.

"They found us!" he shouted alarmed.

She jumped to her feet and stood in front of Robin as the men in the trucks climbed out and started to fire at them. She blocked the bullets the best she could with her bracelets. One of the men came up next to her and flung a whip at her that wrapped around her wrists and tugged on her arms. She glanced over at Robin to see the Boy wonder trapped in an electric net. She tried to pull against the rope that tugged against her arms trying to drag towards them.

That was when someone stepped out of the truck wearing a black hoodie. His face was covered as he walked towards her. He stopped two feet away from her and removed his hood to show a man with white skin and a huge head with vines popping up. She thrashed against the rope that tugged her closer to the mysteries man. She didn't know who he was but she had a bad feeling about him.

"There; there little one, no need to struggle anymore." he said in a creepy smooth voice.

"Simon says go to sleep."

Suddenly her head started to feel dizzy and soon everything went black.

Robin final cut free from the net to watch as the trucks drove off with the girl. Just great, not only did he have no memories of the last six months and trapped in a desert but now he had to rescue the girl he met only a couple of hours ago that had no memories.

It was starting to get dark and he had no idea how he was going to find her when he had no idea where their base was. He cursed himself for not thinking of putting a tracking device on her. Turning on his wrist watch and noticed something that he had not noticed before. On the map he had a tracking device located only nine miles from where he was.

But he couldn't remember what it was, unless the tracking device was Batman. The only way to find out was go and see what the tracking device was on and hope only that it would help get her back.

"_USELESS, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!" the man screamed._

_The girl cried from the recovering burn on her arm. _

_The man grabbed the girl from the floor and threw her on the ground across the room. "TRY IT AGAIN, FLY!" _

"_I….I c-can't, please I'm so tired. Can I go to sleep?" she begged. _

"_NO, WHEN I ORDERED YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT!" he screamed. _

_With the green rock still in his arm he descended on the girl. _

"_If you won't do what I say then I have to punish you again!" _

_The girl let out a screamed gasp. "NO PLEASE, I'LL TRY, PLEASE!" _

"_Too late, you already pushed my patience!" _

"_NO!" _

She awoke with a gasp in a cold sweat. She looked around to see that she was in a tent with all these machines and scientist around her. She tried to movie but she found her strapped down to a metal table. Another thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing a shirt. A few feet away from her were this sphere trapped in cage. Suddenly a jolt of electricity ripped through her body. When the shock was over she was left gasping for air in pain.

"Raise to shock level to four." said a voice.

Again she was hit with pain of electricity going through her. She let out a scream as the pain became too much for her.

"_Raise shock level to sixteen!" _

"_Doctor Desmond, I don't think she can handle that much." _

"_Nonsense, this only tickles Superman, if he can handle it so can she! Now raise shock level to sixteen!" _

"Charging to shock level four."

She let out a scream.

* * *

><p>"Can't remember why I put a tracking device here."<p>

Robin was running getting closer to the tracking device that he placed. The pain in his leg was now a numb feeling as he was running the whole way. When he reached the coordinates he ducked down to get glance at what was before him without being seen. It was a machine just sitting there a few feet.

"Huh guess that's why."

Robin looked up to see if the coast was clear. He needed to get closer to the machine to get a better look at it. When he jumped down soldiers hidden in the sand appeared surrounding him.

"_Her majesty wants him alive!"_ one of them yelled.

Quickly Robin dropped a smoke bomb as they rushed to him. In the confusion of the bomb he punched one solider down and threw bolas at two of them and kneels in the face. Before the others could fire at him he threw his bat-rangs and disarmed them of their guns. When two of men tried to charge at him at once Robin used the third one to knock down all three of them.

Soon some of them started to get back up.

"_Enough, open fire!"_

Robin flipped back and dodged as they started to fire at him.

Suddenly a black speed zipped by and all the soldiers guns went missing. Soon the speed stopped to show Kid Flash in black holding all the guns. Robin took the chance to attack them while they were distracted. He punched one of them and was about to defend himself against two more that were heading

Robin looked up to see a green girl wearing similar clothing to Martian Manhunter. Then an arrow shot past him and hit one of the soldiers trying to run away. He turned around to see a girl wearing green with a bow and arrow with her; she looked like she could be a Green Arrow fan. As she walked over to them Robin went to go greeted Kid Flash.

"KF, man it's good to see a familiar face." He cheered as he did a bro hand shake with him.

"Hey Rob, memory lost?" questioned Kid Flash.

"Six months, lets hog tie these creeps and compare notes." He decided.

After they tied up the soldiers and the two girls introduced themselves. The green girl actually being a Martian and Martian Manhunter niece and the other one being Artemis not sure why she was here, they shared their stories.

"So where a team?" he asked.

"The four of us and Supergirl." said M'gann; she seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on better than any of them.

"But we didn't see her at all." said Kid Flash.

"I did, and I might have accidentally attacked her." admitted M'gann.

"You attacked her?" questioned Artemis.

"I didn't know who she was and she kind of startled me." she defended.

"Well you may have scared her more than you realize, I ran into her and she doesn't have a clue who she is, it seems like she lost more than six months of memories." said Robin.

"Where is she now?" asked Kid Flash.

"Bialya troops kidnapped her." He informed.

"Just great, now we got to rescue a girl who doesn't know, who she is." commented Kid Flash.

"I don't even know who we are." admitted Artemis.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence; our team must work for him." said Robin.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" asked Kid Flash as he touched his symbol and his suit turned from black to the red and yellow it usually was. "Wow, this is so cool."

The rest of them started to touch their chest to see if they could so the same but had no luck.

"We look ridiculous." snapped Artemis.

Kid Flash was still playing with his suit when Artemis screamed. "Quit touching yourself!"

"We need our memories back." She declared.

Robin let out a sigh and when he opened his eyes he found them all standing in some dimension with images of someone of them playing around them.

"I brought all of us into my mind." explained M'gann. "These are some of the broken memories I have but with your memories together we can figure out what happened and restore our memories."

"You want to go into your minds." snapped Artemis.

"I mean no need to intrude but-"

"I understand you need to hack our brains to find out what happened, go!" said Robin.

"My brain is free for you to wonder beautiful, try not to let it overwhelm you." said Kid Flash.

"Or underwhelmed you, hey why isn't anyone whelmed." commented Robin.

M'gann reached into their minds and tried to put back together their broken memories. The suddenly everything clicked for Robin. They were all a black ops team that worked for Batman. It was in July when he met Supergirl, she was a clone of Superman they had rescued from Cadmus. M'gann was part of the team too, she was Martian Manhunter niece. Artemis was Green Arrow's new protégé and she was part of the team along with Kid Flash.

Batman had sent them on a mission to Bialya to investigate some unknown UFO that landed in the desert. The team had arrived at Bialya when Miss Martian was about to go and investigate. Someone had warned M'gann to be careful, their leader…Aqualad!

"Aqualad!" they all shouted as they remembered.

"Where is he?" questioned Artemis.

"I don't know, that's the last thing I-we remember." said M'gann.

Artemis and Kid Flash who realized they were holding hands pulled away and looked up at the sky.

"We have been here for more than 24 hours." stated Kid Flash. "That's not for a guy with gills."

Robin pulled up his GPS on his wrist watch. "I found him, he's close but he's not moving."

They followed Robin as he led them to the location. When they reached Aqualad he was unconscious and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"He's breathing." announced Miss Martian as she held him close to her. "But he needs medical attention."

"Can you call the bio-ship?" asked Robin.

"No, it's too far." said M'gann. "But you can run him there right." she asked Kid Flash.

"I can't, I'm too low on fuel, and I had trouble just carrying her." He explained pointing to Artemis.

The female archer hissed before smacking his hand away. "Why not just fly him yourself." She suggested.

"I can't, I have to find Supergirl. We lost six months of our memories that mean that she lost all of her, she has none. I'm the only one that can help her." replied M'gann.

"Supergirl will be fine, it's Aqualad that needs you right now." said Kid Flash.

"But-"

"M'gann we will rescue her, I promise." said Robin.

She looked like she was about to protest some more but she finally nodded and turned back to Kaldur. Suddenly she let a gasp of pain and clutched her head.

"What is it?" asked Artemis worried.

"It's Supergirl, she's in pain." announced M'gann.

Robin had enough.

"You guys take Kaldur back to the ship, I'll find Supergirl." he ordered.

"You won't be able to return her memories." stated Miss Martian.

"Maybe not, but I can at least get her away from the Bialyan and bring her back, she may trust me more than you guys." replied Robin.

M'gann looked at him before nodding in agreement. "Bring her back safe."

"Be careful Rob." said Kid Flash.

Robin nodded before running off in the opposite direction. He didn't need to pull out his GPS system. He had been to the Bialyan campsite once with Artemis. That's where they would take her and he just hoped that he get to her in time.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long it had gone. The shocks now seemed to be coming right after the other. Each one becoming more painful than the next and each time she would get shocked she bit her lip to hold back her screams. The sphere across from her would fight in its resistant's every time she would get shocked. It was almost like it was alive it could feel her pain. Another wave of shock hit her and she couldn't hold back a scream this time.<p>

"Raise to shock levels sixteen."

She closed her eyes and waited for the shock except it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes the scientist were knocked out and Robin was standing in front of her. He was trying to get her out of her resistant's.

"Hi" was the only thing she could say to him.

"Hey, sorry it took me a long time to find you but if it makes you feel any better I found out who you are." He said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah but I'll explain later, we got to move." He said as he helped her down.

Robin was about to carry her out of the tent when an invisible force came and knocked them back.

"Well it seems that someone has gotten their memories back."

Simon stepped in front of them and removed his hood to show his ugly face.

"We'll just have to fix that won't we?" he sneered with a grin.

Robin got to his feet and threw some of his bat-rangs at him. But Simon blocked them with his mental shield.

"Simone says be still." He ordered.

Suddenly Robin fell to the ground then Simon turned his attention to her.

The man put his hands to his head. "Simon says to forget, like before."

She felt Simon go into her head but her mind was thinking about what Simon had said.

"Before"

Then suddenly some happened. She started to remember everything. Her name was Supergirl, Robin Aqualad and Kid Flash rescued her from Cadmus. She was a clone of Superman. She was part of team with Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian. They were on a mission, by Batman. Simon did this to them, he made them all forget. But now that she remembers she was going to kick his ass.

Simon gasped as he took a step back in shock. "How…it's not possible….you shouldn't have remember everything."

Supergirl looked up at him and glared. "Looks like you're not as great as you thought."

Simon snarled. "Well see, Simon says forget-" Before Simon could finish his complain he was flung back and smashed into one of the lab tables.

Miss Martian appeared floating above them. "Leave them alone." She snarled.

"M'gann." Supergirl cheered happy to see the Martian girl.

The girl turned around and stared at her in surprise.

"Supergirl, you have your memories back! How?" asked M'gann.

"Not exactly sure on that part." she replied.

Robin started to wake up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Guards!" screamed Simon.

Troops swarmed into the tent.

"Destroy them!"

Supergirl helped Robin up. "Fight now, explain later." she said.

Robin and Supergirl started to fight the soldiers. Miss Martian soon was locked into a mental battle with Simon. As Supergirl fought the Bialyan troops she noticed the sphere still trying to get free. She ran up to hit and hit the control pad to let it free. As soon as the metal machine was out it jumped over her and landed on two soldiers that were sneaking up on her.

"Um…thanks." She said.

The sphere only let out a beep before rolling off and taking out as many soldiers as it can. Supergirl soon joined the fight again and Robin and she along with the sphere were finishing off the soldiers. But they soon had a new problem.

The mental battle between Miss Martian and Simon were starting to take effect on the outside. A twister was swarming around them and everything in the tent was being sucked up around them.

"We have to do something before this gets any worse!" Robin called to her.

"How?" she asked.

"I have no idea!" he replied.

Supergirl looked back to the twist and ran right towards it before jumping in.

"SUPERGIRL" shouted Robin.

She left the wind of the twister pulling at her trying to throw her off but she drove right in and landed a few feet away from Miss Martian.

"M'gann!" she yelled.

The girl didn't reply to her. The Martian girl was staring at Simon lost in battle with him. She took a step forward and grabbed her arm. "M'gann!"

Suddenly Supergirl found herself floating in some unknown place with M'gann next to her. She had up a shield against Simon who was firing at them. She must have accidentally fallen into the psychic battle between them.

"He's too strong." gasped M'gann.

Supergirl looked up. M'gann's shield was slowing breaking away. If they didn't do something soon they were both finished.

She reached out and put her arm on the girl's shoulder.

"You're strong and I'm stubborn, together." She said.

"Together."

They both turned to Simon with a new determination.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Miss Martian.

As they pushed Simon out M'gann mind Supergirl could feel M'gann's strength become her own and hers for her until Simon was gone. The Bialyan tent and Simon went flying miles away leaving only Supergirl, Robin, Miss Martian and the sphere left.

"We did it!" cheered Miss Martian before hugging Supergirl.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

Miss Marian pulled away from her as she turned to Robin.

"You know, kicking butt." She replied.

Robin sat down next to her. "Good to see you have your memories back."

"Not sure exactly how I got them back thou." She admitted.

"Don't worry; it can just be another weird thing about you." He commented.

"Oh like you're so normal." She snapped.

Robin laughed and both of them were quiet just staring at each other for a while.

"Um guys."

Both Robin and Supergirl turned to look at Miss Martian who was standing next to the sphere.

"What are we going to do about this?" she asked pointing at it.

As if the metal machine knew she was talking about itself, it rolled up to Supergirl and Robin and made a loud beep.

Supergirl stared at the sphere before turning to Robin.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

**TBC **

**REVIEW**


	16. Rest and Recover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 15 Rest and recover**

**September 7: Happy Harbor City**

The ride was long for the team. Supergirl looked around at all her teammates and watched them closely. Kaldur was still asleep but now he had at least his memories back. M'gann was able to restore them when she, Artemis and Kid Flash got him back to the bio-ship before going to help Robin and her. She then looked over to Kid Flash and Robin. Wally was snaking on a small food bar but he looked tired and in need for more food. Robin's leg wound and been re-bandages but it needs medical attention. Artemis looks like she's fighting to stay awake and M'gann looks the most drained out of all of them. Guess it took a lot out of her to restore all their memories and fight Simon. Supergirl wrapped her arms around herself with the new shirt that she found in the bio-ship. She laid back into her seat and waited until they reached Mount Justice.

When the team did finally arrive they were ambushed by the Justice League with questions and concerns for their well-being. Black Canary was there and wouldn't leave Supergirl alone until she went to the medical wing with the rest of the team. Aqualad was taken there the minute he got off the bio-ship, Aquaman not once leaving his side. Supergirl watched as Batman carried a protesting Robin to the medical wing while Flash helped Wally get there. Supergirl noticed that all the mentors were there and a few extra League members. She also noticed that Superman wasn't there but she told herself it didn't matter if he was he or not. She didn't need him.

"Supergirl, you need to go to the medical wing." ordered Black Canary.

"I'm fine." she replied for the thousands time.

"Well it was not an option, now move." The woman snapped.

"But I'm not injured." This was not really true but now all she wanted to do was lay in her bed.

M'gann walked up next to her. "But Supergirl, Robin told me that you were being tortured by the Bialya scientist that kidnapped you. You could be hurt and not know"

Black Canary shot her a look. "Not injured huh?" Sometimes Supergirl hated her Martian comrade.

Supergirl heard a grumble and she looked over to see Batman standing at the door way to medical room. He pointed a finger inside the room.

"But-"

Before she could finish her sentence Batman shot her a bat-glare and she had no choice but to walk in with Black Canary following behind her. The woman guided her to one of the medical beds and made her sit down before going to get the right equipment. Supergirl looked over at Kaldur hooked up to an IV drip. He was looking better than he did before but he was still not awake yet.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked as Black Canary walked back to her.

"He should be once with the right rest and medical care." answered Canary.

Supergirl nodded as Black Canary checked her over. She was willing to take of her shirt off for Canary to check her arms and chest, since her back was facing the wall for no one to see. She had a few burnt marks but they would go away with a few days. She put her shirt back on before Canary could check her back and she was thankful when the woman didn't question it.

Black Canary was talking to her but she was not really listening, Supergirl was focused on all her teammates. It looked like Robin and she came out the worst. The others just seemed to be tired and dehydrate or in Wally's case in need of food. Flash was giving Wally something to munch on while he examined the boy. Artemis was sitting on the medical bed talking to Green Arrow she had already been checked over. M'gann seemed to be having a mental conversation with her uncle. The only one she didn't see was Robin but she wasn't too warned, he was with Batman and the man was going to let anything bad happen to his partner.

Then the Dark Knight himself walked into the room with that same scowl he always has on his face. He walked over to Red Tornado who was writing stuff down on a clipboard that Supergirl could not read. Finally the team was paying attention to Batman as he finished talking to Red Tornado and turned to them.

"What exactly happened?" he asked in a growl.

M'gann then jumped right in and told all the mentors what happened and how they lose their memories. Then they all went and explained their stories of where they were when they lost their memories. When their story telling was over all League member were standing their looking sort of stiff.

"Can you guys say something? It's just freaky when you just stand there." commented Kid Flash.

Flash smacked the boy on the head.

"OW" he yelped.

"You deserved that." replied Artemis.

"Hey!"

"All of you will now get some rest, we will continue talking about this some other time." said Batman.

"Wait, so are we in trouble or something?" questioned Supergirl.

"No, I mean that we will talk about it some other time, now you all are going to rest." ordered Batman with a stern voice. He walked out of the room and left through the zeta beams. Soon the rest of the League followed out.

"Why do they always leave us just standing here wondering?" questioned Artemis.

"Because they're the Justice League." said Robin limping into the room.

"How's your leg?" asked Supergirl.

"Fine" he replied hopping on the bed next to Wally. "How about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You don't look fine." he commented.

"Don't worry, I Am." she replied.

"Well if you need me, I'm here." said Robin.

Supergirl didn't know what to say so she only nodded.

Black Canary walks back into the room. "Okay all of you go to sleep; you'll be sleeping in the medical wing until your better."

They all started to complain at once but Black Canary shut them up.

"No complaining, in bed now!" she left the room and they all started to go to bed.

Supergirl climbed into her bed as Wally soon now was asleep drooling on his pillow. Artemis walked up to him and started to draw on his face with a shape marker.

"You know he's going to be pissed when he wakes up right." said Supergirl.

"That's the idea." said Artemis.

Artemis finished playing connects the dots on Wally's face with his freckles and climbed into the bed next to her. M'gann and Robin were already asleep or what Supergirl can tell him Robin's sunglass. So it was now only Artemis and her awake.

"Okay so spill, what happened?" asked Artemis bluntly.

"What?"

"You know in the desert with you and Robin." she replied.

"We already explained everything, weren't you listening." she whispered not to wake up the others.

"Yeah but I could tell that something is bugging you, so what is it?"

"Nothing"

"You didn't make out with him when you guys had no memories did you?"

"What…no!"

"Okay good…because that would be award." admitted Artemis. "So then what is it?"

"It's not what happened between me and him it's more than what happened to Me." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know how to explain it but when I had no memories I saw these things." she explained.

Artemis lifted her head off the pillow "Things?"

"They kind of felt like memories but the thing are, I have no memories of them. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of, so what are you going to do?"

"Not sure." she admitted.

"Maybe you should ask M'gann to check it out." suggested Artemis.

"I think I had enough of people being in my head."

"Yeah, I'm with you there."

"You sure they were your memories?" questioned Artemis.

"No….I feel like this happened to me." She explained.

Artemis raised her head from the pillow again. "What are you talking about?"

Supergirl looked at Artemis. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure"

"You can't tell anyone okay."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You aren't really a guy are you?"

"Artemis!"

"Okay, sorry go ahead and show me, promise I will not tell anyone."

She nodded and sat up to remove her shirt and bra facing her back to Artemis.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and look at my back."

"Why would I want to look at your-"

Artemis was silent and Supergirl was waiting for her to say something

"Say something" demanded Supergirl.

"What happened?" gasped Artemis.

"I don't know"

"Scars like that don't just appear on people." She paused "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Positive."

Again Artemis was quiet so Supergirl put back on her bra and shirt and turned back around.

"Promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"Promise"

Supergirl lay back down and so did Artemis staring up at the ceiling in the dark room.

"So what happened between you and Wally?"

"Nothing…maybe something…..he might think he's my ninja boyfriend now."

"Ninja boyfriend?"

"My memories were scrambled okay"

"Okay, so is he your ninja boyfriend?" asked Supergirl.

"Ninja and Wally are two words that don't belong in the same sentence." commented Artemis.

Supergirl scrunched up her nose thinking about it. "Yeah, you may be right."

"Besides why would he be my ninja boyfriend, it's Baywatch for crying out loud."

"So he's just Baywatch."

"Is Robin just Boy Wonder?"

"Yes"

"Then Wally is just Baywatch."

"Okay"

With that Supergirl fell asleep and the next morning was awakened by a loud shout.

"WHO DREW ON MY FACE?!"

**TBC**


	17. Duel of Bat-glare and 20 bucks

****Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice****.

****Enjoy! ****

****Chapter 16 Duel of the Bat-glare and 20 bucks ****

**Mount Justice: September 9**

"She's either really brave or really stupid." commented Wally.

"There's no way she'll make it out alive." stated Artemis.

"Should we try to save her?" asked M'gann.

"I'm not going in there!" cried Wally.

They were all silent just starting before Wally spoke again.

"10 bucks will say that she'll crack before him." he challenges.

"15, saying that Black Canary will have to come in a save her." replied Artemis.

"I do not agree with you two betting on them in this matter." scolded Kaldur.

"20 bucks says that he caves before she does." said Robin.

The four turned to stare at the Boy Wonder in shock.

Wally gasped "Whoa Rob, why are you betting so much against your mentor?"

"I learned to not underestimate her again." he replied.

Supergirl knew that this was not one of the smart's things she has done and she can see from the corner of her eye her teammates staring at her with concern and interest. But she's not going to stand down; she already made up her mind on this so she's going to stand her ground.

"No" growled Batman.

"Why not?" she asked again.

"Because I said so." hissed Batman.

"Well that's not good enough so try again." she replied.

The Dark Knight increased his "bat-glare" on her but she planted her feet and met his glare right back.

Batman growled at her. "We don' know anything about it, were not even sure if it's safe to keep as a pet." He said looking down at Sphere next to her.

"And I told you I would take care of him." she stated.

"Here?"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go and besides it's not like we don't have room for him here." she reminded him. "We already have one robot walking around here I don't see the problem of him being here." she challenged.

For a moment two of them were just glaring at each until finally Batman sighed.

"Fine, he can stay, but if he causes any trouble it will be on you." he warned.

"Fine with me." she agreed.

Batman walked away and left the Mount through the zeta beam.

Supergirl looked down at Sphere and smiled. "Looks like you're staying here now."

Spheres reply was a happy beep.

Supergirl looked up to see Robin collecting money from both Artemis and Wally. M'gann began to walk over to her while Kaldur stood from the side and only shook his head.

**TBC**

**Review**


	18. A little more real

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17 A little more real**

**September 10: Happy Harbor**.

Supergirl will admit it she's not a normal teenage girl. There really is nothing normal about her life really. She is a clone of Superman made by Cadmus; she lives in a hidden base in a mountain and has scars and strange dreams that don't have answers. So if she accepted the idea that she wasn't a real teenage girl why did it bother her so much?

She was sitting at a table outside in Happy Harbor City waiting for Wally, Artemis and M'gann to join her. The team had finally been allowed to leave the cave after a few days of being in the medical wing. Supergirl probably guessed why Batman finally decided to kick them out was because they were finally driving him crazy. Green Arrow said something about "keeping a bunch of teenagers in the same room for a week was never a good idea." So they were finally set free.

She was grateful for that, the medical wing remind her too much of Cadmus's labs. Robin and Kaldur decided to go home while Wally, Artemis, M'gann and her decided to embrace their freedom and go out into Happy Harbor city. She had not really wanted to but she lost the battle against M'gann and Wally.

When Supergirl looked across the street to see a bunch of teenage girls laughing and talking, she felt a bit of anger inside her. They looked happy; bet they didn't have any worries. No fears of being sent back to Cadmus. No nightmares that wake up in the middle of the night screaming. No feeling like an outcast, no thousands of questions with any answers. No Justice League starting at you wait for one small mistake to come and calm you as unstable.

She looked behind her not wanting to look at the girls anymore and sees a little girl with an older man. No father that wants nothing to do with you either. They all had a family, had a home and warm arms to welcome you. She didn't even have a name. She was, _Supergirl, the weapon, Project Kr, or "it"_. Real girls get names; she doesn't have the right to have one. She's only some object of fighting.

"Hey"

She turns around to see Wally staring down with her, a look of concern on his face but she must have mistaken it for something else.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she lies.

"I brought you back a soda." He said and offered her the drink. "Not sure what exactly you wanted so I just got you a coke."

"Thank you" she takes the soda from him.

Wally sits down across to her. "Artemis and Meg should be here soon, they're just getting food." he explained. He sets down two other drinks that she knows is for Artemis and M'gann.

"To bad Kaldur and Robin couldn't join us." said Wally randomly.

"Yeah" she replied. She took a sip of her soda as it fizzled in the back of her throat. Slowly she pushed it away.

"No your type of soda huh?" questioned Wally watching her the whole time.

She shrugged. "Not really, sorry"

"Hey don't be, that's what trying things is all about. You tried it and learned you don't like coke, it's okay neither does Rob." said Wally.

Soon Artemis and M'gann, who now had Caucasian skin with freckles instead of the green skin she usual had; walked back to the table with two large boxes of French fires.

"We got food." announced M'gann. "One box of fries for Wally and one for the three of us to share." She said.

"Sweet, babe you know how to please Me." said Wally.

"Actually Wally it was Artemis idea to get you your own fries?" replied M'gann sitting next to him.

He looked at Artemis surprised. "Really, whoa you do care." He teased.

Artemis grunted as she sat down next to Supergirl. "Please I just don't want you to pig over our fries."

"Hey!"

Supergirl rolled her eyes, Artemis was right, Wally would only be her Bay-watch and that was it.

"Is it really okay for us to be eating fries?" she questioned staring at the large fries covered in ketchup and salt. "Aren't they supposed to be unhealthy?"

"Hey, were heroes, I think we can allow ourselves some junk food once in a while." said Wally.

"And for you it's every day." remarked Artemis.

"I'm not fat!" snapped Wally.

"No your right you're not fat because it goes all to your head!" she yelled.

"Okay break it up you two." said M'gann. "Let's just enjoy the French fries."

Wally and Artemis kept quiet as they all ate their fries; they continued a few minutes of silence until M'gann brought up school.

"My first day of school at Happy Harbor is coming up!" cheered the Martian girl.

"Why are you so excited about that?" asked Wally, he hated school and told Supergirl it was more of prison than anything else.

"I had never been to an Earth school before, I'm looking forward to it!" she explained looking like she would float out of her seat soon.

Artemis turned to her. "What about you? Are you going to Happy Harbor?"

"No" she answered.

Wally raised an eye brow. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know"

M'gann floated down from her happy world to also stare at Supergirl. "Now that I think about it I don't remember Uncle J'ohn mentioning you going or not."

"Have you asked if you are going to school?" asked Wally.

"Yeah but who does she ask?" question Artemis.

"Batman" he answered.

"I don't think Batman's first concern is if I go to school or not." She said.

They were all silent about this thinking it out.

"Maybe Black Canary and Red Tornado are planning to surprise like Uncle J'ohn did with Me." suggested M'gann.

Supergirl only shrugged mostly because she couldn't think if anything to say. What was she to do? Is she going to school? Red Tornado is the team's den mother, should she go and ask him if she's going to school or should she ask Black Canary. But yet again why should she have to ask like having to ask permission? Should it not be her choice?

Once again Supergirl found herself with more questions and no answers.

* * *

><p><strong>September 10: Watchtower<strong>

Batman was going to ignore her that was what he was going to do, he was going to continue to stare at the monitor screen and pretend that she was not burning a hole in the back of the back of his head!

"Will you stop doing that." He growled at her not turning around to face her.

"I will when you do what I ask." She growled back.

"Dinah I told you that I would tell you when I have decided." He said.

"School in Happy Harbor starts in a few days you need to decided soon." She replied.

"I'm not sure if she's ready." answered Batman.

"She's made some progress since she came, going to school and being social with other kids could be good for her." said Black Canary.

Bruce was quiet finally he let out a huge sigh and spun around in his chair to face Black Canary.

"Alright but a few things need to be done first."

* * *

><p><strong>September 11: Mount Justice<strong>

"I get to do what?" asked Supergirl surprised.

Black Canary smiled at her while M'gann jumped up and down next to her.

"Go to school." explained Black Canary again for the second time.

Supergirl stood still shocked well Wally and Robin chuckling but she was too focused on what Canary said to think about them.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yes, Batman and I talked about it and we thought it would be a good experience for you." stated Canary.

Supergirl couldn't contain her smile now.

"But first we have to take care of a few things before you can go." informed Black Canary.

"What?" she asked.

"Well Batman and I already made up a cover story for you." stated Robin.

"A cover story?"

"We'll people would wonder how you appeared out of thin air, thou it would be funny to see the reactions of people's faces if you told them you were a clone." said Wally with a grin.

"No it would not." snapped Black Canary.

"So what's my made up story?" questioned Supergirl.

"Your parents are good friends with my uncle and their out of state so you're staying with us." explained M'gann.

Supergirl nodded. "That sounds pretty believable."

"Thank you, we thought so too." said Robin.

"So what else do I need?"

"Well you need a name." pointed out Black Canary.

"But I already have one." responded Supergirl.

"We mean a real name." explained Wally. "You know like Wally West."

"My name is going to be Megan Morse." announced M'gann. "My uncle J'ohn said that it helps us to blend in better if we have other names besides our hero one."

"Plus you need to put something on your birth certificate." stated Robin, holding the piece of paper.

Wally opening up a bag of chips "So any ideas?"

Supergirl thought for a moment. "I have no idea." she said in a strangled voice. "I never really thought I have a really name before."

"Maybe we can call you Morgan." suggested M'gann. "You know since I'm Megan, you can be Morgan."

Supergirl scrunched up her nose. "Megan and Morgan? I don't know that seems a little weird."

"And you don't really look like Morgan." agreed Wally taking enough hand full of chips into his mouth.

They all stood there staring at her and Supergirl was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Maybe we'll have more ideas when we create a look for you." offered Black Canary.

"Good idea." responded Supergirl. "Wait….what do you mean a new look?"

Robin, Wally and Black Canary gave her evil smirks while M'gann had a look of excitement on her face. Obviously she was missing something.

Then Supergirl felt a chair being pushed into her knees causing her to fall into it. Wally was behind it holding it with a grin on his face.

"Time for a makeover." declared Robin.

Next thing she knew Canary and M'gann were playing with her hair.

"Your hair is staring to get really long." commented M'gann.

Supergirl reached back to feel her hair, it was at her shoulders now. "Yeah, I was thinking about getting it cut, it's been getting in my face lately."

M'gann looked disappointed. "Are you sure, you would look so pretty with long hair."

"Yes" she responded.

"I can give you haircut if you want." offered Black Canary.

Supergirl nodded slowly. "Yeah…that is great."

Black Canary walked around behind her chair out of her view and suddenly she felt fingers go through her hair and she jerked in surprise.

"I need to wet your hair so it will be easier for me to cut It." announced Canary.

M'gann and the boys had left the room to get some more stuff so now she was alone with Black Canary.

Slowly she nodded her head. "Yeah" she replied not really sure if Canary was asking for her permission. Then she hear the sound of running water going on and again Black Canary's fingers were going through her hair again. This time she tried not to jerk away from her. The cold water touched the back of her neck and sent came chills to her spine.

Supergirl tried not to think about the awkward silence between them. She didn't know why but talking to Canary when they were sparing was a lot easier. Probably because Canary would give her tips, all they ever really talked about was combat fighting.

"Have any new ideas for a name?" suddenly asked Canary.

"Um….no not really?" she answered honestly. Now she was starting to wonder where sphere was because at least the sounds of his beeps would make this any less award.

"You know Martian Manhunter had a suggestion for a last name." said Canary.

Supergirl turned her head to look at the older woman. "Martian Manhunter?" she asked.

Why would Martian Manhunter suggest a name for her, she wasn't even that close to him.

Canary turned her head forward. "Yes, now no moving while I cut." she ordered.

Black Canary began to cut away at her hair. "He suggests the name Kent."

Supergirl turned to look back. "As a first name?"

Canary pushed her head forward. "As a last name, now stop moving or you hair is going to look bad."

"Where did he get Kent from?" she asked.

"Oh it just came to him." answered Black Canary simply.

But Supergirl could tell that was missing something big when Canary had said that. She chose to push it aside when Sphere rolled in.

"Hey boy" she greeted and pat the giant metal ball.

Supergirl could feel her hair slowly get shorter with each cut Canary took.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I guess it will work, since I don't even have a first name yet." replied Supergirl.

Soon M'gann and the boy came back into the room.

"We found some colored contacts." announced Robin.

"What color" asked Black Canary.

"Green" answered Wally.

"I have to wear contacts?" asked Supergirl.

"Sorry, but your eye color is not exactly human." said Robin.

"Yeah their way to blue." commented Wally.

M'gann floated up to her. "I think her eyes are pretty." she said.

"Thanks M'gann." Responded Supergirl.

"It's a good thing you came; I just about finished with her hair." Black Canary placed down the scissors. "There done."

"It looks good Supergirl." said Wally.

Supergirl felt her head to feel it back to the normal length she once had it. "Thank you." She said to Black Canary.

"No problem." replied Canary.

"Okay now turn to face Me." ordered Robin sitting down on a chair across from her.

As Robin put in her contacts she had to fight the urge to twitch or blink. Finally the Boy Wonder pulled back.

"Okay there in, try to blink a few times and tell me how they feel." requested Robin.

Supergirl blinked her eyes as instructed, she almost didn't feel them in. "They feel good."

Robin nodded. "Good, now you only have to wear them when you're out as your secret identity."

"Have you decided a name yet?" asked Wally.

"I have picked a last name, Kent, Black Canary help me pick it out." answered Supergirl.

Robin looked up at Black Canary and again Supergirl felt like she was missing some inside joke.

"I like that." He replied.

"It was actually your uncle M'gann that suggested It." said Black Canary.

M'gann looked up Black Canary surprised. "Maybe he picked it to honor the late Kent Nelson."

"Wouldn't my last name be Nelson then?" questioned Supergirl.

"Kent is better." replied Wally.

"Now all you need is a first and middle name now." cheered M'gann.

"What about Briana?" offered Wally.

Supergirl shook her head. "No"

"Rita" suggested M'gann.

Sphere made an annoyed beep. "I agree with him, No" said Supergirl.

"What about Connie?" suggested Black Canary.

Everyone stopped the name game.

"Yes" said Supergirl finally.

"Connie? That sounds nice." commented Wally.

"That sounds like a good middle name but what about a first?" asked M'gann.

Robin who was quiet for the whole time finally spoke. "Alexandra Connie Kent."

"Where did you come up with Alexandra?" asked Supergirl.

"Something that came to me, we could always call you Alex for short."

Wally folded his arms. "Alex, huh never thought of that."

"Well she looks like an Alex." responded Robin.

"Alex" called Black Canary.

Supergirl turned her head to the woman. "Yes?"

"Oh look you responded to it, it's perfect!" cheered M'gann.

"Yeah, I guess, I did." said Supergirl with a smile. "I prefer Alex better than Alexandra anyway."

"Good to know, Alex Connie Kent." said Robin writing it down on her birth certificate.

"Alex Connie Kent." whispered Supergirl to herself.

And at that moment she felt more like a normal girl.

She felt a little more real.

**TBC**


	19. A lot more to learn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 18 A lot to learn **

**Happy Harbor: September 13 **

Supergirl now Alex Kent was putting away her motorcycle after an early morning ride. Today was the first day of school and Alex would be kidding herself if she said that she wasn't nervous. But it was not the same as any other kid going to their first day of school. Because Alex was not like other ordinary kid, no she was a clone, not just any clone, the clone of Superman. Who was only six months old and had no experience of being a normal 16 year old teenage girl.

Sphere the machine that she recused on teams last mission to Bialya rolled up to her and made an annoyed beep at the motorcycle next to her.

"Jealous much?" she asked.

Sphere let out another annoyed beep.

Alex chuckled. "Alright, Alright." She patted the sphere and put the motorcycle away.

"Ready for school?"

Alex looked over to see M'gann, Aqualad, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter walking over to her.

"I made our lunches" said M'gann holding up to brown paper bags.

"The first day of the school season brings great culture; we want to wish you both well." said Martian Manhunter."

"You may both want to change before you leave. "suggested Kaldur.

Alex looked down at herself and could see what Kaldur meant. She was completely covered in dirt, and M'gann was still in her in Miss Martian outfit.

"Where did you go?" asked M'gann.

"I just went out for a ride." said Alex.

Canary chuckled and shook her head. "Come on lets you cleaned up."

Alex let her be lead out of the room by Black Canary. They enter another room and Alex looked to see a folded pile of schools waiting for her.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

"I figured you would need a change of clothes." answered Black Canary.

Alex then began to change into her new clothes, a light blue blouse and light blue Capri pants. When she was finished changing she turned back to Black Canary.

"Nervous?" asked the woman.

"A little" admitted Alex.

"Don't worry, everyone is nervous on their first day of school." insured Canary.

"Except I'm not like everyone else." She grumbled. "What if I mess up, I say something or do something wrong and everyone discover out that what I really am?"

Black Canary placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine and you won't be alone, M'gann will be there with you."

Alex took in a deep breath before nodding her head. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor School <strong>

When M'gann and Alex reached the school Alex stopped to stare around.

Alex took a deep breath and started to walk forward, the place was crowded with all kinds of kids. All of them looked different but they all blend in with each other. Alex couldn't help feel how much she and M'gann stuck out. She was so distracted she didn't even notice that someone was heading straight towards her.

"Look out!"

But it was too late; Alex felt something crash into her causing her to fall to the ground. Alex could see M'gann at her side helping her up.

"You okay?" asked M'gann.

"Fine" she replied.

She looked over at the stranger that knocked into her. He was a boy with brown hair and freckles.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry I saw you but I couldn't stop in time." He said.

Alex got to her feet. "It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going."

She then noticed that he was wearing a green shirt with the superman symbol but instead of the s there was an M.

"Um…I like your shirt." She commented.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Marvin, what did you do now?"

Alex and M'gann looked over to see three teenagers' two girls wearing the same outfit and one boy also wearing a Superman shirt. That's when Alex noticed that a lot of the teenagers had shirts with logos of all the Justice League heroes.

"Nothing, I just met someone new." He said looking at Alex in an odd way.

"More like you crashed into them, don't lie we say you." said the tall boy.

"It really was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.

"Don't be sorry, the boy here doesn't know how to ride a skateboard." commented the other girl.

"You girls are new here aren't you?" asked the tall boy.

Megan nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I'm Megan and this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy, this is Karen, Mal and you of course met Marvin."

"Hi"

"Yo"

"Did you guys just move into town?" asked Karen.

"That's one way to explain It." mumbled Alex.

"What?"

Alex realized her mistake and before she could fix it Megan stepped in.

"What she means is that she just moved into state and she's staying with me and my uncle." explained Megan quickly.

"Oh, where did you use to live?" asked Wendy.

"Antarctica." blurred out Alex suddenly.

"Whoa that's fair." marveled Marvin.

"And cold, how could you stand it?" questioned Mal.

"Guess that's why I moved." replied Alex.

"Well don't worry, well show you girls the ropes." offered Wendy. "Actually you both look like bumbles."

"What?" asked Alex confused.

"The bumbles cheerleader, try out are today after school." explained Wendy, showing off her cheerleader outfit.

M'gann seemed all excited from what Alex was feeling.

"Um…no thanks I not much of a cheerful person." said Alex.

"Okay, but if you change your mind met us at the football field." offered Karen.

"I'll be there." cheered M'gann.

"Come one, were better get to class." said Mal.

Alex and M'gann followed the others inside. Marvin walked up to her and leaned in close.

"So Alex, you got a boyfriend?" he questioned in a none quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"Marvin!"

The rest of the day went slow and dreadful for Alex. She could finally see why Wally hated school so much. Alex and M'gann both got their schedules from the office; luckily they both had the same classes because Alex had no idea where she was going. She also found herself getting in trouble for the most ridiculous stuff. In English class she tried to go to the bathroom and was yelled at by the teacher, telling her she couldn't go to the bathroom without asking her. Why did she have to ask to use to the bathroom? Alex never had to ask Red Tornado or anyone else to use to the bathroom before. No one ever seemed to care.

Another time would be when she got scolded in Math. Apparently it is wrong to correct the teacher about a math equation that was clearly wrong. Said it is was "rude to have no respect to the teacher". She also got yelled at for jumping ahead in a science lab. Not like she was doing the experiment wrong. And in gym Alex learned that females aren't supposed to be able to tackle boys in flag football. M'gann lectured her for that, said that she was giving herself away.

It was officially becoming the worst day for Alex when social studies came. The last class of the day, she really couldn't mess this up. All she had to do was sit there and listen. The teacher walked in, he was a young man at his mid-20, a lot younger than the other teachers. He rolled in a small TV and turned in on. The news appeared with Cat Grant, the news reporter Alex had seen on TV before. She was talking about the dispute between North and South Rhelasia and how Lex Luthor was trying to have a peace treaty between the two or a full out world would rises between the two.

For some reason, the name of Lex Luthor made Alex pay more attention. Where did she hear that name? It sounded familiar to her. But before she got more time to think about it the TV was turned off and the teacher stepped forward.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" he questioned. "Marvin?" he asked the boy who was falling asleep in front of Alex.

Marvin gasped and sat up straight. "Well Mr. Car, it's better than Vacasia." He joked.

More students ground while other let out chuckles. Alex couldn't see the joke.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

Alex remembered reading a book about Rhelasia in the Library at the cave. She didn't have anything else to do at the cave besides read. She can still remember the exact wording in the book like she read it yesterday.

"I never heard of a place called Rhelasia." whispered M'gann.

"It was founded in 1855 and was once one empire until it was divided into South and North Rhelasia during the time of World War 2." She whispered back to her.

"Very nice"

Alex over to see and the class looking at her and she realized that she didn't whisper as quiet as she thought.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"I read it in a book." She admitted. At least that was one thing she could say without giving herself away. "But I don't understand why they are fighting, they're both humans-I mean Rhelasian?"

"Right on both counts actually." he replied.

"_It's no difference on Mars." said M'gann through the mind-link. "White Martians are treaty differently than Green Martians, of course I'm green but that doesn't make it right." _

Soon the bell rang and class was over. Alex grabbed her bag as she followed M'gann who was talking with Wendy and Karen. It seemed that she was making friends; Alex was glad that at least one of them was having a good experience out of this.

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Alex turned behind her to see standing behind her.

"Your Alex Kent right?" he asked.

"Yes"

The man extended a hand to her. "My name is Mr. Carter; sorry I didn't introduce myself in the beginning to you and Megan. I was kind of wrapped up in the lesion." He explained.

She took his hand. "It's okay, we really didn't mind." More because Alex was tired of being in the spotlight ever class.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Um…It was a long day" she asked.

Mr. Carter laughed "Don't worry; everyone has a tough time on their first day of school. And if it makes you feel better you did fine today in Social Studies." He commented.

"Thank you" replied Alex.

She started walking to the door.

"And Alex, just to let you know you can come to me if you need anything." He said.

"Okay"

She couldn't help but find it odd that only talked to her and not both her and M'gann. She was walking down the hall when papers fell from the sky and surround all around her.

"Oh shit" Alex looked up to see a boy with black wavy hair wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. He was leaning over the railing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop those." He called rushing down the stairs towards her and his fallen papers.

Alex placed down her bag and started to collect the papers on the ground. As she picked them up she noticed the music notes on the pages in pencil. She picked up more of the paper to see more music written on them. The boy knelt down beside her and started picking up the papers with her.

When they were finished picking up the papers Alex hand her pile to him.

"Thanks" he said.

"Did you write these?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there not that good, I'm having trouble getting it right." He admitted.

The boy the turned to look her up and down making Alex blush for some reason.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" she asked.

"Never seen you before, plus I heard about this new girl that has no feel for the rules." He said

"What, that's not it! I'm just….."

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm just new" she answered honestly.

The boy chuckled. "I'm Eric"

"Alex"

"Alex huh, just Alex not Alexandra?" he questioned.

"No just Alex" she grumbled. It was bad enough she had to correct teachers about her name and ignore her about it. She didn't want this guy starting it either.

"Okay just Alex" he teased. "What are you doing here after school? Don't tell me you got into serious trouble already."

"What would me being in trouble have to do with staying after school?" she questioned.

He stopped and looked at her. "You really are new."

"What was your first clue?" she mumbled.

"Okay so why are you here?" he asked.

"My friend is trying out for the bumble bee's cheerleaders. I was heading there now to go see her." She explained.

"Oh well I hate to break it to you but you're going the wrong way, the football field is that way." He said pointing the opposite way.

"Oh"

"Why don't you let me walk you there." He offered.

"But don't you have to go home?" she asked.

"I can spare five minutes to help someone out." He insisted.

"Thank you"

Alex followed Eric to the field. "So you're not trying out for the bumble bees are you?"

"No"

"Good, you don't look one either."

"Wendy says I do."

"She says that about everyone. She just that kind of girl, if she had it her way ever girl be a cheer leader."

"Then it's a good thing it doesn't." laughed Alex.

"Yeah"

Alex looked down at the seat music in his arms. "So you play music?"

"Yeah a bit of everything." He explained. "Except I can't sing."

"Really"

"Yeah that's why I'm having such a hard time writing this song. I don't have a voice to sing it for me."

"That sucks"

Eric laughed. "You're telling me."

Final the two of them made it to the field and Alex was hugged by a very excited wet M'gann.

"Alex, I made the team!" she cheered.

"That's great Megan." congratulated Alex.

It was then that M'gann noticed Eric.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Eric extended a hand. "I'm Eric"

M'gann took his hand. "I'm Megan" she said in a giggly voice.

"Here let me get you a towel to dry off." He offered walking to his car.

"Oh you don't have to." M'gann said.

"No it's fine" he said pulling a clean towel out from his car. "It would suck if you caught cold after becoming our new schools cheerleader."

"Thank you" giggled M'gann as she wrapped the towel around herself, her bubbly attitude still here.

"Well I better get going, see you later Alexandra."

"It's Alex!" she called after him.

Eric laughed "Sure thing just Alex!"

He got into his car and drove off leaving M'gann and Alex standing there.

M'gann turned to Alex with a huge smile.

"What?" she asked.

"He was nice." complemented M'gann.

Alex shrugged. "I guess."

"Kind of good looking to." said M'gann.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked.

"Do you like him?" asked M'gann.

"Yeah, I already agreed with you when you said that he was nice."

M'gann shook her head. "No, I mean do you like, like him?"

"Huh"

"Oh never mind" giggled M'gann. "You'll figure soon."

M'gann walked ahead of her leaving Alex following after her confused.

* * *

><p>"So how was school?" asked Black Canary waiting for them when they walked through the door.<p>

"Great!" cheered M'gann.

"Alex how was your day?" she asked her.

Alex stopped to look at her before walking past her to sphere. She did learn one thing today in school.

She had a long way to go of becoming a teenager.

**TBC**


	20. Terror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 19 Terror**

**New Orleans: September 16**

Tommy and Tuppence, the terror twins came crashing through the roof as planned. They hit the ground and groaned in pain as they got up. Aqualad and Red Tornado came up behind them and snapped the inhibitor collars on them. Soon Aqualad and Red Tornado had both the terror twins in a firm grip.

"That don't feel right." grunted Tommy. "My strength, but I just gone toe to toe with Superman?" he gasped.

"Congrats, too bad that only led you here." said Supergirl walking up to them with Miss Martian next to her. She dressed as Tuppence while M'gann was still herself but that would change soon.

M'gann walked up to Tommy and put her hand on his head.

"Got your inspiration brother Tommy?" asked Supergirl in a southern voice.

"I believe I do sister Tuppence." replied Miss Martian shape shifting into Tommy.

Both the terror twins looked shocked, Alex couldn't really blame them. It's not every day you see someone else looking exactly like you.

"Somebody wants to tell me what's going on?" asked Tommy, as M'gann walked back to her side.

"It's simple." Explained Batman walking up behind them "Their under arrest." He said putting the inhibitor collar on M'gann and her. She could already feel the collar working and just like that Alex knew.

The mission had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Killer Frost and icicle junior, were all easily apprehended on July 4__th__, perhaps too easy." informed Batman. "Cold and Frost both were sent to belle reeve of penitentiary; a federal prison designed to house super criminals, 17 year old icicle junior to a juvenilely vassal and Frost to the usually Arkham vassal. But Freeze tired the court to be legal sane and Jr. sued to be tired as a legal adult. Which sends them both to belle reeve." stated Batman._

"_Their planning something to have all four of them there." said Supergirl, she was trying to pretend to her best that Superman wasn't standing._

"_Exactly, it seemed to be the plan all along." replied Batman turning to Alex and M'gann. "I'm sending the two of you in to find out why." _

"_An undercover mission in belle reeve." asked M'gann with a hint of fear in her voice. _

"_Who else inside the prison will know their true identities?" asked Aqualad. _

"_No one" said Batman. "We can't be certain the staff isn't compromised." _

* * *

><p>Alex was now sitting in the swat van with M'gann, icicle Jr. and Doctor Freeze being taken to Belle reeve. She looked down at the handcuffs she was in. She didn't understand the reason for them; they were already wearing the collars, what's the point of the handcuffs. She wanted to say that when the police placed them on her but she wasn't Supergirl or Alex Kent, she was Tuppence, the criminal.<p>

Alex looked over at Freeze; he was in back of the van with a cooling system behind. She glanced over at M'gann and the secretary guard standing at the doors. He was holding a gun but Alex wondered if that was going to be enough if all four of them attacked him at once. Then she looked forward and wished she hadn't. There was icicle Jr. looking at her the same way Wally looked at M'gann or Marvin looked at her. He started making kiss faces at her and Alex had to hold back from barfing. She was begging to hate being Tuppence.

"Dude, dude." called icicle Jr. to M'gann. "Your sister is hot." he said. "How about you put in a good word for me?" He suggested.

He was interrupted when the secretary guard hit him in the chest with his gun.

"Sit down" he ordered. "Where here" he announced. "Welcome to belle reeve."

Soon the van stopped and the door to the van opened. "Get out" he ordered.

Alex followed M'gann with Jr. behind her. Alex took the time to look around her surroundings. The place was surrounded by nothing but stone with not even a single window. She could see camera's every place she turned and guards all around with guns ready to shot them with they so much as snarled at them. They were soon stopped and Alex looked up with the rest of them at a woman on a balcony. She looked like firm woman that you didn't want to mess with and she was wearing a suit with her hair pulled back.

"I am the law of last resort." she announced to them. "My name is Amanda Waller, I am not your mother or madam aunt or your friend, and I am your warrant." she told. "And you are my prisoners."

Alex was listening to her and she was already starting to feel like prisoner.

"The collars you wear block your certain meta gene. No strength no ice, in addition these collars will be used for discipline, whenever one of you breaks the rule will only one warning will be given." she said.

Alex suddenly felt a strong shock ring through her body. She could tell the others felt the pain to because they also grunted in pain.

"If order has not been inshore the next shock will render the con unconscious." explained Amanda. "Any sign of trouble this place will go under lock down. Not even Superman could break through Belle Reeve, we know we have checked."

Alex wondered when Superman was ever here in Belle Reeve.

The man behind Amanda Waller gave out a loud cough. Waller turned to him.

"Oh this is Doctor Hugo Strange, he is your madam aunt." introduced Waller.

"Actually I am your therapist here at Belle Reeve, I hope to give you chance to rehabilitee." he explained.

"Because we know you're kind is all about conceited." remarked Amanda. "Send them to their cells." she ordered.

Alex then was separated from M'gann and the others as she was taken to the woman's part of belle reeve. She was unhand cuffed by a young woman that looked like she didn't belong here being a guard at belle reeve. It almost made Alex feel kind of bad for her and wanted to get to know her name but she had to stay in character and she was Tuppence here. Tuppence didn't care about stuff like that. After she changed into the new orange prison outfit the two secretary women lead her to her cell.

"_Alex, are you here?" asked M'gann through the mind link. _

"_M'gann but I thought-"_

"_The collar was made for Tommy's super strength, not my Martian powers." she answered. _

Alex was interrupted from the mental link when she was shoved into her cell. she stumbled in and the door closed on her.

"Your interrupting my beauty sleep little girl."

Alex glanced up to see Killer Frost sleeping on the top bunk.

"And If I don't get my 24 hour beauty sleep I'm a real killer." she said rolling back over on the bed.

Alex lay down on the bottom bunk and rolled over facing the wall, but didn't plan on sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Your goal is to stay by Killer Frost, keep a close eye on her out of all the cons there." ordered Batman. _

_He was standing by the door where Alex was changing behind. _

"_Right" she replied. "Is there a chance that I will be her cell mate?" she asked. _

"_It would be likely." He replied. _

_Alex chuckled as she pulled an identical copy of Tuppence shirt on. "You sound a little uncertain." _

_There was no reply from Batman. Alex finally slipped on the shoes, and opened the door walking out. _

"_What do you think?" she asked facing him. _

_He looked at her his face still staying the same emotionless as ever. "You need to work on your accent." He said. _

"_Didn't ur mam every teach you how to complement a lady." she replied. _

_Batman nodded his head. "Better." _

"_Sometimes I wonder if you said the word amazing or awesome you would drop dead." she remarked walking over to a mirror to look at her reflection on the mirror. Her hair was now blond with blond exchange clips in up in a pony-tail. She had on contacts and was wearing purple lick stick with dark eyeliner. All thanks to the work of Black Canary and M'gann. Alex noticed that M'gann seemed kind of nerves about the mission but she guessed it helped M'gann when she got to help with her disguise, Alex thinks M'gann enjoyed more of the hair and makeup. _

_Alex groaned. "I hate being a blond." _

"_Well get used to it because you're going to be one for a few days." said Batman. _

"_Gee Thanks" she grunted. _

_Alex was quite for a few minutes before she looked at Batman through the mirror. _

"_So I guess Superman is involved in this plan of yours somehow?" she asked._

"_He and Martian Manhunter will be the ones fighting the terror twins." he answered. _

"_We'll that explains it, there be no other reason he would come to the cave." she replied. _

"_I know your relationship with him is bad but if you give him time-" _

"_I don't want or need to give him time. I'm fine on my own." said Alex. _

_Batman was quiet looking at her through the mirror. "Not as fine as you think you are." _

* * *

><p>A bell went off waking Alex up. She jumped up and soon regretted it as her head hit the top bunk. She wasn't use to something above her when she slept. She got out of bed as the door opened and a guard came escorting Killer Frost and her to the outer court. Alex looked around; all the women were on one side with the men on the other side separating them was a giant glass wall. She could see M'gann as Tommy on the other side glass wall with icicle junior; they both looked like they were talking. She noticed that icicle junior looked a lot different without all the ice covering him. He looked like any other 17 year old kid; you would never believe that he was a con by just looking at his picture. Alex then noticed that Killer Frost was over to the corner with a man on the other side. She was about to take a step forward when she saw something and it made her stop.<p>

It was the Blockbuster creature; Desmond, on the other side of the glass. He was with the Cobra venom monster the team had faced on their first mission. Alex stopped to stare at the creature; she never knew what happened to Desmond after the League took him. Guess it would make sense to bring him here. She wondered if he was still the same mindless monster then it was when she fought it on July 4th. Alex's thoughts were interrupted when she was shoved to the ground hard. She looked up to see a muscular woman, hair pulled back with a tattoo on her face going down her right arm standing her ugly face grinning down on her.

"So I heard that you're the new fresh meat here at Belle reeve." commented the woman, picking Alex up by the front of her shirt and bringing her close to gorilla face of a woman. "So I thought I show you how things at Belle reeve work."

"I prefer not to learn from a monkey." said Alex.

The woman growled and threw her against the wall. She fell down and glanced up to see the woman running at her. She didn't have her powers with the collar on and it seemed that it didn't matter for this woman whether she had five on. As the woman came at her Alex grabbed a dung bell lying by her feet and swung it at the woman. The giant woman stumbled back knocking into a pile of weights, her head whipped towards Alex and she was beginning to wonder if they made a mistake with giant woman gender how she was looking more and more like a man ever minute Alex looked at her.

"You think your tough stuff blondie, well I got some news for you!" growled giant woman lifting up a 100 pound weight. "The bottom of the food chain that always mess with the upper chain always gets squashed!" she yelled and chucked the weight towards Alex.

Alex ducked down at the weight came crashing into the wall. Where were the guards, why weren't they stepping in like how Amanda Waller warned they would? She looked up and saw the guards just watching them. There also was a crowd of the prisoners, even the men were watching in interest, some were calling and cheering to beat up the little blondie (guess that was her) so much for someone coming to her rescue.

She dodged a punch from the giant woman, her first hit the wall leaving crack behind. The giant woman whipped around to where she was, her eyes bolting red from rage, steam might as well been blowing out of her nose because she was bright red. She was beginning to look more like a bull than a gorilla as she tucked her head down and made a charge at her.

Alex didn't have time to run away as she was slammed into the wall. Giant hands grabbed her at the front of her shirt lifting her and foot of the ground. A first was coming to her face when Alex ducked her head from the blow. Then using the only strength she had she placed each of her hands against the wall near her head lifted her feet up and kicked the woman dead in the face. The giant woman fall back and hit the ground as Alex fell on her butt against the wall. The gorilla woman got up again and Alex was beginning to wonder if the woman was invulnerable like Superman. But she could see blood coming from the woman's nose where Alex had kicked her.

Gorilla woman whipped the blood clean off and looked at it before glowing. "Why you little-"

"Devastation, enough"

Alex looked over to see Killer Frost standing across the room, her arms folded like she wasn't amused by everything.

"Don't bother, it's clear you're not going to win against this one." said Frost shooting a glance at her.

Devastation looked like she was about to argue when Frost went to her and whispered. "Besides you need your strength for later for when we bust out every con in here."

That seemed to have calmed Devastation down as she rolled her shoulders before giving Alex one last glare and waking away.

Alex got off the ground as it seemed that the show was over and everyone was turning away as if nothing had happened. She could see M'gann watching her through the glass. She had a look of concern on her face and it didn't seem to suit Tommy at all. She replied the message to M'gann that she heard from Frost.

"_There planning on busting out of here, every single one of them." _

"_I know, icicle juniors thoughts are so loud I couldn't help but hear." replied M'gann. _

Alex chuckled a bit and Devastation looked pissed because she thought she was laughing at her.

Killer Frost walked up to her. "Pretty impressive, not many people live after getting into a fight with Devastation, even with an inhabited collar on." she said. "I could use someone with guts." commented Killer Frost.

Alex glanced over at M'gann before looking back at Killer Frost.

"Then I'm just your girl."

* * *

><p>Batman forgot to mention this part of the mission. Alex was sitting in Doctor Hugo's office with M'gann. Batman never mention that the cons here would be getting therapy, if Alex knew that she would never have agreed to the mission. She had never been in any part of therapy but she could tell just sitting here listening to Hugo talk that she hated it.<p>

"So Tuppence I heard you got into a fight with Devastation today." said Hugo.

"She was attacking me, I only protected myself." she replied.

"Of course, so how did that make you feel?" he questioned.

"Huh"

"How did you feel after you beat Devastation?" he asked.

"I don't know, better I guess." she answered.

"But not completely did it?" he questioned.

Alex shrugged. "I guess not" She didn't know what was with all these questions?

Hugo nodded. "Here's what I think, both of your need repeat violence to take out build up stress at a mother figure. Hm….I'm I close?"

Alex put her elbow on the side of the chair and rested her head on her arm. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's more of a father figure." said M'gann.

Alex turned her head to look at M'gann. _"What are you doing?"_

"Interesting, continue." replied Hugo.

"Or don't." snapped Alex.

"Therapy requires open dialog Tuppence, go one Tommy." encouraged Hugo.

"Well Tuppence and her-our father don't really get along. Papa is distance at best, barely gives Tuppence the time day. Tuppence doesn't know how to talk to him, she feels sort of unworthy to be near him." explained M'gann.

"Well maybe Tuppence is tired living in Tommy's stupid world where every problem can be solved in half an hour!" snapped Alex. "I am sick of everyone thinking I need him, I don't need a father. I am perfectly fine without him!"

M'gann was quiet she looked away from Alex and at that minute Alex wished she could take back what she said before.

"Excellent, I think we really accomplished something today." cheered Hugo.

Then the guards came in and M'gann and Alex were carried away to their separate cells before Alex could say anything. M'gann didn't reply to her through mental link the whole night.

* * *

><p>It was the next early morning when they were deliver new sets of prison outfits. Alex picked hers up and felt them through her hand. Something about them felt different.<p>

"I would put those on if I were you." advised Killer Frost. "They'll come in handy later."

Alex started to change.

"_The break out is happening, sooner than later." said M'gann through the mental link. _

"_Agreed" replied Alex. _

"_Roger" said Kaldur through the mind link, camped outside of belle reeve a mile away in the bio ship with Red Tornado. "Were pulling you out." He said. _

"_No." argued Alex. "We have to stay and learn how their busting out or they'll just try again." _

"_I agree with Alex." said M'gann. _

"_Fine, we will remain alert." said Kaldur. _

Alex could tell that Kaldur was not happy about them being on this mission. At least M'gann talked to her even though it for the mission, sort of.

Alex just couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

* * *

><p>The mission wasn't going to be over any time soon. The break out happened started only a few hours after Alex had got off the mental conversation with M'gann and Kaldur.<p>

The alarm was going off indicating that Belle Reeve was going under lock down. The alarms were blaring loud and then something un-expected happened. The inhabit collars went off, not just her collar but every collar in belle reeve. Alex could hear screams and crashing sounds as cons broke free from their cells. Alex ripped off her collar as Killer Frost used her ice and broke them free from their prison.

Alex saw Devastation and Shimmer beating up the female guards. Killer Frost went over to join her. She saw the guard from before who took Alex to her cell the first night she got here. Devastation pushed her to the ground as Killer stepped over her.

"Please" beg the woman. "I have kids!" she cried.

"Beg some more, it makes the kill that more enjoyable." commented Killer Frost, she raised her first that turned into an ice mace.

Alex decided to step in. She grabbed Killer's Frost arm stopping her before she killed the guard.

Killer Frost turned to glare at her. "What do you think you're doing little girl." She sneered.

Quickly she came with something to say. "We don't have time to waste our energy on this worthless guard. The soon we get out of this hell hole the better."

Killer Frost grumbled but lowered her arm. "You're right, come on we have to go."

Alex followed Killer Frost and the others but was stopped when she heard M'gann in her head with a panic in her voice.

"_Supergirl, I think my covers-ah!" _

Then there was silence, which for some reason made Alex's heart drop.

"_Miss Martian….M'gann…M'GANN!" she screamed through the mental link. _

Except there was no reply.

Alex was growing frantic. What happened? M'gann said something about her cover. Did her cover get blow? If it did that meant that the males con on the other side know who M'gann is, which meant that there was a chance she was dead. Alex shook that thought off as soon as it came; she had to hope that M'gann was alright. She never forgives herself if something happened to M'gann. It was her that wanted to go on the mission; M'gann only went because she was her teammate, and because it was Batman's order.

"Hey are you coming or what?" snapped Killer Frost annoyed.

"Um….yeah." replied Alex following the female cons until they reached the end to the woman's side of belle reeve.

Alex was wondering what they were doing here until Killer Frost started to ice the wall. Devastation started to punch the wall where the ice was. Slowly with each punch the ice shattered and left and crack into the wall.

Now she understood how they planned to bust out of here. Sure the walls were solider and impossible for even Superman to burst free, but when you froze the walls making them as failgue as ice they were a lot easier to break.

"Smart plan, don't you think?" asked Killer Frost. "With our ice and strength will be out of here in no time."

"Yeah real smart plan." commented Alex. She had to save M'gann, the staff here and find a way to keep all the cons from escaping. But she couldn't fight every single con in belle reeve even with her powers back.

"Frost, I just got word from Tommy, the collars are slowly turning back on over at his side." She announced.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Devastation.

"Were twins, we have the psyche thing, can read each other's minds." she explained.

Killer Frost looked like she didn't believe it until she said. "So how do we stop it?"

"An't there some sort of controls on all the collars?" she asked stupidly.

"In Waller's office, go with Shimmer and turn them off quick." ordered Killer Frost.

Alex nodded and walked off to Waller's office with Shimmer. The walked until they reached the office, two cons were guarding the doors.

"What are you two doing here?" asked one of cons that Alex recognized from the League of Shadows, what was his name again…..Professor Oij, that's right.

"No one is allowed in here on Icicle Seniors order." snapped the con.

"We're here to make sure the collars stay off." said Shimmer.

The two cons looked like they didn't believe them.

Then Oij looked over at her and frowned. "You look familiar from somewhere." he said uncertain.

Alex started to panic; she had to act quickly before Oji recognized her.

"We don't have time for this!" she yelled.

She knelled Oij in the stomach and brought his head down on her knee, he hit the ground as the other con came at her but Shimmer knocked him out.

"Keep them busy, I'll turn off the collars." she called and walked into Waller's office.

She walked over to the controls on Waller's desk; quickly she turned back on the collars and twisted the switch to the shock level that would knock out all the cons in Belle reeve. Then she ran out of the office just as Oij was getting up.

"Fool she's using you! I remember her know she's-"but he was cut off as Alex punched him in the head before he could finish his sentence.

"Come on, let's go." she ordered.

Shimmer didn't seem to hear Oij as she followed her down the hall. Alex wasn't certain when the collars were going to turn back on. She only could tell by Shimmer who was still wearing her collar. Suddenly her question she answered when Shimmer was shocked knocking her out.

Alex sighed; well she was relieved to know that she didn't have to fight the entire belle reeve prison. Now she had to get to M'gann. She ran back to where Killer Frost was with Devastation, they were almost half way through.

"Where's Shimmer?" questioned Killer Frost.

"She stayed behind to guard the controls to the collars." she lied.

Frost seemed to believe the lie. She nodded her head and turned back to what she was working on. They were almost through the wall when another female con ran up to them not wearing a collar.

"What" snapped Frost.

"The collars turned back on, all the women are knocked out." announced the con out of breath from running here.

"What" screamed Frost. "How could that be?"

Alex slowly backed away from the others. She wasn't planning on being discovered so soon, she was hoping that she at least make it through the wall.

Devastation turned around to her. "I know how." she snarled. "We got a traitor in the group."

Frost looked over to Alex with a murderess look. "Kill her!" she screamed.

Devastation smiled. "With pleasure"

Alex braced her-self as the two cons one ran at her. She jumped out of the way as the other female con tried to punch her. Devastation grabbed her from behind and lifted her off her feet. Alex kicked the female con coming at her and head-butt Devastation in the face. When the woman dropped her she slammed the other cons face to her knee. Now she only had Devastation to worry about whom looking more was pissed than ever.

As she was dodging the woman's hits she saw Killer Frost with her hands raised.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled. "Fine I'll ice you both.

Frost sent ice towards them and froze Devastation as Supergirl ducked. She pushed the Devastation ice block at Frost slamming her into the wall. Supergirl the turned to the cracked wall, where on the other side M'gann was, who may be dead. There was also a possible that some of the con males were wake and waiting for her, she may be up against a tough fight. But she had to risk that, for M'gann, for her friend.

Going at a running start she plowed into the wall knocking down the remaining of it. It crumbled and left dusts as Supergirl steady her footing, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, ready for the fight. She looked up to see Icicle Senior and Junior and Doctor Freeze standing before her.

"Oh look." called Icicle Senior. "The little sister is here. Come to share the same faith as your brother." He said pointing.

Supergirl followed to where Icicle Senior was pointing to see a frozen Tommy; M'gann. Something inside of Supergirl snapped staring at M'gann, M'gann; her friend who was now dead in the frozen ice. Rage filled her as she charged at the three ice villains. She ran to Icicle Junior who lifted his arms up attempting to freeze her, she grabbed junior by the head and brought his head down slamming it into her knee. The teenager feel on his hands and knees as Supergirl kicked him in the gut sending him on his back. She moved to Doctor Freeze who was now trying to attack her. The man shot at Supergirl as she drove to the ground, the ice hitting the wall and freezing it.

Supergirl knew she had to get away from the wall or she would be pinned and unable to avoid any attacks. She started to move away from the wall well keeping Doctor Freeze in her sight.

"It's over girl"

Supergirl turned around to see Senior Icicle standing behind her. With Doctor Freeze in front of her and Senior Icicle in the back she was trapped. Alex looked over to M'gann that was still frozen in the ice, that's when an idea stuck.

"Now, kill the brat!" shouted Senior Icicle.

Both ice villains fired and Supergirl in the last minute drover herself to the side, she covered her head with her arms as she heard the screams and cries from the two men. When it was silent Alex turned around to see both ice villains frozen by each other's doing. She got back on her feet and saw that neither one was dead because their eyes were still moving. Guess you can't kill an ice maker with ice.

Supergirl looked at the three beaten ice villains before bringing her attention M'gann again. She ran up to the frozen Martian. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't making any movements, Alex couldn't even feel her through the mind link.

She had accomplished her mission, but at the cost of her friend.

"M'gann, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Suddenly the ice started to shake and Alex steeped back as it shattered freeing the Tommy Terror as M'gann. Alex caught her as she feel down, the Martian groaned before opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Alex, what….what happened?" she asked.

"Your cover got blown, and you were frozen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, living on Mars has allowed me to get use to the cold." she explained.

Alex pulled M'gann into a hug. "M'gann, I'm sorry for everything, I would have never agreed to this mission if I knew this was going to happen to you, I know that you only agreed to go on this mission because I wanted to."

M'gann returned the hug. "Alex it's not your fault, did I really want to go hang out with a bunch of cons for a week, no. But I did anyway because one I'm a hero and that's we do and two you're my friend and I would have never of let you go alone."

Alex smiled still hugging M'gann. "Thanks M'gann."

"No problem Alex."

That's when M'gann noticed that unconscious cons around them.

"Alex, what happened?"

"Oh you know the job."

**TBC**


	21. Homefront

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 20 Homefront **

**Mount Justice: September 21 **

"That looks like an arrow." said Artemis pointing to one of the clouds.

"You're an archer, of course it looks like an arrow to you." replied Alex.

It was Wednesday and a week had passed since the Belle Reeve mission. After Alex had taken down every con and saved M'gann they freed the guards plus a not so happy Amanda Waller and called the League. Then they were met by a not so happy Batman (surprise) with a panic Aqualad. Once everything was put back together at Belle Reeve M'gann and Alex were taken back to the cave. After a long time explaining to Amanda Wall the whole story, (which she was not pleased with.) When they arrived back to the cave Alex was forced to again go over the details of the mission to Batman and Aqualad. All the while having Kaldur asking for the thousands time if she and M'gann were okay. At the end of it Alex was just glad to be back home.

She was no longer a blond thanks to Artemis; of course she had to go through a day of mocking, Alex found it silly that a Artemis, who was blond, was making fun of her blond hair. It was a relief to Alex's behave that Robin was the voice of reason of Alex staying a blond by Wally and Artemis's wishes.

Artemis stretched her arms over her head. "Why are we out here again?" she asked.

"Because we can't stand Wally." answered Alex. Actually it was more of Artemis not being able to stand Wally.

"Oh yeah, god he drives me crazy. I mean you think after being on the team for so long he would get use to me but no, he still wants his stupid Speedy." grumbled Artemis.

"I thought his name was Red Arrow?"

"Doesn't matter what his name is, both of them piss me off!" snapped Artemis. "What else do I have to do to prove myself?"

Alex turned her head to look at Artemis. "Nothing"

"What"

"Nothing, you have nothing else to prove that you belong on this team. Give Wally time, he'll open up to you soon." She advised.

"Did you just give me positive advice?" asked Aretmis surprise.

"Yeah I think I'm spending to much time with Kaldur and M'gann."

"Yep, spending time with happy people will do that to you." confirmed Artemis.

They both were quiet.

"I think that one looks like a rabbit." said Alex, pointing to another cloud.

"Yeah it does, it looks like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland."

"What's that?" asked Alex.

Artemis looked at Alex shocked before it turned into a smile. "I think I know what we're doing on Saturday night."

"Why not tonight, whatever it is were doing?" asked Alex.

"I can't, tomorrow is my first day of school." explained Artemis.

"Oh yeah." she replied. Alex remembered Artemis mentioning to the team that she was attending a new school.

They were both quiet again.

"I'm going to Gotham Academy." stated Artemis bluntly.

Alex looked at Artemis confused. "But I thought you lived in Star City like Green Arrow?"

"No, I live in Gotham with my mom, but it's strange I'm not even qualified to be in some rich big school like Gotham Academy but I get from letter saying that I have been accepted." She ranted.

"Then why are you going?"

"My mom wants me to go that's the only reason I agreed to this."

"Oh, what about your uncle, does he want you to go?"

Artemis shrugged "Yeah I guess. Don't tell the others about where I'm going okay."

Alex nodded. "Okay I won't tell the others."

They went back to looking at the clouds.

"So what is Alice and Wonderland?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: September 22 <strong>

"I think we should ask Wally." suggested Miss Martian with a worried look.

"No, I think I can handle it."

"But we don't even know what the problem is." acknowledged Miss Martian.

"I will figure it out." said Supergirl. She picked up the screwdriver and started to ticker with the insides of the motorcycle.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the Martian girl.

"Sure" replied Supergirl. "I think."

"You think?" she questioned.

"Hey you're no better at this than me." snapped Supergirl.

Sphere rolled up to them and gave an annoyed beep.

"Really, you're going to be jealous now?" asked Supergirl amused.

Soon Kid Flash walked in eating a sandwich.

"Hey do you girl need some help with that?" he asked taking a mouthful of his sandwich.

"That's okay I got it." said Supergirl.

"Oh Alex just let him help."

Kid Flash inhaled the rest of his sandwich and crouched down to Supergirl sitting on the door.

"Come one, just let me help." He offered.

She pouted before handing him the screwdriver. Miss Martian and Kid Flash laughed at her before Kid Flash got to work on the broken motorcycle.

"This thing is really mess up, what you did to it?" asked Kid Flash.

"Nothing, I was just trying to fix the engine." defended Supergirl.

"We may have damaged it more by trying to fix it." explained Miss Martian.

Kid Flash snorted "Yeah I can tell, hand me that wrench."

Miss Martian handed Kid Flash the wrench and they both watched him woke.

"So where is Robin?" asked Supergirl.

Tonight was the team's usual team practice nights, the team did these on Thursday nights before Friday when Batman gave them missions.

"Oh he said he had to take care of something in Gotham before he came to the cave." explained Kid Flash.

"Like what?" asked Miss Martian.

"Probably some Dynamic Duo thing, but those two like to keep things to them self's." he explained. "What about Artemis, why isn't she here yet?"

"It's her first day of school." stated Supergirl

"Where is she going?" wondered Miss Martian.

"Don't know." lied Supergirl.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash seemed to believe it because they didn't press any further. Soon Aqualad walked up to them. He seemed a little tense, of course he had seemed different ever since M'gann and her first day of school. The last time he was weird was when the team first battled Clay face, but he went back to Atlantic and was fine when he was back. Something about this was different thou, Kaldur always looked on alert, like something was going to come up and bite him. Alex guessed it wasn't going to take a day at Atlantic to make it better.

"Hey Kaldur" greeted Miss Martian.

"Hello, how have you all been this week?" he asked.

"Good" answered Kid Flash. "Dork wrench" he called. Miss Martian handed it to him. "Thank you green cheeks."

"I've been great" cheered Miss Martian.

"Okay." said Supergirl.

"I have been meaning to ask, any trouble juggling school work with your responsibility's here?" he questioned.

"Juggling is one of my many talents." bragged Kid Flash. "Socket wrench"

Miss Martian handed him the wrench. "Being a Bumble bee cheerleading has been a bit of a challenge, but my first loyalties always to the team, this team not the Bumble bees." she reinsured.

"What about you Alex?" asked Aqualad.

"Um…I'm fine." answered Supergirl. Why did it feel like Aqualad was interrogating them?

"Aretmis's first day of school is today." stated Aqualad. "Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

Supergirl didn't like where this was going. "Artemis is very loyal to the team."

"Alex is right, she'll mange." agreed Kid Flash standing up. "I mean how much more annoying-"

Kid Flash was cut off when an explosion went off, the impact sent Supergirl crashing into her motorcycle and fell on the hard stone floor. Supergirl jumped to her feet and looked around for an intruder but saw no one but her teammates. Then water rose and shot out like a holes, Supergirl was not off her feet as the wave it her and the team. She got up again her team got up with her.

Aqualad drew his weapons. "Move, were under attack" he ordered to all of them.

The team went off into different directions. Supergirl jumped down the stairs and was stopped by a massive wall of fire blocking her path. She was backed up until Kid Flash raced next to her.

"Were pinned here, fire one way and water the other." He explained gasping for breath which was surprising in a concerning way.

"Who the hell is attacking us?!" yelled Supergirl.

"I don't know." responded Kid Flash.

"We got get out of here!" called Supergirl.

"How?" asked Kid Flash. "We either get burned to death or drowned."

Supergirl looked around and found no way around the fire wall, except through it.

"Follow my lead." she instructed.

Supergirl took a couple steps back then going at top speed she charged at the fire jumped tucked her body into a ball and passed through the flames rolling of the ground. She jumped to her feet just as she heard Kid Flash scream.

"Supergirl looked out!"

Supergirl turned around to have her motorcycle crash into her and knocking her on the ground. With the motorcycle on top, her world started to go black as the last thing she saw were red feet standing in front of her and Kid Flash standing through the flames.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of Spheres loud beeping. When she opened her eyes she saw him trapped in the wall. Her head hurt and she trapped in a melted metal that looked like her motorcycle. She began to thrash and twist against the metal but it was no use she couldn't break free. Alex heard a groan and looked over to see Wally next to her unconscious.<p>

"Kid Flash wake up!" she hissed. "KF, Wally, wake up right now!" she whispered.

Kid Flash head shot up with a gasp he looked around confused before turning to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked and now we are held hostage." She explained.

"Do you know who attacked us?" he questioned.

"Don't know" Alex looked around. "Where are Kaldur and M'gann?" she suddenly asked realizing that they weren't with them.

Kid Flash began to look too. "There" he called pointing his head up.

Alex followed his head and gasped to see M'gann and Kaldur being held in a cage made of fire.

"M'gann! Kaldur!" she shouted. "Are you guys okay?"

There was no answer.

"Kaldur, M'gann!" yelled Kid Flash.

"We are fine" a gasp reply from Aqualad. "For now"

"Can you get out?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, this head is making it impossible." choked Aqualad having trouble breathing in the heated atmosphere. "What of you two?" he asked.

"I can't move" answered Supergirl. She turned to Kid Flash. "How about you?"

He nodded as his body started to vibrate but that was all that was happening. Soon he stopped breathing for air.

"No good" he gasped. "What about M'gann?"

"She's unconscious, and I fear for her well-being." explained Aqualad.

"What do you mean?" asked Supergirl.

"Martians and fire don't exactly mix." informed Kid Flash.

Supergirl looked down to her metal prison. "So how do we get out of here?"

"You don't"

Supergirl and Kid Flash looked over to see two metal robots that looked similar to Red Tornado.

"Escape is impossible." stated the female robot.

The male robot raised his hand and water began to rise from the pool over to Kid Flash and Supergirl's feet.

"Your teammates have exactly two hours to turn themselves in or you will all die." He explained.

Supergirl relayed the words that the robot said in her head, he said teammates, that meant that Robin and Artemis were here, which meant that they still had a chance.

"Looks like the rescue party is here." said Kid Flash.

"Yeah but that don't exactly have the upper hand." informed Supergirl.

"They won't turn themselves in." stated Kid Flash.

"How do you know?"

"Because Robin knows that whether they turn themselves in or not they'll kill all of us."

Supergirl saw a serious look on Kid Flash's face she had never seen before.

He looked at her. "Give him time." he instructed. "Rob will get us out."

"And Aretmis." added Supergirl.

Soon the robots left and the water continued to raise.

"Where they go?" asked Supergirl.

"Probably to track down Rob and Artemis" answered Kid Flash.

To both of their surprise Robin and Artemis rose above the water a few feet away from them.

"Look there they are!" called Kid Flash.

Supergirl's joy was cut short when she saw the female robot aiming at Robin and Artemis.

"And there are the robots." she called.

"Look out" Kid Flash warned Robin and Artemis.

The two of them only had a moment to drive under water before surfacing up next to Alex and Kid Flash.

"You guys okay?" asked Robin floating next to Supergirl.

"Don't worry about us, help Kaldur and M'gann." she said looking up to them. "M'gann can't last any longer."

"Aqualad….is she….." called Artemis fearing the answer as much as Supergirl.

"She is unconscious, I fear she…we cannot survive much longer." explained Aqualad.

"Duck" shouted Supergirl as fire shot towards them.

Artemis and Robin dove under water. They came up again to the stairs and were blocked off by both robots. Artemis shot an arrow while Robin threw a bird-rang that bounced off and landed inches near Wally's head.

"Wow" gasped Kid Flash.

Supergirl looked at the bird-rang. "Be luck that wasn't your face."

Artemis and Robin dove into the water and swam to the air vents.

"Okay, there safe." announced Supergirl as she saw them swim into the vents.

"Safe, no there not safe, none of us are safe!" snapped Kid Flash.

"What ever happened to Rob well get us out of this."

"That was before I realized that Robin and Artemis where up against freaking unbeatable robots." he shouted.

"No going to stop them from trying." argued Supergirl.

"_So now what?" _

"Uh, what was that?" asked Kid Flash looking for the source of the voice.

"That sounded like it was Artemis." said Supergirl.

"_We save them, that's how it works." said Robin. _

"Robin too!" called Supergirl

"It's coming from here." announced Kid Flash looking at the bird-rang Robin had thrown early.

"_Maybe that's how it's supposed to work but those things already took down our four superpower teammates!" yelled Artemis. _

"_You sound distraught" joked Robin._

"_Distraught!" hollered Artemis. "M'gann is dying, I'm almost down to my last arrow of course I'm distraught!" she screamed_

"_Well get traught or get dead." shouted Robin. _

"_How can you be so calm?" asked Artemis. _

"_From experience, I have been doing this since I was nine." explained Robin. _

Supergirl was shocked, she looked at Kid Flash for some kind of confirm from him but he seemed focus on the conversation or he just didn't want to answer.

"_What good is that now, that chance do we have against powerful medal machines?" remarked Artemis. _

"_Duh, their machines and any can be taken out with an EMP." said Robin. _

"_Great" cheered Aretmis. "But you better have one in your belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver." _

"_I'm fresh out." said Robin. "But I know we can make one. What do you say KF, doable?" he asked. _

"Total" answered Kid Flash excited.

"1 hour" called the robot.

"You know if you have more time." he commented.

"Where are they going to make an EMP?" questioned Supergirl.

"The med-lab." answered Kid Flash.

"_Were going there now." said Robin. _

Supergirl looked over to Kid Flash. "Do you really think this will work?" she asked in a whisper looking up at the two robots.

"It's the only chance we have." admitted Kid Flash.

"_Were at the med-lab." announced Robin. _

"Go to the X-ray machine, you'll find a small vacuum tube called vector that has energy bolts, program the computers microwave from X-ray to EMP than pull it outwards towards you." instructed Kid Flash.

"_Causing a ripple effect." said Robin._

"So it would be like dropping a stone into a pond." She guessed.

"A stone with 10th-12th power wattage, yeah." replied Kid Flash.

"_So I need to hook it up to the main generator." stated Robin. _

"Which is where?" asked both Artemis and Supergirl_. _

"Behind us." informed Kid Flash.

Supergirl turned her head and there true to Kid Flash's words was the generator in perfect view of the robots.

"That's just great" she grumbled.

"No way are you not going to be spotted." argued Kid Flash.

"So distract them." suggested Robin.

"He says that like were not stuck to one spot." remarked Supergirl.

"Hey Red Tomato" yelled Kid Flash to the male robot "Who's your girlfriend Red Onion." He joked.

That seemed to have gotten the Red's attention.

"Yeah and by the way, worst death trap ever!" she called catching on to Kid Flash. "We can escape whenever we want."

"I can vibrate my molecules faster than your metal brain could process it." yelled Kid Flash.

"And you can't drown a kyprotain, we don't breath air." lied Supergirl

Kid Flash let out a fake mock laugh "And I can't believe that you're falling for Miss Martian act." he boast.

"That cage is only making herb homesick!"

Kid Flash kept taunting the robot as Supergirl noticed that the male one was looking above them. It didn't take long for her to figure out what he was looking at.

"They know!" she cried.

A huge wave moved towards Robin. "Robin, look out!" shouted Artemis.

But it was too late Robin was already hit by the wave. The female robot was now aiming at Artemis. She ducked and missed fired an arrow.

"Artemis, get out of here!" shouted Supergirl. "Go now!" she yelled.

Artemis soon retreated back into the air vents. Supergirl let out a deep breath knowing that at least Artemis got away. The she let Kid Flash struggling next to her.

"Robin!" he shouted.

Supergirl whipped her head around to see Robin floating in the water that the make robot trapped him in.

"Robin" she screamed.

She too stored to struggle with Kid Flash. Finally the male robot released him and he hit the floor next to where Aqualad and Miss Martian where caged.

"Is he breathing" asked Kid flash.

"I don't know I don't hear anything and I don't see him moving."

"He's going to be okay, he's got to be, he's Rob." said Kid Flash, more to him-self more than her.

"Artemis will save us." comfort Supergirl.

"Artemis!" shouted Kid Flash. "You actually believe that she'll save us." he yelled.

"She part of this team."

"Well I don't trust her."

"Well maybe you need you start!" screamed Supergirl as the water was at her neck.

"Because she's the only chance we have right now!" the water splashed into Alex's mouth and she choked, she was a few inches shorter than Wally so it was obvious that she was going to drown first.

"Hey Alex, keep your head up." instructed Kid Flash, with a sound of concern in his voice.

Supergirl raised her head but shot Kid Flash a glare.

"We need to have faith in Artemis, she's part of this team too." she said.

"Okay Alex, just keep your head up, hang on okay." replied Kid Flash.

Water splashed into Supergirl's mouth causing her to cough.

"Damn it, just hand on okay Alex."

Again he tired to vibrate out of the metal except this time he was causing his nose to bleed.

"Wally, stop you'll hurt yourself!" she warned.

"I can't just let you drown!"

"I'll be fine"

Then suddenly her head went under, her body thrashed from the lack of air. Her lungs were starting to burn from being underwater. Suddenly she could no longer hold her breath and water began to pour was starting to go black when suddenly the water left and Supergirl coughed up the water, gasping for air. Only one thought came through her head. Artemis had done it; she looked up to Kaldur and M'gann who were no longer trapped by a fire cage.

"Kaldur, are you guys okay?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Is M'gann okay?" asked kid Flash.

"She is breathing" answered Aqualad. "What of Robin?"

Supergirl sees Artemis run over to the boy and gentle touch him. He then lets out a gasp of air that makes everyone sigh in relief.

"He's breathing too." announced Artemis.

Supergirl looked over to Kid Flash who looked very relieved to know that his best friend was going to be okay.

He turned to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm great."

Soon the others joined Kid Flash and Supergirl.

"You guys okay." asked Robin.

"Were okay, how about you Rob?" questioned Kid Flash.

"A little water doesn't hurt me." he commented.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Supergirl.

"I'll go get a laser." offered Artemis as she walks off.

"So Robin, what happened?" asked Kid Flash.

"I was distracted by the generator to focus on the robots, figure pretending to drown was my only survival, blacked out through." explained Robin.

"But then how did Artemis stop the Red?" asked Supergirl.

"She shot an arrow at the machine, it was the metal one from Wally's souvenir case." informed Aqualad.

Artemis came back and was now fiddling with the laser now.

"Will you stop playing with that thing and cut us free." snapped kid Flash.

"Not working genius EMT shuts off all machines remember." she yelled.

"All machines present at the time."

The team looked over to see Red Tornado. Supergirl felt very annoyed that the android choose now to show up.

"What has occurred here?" he asked.

"A visit from your family." said Robin pointing to the fallen Reds.

"Your extremely nasty family." snapped Aretmis.

"I was not aware I had relations." said Red Tornado.

"Where were you?" demanded Supergirl.

Red Tornado walked towards the robots. "I was away when I realized that communications and zeta tubes were down I came here."

Sphere dropped down from the wall he was stuck in and rolled over to Supergirl, rolling around and beeping like crazy.

She giggled "Hey boy"

Then the laser turned on.

"The pulse has worn off." warned Kid Flash and Robin.

Supergirl looked over to Red Tornado to notice that he was still standing over the robots. Then he turned to them and started to suck the air from the atmosphere. One by one Supergirl watched her teammates collapse until she fell into a world of darkness.

"Alex" "Alex"

Supergirl opened her eyes to see Black Canary crouched down staring at her.

"Hey Black Canary" she greeted.

Canary gave her a small smile. "Hey Alex, don't move okay, well get you out."

Supergirl looked over to see Captain Atom freeing her from her metal prison as Flash did the same with Kid Flash. She flinched when she felt Black Canary place a hand on her forehead.

"You have a bump on your head." she stated with concern.

"Oh yeah, It's from my motor cycle being thrown at me probably. By the way I need a new bike." She answered nonchalant.

"Don't worry BC, it looks better than it did before." commented Kid Flash. "The bump looked like an egg before." He joked.

"Still look better than you." she remarked.

Kid Flash shot her a smile and Black Canary seemed to smile too knowing that they were okay if they were cracking jokes.

Robin walked up to them. "How are you?" he asked her.

"You just asked us that?" she replied.

"Yeah well you almost drowned." said Robin.

"So did you!" exclaimed Supergirl.

"Just answer the question." demanded Robin.

"I'm fine, can we please just get out of this thing." she begged.

"In a minute" answered Captain Atom.

"Robin come here." ordered Batman.

The Boy Wonder looked like he was going to argue but Black Canary cut him off.

"Don't worry Robin, I will watch them go to Batman." she reinsured.

"We don't need watching." argued Supergirl.

Kid Flash let out a chuckle.

"Let it go Alex." he said as Robin walked over to Batman.

Supergirl then continued to watch the rest of her teammates as she and Kid Flash were being freed. M'gann was sitting on the floor with her uncle while Kaldur and Robin were talking to their mentors. Artemis was being awoken by Superman and Supergirl wondered where Green Arrow was. Then she spotted him a few feet away not even watching Artemis. Just because he wasn't her uncle doesn't mean that he does not have to be her mentor.

"What happened here?" Superman demanded from Artemis.

"What happened, the Red happened." snapped Artemis. "Tornado and his, wait, where are they?"

Supergirl too then noticed that Red Tornado was gone with the Reds.

"Gone" answered Robin. "All three of them…gone."

Everyone was quiet before Supergirl turned to look at Kid Flash.

"Did Red Tornado just betray us?" she asked.

**TBC**


	22. The night with Artemis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 21 The night with Artemis **

**Mount Justice: September 22**

"So what now?"

That was the question that rang through Alex's head. She was sitting next to M'gann after being freed from the melted metal of her motorcycle, with the team huddle around them. They were watching the League members huddle in a circle. Alex could hear every other word of them talk about Red Tornado and the Reds, she tried to focus in on their conversation but she was exhausted.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about." whispered Artemis.

"They are talking about Red Tornado but I can't really hear them." replied Supergirl in a whisper.

"Oh"

They were quiet again.

"You did good." commented Supergirl.

Artemis gave a please smile. "Thanks, how are you?"

Supergirl groaned in annoyance. "Why does everyone keep me that?"

"Because you almost drowned."

"M'gann was worst." she agrued.

"Your head went under water."

"Details" she mumbled causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

Supergirl glanced over to Kaldur who was standing a few feet away from everyone.

"Is he okay." She asked.

Robin must have heard her because he looked over too.

"I'm sure he's fine, just tired." answered Robin.

Supergirl was about to walk over to Kaldur when she felt herself choke and she coughed up about a gallon of water.

She felt Artemis grab onto her shoulder keeping her steady.

"See, told you it was serious." snapped Artemis.

"It's just water" argued Supergirl.

Soon the rest of the team was surrounding Supergirl making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Alex are you okay?" asked M'gann.

"I'm fine" groaned Supergirl, she was really getting sick of people asking her that.

"Okay move aside."

The team stepped back and Black Canary came through, she felt embarssed knowing that she now had the League's attention too.

"Maybe I should take you to the medical bay." suggested Black Canary.

"But I'm fine, it's only water!" protested Supergirl.

"Water that almost killed you."

Kid Flash snorted. "So much for Krypotains can't drown."

Everyone turned to glare at Kid Flash.

"What?!"

Supergirl sighed annoyed. "Please Canary I'm fine, I'm only tired like the rest of us." She was this close to screaming at everyone to back Canary looked like she was about to disagree with her when Artemis spoke.

"It's not like you can take her there anyway, the cave is completely destroyed."

Supergirl gave Artemis a grateful look as Black Canary seemed to have lost the battle.

"Fine, no Medical bay." The woman declared. "But I think all of you need some well rest."

"Then we'll figure this out tomorrow, for now everyone go home and get some rest." ordered Batman.

Supergirl figured that M'gann was going to be staying with her uncle since the Martian picked her up and carried her to the zeta beams. Aquaman called Kaldur's name and the boy went to his mentor and followed him also to the zeta beams. Guess she should have to figure out tomorrow what was wrong with their leader. She was about to walk off and maybe see the rest of the caves damage before she going to bed when Kid Flash steeped infront of her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room." she answered confused.

"You are not staying the night here." declared Kid Flash.

"What, why not!"

"Because we were just attacked, if you think were going to let you stay here alone you are wrong." informed Robin.

"Pack an overnight bag, your staying with me." ordered Kid Flash.

"I don't need-" she was going to contuine her agurement but Kid Flash's and Robin's glare stopped her telling her that she had lost this battle before it have even begun.

The sound of a small beep made her look over to Spehere who hadn't left her side the moment he had freed himself.

"I can't leave him here alone." she said her eyes not leaving her metal firend.

"We'll figure something out for him." reinsured Robin.

She crossed her arms. "I won't leave until I know where he is going."

"I will take him." offered Captain Atom who was still here. "He'll be safe in the Watch Tower."

"Thank you." said Supergirl.

"Okay, now go pack your bag." ordered Robin.

So she went to go back an overnight bag, when she came back Artemis was still here.

"You should head home." she said to Artemis. "It's getting late, your mom will be worried."

"I know, I just thinking maybe you should spend the night with me instead." suggested Artemis.

"You" asked Kid Flash.

"My mom won't care and it's better for her to stay with a female friends." said Artemis.

"She's right Wally." said Robin.

"I know" replied Kid Flash. "Fine, but call me if anything happens." he instructed.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No, not really, now come on." said Artemis.

The boys felt first with their mentors, then Artemis, Green Arrow and Supergirl were the next people to go through the zeta beams.

She turned to look at the damage of the cave one last time before following Artemis through the zeta beams.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City: September 22<strong>

Alex was already changed now in shorts and a T-shirt sitting in Artemis living room only strange this was that she was talking to Artemis mother, who Alex found on her own that had no idea Alex was a clone from Cadmus.

"So tell me something about yourself Alex." requested .

"Um…I'm friends with your daughter." she said.

Mrs. Crock laughed. "Yes I know that dear, what else? What school do you go to?"

"Happy Harbor High." she answered.

"Oh yes, I know that place, do you enjoy it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, I haven't really been to other schools to know."

"Oh were you home schooled?"

"Um….Sort of."

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Artemis now walking into the room changed into her night clothes.

"I was just talking to her."

"Yeah well don't interrogate her okay." snapped Artemis.

Aretmis mother grinned. "Relax sweetheart, your firend is fine with me." she said. "Nice to have finally met you Alex, I'm going to bed, call me if you girls need anything."

then wheeled herself to her room and closed the door behind her. Artemis let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry about her." she apoglized.

"It's okay…I think your mother was nice."

"Yeah, try to live with her." grumbled Artemis.

"Artemis, does your mother know your part of the team?"

Artemis looked at her confused. "Of course she knows that I'm a hero, why do you ask?"

"Well she didn't seem to know what I was." stated Alex.

Artemis sat down next to her. "I didn't exactly have the need to tell her you were a clone."

"Oh okay" replied Alex. She didn't understand, the league members and the team was always reminding her that she was clone but when she went out in public they wanted her to be hush about it. Was it because they were ashamed of her? Did they hate that she was a clone, like how Superman does?

"What's wrong?" asked Aretmis.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired." she replied.

"Yeah me too." said Artemis.

"So how was the first day of school?" asked Alex.

"It…wasn't too bad."

"That's good….I guess."

Both girls sat in silence, Alex couldn't help but reply in her head everything that happened today.

"Do you really think Red Tornado betrayed us?" she asked.

Aretmis was silent before answering. "I don't know, he left with those robots."

"We don't really know that, we passed out."

"Yeah, because Red Tornado sucked the air out of us." remarked Aretmis.

"I'm tired."

"Okay, then let's go to sleep, follow me."

Alex followed Artemis to her room and noticed that there were two beds there.

"Whose bed is this?" asked Alex.

Artemis glanced over to the bed and seemed to have zooned off before answering Alex.

"It's no ones, you can sleep in it."

There seemed to be some kind of story behind the bed but Alex didn't press as she sat down on the bed. She noticed that Artemis was searching for something in her dresser draw.

"What are you looking for?" asked Alex.

"You told me that you have never seen Alice in Wonderland." Aretmis held up an old tape that said _**Alice in Wonderland**_. "So let's watch it."

As both girls watched Alice in Wonderland Alex found herself enjoying the movie. Sure it was odd and unrealistic but Artemis said that's the whole point of movies like these, for fun. M'gann always had Alex watch some teenage drama romance movie where the boy and girl are in movie but don't realize it till the end. She never understood those movies, maybe because she had never been in love before. After the movie both girls had gone to sleep. Alex woke up randomly, she took a moment to remember what had happened and to realize that she was at Artemis looked over to see to her surprise Aretmis awake. The girl wasn't really moving except for her light breathing. But Alex could tell she was awake because her eyes were open.

"Aretmis…"

"I lied, the bed does mean something, it was my sister." Artemis blurred out.

Alex rose from the bed surprise. "I didn't know you have a sister."

"She doesn't sleep in that bed anymore." explained Artemis.

"Where is she, what happened to her?"

"She…she left and became Cheshire."

"Cheshire…you mean that assian we first faced on our first mission with you?"

"Yes, that was my older sister. I don't know why I'm telling you this because I didn't want anyone on the team to know that."

Artemis turned to look at her. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Alex slowly nodded her head. "Okay…I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you, sorry if I'm making you keep all my secrets, and still not knowing much about me."

Alex turned to Aretmis and realized something, out of the whole team, Artemis was the one that Alex trusted the most. When they were trapped by the Reds and moments from dying Alex knew that Artemis would come through for them. Artemis trusted her and she trusted Artemis.

"You know about the mysteries scar on my back, you know about those weird memories I had at Bialya, I say we are pretty even in keeping each other's secrets."

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem…..what are friends for."

**TBC**


	23. Alpha Male

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 22 Alpha Male **

**Mount Justice: September 23 **

The team was back at the cave again, recovered and well rested. The Justice League was working on the Caves repairs. Sphere rolled around following League members around, which annoyed all of them except Black Canary, Batman (because he didn't care), Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel. Alex was glad to see that some of the League members were nice to Sphere; the only one that usual showed kindness to Sphere was Red Tornado.

Alex started to get upset thinking about Red Tornado. The team was now determined that Red Tornado had betrayed them even if the league said they want to be certain that until they find him. But the team wasn't sure when that was going to be because the League was telling them absolutely nothing!

Right now all Alex wanted was to know the reason behind Red Tornado's actions and smash a hole through his head at the same time.

"Thanks but no thanks." said Kid Flash as Green Arrow laid a bowl of snacks for Wally on the table.

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." demanded Robin.

"Exactly" replied Wally.

Green Arrow tried to take the bowl away when Wally grabbed it back.

"Leave the bowl." he ordered as he started to eat.

The team was currently sitting in the main hall since the kitchen was being repaired. The only team member that wasn't sitting with them was Kaldur who was talking to Batman.

Alex could hear their conversation.

"Sports master had said that there was a mole inside the team, whether or not Red Tornado was the traitor or not-"

"You knew" yelled Alex.

Both Batman and Kaldur stopped talking and stare at her in fact everyone in the room was staring at her but she didn't care she was focused on Kaldur.

"I can't believe you, this whole time...M'gann and Robin were almost killed by the Red's." she yelled.

M'gann flew to her side. "Alex what's wrong"

Alex turned to look at M'gann almost shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor and said nothing!" she cried.

"You knew" gasped Wally.

"And you didn't tell us." questioned Robin.

"I sort to protect the team-"

"Project the team from what?!" snapped Artemis "Knowledge that might have saved our lives!"

"How could not think telling us!" yelled Alex.

Kaldur steeped up to Alex. "Alex, please try to understand, there were certain complications that didn't allow me-"

That's when Alex realized why Kaldur was acting so strange lately.

"You thought one of us was the mole." said Alex.

Kaldur turned his head away and that was the only answer Alex needed.

"Kaldur, you don't trust us." asked M'gann who looked ready to cry.

Before Kaldur could speak Alex cut him off, "No, he doesn't and we were wrong to trust him."

"Enough" ordered Batman.

The team turned to look at Batman except Alex who couldn't help but still glare at Kaldur.

"With Red Tornado gone, the team is in need of a new den mother." explained Batman. "Different League members will take shifts; Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel took a step forward. "Really looking to hanging with you guys." He greeted.

Alex felt like banging her head against the wall.

"For the time being I have a mission for you." said Batman.

He pulled up a screen picture of Gotham's town major injured. The headline read clear **GOTHAM'S MAJOR ATTACKED BY GORILLA GORILLA! **

"Is this the best they could do to keep us occupied?" Alex whispered to Artemis.

"Batman, please tell me you're not thinking about sending us on this joke of a wild goose chase?" asked Robin.

"I never joke about the mission." growled Batman.

Robin lowered his head in shame.

"I read the reports and know the facts; something is going on in Northern India." stated Batman. "Aqualad, I want you and your team to investigate." He ordered.

M'gann seemed like she was going to argue but Alex went ahead to the bio-ship, not liking the stupid mission they were given but glade to not just be sitting here stupid about Red Tornado.

As the rest of the team followed Alex could hear Wally sneer at Kaldur. "Your team"

When Alex reached the bio-ship she heard a familiar beeping sound follow here. She turned around and saw Sphere following her.

"No Sphere you can't go." she said pointing back to the cave.

Sphere let out an annoyed beep before rolling back into the base. Supergirl boarded the ship with Artemis, once she sat down in her seat she heard an extra pair of step into the bio-ship, she turned around to see Captain Marvel.

"What is he doing here?" she asked Robin sitting down next to her.

"He's coming with us." answered the boy.

"What" she gasped turning to look at Captain Marvel, the man sitting in the extra seat noticed her looking at him; he smiled at her and waved.

This was going to be the worst mission ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern India <strong>

When they arrived at the jungle Miss Martian switched the bio-ship to camouflage mood and landed. The back door opened and the team with Captain Marvel steeped out. The moment they steeped out Aqualad tried to take command.

"Switch to stealth." he ordered changing his suit to black. "And we will review parameters."

"Parameters" sneered Kid Flash changing his suit to stealth. "We don't need no sticking parameters."

"It's recon, we know what to do." snapped Robin.

The two boys began to walk off.

"Kid, Robin!" yelled Aqualad.

Both boys turned to glare at Aqualad.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" snapped Robin.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole." sneered Kid Flash.

Robin and Kid Flash ran off into the jungle and Supergirl could see Captain Marvel give Aqualad a disapproving look. Why did Captain Marvel come to this mission, he doesn't have any relation with the team.

"We'll I'm going ahead." announced Supergirl turning away from the rest of the team.

"You shouldn't go out alone." warned Miss Martian.

"I'll be fine; I can take care of myself."

"No you can't!" yelled Miss Martian. "In case you have forgotten you almost drowned, so stop acting like your invincible!"

Supergirl turned out stunned at Miss Martian's words. "I don't think I'm invincible!" she augured.

"Then why do you go around acting like Superman when you're not!"

Those words made Supergirl stop still.

"M'gann!" shouted Artemis. "That's enough."

There was a moment of silence like no one knew what to say and Supergirl could only feel her anger build up.

"Alex-"

"I'm out of here!" snapped Supergirl as she jumped off leaving Miss Martian and the rest of her team behind. She didn't stop even when she heard Artemis calling after her, she kept jumping letting her rage out, not caring if she gave herself away.

It was obvious that M'gann was mad at her but she didn't know why? She wasn't sure if it was because she still didn't understand human emotions completely or because she didn't completely understand M'gann. Supergirl wasn't the one that lied to the team like Kaldur did, she wasn't the one that betrayed them like Red Tornado did and she didn't send Captain Marvel to babysit them because they couldn't be trusted like the Justice League did!

Supergirl stopped jumping and sat down on a log. She had never really been this angry before, she was mad at Red Tornado, Kaldur, M'gann, the Justice League…..herself.

"_Stop acting like your invincible …acting like Superman when you're not!" _

M'gann was right on at least something. She wasn't Superman, not that she really wanted to be like the Man of Steel in every human way possible. But Alex at least wanted to be able to strong like him, she once thought that she was strong. How many times had she throws herself into a dangerous situation and thought in the back of her head she would be okay because she had Superman's DNA?

_"__You at least had the smart's to not put you teammates in danger doing that but next time you might not be so lucky" _

She didn't mean to put herself in life threating situation, it was just as Black Canary once told her, doing dangerous stuff was part of the job, they had to do to…you know…save the day. Not like she had a death threat or was stupid, she just wants to help, to do something and not be useless. Kind of how she was when the Red's attacked. M'gann and Kaldur were dying and Artemis and Robin were running for their lives against two superpower robots and she was trapped unable to help any of them. She hated that feeling, knowing that her teammate, people she sees as her friends were in danger and she could do nothing to help them except wait to drown.

The feeling made Supergirl angry all over again and she just wanted to punch something but she held it in remembering that she was on a mission and she had to be as covert as possible. She probably didn't help herself by stomping around the jungle in anger. She took another deep breath and went still when she heard the snap of a branch, looks like she wasn't alone anymore.

Supergirl stood up slowly and looked around in the dark for any figure. She stopped when she saw big yellow eyes staring at her. She took a step closer towards the eyes when she heard a animal like growl and snarl. It sounded like some kind of dog…or maybe a wolf. Her question was answered a black wolf jumped out from the shadows and onto her. Her arm hit the wolfs neck keeping him back as teeth snapped open and close in front of her face. She tucked her feet under the wolf's body and kicked the wolf off and over her. The animal crashed into the log where she was currently sitting.

Supergirl didn't get a chance to wonder about the black wolf because another one appeared from the shadows along with several others. It had been when they surrounded her that Supergirl noticed something off about this pack of wolfs. They looked bigger than most normal wolfs do, almost as if they had been mutated. Also they had collars on their neck, similar to the collars from Belle Reeve; if they were wearing collars it meant that somebody was controlling them.

Batman was right about something going on in North India, but I don't think he predicted mutated wild jungle animals being collared. Yet again when has Batman ever aspect the things to happen that happen on their missions.

Another wolf jumped at her and Supergirl kicked the wolf back with the others. One by one they came at her and Supergirl fought them back. The process was beginning to get tired every time she hit one down one more get back up. She had just hit one when she noticed that the pack stopped attacking her and took a step back. They had all seemed to be looking at something behind her. She turned around and saw a white wolf sitting on the edge of a rock glaring at her.

He must been the packs leader she guessed. The white wolf gave her a growl but Supergirl just put her fist up and glared back.

"Bring it"

The white wolf jumped at her and Supergirl took and kick at him only for him to duck under her kick and jump behind her to claw her in the back. She could hear the tear in her shirt and feel the claw marks on her back but she turned around to face the wolf and punched it right in the face. The wolf stumbled back and shook his head almost shocked that someone hit him.

Supergirl was confident she would win against him when the sound of the last people she wanted to hear came into her head.

"_Mind link on."_ announce Miss Martian.

"_Should he really be giving orders and should you really be following them?"_ asked Artemis.

"_Listen to me all of you."_ ordered Aqualad

Supergirl wanted to tell Aqualad to shut up but the wolf jumped out at her.

"_Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head, I so missed that."_ remarked Kid Flash.

Supergirl jumped on the wolf's back and rapped her arms around his neck.

"_Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures, course if we were moles you probably think we attacked ourselves."_ said Robin.

"_If he did, he wouldn't tell you."_ commented Artemis.

"_Supergirl, are you online or are you just pouting?"_ asked Miss Martian.

_The wolf began to thrash under her hold. "Busy, call back later_." she called. The wolf threw her off and into a bolder.

"_What gets me is how non-chalant he is about telling us."_ remarked Kid Flash.

"_He should be chalant, way chalant, extremely chalant!"_ replied Robin.

"_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us?"_ asked Artemis.

"_Or when Alex thinks that were too weak to have her back!"_ shouted Miss Martian.

Supergirl flinched at that, guess Miss Martian didn't realize that she was still connected.

"_Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?"_ questioned Kid Flash.

"_We've know each other for years!"_ cried Robin.

The wolf jumped on her again and Supergirl was keeping him from biting her face off.

"_Trust is a two-way street."_ snapped Artemis.

"_And you know that they would have hated it if we kept secrets from them_!" yelled Miss Martian.

"_Not that we do that….never."_ said Artemis.

"_Enough_"

"_ENOUGH!"_ yelled Aqualad.

Everyone voice was silent. Supergirl almost lost her grip on the wolf's neck from Aqualad's yell.

"_Captain Marvel has been kidnapped and we as a team must go rescue him_." informed Aqualad.

Kid Flash snorted "_Under your leadership, I don't think so-"_

"_This is not up for debate!"_ snapped Aqualad. _"You all choose me to be your leader, when the mission is over I will step down if you wish, but right now I am in charge."_

"_Okay"_ said Robin.

"_Fine" _

"_Sure" _

"_Whatever"_

Supergirl was finally able to rip off the wolf's collar and kick him off her.

"_So what's your plan?"_ she asked.

"_Hey Alex, nice of you to finally join us."_ said Robin.

"_A surprise attack."_ answered Aqualad. "_Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis and I will go through the front entrance try for a frontal attack." _

"_Roger" _

"_Got it" _

"_Okay" _

"_Understood"_

"_There will be a chance the enemy will capture us the same way they did Captain Marvel so I need you Supergirl to stay back as a backup, don't go unless I give the signal."_ He ordered.

Supergirl nodded_. "Alright" _

"_The rest of you move out." _

"_One question_" asked Kid Flash

"_Urgh, what" _snapped Artemis.

"_Where do we know how to find Captain Marvel?"_ he asked.

Everyone was quiet.

Supergirl stopped also. He was right, they didn't even know where to look.

Just then the white wolf that attacked her stood up and walked over to her, she braced herself for another attack but was surprise when the wolf simply just sat in front of her. She figured that the collars were controlling all the animals here, but she wasn't excepting the wolf to be friendly after she removed the collar, she assumed he go back to his wild side, instead he was acting like a puppy.

"_Okay, that is a good question."_ admitted Robin.

"_Are you saying that I don't ask good questions?"_ asked Kid Flash.

"_Most of the time, yes."_

"_HEY"_

"_I think I know how to find Marvel."_ said Supergirl looking down at the wolf.

* * *

><p>Just as Supergirl thought the wolf was able to lead them to where the building lab that Captain Marvel and the man that was behind all of this was. She stayed behind a tree a few feet away from her team to wait for Aqualad's signal.<p>

"_I'm going in"_ declared Miss Martian.

"_Negative, the place is surrounded like a dome by those pylons."_ informed Kid Flash.

"_The pylons have a strong field but one good shock could cause a weak spot in the field."_ said Robin.

"_I see a target_" announced Artemis.

"_Then be ready to hit be ready all of you."_ ordered Aqualad.

Aqualad pooped out from his hiding spot and ran over to the pylons; he then started to electrocute the field. Soon the field started to weaken and Supergirl could see a small hole begin to form in the field.

"_Now!"_ called Kid Flash.

Artemis arrow shot throw the hole and hit the small control box on the wall of the building. The field went down and the others started make their way to the front door. Suddenly a monkey screech broke throw the air and soon the alarm went off with it.

Supergirl was about to jump in to help her team when she remembered that she was supposed to wait for Aqualad's signal. For a moment she waited and watched her team battle a bunch of monkeys until a giant monkey attacked Miss Martian with a automatic gun, actually it was a gorilla but Supergirl hated all monkeys.

"_Do you want be to jump in now?"_ she asked Aqualad as she saw Kid Flash gun at the monkey only to be thrown back.

"_No, wait for my signal_." said Aqualad.

Supergirl huffed in annoyance but stayed back anyway, she had to trust her team and know that they would be okay, and they were when Miss Martian threw the giant monkey into the building. As soon as the rest of the team got into the building Supergirl got Aqualad signal.

"_Miss Martian, Supergirl now!"_

Supergirl didn't waste a moment in crashing into the building. She looked over to see the giant monkey and a brain in a glass jar, she also saw Captain Marvel strapped to a lab table.

"Who is this!" yelled the talking brain.

"Is that brain in a jar talking?" asked Supergirl out loud.

"Apparently so." said Artemis as she fired an arrow at the gorilla.

"I think the question is what is with the French accent." said Kid Flash.

"Guys look out!" called Robin.

Supergirl looked over to see the giant monkey pointing the gun at them and fire but he didn't hit them because the white wolf jumped out and bite the giant monkey in the arm causing him to swing the gun and shoot somewhere else. Finally the wolf lost his grip and was thrown over to Supergirl. Artemis and Kid Flash went over to fight while Supergirl went to go check on the wolf. He stood up quickly and looked at her.

"Thank you." she said.

The wolf nodded as if she understood her. Supergirl then turned back to the fight with the rest of her team, soon they had Captain Marvel free and the brain and giant monkey cornered.

The gorilla growled at them still ready to fight.

"No Mallah, this will not be our end." said the brain. Suddenly it started to transform into this weapon.

"Get down!" cried Kid Flash.

Supergirl braced herself for impact except it never came; the lights turned off and quickly turned back on to find that both the gorilla and brain were gone.

"Wait….that giant weapon thing was a light switch?" asked Kid Flash confused.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do with him?"<p>

The mission was over but the team was still in North India removing all the collars on the rest of the jungle animals. They had finished removing all the collars when Supergirl noticed that the white wolf was still standing next to her.

Now she, Miss Martian and Kid Flash were staring at him trying to figure out what to do with him.

"The rest of the animals have left already, what are you doing here?" she asked as she started to pet his head. The wolf replied by wagging his tail and licking her on the cheek.

"I think he wants to stay with you." guessed Miss Martian.

Supergirl looked at the white wolf and then looked at Miss Martian and Kid Flash.

"Do you think I can keep him?" she asked in wonder.

Kid Flash chuckled. "First the Sphere now him, you sure make a habit of collecting stray's."

Supergirl shrugged. "Guess it's because I'm a stray myself."

Kid Flash frowned. "Now that's not true."

Supergirl looked up confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kid Flash knelt down beside her. "I mean is that you have a place with us, your no stray, you always belonged with us."

Hearing Kid Flash words couldn't help but make her blush and smile. "Thank you KF"

Kid Flash replied with his own goofy grin.

"So what are you going to call him?" asked Miss Martian.

"What about Crypto?" suggested Kid Flash.

Wolf growled towards the name.

"Pass, it sounds lame anyway." replied Supergirl agreeing with Wolf.

"I think that's taken anyway." said Miss Martian.

"What about Wolf?" asked Supergirl.

"Generic, but acceptable." responded Kid Flash.

Supergirl turned to Wolf. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Wolf just wagged his tail which Supergirl took as a yes.

"_Alex" _

Supergirl looked up to Miss Martian contacting her through mind link with a look of guilt.

"_I want to apologize-" _

"_No M'gann it was my fault."_ interrupted Supergirl. _"You were right, I do act like I'm unstoppable and I'm not. I guess I just don't like feeling useless."_

"_You're not useless Alex, It's just I'm your teammate with powers just like you and yet I feel that I can never help you."_ admitted Miss Martian. _"But I want to change that, promise me you'll let me help you next time, like how teammates are supposed to, okay?" _

"_Okay"_ replied Supergirl.

"Oh ladies check this out!"

Supergirl and Miss Martian looked over to Kid Flash who was wearing the hat that the giant monkey was wearing.

"One word, souvenir!" he cheered.

Aretmis walked up behind him. "Two words, gorilla, lice."

"Ah" yelped Kid Flash and ripped the hat off his head quickly.

"Did you really have to say that?" Supergirl asked Aretmis.

"Too good to pass up." replied Aretmis with a devilish grin as they watched Kid Flash rub his hair like crazy.

"There's something I have to know." said Robin out loud.

Supergirl and Aretmis turned to look at Robin who was staring at Aqualad.

"Why did you keep the mole thing a secret?" he asked.

Now everyone was paying attention to their conversation, hoping to get an answer out of Aqualad.

Aqualad was silent before turning to all of them. "The tip was from Sports master." He announced.

"What!" shrieked Artemis. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not" replied Aqualad. "But there might have been a chance that Sports master was only trying to cause the team to fall apart."

"And considering today he almost did, makes sense." admitted Robin.

Supergirl started to feel horrible, Aqualad was only trying to protect the team from falling apart and she treated him like crap. She actually thought Aqualad betrayed her, they all did but she couldn't help but feel at fault, she was the one to pounce on Kaldur first.

"Still doesn't mean that we shouldn't not have trust him, I'm sorry." said Supergirl.

Aqualad turned to her and gave her a smile. "It is alright and I am still willing to step down." he announced.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as our leader." said Kid Flash.

Supergirl and the rest of her team raised their hand, it was agreed.

"Guess its fiscal." said Captain Marvel shaking hands with Aqualad. "Good luck" he said walking away from the bio-ship and them.

"You're not coming back with us?" asked Aqualad.

"Nope, got to fly." And with that Captain Marvel was in the air and flying off.

They all stood there staring up at the sky for a few minutes.

"Okay does anyone else find him strange?" questioned Supergirl.

"Yep"

"Oh yeah"

"Agreed"

"U-huh"

"Okay good, because I thought it was just me."

**TBC**


	24. Crush

**Hi, been a while since I wrote a message to you guys! Just want to say sorry for the long wait and also, thank you for all the support, you guys are awesome! **

**IMPORTANT: I want all of you to know that I am looking for someone to draw me a Supergirl for this story. I know that I have had people offer for me before and I want them to know that if there still interest they can. If anyone is interest just message me, Okay! **

**Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Young Justice or song being used in this story! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23 Crush **

**Happy Harbor High School:** **September 27 **

"Yo Alex, where are you going?" asked Marvin running up to her at her locker.

Alex Kent, A.K.A Supergirl, was reaching into her locker for her Chemistry book that she need for her next class.

"Hey Marvin." she greeted. "Just getting my book for Chemistry." When she grabbed her book she stuffed it into her light blue book bag and zipped it close.

"Oh that's cool, I was just heading to History." he explained.

Marvin W, Alex could never remember his last name, or she really didn't care. But he was a kid that stuck to Alex on her first day of school. She never knew why and didn't really care since Marvin was also with Karen, Mal and Wendy anyway.

"Let's walk to class together." suggested Marvin.

Alex shit her locker and gave Marvin a weird look.

"Um Marvin, isn't History on the other side of the school?" she questioned.

Marvin looked surprised before his face went pink.

"Oh I guess you're right, but I am willing to walk with you anyway." He offered.

"Thanks Marvin, but I don't want you to be late, you go on ahead to your class, see you later."

"Oh…okay, see you."

Alex watched as Marvin ran off to his class before she started to walk to her class. M'gann had to stay behind in Math class to talk about something with the teacher so Alex went ahead to Chemistry.

Three days had passed since the mission to North India, the team had finally been able to forgive each other and move on. It was also starting to become a week without any information on Red Tornado and it was driving Alex crazy. Artemis was starting to believe that the League knew that they knew where Red Tornado was they just won't tell them. Kaldur and Robin believe that if the Justice League knew where Red Tornado was the team would have some way of finding out, mostly not from the League's mouth itself.

It may also sound weird but Alex was starting to miss Red Tornado, it's strange because Red Tornado was the only League member that actually gave them their space. He didn't question them, didn't tell them what to do, he treated them as equals. Maybe that was what she missed him, or just knowing he was around. But since the North India mission a new company had joined the team and made itself residence in the cave, Wolf; the wild wolf that Alex had beaten and freed from its capture. Of course when she brought him home Batman was not happy.

* * *

><p><em>The bio-ship landed and the team started to walk out. <em>

"_Team report" ordered Batman. _

"_Batman, I just want to say you need to keep clam about this." suggested Robin. _

"_What is it?" he asked. _

_Supergirl ran out of the ship and over to Batman and Robin. "I can explain, you see I-" _

_But before she could finish explaining a giant white mass of fur came out and jumped on Batman, causing the Dark Knight to fall over and hit the ground. _

"_I got a dog." announced Supergirl watching Wolf lick Batman's face. _

_So the team told Batman about the mission when they were finished Batman took one look at Wolf and one world came from his mouth. _

"_No" _

"_What? Why?" asked Supergirl. _

"_Do you really have to ask that?" questioned Batman. _

"_What's wrong with him?" asked Robin. _

_Batman turned to glare at Robin. "For starters he's not a dog, he's a wolf. A wolf from the wild that has been mutated, we don't know if he's even safe to have around."_

_Supergirl rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, does he really look like he'll eat all of us in our sleep to you?" she questioned pointing to Wolf who was wagging his tail sitting near her. _

_Batman continued to glare. "No" he said. _

"_That whole Bat-glare thing doesn't work on me, so try something else." replied Supergirl. _

_Robin chuckled. "Bat-glare"_

_Batman continued to glare at her so Supergirl stood there giving him his annoyed look. The rest of the team slowly started to back away from them sensing the tension in the air. They probably stood like that for a few minutes before Batman gave an annoyed growl and walked away. _

"_Fine, he can stay."_

_Supergirl watched as Batman left and soon she was ambushed by her team. _

"_Okay spill, how do you do that?" asked Artemis. _

"_Do what?" _

"_Make the Dark Knight lose in a glare off, I think only Robin has been able to do that!" said Kid Flash. _

"_It's true." admitted Robin. "I do like the name you picked for his glare thou, it fits him." _

"_So I guess Wolf is staying." asked Miss Martian. _

_Supergirl looked down at Wolf that was starting up at her. "Yes, he is." _

* * *

><p>Wolf has been good so far in living at the Cave. He doesn't really do much, just follows Alex around or sleep. Wally says that Alex is like Wolfs Alpha, but Alex just thinks that they earned each other's respect from fighting. Along with Wolf Captain Marvel has made himself know around the Cave, even after his shift ended at being their den mother. Every weekend the man comes over and hangs out with the team. He was even going on a few missions with them until Batman told him that it wasn't need. Alex felt that Marvel was more like a big kid than an adult, he acted different than the rest of the League members who were serious all the time.<p>

Alex was almost to her class when she walked by the music studio and stopped when she heard singing and a sound of a guitar playing.

"_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave"  
>"And all those days we spent out by the lake"<br>"Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made"  
>"One by one they vanish just the same"<em>

"Of all the things I still remember"  
>"Summer's never looked the same"<br>"The years go by and time just seems to fly"  
>"But the memories remain"<p>

Alex loved the sound of the voice; it was strong but had a hidden gentleness in it. She felt calm listening to the voice.

"In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain"  
>"Nothing to lose but everything to gain"<br>"Reflecting now on how things could've been"  
>"It was worth it in the end"<p>

"Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear"  
>"So we made our way by finding what was real"<br>"Now the days are so long that summer's moving on"  
>"We reach for something that's already gone, yeah"<p>

"Of all the things I still remember"  
>"Summer's never looked the same"<p>

___"The years go by and time just seems to fly"  
>"But the memories remain" <em>

She opened the door to the studio and found the boy Eric that she met on her first day of school playing the guitar singing. He was sitting on a stool with his guitar; his eyes were closed as he sang.

"In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain"  
>"Nothing to lose but everything to gain"<br>"Reflecting now on how things could've bee"  
>"It was worth it in the end"<p>

"We knew we had to leave this town"  
>"But we never knew when and we never knew how"<br>"We would end up here the way we are"  
>"Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town"<br>"But we never knew when and we never knew how"

"Of all the things I still remember"  
>"Summer's never looked the same"<br>"The years go by and time just seems to fly"  
>"But the memories remain"<p>

"In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain"  
>"Nothing to lose but everything to gain"<br>"Reflecting now on how things could've been"  
>"It was worth it in the end"<p>

Alex closed the door behind her. "That was good."

Eric's eyes opened as he looked up at her.

"Sorry" she blurred out. "I didn't mean to listen in on you."

He smirked "That's fine"

"Was that a song you wrote?" she asked walking over to him.

"What oh no, I'm not that good, that was called September by Daughtry." he answered.

"Who?"

He laughed. "You really are new."

"You have no idea." mumbled Alex.

"I never got to ask you your last name, I'll I know it's "just Alex"." he commented.

Alex chuckled. "Kent, my name is Alex Kent."

"I'm Eric Johnson, thought I give my full name since you gave me yours."

She put her book bag down and sat in the extra seat next to him. "So you can play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I can play guitar, piano and drums."

"Whoa, that's a lot." She commented.

She looked at the guitar and noticed that it was pretty old.

"Is that your guitar?" she asked.

Eric repositioned his guitar so it was lying on his lap. "Actually it was my Dad's."

"You're Dad?"

"Yeah, he used to be a great musician." explained Eric. "He never cared about the money or fame, as long as he got to play, that's what he loved."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

Eric's happy look suddenly turned to a sad look. "He and my mom died in a plane crash when I was just a baby."

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry"

Eric shook his head. "It's okay; I live with my older brother and he's great, a teacher actually."

"Does he teach here at this school?"

"No, he teaches over at a different school. What about you? Who do you live with?"

"I live with my friend Megan and her uncle here in Happy Harbor." she explained.

"What about your family?"

"My parents…well my biological father isn't very excepting of me, and I don't really have a mother."

"Don't you have other family?"

"Not really, Megan's uncle is a friend of my biological father."

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

Alex shook her head. "It's fine, I'm doing fine on my own."

Their shoulders touched and Alex felt heart race for some reason.

"Would you like to know hear another song?" he offered.

Alex nodded her head and he picked up his guitar and started to play.

"This is another song by Daughtry called Life After you."

"_Ten miles from town and I just broke down"  
>"Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road"<br>"I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home"  
>"To tell you I was wrong but you already know"<em>

"Believe me I won't stop at nothin'"  
>"To see you so I've started runnin'"<p>

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter"  
>"As long as I'm laughin' with you"<br>"I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after"  
>"After the life we've been through"<br>"'Cause I know there's no life after you"

"Last time we talked, the night that I walked"  
>"Burns like an iron in the back of my mind"<br>"I must've been high to say you and I"  
>"Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time"<p>

"Oh, why did I ever doubt you?"  
>"You know I would die here without you"<p>

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter"  
>"As long as I'm laughin' with you"<br>"I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after"

___  
>"After the life we've been through"<br>"'Cause I know there's no life after you"_

"You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one"  
>"After this time I spent alone"<br>"It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind"  
>"Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind"<br>"So I'm runnin' back to tell you"

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter"  
>"Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah"<p>

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter"  
>"As long as I'm laughin' with you"<br>"I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after"  
>"After the life we've been through, yeah"<br>"Know there's no life after you"

"Know there's no life after you"  
>"Know there's no life after you"<br>"Know there's no life after you"  
>"Know there's no life after you"<br>"Know there's no life after you"  
>"Know there's no life after you"<br>"Know there's no life after you, yeah"

"That was good." she said when he was done.

"Thanks, but I can't really sing."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, you sound pretty good a second ago."

He jumped off his seat. "Yeah but I can't reach a high note." He picked up his guitar. "That's why I decided I need a female singer."

"For what?" she asked.

"To sing my songs." he answered. "I have loads of songs to play but I need the right voice to sing them." Alex noticed that he was coming closer and closer towards her until he was back in his seat facing her.

Eric looked over to her his green eyes looking straight into hers. "Maybe I can find the right voice here."

"…Maybe" breathed Alex.

Suddenly the bell rang and Alex looked up at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm late for class." cried Alex.

She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

"I'll see you around." he called.

Alex turned to him. "Yeah, definitely."

Eric smiled before turning back to his piano.

"Eric" she called.

"Yeah?"

Alex gave a shy smile. "I hope you find the voice you're looking for."

"Thanks"

She nodded before leaving the room and running through the halls. Alex couldn't explain it but she felt different around Eric for some reason. Her stomach felt funny around him, she couldn't help but want to know more about him and be near him more. Maybe she should talk to Artemis about it after school; Artemis knew more about these things than M'gann did.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: September 28<strong>

"It's a crush"

Alex looked over at Artemis confused.

"A crush, is it painful?"

"No, it's what someone has when they like someone more than a friend." explained Artemis. "You start to feel all nervous when you get near him; you want to hang out with him all the time and a bunch of other stuff that's too girly for me to say."

"So I have a crush on Eric….is it dangerous?"

"Only if you're not careful."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I mean…..just don't go throwing yourself into this crush, it's never safe for anyone especially in your case Alex."

"Okay"

Alex wasn't completely sure about this crush thing but she was willing to figure more about it…maybe if she did she would be able to hear Eric sing more.

**TBC**


	25. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**AN: I would like to take thank all the people who have followed this story so far and supported it. Thank you, you guys are awesome. Also I would like to thank the person that made the new cover for the story, lil'hawkeye3!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 24 Revelation**

_The hall was barely lighted and all there was only a door at the end of the hall. Even thou it was dark Alex knew where she was, Cadmus. Alex was about to turn and be done with it when something stopped her._

_It was the sound of crying, from a child, maybe a little girl. Alex turned around; it was coming from behind the door_

"_Please, get me out of here! Please someone help me!" cried the voice from behind the door. _

_Alex started to run to the door. "Hold on!" she yelled. "I'm coming!" _

"_Please save me! It hurts, it hurts so much!" _

_Alex bumped into the door as she reached it. "Hang on; I'm going to get you out of here." she called thou the door. _

_Alex reached for a door knob to not find one. _

"_Please, help me! Please let me out, I'm going to die!" _

_Alex tried push and pull the door open as the little girls sobs got louder. _

"_Just hold on, I'm almost there!" yelled Alex. _

_The little girl started screaming. _

_Alex was pulling the door open, it was almost half way. "Almost there, just hold on!" _

_She gave another pull. _

"_Almost there" _

_Another pull _

"_Almost there" _

_Alex lost her grip and the door slammed closed with the child's screams still on the other side. She started to pound her first against the door, slam her body against it but nothing would open the door. _

"_HELP ME! SAVE ME, PLEASE LET ME OUT, HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October, 1 <strong>

Alex jolted up as she awoke to find herself lying on her bed in her room at Mount Justice. When she realized that it was just another dream and she accidently fell asleep, Wolf lay by her bed on the floor also asleep, she laid herself back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

What was that dream about? That little girl on the other side of the door, why did she feel like she knew her even thou she never saw her face?

After deciding that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she got out of bed which woke up Wolf. He lifted his head and gave her a concern look.

"I'm okay boy, just a bad dream." she told him.

He seemed to have accepted that and laid his head back down.

She walked out of her room and Wolf got up and followed her, she kept walking

"Hi, Alex" greeted M'gann.

"Hey M'gann." She called.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I accidently fell asleep and just woke up." she explained.

"Oh, I see"

They kept walking until they entered the main hall where Kaldur and Robin were sparring with Captain Marvel and their new babysitter Zatara

Soon Wally and Artemis joined them.

"So if Zatara is our new babysitter then why is Marvel still here?" asked Wally. "And why is he eating my snacks."

"It is strange how Captain Marvel hangs out here a lot." commented M'gann.

"Not really" replied Alex, having gotten use to Captain Marvel being here.

**Recognized: Batman 02 **

Alex looked over to see Batman storming into the cave.

"Computer, turn on National new." he ordered.

A giant screen came up where Robin and Kaldur were sparing to show a concerned Cat Grant in Metropolis City.

"_The attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short moment of rest." She announced. _

Video played of a giant living plant attacking buildings with the Justice League helping people and fighting the plants.

"_And even with Superman and the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight." _

"Should we get out there?" asked Robin.

Batman turned to them. "No, the League will soon have the situation under controlled."

"Then why come to us?" asked Alex.

"I'm here because according to your report Sportsmaster supplied Block-buster formula to Cobra." he replied.

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create cobra-venom." informed Wally.

"Which the Brain used to create an animal army." said Robin.

"And upgrade Wolf." commented Alex turning to look at him.

"The Brain also use inhabit collars like the ones on Belle Reeve." pointed out M'gann.

"Batman, could it be possible that those plants have cobra-venom too?" asked Artemis.

"I have Green Lantern run a test on the plants, there are traces of cobra-venom in the plants cells." explained Batman.

Suddenly Alex realized it. "There's no way that it's all just one big coincidence."

"Exactly, it's now clear that our enemy's now formed a secret society of super villains." replied Batman. "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Got that right." called Robin who was typing away on the screen keyboard.

"Plant monsters have sported in Gotham City, Central City, Paris and T"

Suddenly the screen sent out.

"Dude" snapped Wally.

"It's not me, something has cut off all satellite signals." replied Robin.

Just then the screen flashed back on to a creepy man that looked like a bad version of a clown. He held a freaky smile as he tapped the screen.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your usual schedule of mayhem to bring you introduce this important announcement from-"_

He moved the screen over to a group of people; each one looked as creepy as the clown.

"_The Injustice League."_

"_We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." said the blond man in a green suit. "If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars are required. Delivery instructions have been sent to United Nations, there is no time but the longer you wait-" _

The screen turned back to the clown. "_The more we get to have our jollies, Ha, Ha, Ha_!"

The screen then went out again.

Robin pulled up the footage and froze it at the picture with the Injustice League.

"Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam and Ultra-Humanite; all serious criminals." informed Robin.

"They must have found there was no point in hiding after our latest discover in India." Guess Kaldur.

"Yeah well that was there mistake, let's go and beat some monster plant butt." boasted Wally.

"No, the team will not being going out fighting the plant monster." told Batman.

"Uh" groaned Wally. Artemis punched him on the arm.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"With multiple attacks happening there must be a center of control that the Injustice league is controlling this attacks." explained Batman. "Your mission is to go and destroy the center control while the Justice League will continue to fight the plant monsters."

Alex's eyes widen. There was no way Batman was asking them what she think he was right?

"You do realize what you're asking them to do right?" questioned Zatara.

"They're ready." said Batman.

"Ready for what?" asked Wally confused.

Artemis hit him on the arm again.

Wally rubbed his arm "Ow, would you stop-"

"Hello Wally" snapped Artemis. "If the big guns are fighting the plant monsters then whom do you think we'll be fighting?" she questioned.

"I don't know I guess-"

But Artemis didn't give him a time to answer as she pointed to the screen with the Injustice League.

"Whoa" he gasped.

Whoa is right. Either batman really had faith in them or he was stretched thin.

Alex must have zoned out because there was now a hologram map pointing to a location in the Louisiana Bayou.

"Let us move out" ordered Kaldur.

* * *

><p><strong>Louisiana Bayou: October 1 <strong>

Supergirl looked out the window to the swamp land below them, they were reaching lose to their destination. In a few hours they, only a bunch of rookies till now will be fighting the Injustice League, full with the most powerful villain's in the world, and the chances they win will be slim.

She finished putting on her sliver bracelets when she glanced over to Aqualad who had a gym bag under him.

"What's in the bag?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with a serious face. "Plan B"

"We actually have a plan B?" asked Kid Flash eating a banana.

"Did you really think we were going to wing it if our plan failed?" asked Artemis.

"I thought we would die if our plan failed." commented Supergirl.

Everyone turned to stare at her, even Wolf who had decided to go with them much to Sphere's annoyance that he couldn't come.

"What?"

"We're close." said Miss Martian, and then she let out a small groan.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine… dizzy." replied Miss Martian.

"She is a little greener than usual." commented Kid Flash.

"I didn't know Martians get air sick." replied Robin.

"No me, her." said Miss Martian.

"I feel fine." said Artemis.

"No her"

"Supergirl?" asked Robin

"I'm okay" answered Supergirl.

"No the ship" explained Miss Martian "Something is blocking our communication."

Before Supergirl could ask Miss Martian what she meant the bio-ship started spinning out of control until they crashed into the swamp water and just when Supergirl thought it was over the ship started to shake and Supergirl could feel them being grabbed by something.

Then the bio ships top was ripped opened and Supergirl could see Black Adam glaring down at them.

"He's hurting her!" cried Miss Martian squeezing her head in pain.

Supergirl jumped up and socked Black Adam in the face sending him flying away but they weren't safe as water started to pour into the bio-ship.

"Oh, no way am I almost drowning three missions in a row!" snapped Artemis, handing her a breather.

"I'm with you." agreed Supergirl.

Then Artemis turned to Kid Flash and handed him one.

"Oh, thanks" he said surprised.

Supergirl swam over to Miss Martian the water now up to their chest.

"M'gann we need to get out!" she yelled just before the water went over her head.

"Of course, hello Megan" Miss Martian grew gills and created an opening in the ship.

"Everyone out "ordered Aqualad

They started to swim; Supergirl was swimming next to Kid Flash with Wolf ahead when something grabbed her ankle and yanked her back. She went through a moment of confusion, her breather was yanked away from her mouth and she didn't have time to close her mouth before water came into her lungs. The rest of her body became unable to move and she saw Kid Flash swimming towards her with a scared look on his face.

Her mind started to flash back to when the Reds attacked, when Wally and she were trapped and unable to move, and the water coming up every minute until Supergirl could no longer breathe. She was only under the water for a few minutes that moment of not being able to breathe freaked her out and it was happening right now.

Supergirl tried to fight what every was holding her but her body stood stiff. Aqualad and Kid Flash swam over to her, Kid Flash grabbed her by the arms while Aqualad drew his sword and cut whatever was holding her, Kid Flash started to swim with her in his arms up to surface with the rest of the team.

Supergirl felt Kid Flash carry her over to the land and lay her down on the grass. Suddenly the water started to rise to her throat as she turned her head to the side and cough up water.

Artemis came into her line of vision. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm okay" she replied.

"What happened?" asked Artemis.

"Plant monster that attacked the ship grabbed Supergirl." answered Kid Flash.  
>Once she got a hold of herself again Supergirl made her way behind a tree and watched as the bio-ship was dragged down by the plant monster.<p>

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recovery." said Miss Martian.

"What?" gasped Supergirl looking at the Martian girl; she wasn't talking about her was she?

"The bio-ship." stated Miss Martian answering her look of confusion.

"Oh, right."

"We still stick to the plan, finding the main control center is our goal." stated Aqualad.

"Unfortunately for you, you will never reach it."

Supergirl turned around to see Vertigo, Wotan, and Black Adam approaching them quickly.

"_Miss Martian, Robin disappear, the rest of us will hold them off." declared Aqualad. _

Supergirl could feel Miss Martian leave her side as she engaged fight with Black Adam. He pounced on her and Supergirl grabbed his arms above her holding them back from hitting her. He was just as strong as she was and having trouble holding him back. Artemis and Kid Flash were fighting Vertigo while Wotan was fighting Aqualad. Wolf came running towards them and bite Black Adam in the leg. The man yelled in pain and Supergirl head-butt Black Adam sending her stumbling back.

Supergirl grabbed her head. "Ow, that was not a smart thing to do." she hissed.

"Then this won't help at all either."

Supergirl's head started to hurt even more as she fell to her knees, she felt dizzy like she was going to throw up. Then Black Adam came up and kicked her in the stomach and everything went black.

"Supergirl, Supergirl wake up!"

Supergirl opened her eyes to see Artemis and Kid Flash starting down at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We got captured." grumbled Kid Flash.

Supergirl sat up to noticed that they were in a yellow cage being carried by Black Adam; above Vertigo was standing on it. Supergirl grabbed the yellow cage bars and tried to break them but to no luck.

"Don't bother to get out, this cage is made of magic not even you can break free." said Wotan controlling the cage.

Supergirl looked around to see Robin and Miss Martian weren't here, at least not all of them got captured then.

"What are you going to do to us?" she asked.

"You will find out soon peasant." replied Vertigo.

Supergirl started. "Did you just call me peasant? What do you think you're a king or something?" she asked.

"Actually he calms to be a Count." snored Kid Flash.

Supergirl looked at Wotan. "You're kidding right? So does that mean he thinks of you two as peasants?" she asked Wotan and Black Adam. "Or are you the servant monkeys like Ultra-Humanite?"

"Silence you brat!" shouted Black Adam.

"So I'm guessing you're going to kill us or are you going to do a ransom with the Justice League too." questioned Aqualad.

"Killing you would be better, besides they have nothing we want." stated Wotan.

Supergirl crawled forward to front of the cage. "What about their fighting your plant pets right now, don't you want your money?"

Vertigo gave a laugh. "Such simply minded children."

Supergirl frowned. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"Amusing how you think we would just stop after we have come this far."

Kid Flash slammed his fist against the bars of the cage. "Supergirl wake up they had no interest in stopping the attacks even if they got the money!" he yelled.

"Should have known from a bunch of scum like you." snarled Artemis.

Supergirl was shocked. "But you made a deal that you would stop the attacks once you got the money!"

Vertigo gave a chuckle. "Foolish little girl, you know nothing about how the way life works do you, why would we stop with just one hundred American dollars when we could continue to demand money from them, and they will keep paying if it means to protect their cities."

Supergirl stood up anger flowing through her. "You heartless jerk, there are millions of lives at those cities and you just kill them all for money!"

She didn't know what came over her but she took up her right shoe and threw it.

The shoe landed a hit on Wotan face's causing him to lose control of his spell and sending all of them free heading towards the ground.

"Stop those brats!" she heard Vertigo yell.

She landed in the swamp field next to Kid Flash; in front of them was what Supergirl could guess to be their base with the center plant controlling all the other plants at the top.

Kid Flash stood up and turned to her. "Did you just chuck at Wotan and set us free in one?"

Supergirl shrugged her shoulders amazed she did it herself. "Yes"

Kid Flash nodded his head. "Okay then."

Wolf let out a warning bark and Supergirl turned around to see Ultra-Humanite heading towards her.

"I hate monkeys." she growled.

"Supergirl, that's a gorilla." corrected Kid Flash

Ultra-Humanite charged at her and Supergirl jumped over him only to have Black Adam fly into her and crashing her into a tree. Black Adam came at her again and this time Supergirl put her feet out and flipped Black Adam over her and into the tree.

Ultra-Humanite began to shot at her, she deflected the shots with her bracelets, from afar she could hear something making a beeping noise, she realized what it was then.

_BOOM!_

Supergirl turned behind her to see the giant plant creature that once stood was now burning mush with Miss Martian and Robin standing on top.

"Timber." said Robin

"Kill them, kill them all!" shouted Vertigo.

Joker and Atomic skull joined the fight as Black Adam tackled Supergirl. She fell into the swamp water and got a least half of it in her mouth. She spun around to face Black Adam and punched him in the gut. He kneeled over and Supergirl used that opportunity to crash her knee into his face.

"Enough" yelled Wotan. Then he fired a spell towards all of them.

Supergirl held off the attack with her bracelets, she watched as the rest of her teammates got hit even Wolf, who was biting Ultra-Humanite arm, was hit by the blast. It kept coming and Supergirl wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. She tried to take a step towards Wotan only to take a step back as Wotan's power got stronger.

Suddenly the blast disappeared.

"The Helmet of Fate." gasped Wotan.

Supergirl spun around and true to Wotan's words was the Helmet of Fate in Aqualad's hands; Supergirl had a horrible feeling about this.

"No Aqualad, don't!" yelled Kid Flash.

Black Adam punched Kid Flash as he crashed into the tree Supergirl heard something snap and knew that he had just broken his arm. Supergirl ran over and punched Black Adam by the time she looked back over to Aqualad it was too late.

Aqualad had become Doctor Fate. He flew off to have battle with Wotan.

Supergirl ran over to Miss Martian, seeing that Artemis was already at Kid Flash's side. She was still lying in the swamp water looking very still and shocked.

"Miss Martian, are you okay?" she asked.

Miss Martian didn't seem to hear her as she was watching Aqualad as Doctor Fate fought Wotan.

"M'gann" she hissed and shook her shoulder.

"I didn't…..I didn't know he was going to put on the helmet. I never realized….I should have why else would he bring It." mumbled Miss Martian looking at her.

"M'gann, snap out of it, we'll deal with Kaldur later, but right now we have to be alive to do that." she yelled.

Supergirl helped Miss Martian up and together they went off to fight the rest of the Injustice League.

Supergirl was about to go help Artemis who was fighting Black Adam when a thick green vine grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off her feet and held her upside down. She looked down at the grinning face of Poison Ivy.

"Time to die little girl." said Poison Ivy.

Atomic stepped next to Poison Ivy and aimed his head at her he fired and Supergirl only had a moment to shield herself with her bracelet. The blast bounced off her and hit Poison Ivy.

"Ah" she screamed as the blast hit her and Supergirl was released from the plant's grip. When she hit the ground she charged at Atomic Skull, he fired at her again but she used her bracelets as a shield until she got close to him and punched him square in the face.

That's when the Justice League showed up. Supergirl glanced over to Robin who had been fighting the Joker, the man was now disarmed and Batman was cornering him with the rest of the Injustice League.

Supergirl went over to Robin to help him up while Kid Flash now with a black piece of cloth for a cast was helping Artemis. Miss Martian landed next to Wolf.

"It's over." said Batman.

The Injustice League members looked at each other before putting their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day." growled Vertigo.

Joker snapped. "Another day…. ANOTHER DAY! THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER DAY! NOT FOR ANY OF US!" he laughed and as he moved his hands, plants roses and spit out green gas.

"Joker venom spores don't breathe!" warned Batman.

"Fear not!" voiced Doctor Fate. He summoned his symbol and the gas started to disappear. "Fate has intervened."

They all turned to look at Joker.

Joker frowned "We'll that didn't turn out the way I planned."

Batman made a move towards him but Supergirl was faster she ran up to him and kicked him hard between the legs. He went down groaning and stayed here holding himself. She could hear some of the guys groan in the background too from watching.

Supergirl turned to the rest of the Injustice League. "Anyone else wants to try something?" she challenged.

They all seemed quiet as the Justice League took them away.

The team then brought their attention to Doctor Fate who was using Aqualad's body. Kid Flash was stormed with rage.

"What were you thinking!" he yelled. "How could you let him put on the helmet!"

"KF" snapped Robin as he glanced at Miss Martian who was starting down at her feet with shame. Artemis put her hand on her shoulder.

Kid Flash sighed. "Nabu will never let him go. Kaldur will be trapped as Doctor Fate forever." he whispered.

"Kaldur" whispered Supergirl; she stepped up to Doctor Fate. "Please" she begged.

Doctor Fate stared at her for a moment before removing his helmet and showing Aqualad before them.

Miss Martian let out a relief of air.

"Nabu let you go." gasped Kid Flash.

"He almost did not, your friend Kent was most pursuit, he says hello." replied Aqualad.

"Kaldur, I'm sorry…I didn't realize that-"Miss Martian tried to say but Aqualad cut her off.

"You did not know and it was my choice, it is fine." he reinsured her.

"We're done here." declared Batman, the team turned to look at him.

"As for your performance…." he said. "It was satisfactory."

Supergirl turned to look at all her teammates and gave them a half filled smile. If the mission was over and the Injustice League was defeated then why did Supergirl fell that this was just the beginning.

**TBC**


	26. Vanish Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25 Vanish Part 1**

**Mount Justice: October 3 **

"I don't think I get it."

Alex dodge a kick that was sent forwards her face.

"What's to not get?" asked Black Canary blocking a punch.

"The whole thing of it, I mean if parents want to know so much about their kids at school then they should come to the teacher when they want to." answered Alex ducking down from a kick.

"That's what they're doing." said Canary.

Alex was sent of her butt when Black Canary sweep kicked her feet.

"**Supergirl: Fail"**

"You're getting better at dodging." commented Black Canary.

"Let's have another go."

"Later, right now I think we need to talk about this." said Black Canary sitting next to her on the training floor.

"I'm not asking him to go, I already told the school I don't have a Dad." ranted Alex.

"It's Parent Teacher convincer night, don't you want him here?"

"No, besides he wouldn't show even if I beg, if he can stay in the room with me long enough."

"That may be but you should try asking him anyway." suggested Canary.

"Why, it's not like he's my Dad or anything."

"He is your –"

"He's my DNA donor and that's all he ever will be!" yelled Alex getting off the ground and stomping off.

"Alex wait-"

Alex marched into the hall way until she started to walk slowly. She kept walking thinking over everything in her head. Parents Teacher Conference was tomorrow, it was supposed to be this thing where Parents come into the school and hear from the Teachers how well their kid was doing. Sometimes other members of family would come in, M'gann is having her Uncle, Martian come in as J'ohn Jones and Mal was having his grandmother come in for him. Problem for Alex was that she didn't have parents, or Uncle or even a Grandmother.

M'gann had offered her Uncle to come in for Alex but she passed that offer, it didn't feel the same having someone come in and pretend to be your parent. That's why Alex didn't want Superman to come, she didn't want him coming in and pretending to be her father for a half hour and then fly off like the whole thing never happened, because that's what he would do. Alex had faced the facts, she was just a clone to him and he was just a DNA donor to her. That was as far as their relationship would go. Besides Alex couldn't help but get this feeling whenever he was in the room.

Soon Alex was greeted by a very excited Miss Martian carrying a plate of cookies.

"Try one" offered M'gann holding out a plate of multiple types of cookies.

Alex took one before examining it, it didn't look burn which was good, but it was an old shape, bumping. So Alex took a bite and soon regretted it and forced her-self to swallow the cookie.

"M'gann what you put in this?" she coughed.

M'gann gave a cheerful smile and floated in the air. "Do you like it; I made it out of potatoes, onions, tomatoes, noodles, rice, meat and mustard."

Alex looked at her, okay she wasn't a cookie person but she knew that, that was not how you make cookies.

She was about to say something when Wally with a cast on his right arm came running into the room.

"Hello ladies, the Wal-man is back!"

"Like a cold sore." remarked Alex.

Wally turned and gave her a look. "You, you know you have been spending way too much time with Artemis. Maybe you should be spending more time with the Wal-man than then arty."

"Maybe" replied Alex, she took another cookie from M'gann's plate. "Here have a cookie." she gave one to Wally.

Wall took the cookie "Thanks, bet there from you beautiful." he said turning to M'gann.

"Yep" she replied.

"Great, I bet their filled with your love too."

Alex took the plate from M'gann. "Better yet why don't you have all of them." she offered.

"Don't mind if I do, thanks Megan!" he called taking the cookies and running off.

"Oh my cookies!" cried M'gann.

Alex placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "M'gann, I'm going to tell you something because were teammates and we face life and death situations together."

M'gann leaned in closer. "What?"

"If something doesn't belong in a cookie recipe, don't put it in."

"So they weren't that good?"

"Not really."

M'gann looked down at her shoes. "Oh" then she popped her head up. "Wait, then why did you let Wally take them?"

Alex looked in the direction where Wally went. "Artemis says that if Wally was allowed he drink out of the toilet, I didn't think the cookies would kill him."

She strolled over to the TV and turned it on to the news, Cat Grant was reporting.

"_-and with the help of the Justice League the plant monsters were destroyed and the criminals were sent in jail." _

"Oh their talking out our last mission." cheered M'gann, she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"_In other news, the search has begun for sixteen missing girls that have vanished without a trace." informed Cat Grant. "These girls were all young teenagers, the youngest Miley Summer being 13 and the oldest Catherine Ballou being 17. Police have yet to find any clues on where the mission girls might be. The only connection between the girls is that they all have black hair and blue eyes." _

"Sixteen girls missing with no trace that sounds serious." said Alex.

"I wonder if the Justice League is investigating it too?" asked M'gann.

"They are" answered Robin walking into the room. "Batman and the rest of the League have been helping with the search for the girls but so far no luck."

"Any idea who would have kidnapped them?" questioned Alex.

"Not some thug that's for sure." replied Robin.

Wally came walking into the room. "Urgh, my mouth will have that taste for a week." he mumbled, he glanced up at the rest of them. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"The sixteen girls that went missing." supplied M'gann.

"Yeah, I heard about that." said Wally.

"What I want to know is how it got to sixteen girls, wouldn't you know something is wrong when the fifth girls went missing? "questioned Alex.

"That's how we know that this is something serious." answered Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Wally.

Robin rested his hand on his chin. "At first when the first few reports were coming in about the missing girls the police thought these people were just making them up."

"Huh"

"Well you see, all records of the girls have completely disappeared, no medical records, school nothing. Even people close to the victims have no memories of them." explained Robin.

"Then wait a minute, how did people found out-" Wally paused and looked at Robin. "Let me guess, Batman right."

"How did Batman find out?" asked Alex.

Robin turned to her. "That's a secret."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course"

"So even the parents couldn't remember their daughters?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, Martian Manhunter was able to fix their memories but he doesn't know the cause for their memory loss and Batman can't find out why how the records of the girls vanished." stated Robin.

"So even Batman has nothing." replied M'gann.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you helping Bat's on this?" asked Wally.

"Batman told me that the Justice League will handle, but I did come here for a reason regarding the case." said Robin.

Robin turned to look at Alex.

"What?" she asked.

"Alex, I came here to warn you to be careful." he said.

Wally looked confused. "Dude why would-"then he looked like something clicked. "Oh…I see."

"See what?" asked Alex.

"Alex, the sixteen girls that have been missing all have one similarity, they all have black hair and blue eyes, just like you."

"You don't think whoever is doing this would come after Alex do you?" asked M'gann.

"That's stupid" said Alex.

"Alex come on, it makes sense." said Wally.

"It does, just like them you have black hair and blue eyes." said Robin. "You're a sixteen year old girl-"

"Only mentally and physically." interrupted Wally.

"And what's better is that you don't have any parents, so no one would know your missing!" cried M'gann. "Oh Alex, you could be next" she cried, grabbing Alex and started shaking her.

"M'gann! If I went missing you would know!"

M'gann stopped "Oh, right I knew that."

Alex turned to Robin. "And no one is targeting me, I'll be fine."

"Just be careful okay, don't bring any attention to yourself." he advised.

"Dude we're superheroes" bluntly stated Wally. "Attention follows where ever we go."

"Doesn't mean she has to!" snapped Robin. "Why do you think Batman hasn't given us any missions lately?"

"Wait, do you mean that Batman hasn't been giving us any missions because of me?" asked Alex.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure that's the completely reason, but there is no way that the sixteen girls that look like you is a co and if I think that you can bet that Batman thinks the same."

Alex turned to face the TV again. "I see" she watched the photos of the girls; they did all look similar to her with their hair and eyes. Was there really a connection between her and them?

**TBC**


	27. Vanish Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 26 Vanish Part 2 **

**Happy Harbor City: October 4 **

It was finally parent teacher night and Alex was skipping. Instead of going she was wondering around town trying to get the event out of her head. It wasn't like she was really doing anything bad, it was the student's choice whether to attend parent teacher night and it is pointless for Alex to go since she didn't have any parents. She knew the next day she was going to face a disappointed Black Canary but she didn't care. It was better facing an angry Black Canary than facing a Superman, that didn't like her. She kept walking until she heard a crash and a sudden scream. She spun around and saw people running of Happy Harbor city bank, at the front door stood a large man wearing a suit with white gloves and a green jacket with a lot of pockets all over, he had brown mullet hair with some of it pulled back and had on ground glasses. He was sitting inside of a life version of a robot toy.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Alex.

The man laughed. "This is so much easier than Metropolis; I should have started stealing from here years ago."

Police cars suddenly drove up to the front of the bank in front of the man. Officers steeped out of the vehicles and pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze." one of them yelled.

The toy robot pointed out a toy gun.

"Oh no" mumbled Alex knowing what was coming.

"I said Freeze!" yelled the officer.

The toy weapon fired and a green blast shot out and hit the cop car, two officers barely got away from the blast.

The man laughed. "Think you can stop me! I am Toy Man, master creature."

Alex pulled up her the hood to her gray sweatshirt over her face, looked like she would have to step in. She took a giant jump towards the toy robot with Toy Man and kicked it in the head having it stumble to its side. She landed on her feet an inch away and looked up to see Toy Man glaring at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

She smirked. "That's something you'll never get to know, because you're going to jail."

Toy Man growled. "You brat, I'll show you to mess with me." He took a lung at her.

Alex jumped over the robot kicking her-self off its head and landing behind him.

"You should have just stayed in Metropolis because if you think there are no heroes in Happy Harbor your dead wrong." she mocked.

The Toy Man shook with anger. "You damn brat, you want to play hero? FINE!"

The robot arm lunged at Alex and slammed her against the wall trapping her here.

The gun of the robot was pointed at her. "You want to play hero, than you can die like one!"

Alex squirmed and was able to free her right arm; Alex was about to land a punch on the giant metal arm trapping her before the gun fired when the whole arm of the robot was ripped off. It crashed to the ground and then the other arm was ripped off freeing Alex and sending her landing on her butt.

"AH! How dares destroy my machine." cries Toy Man, the man turned to look and his face went pale white. "S-Superman!"

Alex's head whipped around and there flying above was the Man of Steel himself, Superman. Alex felt her blood go cold and she broke eye contact with him when he stared at her.

"You should have never left Metropolis, Toy Man." said Superman. "Now you will pay for your crimes."

"That's what I told him." mumbled Alex.

Superman flew straight through his robot sending it crashing down. He then flew to the control outlet where Toy Man was and yanked him out.

"This isn't over Superman, you hear me, this isn't over!" yelled Toy Man.

"Looks pretty over to me." replied Superman.

Soon the rest of the police force arrived and took Toy Man away and the giant robot toy. Alex watched from the sidelines, she didn't know why she was still standing here she wasn't need; could it be that she's waiting for Superman? But that's ridiculous, why would. She turned around and decided to leave when she felt a hand grab her by the arm, a strong hand; she looked over her shoulder and saw Superman holding her arm staring down at her.

"We need to talk." he grumbled in a low cold voice.

Alex could only stare as she was dragged away from public eye and behind a building in the back streets. That was when Superman let go of her arm but didn't turn to face her. There was a moment of silence and Alex wanted to do nothing but run but she held it back.

"Um…"

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Alex jumped at the harshness in his voice. "I..."

"Did you not realize how foolish it was to take on Toy Man by yourself!" he snapped.

"I...I was trying to-"

"Trying to what? Destroy the city! Get millions of people killed!" he accused.

"What! No, I was trying to help, I was here I had to do something!" yelled Alex.

Superman spun around to glare at her. "And did you really think you were strong enough to fight Toy Man?"

"I didn't know this was the first time I met him but I wasn't going to let him do as he pleased!" defended Alex.

Superman's glare became colder. "You shouldn't have even been there! You're not allowed to leave the cave! This is the second time you started a fight and almost got innocent people killed!"

Alex was shocked. "I started the fight? I don't start fight's, they the ones doing something bad, I'm trying to stop them! "

"It's too dangerous for something like you to be out around the city! Who let you out! I knew this would happen the moment Red Tornado disappeared!" shouted Superman not even listening to her now.

Alex was getting angry. "I'm not something that hast to be locked up in the cave 24/7!"

"Someone with powers like mine should not be going around and-"

"Shut up!" yelled Alex.

Superman stopped shouting and turned to look at her shocked.

"Just shut up…you don't know me at all and you don't have the right to judge me and tell me where I belong, that's not your say!" she screamed.

Without even letting Superman say anything else Alex ran away and kept going without looking back. She didn't care where she was going anymore she just wanted to get away. Away from Superman and that cold look in his eyes, she understood why her blood also felt so cold when he was around, she was afraid of him. She was scared of him because he hated her and she was scared of what he would do to her. Alex kept running until stopped at the end of the city and leaned against one of the old abandoned buildings.

She didn't know whether she wanted to scream or cry, why does he hate her for something she can't control? It's not her fault that she was created from his DNA, it was Cadmus. If it was Alex choice she rather not be some freak flaw of a clone that was only made to kill, but it wasn't so she's trying to be her own and do some good. And she has started to make a life for herself, with friends and people that might…actually care about her.

Once she calmed down she decided to head back to the cave, she was walking when she heard the sound of footsteps and spun around to find no one there.

"Hello" she called out.

Nothing

She shook her head. "I must be tired."

Then as she turned her back she heard a voice.

"_Alex Kent" _said a voice that sounded like a cold whisper.

"Who's here?" she called.

"_You will be the next to vanish." _

"What?"

"_You have been chosen." _

Then something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth she let out a scream and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 4 <strong>

Robin woke up with his head laying on his keyboards to his laptop. He couldn't remember what happened, last thing he was doing was working and then everything else was blank. Did he doze off while working? He rose his head up and looked at the clock on his computer, it was already 9:30, he had started working at 6:30, how did he fall asleep for so long and why didn't anyone wake him up.

He got out of his seat and stretched before walking out of his room. He walked into the kitchen to see M'gann at the kitchen counter sleeping, and behind her was something burning. Robin rushed over and turned the oven off before turning to M'gann to wake her up.

He shook her. "M'gann, wake up."

The Martian gasped awake and looked around before turning to Robin.

"Hi Robin, didn't you say you were going to work on something, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was, but I kind of fell asleep." said Robin. "And I guess you did too."

M'gann turned around and gasped as she remembered her cookies in the oven. She reached in and pulled out her burned cookies.

"I guess I did, I had come back from parent night and decided to make some cookies. I didn't mean to fall asleep." she said. "Guess I was tired."

"Yeah me too." said Robin. "But that means that we both fell asleep around 6:30."

"That's strange, I guess we just both needed a power nap." commented M'gann.

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Robin. "Yeah where's Supergirl."

"Don't know, she went out before I left, but you know her, she's always wondering around." answered M'gann, making more cookie dough. "You know we should probably find a name for her, calling her Supergirl all the time is just silly."

"Yeah, then maybe she can join a school." said Robin.

"Maybe she can join mine! And we can call her Morgan! "cheered M'gann.

Robin chuckled. "Maybe"

"You want anything?" asked M'gann.

"No thanks, I'm going to try and get some work done." answered Robin.

"Okay, well I'll be in the kitchen; I'll bring you some cookies later on." offered M'gann.

Robin suppressed a shiver. "Thanks M'gann."

He started walking back to his room with feeling, he didn't believe in coincident, he would keep guard of anything else strange.

**TBC**


	28. Vanish Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 27 Vanish Part 3 **

Alex woke up starting at the ceiling that she did not know. Her head felt all fuzzy and her vision was all blurry. She stood up and soon regretted it as the room spun out of control, her breathing started to get heavy and she found herself tired from just doing that. She sat back down and noticed that something was connected to her ankle, it was a chain. She reached over and grabbed it and felt an electric shock.

"Ow" she yelped.

She tried to grab it again but it just shocked her. Alex tried to stand up again and found she had to use the wall for support. The room was completely bear and dark with not even a door or window so she had no idea how she got in here. She started to make her way around the room, just because she couldn't see a door didn't mean that there wasn't one. She felt walking until she felt the chain yank her leg and she fell on her face.

"Okay, guess that's how long the chain goes." she groaned.

Alex sat up and sat down on the cold floor. Okay so she was trapped in a room with no idea where, she can't remember a thing from before and if the room would stop spinning then maybe she be able to think clearer. She leaned to her right side a little and just as she did she heard a creaking like a door opening and some light shining down on her. She looked up and through her blurry vision she could see an opening and someone's dark outlining standing on top.

"_Alex Kent" _

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_You will be the next to vanish." _

"_You have been chosen." _

Then the shadow reached over and started to close the door again.

"Hey, no wait!" she called.

But it was too late, the door was closed and she was in darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham city: October 5 <strong>

Artemis rolled out of bed with a thud as she hit the ground.

"Ow" she groaned.

She reached up and turned off her alarm that was screeching at her to wake up.

Standing up she walked over to her bedroom mirror and looked at her reflection to find a bad case of bed hair.

"Great" she grumbled.

Suddenly her phone started to ring, she snatched it up and opened it to see M'gann texting her, she opened the message.

'_Are you coming to the cave after school?'_

Artemis texted back a reply.

'_Yes'_

Then she was about to send the message when she saw an extra name in her contact list.

_**Alex Kent **_

Artemis frowned, who the heck was Alex Kent, and Artemis doesn't know any Alex? Was it a boy or girl? She tried to remember if any of the kids at her new school that gave her their number went by the name of Alex but she couldn't remember anyone.

Artemis shrugged and scrolled up and deleted the number before sending her message to M'gann. She placed down her phone and made her way to the bathroom.

"Alex Kent, what a dumb name."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Academy High School: October 5 <strong>

Dick found a hard time concentrating. In front of him was his teacher giving them a new lesion in math but Dick found his mind wondering elsewhere. The night before was still in his head. What happened that made him go to sleep so suddenly and it wasn't just him either, M'gann was out for a few hours too.

And another thing was bothering him too.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and pulled up his contact list.

_**Alex Kent **_

Who was that? Dick knew almost all the kids at school and there wasn't anyone here named Alex Kent. So why was this number on his phone, part of him wanted to call this number to find out. He looked back up the board and put this phone away, maybe after school.

* * *

><p>Alex gave another tug and a yelped as the chain shocked her again. She had to get this chain off of her ankle but even if she had her strength it's impossible with her being shocked every time she touched the chain. This chain was the only thing that was keeping her in this room, she had to keep trying.<p>

She gripped the chain and flinched at the electric shock but didn't let go and started to pull. She kept pulling as her hands were being shocked until she heard a snap and she felt herself falling back and landing on her back. She held the chain in her hand, she was finally free. Now all she had to do was get out of this room.

Alex glanced up at the opening were the shadow opened the door. It may be harder to do since she still felt all strange and weak. Slowly she got off the ground and walked over one of the walls and leaned on it. Shaky on her feet she gave another look around the room in her blurry vision. It was hard enough that the room was dark but with her vision all mess up Alex didn't have a chance of finding a way out with just her vision alone.

Then she got on her hands and knees, knowing that walking was out of the question, and started to crawl around the room. Every so often she would feel the wall for anything but came up with nothing until she felt something like a rectangle. She kept felling it and started at it until she realized that it had bars.

It was an air vent, which meant that to the end of this air vent was probably another room, with a window and maybe evens a door. Alex grabbed the bars and ripped the cover off the wall. She placed it down on the floor and stuck her head in the opening.

It would be a tight fit but she should be able to crawl through the vent to the other side, if there was another side. It was dark and Alex wasn't a hundred percent sure if this would lead her way out or not. But she had to risk it, if she stayed here the person who kidnapped her would come back and do who's know what to her.

So Alex squeezed her body through the air vent and started to crawl through, hoping that this was her way out.

What she found on the other side was not what she expecting.

**TBC**


	29. Vanish Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**Enjoy and Review**

**Chapter 28 Vanish Part 4 **

**Mount Justice: October 5**

Robin walked through the halls of the cave staring down at his cell phone.

**Alex Kent **

Was it the name of someone that he knew outside of school that he just gave? But the last name, Kent. There was no way that it didn't have connection to Clark Kent, Superman. But the only family Clark had here on Earth was his adopted parents, Martha and John Kent. He knows Batman checked. So then who is this? There are only a few about 20 people named Kent, and only 3 are alive now. Robin knows Batman checked. Robin walked into the kitchen to see Artemis finishing the last of the ice cream container.

"Not a good day at school I guess?" asked Robin.

Artemis turned her head to look at her. "No not really." she grumbled.

Robin shook his head and opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Where are the others?"

"M'gann is at cheerleading practice, Kaldur said he had to Atlantics with Aquaman. And Wally is probably with Flash on patrol."

Robin opened the bottle. "What about Supergirl?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her since yesterday… in the afternoon."

Robin looked concerned at Artemis confused face. "What's wrong?"

Artemis shook her head. "Nothing, just that I can't exactly remember what we talked about." she admitted.

Robin was about to say something when both Wolf and Sphere came rushing into the room all jumpy. Robin was surprised; Supergirl was never with not Wolf or Sphere by her side, mostly Wolf because they follow her around ever like puppies.

Wolf jumped up on Robin as Sphere bumped into Artemis.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Artemis.

"Don't know, wonder why they aren't with Supergirl."

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do how much Wolf sticks to Supergirl's side."

"Your right, she wouldn't leave him here unless she wanted to be alone."

"I got a feeling that Supergirl never came home the other night." told Robin.

Artemis looked up at Robin. "Then we should contact her and find her." she declared and made her way to the main hall.

Robin followed her forgetting all about the mysteries person of Alex Kent.

When Alex crawled out of the air vent she was met by pitch darkness.

"Great" she groaned as she squirmed out of the vent and tried to find her way again around the room while trying to keep her balance. Suddenly she lost footing and hit something cold and wet as it bumped against her forehead and hands when she tried to catch herself. She backed away and began to search for the wall again.

Finally Alex found something that appeared to be a light switch, she flicked the switch on and covered her mouth conceal her scream. Standing in front of her were giant ice blocks with people inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 5<strong>

"Anything?"

Robin looked up at Artemis who just came back from her search and shook his head. It was a half hour ago when Robin and Artemis tried to contact Supergirl to discover that her com link was not giving a signal. So they began the search for Supergirl in Happy Harbor and all the other cities, by then the rest of the team had arrived to the cave and still no sight of Supergirl.

"Maybe she turned off her com link." suggested M'gann, trying to hide her worry.

Wally shook his head. "Even if she turned it off, we still be able to track it, but this is weird. The com links were made by the Justice League that can reach about anywhere."

"Unless someone is blocking the signal." added Artemis.

"It's been a half hour and we have yet to locate Supergirl, soon Black Canary will arrive and I feel that if she comes before she locate Supergirl we may have to inform the League." stated Kaldur.

"Don't know what they can do, if we can't find her they won't be able to! We have been doing everything they would have done!" snapped Artemis.

"Aretmis relax." said Robin.

Artemis leaned against the wall. "Sorry it's just that, I don't…I can't stand the fact that something might have happened to her."

M'gann let out a small sob as Wally leaned against the table with his good arm Robin was working on.

"We have to find her." whispered Wally.

Robin sighed. "I know" he looked over to Kaldur. "But calling the League is our last option now."

Kaldur looked at Robin and gave him a nod.

Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Batman would more likely pick up if Robin called him on his cell than on the Caves commutations. He was scrolling through his numbers when again he was met by that number.

**Alex Kent**

He started at it longer than he intended because soon Wally was looking over his shoulder.

"Dude whose Alex Kent?" he asked.

Robin turned to look up at him. "I don't know."

Wally looked confused. "Then why do you have him on your phone?"

"I don't know" admitted Robin.

Artemis stepped up to them. "Did you just say you had an Alex Kent on your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Wally.

Artemis reached into her pocket and pulled out her own cell phone.

"I had an Alex Kent on my phone too."

"Had?" asked Kaldur.

"I deleted the number." she replied.

Wally shrugged. "Makes sense, don't know the number then delete it."

Robin stared at the name, he knew that he should be looking for Supergirl but for some reason he felt like Alex Kent was important, and it felt like a feeling that was going to continued bugging him until he figured out who this person was.

Without even thinking about it he hit dial and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey this is Alex, leave a message."

Robin's eyes widen as he moved the phone away from his ear and started at his phone in shock.

Wally noticed must have noticed his face expression.

"What?" he asked.

Robin dials the number and places it on speaker. "Listen to this."

The message replied again and everyone just stood there stunned.

"That sounded a lot like Supergirl." said M'gann.

"That was Supergirl!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Oh come on, just because it sounds like doesn't mean its her." said Wally.

"He does have a point." agreed Kaldur.

"I don't care if he has a point, that's Supergirl, I know her voice when I hear It." snapped Artemis.

"Supergirl doesn't even have a cell phone." replied Wally.

"Or she does and we can't remember it." said Robin.

Everyone became quiet to look at Robin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kaldur.

"Doesn't anyone find it strange that they can't remember having any other memories of Supergirl outside of missions or at the cave? And that Supergirl has gone months without having a name or going to school?" asked Robin.

The four other teens turned to look at each other confused.

"No…sort of…" admitted Wally.

"But I don't have an Alex Kent on my cell phone." pointed out M'gann. "Kaldur, Wally, what about you?"

"I do not own a cell phone." answered Kaldur.

Wally scratched his head. "I haven't really looked at mine today." He reached into his pulled out cell phone and turned it on.

"Oh my god." he gasped.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"Rob, may be on to something, look." he handed his phone to Robin.

Robin took the phone and hit dial. The same voice message came up.

"Okay, so we know its Supergirl, but how did we forget about her?" asked Wally.

Artemis shook her head. "We didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, we all still knew Supergirl but she forget about her other identity as Alex Kent." explained Artemis.

"It explains why we don't have any memories of her outside of missions and the cave and why we didn't forget her complete because we knew her as Supergirl before Alex Kent." said Robin.

"But that still doesn't explain how it happened." said M'gann.

Robin started to type into the computer. "I think I might know how."

Then the case report of the sixteen missing girls popped up.

"Hey, I remember this, we all talked about this with Supergirl." announced M'gann.

"Yeah, this was that report about those girls that were kidnapped and-….oh no." gasped Wally.

"Sixteen girls with black hair and blue eyes kidnapped." whispered Artemis.

Robin nodded.

"Yep, Supergirl was kidnapped by the same person that took these girls."

* * *

><p>Alex held back a surprised scream that was now caught in her throat. Even in her blurred vision she could still make out what was standing in front of her. But she still took one step closer to the five feet block of ice cubes containing human girls, there were ten of them and they all had black hair and blue eyes. She knew that because their eyes were wide open starting at her. She looked down and noticed that connected to the ice cubes were computers showing each heart rate of the girls.<p>

So they weren't dead, just frozen somehow. Alex glanced around the room, where were the other girls? Alex thought there were sixteen girls missing but there were only six here. She turned around to the door in front of her, reaching forward she felt that it was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door to a small crack just to look through; on the other end was a dark empty hallway. She opened the door all the way and stepped out; she took a glance at the room behind her.

She knew she couldn't stay here, she had to find a way out, and also she needed to find the other girls. So she closed the door and made her way down the empty dark hallway. With each step she took it made a small tapping sound that echoed and with her leaning against the wall for support breathing harsh she figured she was making a lot of noise. But to Alex's surprise, no one came out to stop her.

The halls were dark but she was able to see at one of the halls a door cracked open with a light glowing inside. Reaching the door she slowly opened it to find no one inside here as well, she took a step in.

Inside was a lab with test tubes, goggles, microscopes, and the normal stuff that Alex would see in her science class. Then there was stuff that Alex saw that reminded her of those weird supposed to be scary movies that Wally shows her. Knifes and drills stuff that looked like it was for human dissection. Stuff that made her blood run cold and gave her memories of Cadmus.

And on the wall were pictures, of the sixteen girls and some of her as well. Her at school with M'gann and the kids they hung out with at school. None of them were as Supergirl just Alex Kent. Did that mean they didn't know who she? Did they really only take her because she was Alex Kent? But then why not freeze her like the other girls?

She was almost about to leave the room when she saw a phone sitting on the desk in front of her. She walked over to it, it was a simple phone that you see in any work office she picked up the receiver and placed on her ear. It made a beeping noise to let Alex know that is was still working.

It seemed almost too easy to pick up the phone and call for help but at the same time Alex was desperate. There was a chance that her call wouldn't even go through or that but she had at least give it a try.

So she picked the phone up and dialed the first number that came to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 5<strong>

"Okay let me see if I can get this right." said Superman. "Alex Kent and Supergirl is one and the same person."

"Yep" said Robin.

"And she's always been Alex Kent until suddenly someone has made us all forget how she is." said Flash.

"Uh huh." agreed Wally.

"And the same person that kidnapped her is the same person that kidnapped the 16 missing girls." asked Black Canary.

"That's right." said M'gann.

"You know how ridiculous that sounds right." said Green Arrow.

"It's the truth" snapped Artemis.

"Okay, let's say this is true, why kidnap Supergirl." said Superman.

"They didn't take Supergirl, they took Alex Kent that's how we still remember her, because only Alex Kent was erased." explained Kaldur.

"I find this a little hard to believe." confessed Aquaman.

"Me too agreed." said Green Arrow.

"It's the truth!" yelled Wally.

"Look we know you kids are worried about Supergirl but we will find her, there's no need to jump to conclusions." said Flash.

"Jump to conclusions! No one's jumping to conclusion, we are telling you the truth!" exclaimed Aretmis.

"I know it sounds hard to believe but we have proof." defended Robin.

Superman crossed his arms. "All you have is a phone number and a voice that sounds like Supergirl."

"Is!" yelled Artemis and Wally.

"I'm sure that if you Uncle J'ohn go through our memories you be able to find-"M'gann tried to reason.

Martian Man hunter held up a hand to silence her.

"I don't believe going through others mind without a good reason."

"I agree" said Superman.

Artemis turned to glare at Superman finally losing her patience with him.

"Okay I had enough!" she shouted "Why is he here" she pointed a finger to him.

"Artemis" warned Green Arrow.

"No, I get why you are all here because your mentors to this team but why is he here I have no idea!" yelled Artemis.

"I have a right-"

"No, no you do not! You were the last one to see her before she disappeared so it's your fault she's gone!" yelled Aretmis.

Superman was taken back. "How is it my-"

"You probably said something awful to her like the ass you are and got her all upset which caused her to run off where whoever kidnapped her to snatch her!" shouted Artemis.

Kaldur placed a hand on Artemis shoulder to calm her down.

"Does not matter if you don't believe us or not, these are the facts." stated Kaldur.

During the whole time Batman was standing in the back watch the young heroes and their mentor's argue.

Finally Superman turned to him with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"Care to do something about this." he snapped.

Batman folded his arms. "You asking me to take care of the kids or the child that you ignore unless to yell at."

Superman flinched; he should have known that Batman saw that, Batman see's everything.

Robin turned to Batman "Batman, you have to believe us." he begged.

Batman turned his eyes away from Superman and turned to looked at the kids. "Robin, bring up all the information on the sixteen missing girls and where Supergirl's last location." he ordered.

"Batman, you aren't really buying this are you?" asked Green Arrow.

The Batman turned to his own teammates. "Supergirl is missing, we don't know for positive if her disappearance has anything to do with the recent disappearance of the girls but standing around disagreeing will not find answers."

"Yeah but-" Green Arrow stopped and finally sighed. "Okay, let's find the kids."

Artemis smiled at her mentor and he returned the smile.

Robin pulled up the information and together the young heroes and their mentors stared to work together. Superman in the background watched before turning around and walking to leave.

Robin and Artemis watched him leave.

"Should we really just let him go." she growled.

"First we find Alex, and then we deal with him." said Robin

Artemis nodded and went back to the others.

That's when Robin's cell phone rang.

* * *

><p>Alex kept waiting for the phone to stop ringing and for Robin to pick up.<p>

"_Alex?" _

Alex's could feel her heart jump for joy. "Robin, its me." she said.

"_Alex, man we were so worried about you, are you okay?"_

"Yeah for anyone that has been drugged and kidnapped."

"_Where are you?" _

"I have no idea, but I found at least six of the missing girls from the news."

She leaned against the desk and caused something to fall off and hit the floor. When she bent down to see what it was her heart stopped.

"Robin" called Alex

"_Yeah" _

"I know where I am now."

"_Where?"_

She picked up the pen that had fallen and read what was on it.

"Cadmus"

**TBC**


	30. Vanish Part 5 (final)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 29 Vanish Part 5 **

**Cadmus: October 5**

Cadmus

She was at Cadmus. Why of all places was Alex sent here? It wasn't fair; she escaped this horrible place only to be brought back.

In the background she could hear Robin still calling her name.

"Alex, are you here? Alex, talk to me!"

Alex picked up the phone she dropped.

"Robin…I'm still here."

She could hear Robin give out a sigh of relief. "Good I was worried, now tell me this if I'm right but did you say you're at Cadmus."

"Yes, yes I'm at Cadmus."

Robin didn't answer. She couldn't even hear him breathing on the other line.

"Robin?" she called.

"Supergirl, listen to me."

Batman, why was Batman talking to her and not Robin? Alex started to get this dread in her chest.

"Where's Robin?"

"Supergirl listen-"

"No, I want to talk to Robin, put Robin back on the phone." she demanded.

She didn't know why she was acting this way but there was part of her brain that just wanted to listen to Robin talk to her and tell her that he was coming to rescue her like he had done before.

"Supergirl, you need to calm down, I can't help you until you are clam." ordered Batman

Alex started to take slow breathes to pull herself together. He was right; she wasn't going to get anywhere freaking out. She picked back up the phone.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Good, now listen to me Supergirl, we can't track your signal so were not hundred percent sure where you are but we are going to our best to find you understand."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now I need you to try to find about more about where you are, and how you are feeling physically feeling right now."

"I don't have any idea where I am except for the fact that I might be underground." she replied

"What are you using to communicate with?"

"This phone I found in here in the lab."

"Get off the phone, get off the phone now!" he ordered.

"What why?" she asked

"You may have altered them that you escaped when you picked up the phone."

Just then Alex started to hear heavy footsteps. "Someone's coming" she informed.

"Hide somewhere now!"

Alex scanned the room to find a place to hide then she saw the air vent. She ran over and took the cover in and crawled inside, just as she put the cover back on the door opened. And then in walked Sports master. He looked around the room for a moment probably looking for her. He stepped up to the phone she was using picked it up and placed it to his ear, then slammed it back down on the receiver.

For a few minutes he simply just walked around the room and Alex just wished he would go away. Then he stopped at the air vent she was hiding in, reached forward and Alex knew that she was about to get caught. Her heart started to pound in her chest.

"Sports master!"

He stopped and turned to a man in a white lab coat that walked into the room, he was old with gray hair but his attitude remained Alex of Desmond.

"What are you doing!? I ordered you to find the girl!" he snapped.

"I don't tell you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do my." hissed Sportsmaster.

"Well then get to it, there's no point looking in his room she's already gone by now." he ordered.

"If you had better secretly like the Cadmus in Washington then she wouldn't have been able escaped." grunted Sportsmaster.

The white haired man walked out of the room soon followed by Sportsmaster.

Alex didn't move from that spot for close to an hour. She twisted her body and began to crawl. The smell of the vents reminded Alex of Wally's room and his socks, mostly his socks. When she reached the end of the tunnel she peeked through the cracks to see where she arrived. It appeared to be another laboratory. Alex lifted the hatch off and crawled out of the air vent. Quickly she ran over to the door and opened it to another hall. As quietly as possible she made her way down the hall keeping a look out for people. So far she was good until she spotted the man from before.

Alex ran behind a wall as she saw him rush down the hall. He walked into a room leaving the door open and soon Alex was following after him. The door lead to another hall way and at the end of the hall was a single door that the man was walking through.

Alex didn't follow. Instead she stood there staring down the hall at the door. It was clear that if she continued to pursue the man her chances of escaping would be slim, but she kept thinking about the girls. She couldn't just leave them here she had to find the other missing girls and find a way to get them all out alive. Batman told her that he couldn't locate her signal so that meant she was on her own. She could do this, she had to.

Alex started running to the door. When she opened the door it revealed to a loading dock, quickly she ducked behind one of the metal boxes sitting on the ground. The room was filled with them and several were being carried out to a truck.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" shouted the white haired man. "And bring out the experiments!"

"Yes Doctor Miller"

Experiments, what experiments?

But Alex's question was soon answered as seven containers were wheeled in revealing seven of the missing girls.

"Take them to the truck right now." he ordered.

If they took the girls away they never find them again. Alex had to act now. But with her body still weak she couldn't use her powers. There were only eight guards total so Alex had a good chance.

As the men started to move to the truck Alex made a dash for the containers.

Doctor Miller was the first to notice her presence. "Stop her!" he yelled.

Four of the guards started to shoot at her as she ran behind one of the support beams as cover.

"Whatever you do, don't kill her! We need her alive." he ordered.

"Hurry up with the load!" yelled one of the men.

Alex glanced over to the truck. The men almost had the girls inside. Close to the truck was a metal cart filled with tools and near her was a fire extinguisher. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the guards. It caused a moment of confusion for the men as they tried to regain their breath. Alex didn't waste time to run full speed at the cart and push it into the two men loading the containers. The cart crashed into the guard's side knocking him down on the floor. Then she turned to the other man unarmed and hit him with the fire extinguisher she still had in her hand.

Finally she placed down the empty extinguisher and turned to the front of the containers to look at the girls. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw their vital signs were normal.

"Their okay" she sighed.

"But you won't be."

Alex didn't even get a chance to look before she saw something green and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 5<strong>

Batman placed Robin's cellphone down, his face showed no emotion. Robin had always been able to read what his mentors feeling but now he couldn't and it was driving him insane.

"Batman, what happened?" asked Robin.

Batman turned away from Robin and walked over to the rest of the Justice League.

"Contact the rest of the League and have them go to all Cadmus locations known." he ordered.

"Cadmus, Alex is there!" cried M'gann, her whole face showed her panic.

Batman continued to give his orders without missing a beat, "Spilt into teams and search every floor of Cadmus until you have searched the place top to bottom."

Justice League members began to shot off into different directions from their orders.

"What are we doing?" questioned Wally.

"And don't say it's to stay here." growled Artemis.

"It's to stay here." ordered Batman.

"You can't be serious, she's our teammate we have to save her!" exclaimed Wally.

"Supergirl's location is unknown; the League is simply going to all known locations of Cadmus's to hope that she is here."

"And if she's not at any of those Cadmus's?" asked M'gann.

Batman didn't answer her, "Remain here and continue to locate Supergirl's signal." he ordered.

Then he walked out leaving the team standing there.

"Well this is just great, we tell them about Supergirl and they order us to stay here, just great!" growled Artemis.

"Did you notice how much they were treating us like kids." snarled Wally. "After everything we have done, Robin what are you doing?"

The team turned around to see Robin typing away on the computer.

"Trying to locate Alex." he answered.

"Dude, you can't seriously be doing what Batman ordered-"

"This isn't about if the League has treated you like a child or not! This is about Alex, who has fallen back in Cadmus's hands and might die or go through who knows what! So yes Wally I am going to follow Batman's orders and try to find Alex because I care about her more than my pride!" he yelled.

Everyone went silent after that, only the sound of Robin's furiously typing could be heard. Wolf was sitting on the floor the entire time from depression suddenly walked over to Robin's side and laid his head on his lap. Soon Kaldur walked up behind Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all scared for her." he told him "But I promise you that we will find here."

Robin nodded and continued to work.

Aretmis placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You know he didn't mean that right?" asked Aretmis.

"But he's right, Alex is in serious danger and I'll I can think about it my ego."

"Hey you were just yelling at Batman to let you go and save her. And Kaldur's right we will find her and save her from Cadmus just like you guys did before."

Wally smiled to her as she returned it.

"I found her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus: October 5<strong>

When Alex woke up she found that she could not move her body at all. Every part of her body was numb and solid like a rock, only thing she could move was her head which was hurting. What she also noticed was that she was sitting in a chair hands and feet strapped down and there was also something tight around her neck. The room she was in was dark and the only light was the one above her head. Her mind started to scream at her body to move but nothing happened.

"Damn it" she grunted.

"You won't be able to move."

Alex looked up to see Sports Master step out of the shadow's in front of her.

"That collar you are wearing has paralyzed your body and I'm the only one with the control to the collar so you're stuck like that." He said.

Alex then realized that was wearing a collar, the same collar that is used in Belle reeve.

Sports Master started to walk around her.

"I don't know how you manage to escape from the room you were in and I don't know what makes you so special to not be pod or kept alive after everything but I'm being paid to just follow orders and that's all I need to know." he said stopping in front of her again.

Alex was surprised, did they find out who she really was? But if that was true Sports Master wouldn't be acting like this.

He lifted her chin up to face him. "To bad whatever will happen to you. You're kind of better looking than the other girls, hot looking for a 16 year old. " he commented.

Alex held back the sickness she felt in her stomach.

"Someone will realize that I'm gone, they probably already started a search party for me now!" she snapped.

"I doubt it since no one can remember you." informed Sports Master.

Alex looked shocked. "What"

"Let's just say that a little magic made it so you and the other girls captured were completely erased from society and the memories of everyone that had ever know you as Alex Kent."

He grabbed her face again. "It's almost as if you never existed."

Alex knew that wasn't true, Robin remembered her; he knew that she was here.

"Where are the other girls? What are you planning to do with them?" she asked.

"Sorry, not my job to know." he replied. "Wait here till the Doc comes back, not that you have a choice however." He made his way to the door.

"Those girls could be killed, doesn't that bother you at all!" she yelled.

"Not my problem." he said and closed the door behind him leaving her alone.

"Wait!" she called. "Let me go, let me go now! Sports Master!" she screamed.

But he didn't come back and she was alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus: October 5<strong>

"_I can't believe we are doing this." _

"_Why, we do this all the time?"_

"_Yeah, but I never thought we would be doing this again at Cadmus."_

"_This is different." _

"_How is this different?" _

"_A different Cadmus." _

"_Yeah a more creep one." _

"_Would you guys be quiet, or giving me a headache." _

Robin and the team were currently inside Cadmus, each member spilt up and communicating through mental link. Robin was able to locate the Cadmus that Alex was at. Turns out the reason the Justice League couldn't find it was because it was in Alaska underground covered by an electric shield. But Alex's telephone call was enough to open up a break in the shield for Robin to locate it.

However what the team didn't do was tell the Justice League all this.

"_I hate crawling through air vents." complained Kid Flash. _

"_Would you like some cheese with that wine." remarked Artemis. _

"_Oh shut up-" _

"_Both of you shut up so I can focus!" snapped Robin. _

"_But she-" _

"_Quiet" _

"_She started it!" said Kid Flash._

"_I don't care just shut up!"_

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

"_What are you doing?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Oh for the love of, really?!" yelled Robin. _

"_Just wondering." replied Kid Flash._

"_I'm doing what I do on all missions, I'm hacking!"_

"_Oh" _

…

…_.._

…_.._

"_For what?" asked Kid Flash._

"_I'm turning off the secretary system and locating Alex!" he yelled. _

"_Oh got it."_

…

…_._

…

"_Did you find her yet?" _

"_Wally shut the hell up!"_

Robin continued typing until he reached one video camera that caught his interest.

"_Guys I think you should all hear this." He announced. _

"_We are linked up to what you will hear go ahead." instructed Miss Martian. _

Robin nodded and hit the video camera footage.

It showed a man with white hair in a lab coat talking to someone through video chat.

"_Are you sure it is her?" asked a mystery voice._

"_We have done a full DNA test and we are positive that it is her." answered the white haired man. _

"_Very good, I will be there shortly to pick her up." replied the voice._

"_Yes sir." _

"_And Doctor Miller, don't let Supergirl escape this time understood." ordered the voice. _

"_Yes of course sir, Supergirl will be ready when you come get her." _

Robin ended the video footage.

"_We need to find Supergirl now" ordered Aqualad._

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus: October 5<strong>

"Hey, is anybody there! Come on let me go already! What are you planning to do with me? Someone, come answer me!" screamed Alex.

Still no one had stepped into the room since Sports Master left. She had been screaming her lungs out since he left her in here. Alex was starting to not see a way out of this.

Alex lowered her head. "I should have just gone to parent's night."

"_Yeah that would have been the wise choice." _

Alex raised her head at the familiar voice.

"_Robin?"_

"_The only and one." _

"_Where are you?" _

"_Currently in an air vent." he replied. _

"_Alex, are you okay?" asked Miss Martian._

"_M'gann, good to hear you, I was afraid that you guys forgot me." _

"_Nay, we love you too much." commented Kid Flash._

"_Flirt with her later, kid stupid." _

"_Hey Artemis." _

"_Alex, are you unharmed?" asked Aqualad._

"_I'm okay, starting to feel whelmed." _

Robin gave a mental laugh._ "Yep, that's our girl."_

"_Do you have any idea what room you are in?" questioned Aqualad. _

"_I have no idea, I can't move at all." admitted Alex. _

"_Keeping talking to us, I might be able to locate you through mental connection." explained Miss Martian. _

Suddenly the door opened to revival Doctor Miller. He walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned.

He ignored her and reached into his pocket pulling out a needle syringe. Inside of it looked like some red liquid.

He brought the syringe to her arm. "This should keep you under control."

Just then an air vent above Alex opened and out jumped Robin. In one move he knocked out the doctor.

"Hey Boy wonder." she greeted.

Robin went over to her and began to free her from the collar and restraints.

"You okay?" he asked. He was examining her head; she must have a bruise for when she got knocked out.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Where are the other girls?" he questioned.

"Seven of them are about to be shipped out of here." she informed. "The other six are being held in one of the rooms."

"_Aqualad." called Robin. _

"_I know we heard everything, Kid Flash and Miss Martian go and find the girls. Artemis you are with me where going to the loading dock." he ordered. _

"_What about us?" asked Supergirl, as Robin was freeing her legs. _

"_Robin, take Supergirl back to the ship." _

"_What, why?!" asked Supergirl; she was finally able to move now. _

"_Supergirl it's not safe for you." said Miss Martian. _

"_Why, tell me the truth." she demanded. _

"_They know who you are Alex." announced Aretmis. _

"_That your Alex Kent and Supergirl." said Robin. _

"_And someone is coming for you as we speak." informed Aqualad. _

"_Not to mention this is Cadmus so it already isn't safe for you here." pointed out Kid Flash. _

"_Please Supergirl" pleaded Miss Martian. "Just go with Robin back to the ship and we'll take care-"_

"_No" said Alex. _

_She turned to look at Robin. "I'm going; I know that is another Cadmus but saving those girls should come before me." _

_Robin gave a small grin. "There's no helping It." he said. _

_She heard Aqualad let out a sigh. "Fine, Supergirl you're with Artemis and I. Robin, go with Miss Martian and Kid Flash." _

"_Got it"_

Robin turned to Supergirl. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah"

"Be careful Supergirl."

"I will, thanks Robin."

Supergirl went out the door while Robin crawled back into the air vents.

She began to run down the hall towards where she remembered the loading dock was. Soon Artemis and Aqualad caught up with her and together they reached the loading dock.

"This is it" she announced.

"Wait Supergirl" called Artemis. She reached into her bag that she just realized she had with her.

"Here, thought you might prefer these more." she said and handed her hero uniform.

Alex smiled at Artemis. "Thanks"

Aqualad went to go check out the dock while Alex got dressed. Robin contacted them when she finished putting on her bracelets.

"_We can't find the other girls" he announced. _

"_What!" cried Supergirl. _

"_We checked every room and nothing." said Kid Flash._

"_That's because there are all at the loading dock." informed Aqualad. _

Aretmis and Supergirl made their way to Aqualad and true to his words Supergirl saw the rest of the girls were being moved into the truck as well.

"_We have to move now." she declared._

"_We're on our way!" called Robin. _

"On my signal Aretmis you and I take out the guards while Supergirl you get the girls." whispered Aqualad.

Supergirl nodded and got ready.

"Ready…now!"

Artemis fired an arrow that let out a smoke bomb. Supergirl took that chance to jump out and race over to the truck. The guards near the truck started to fire at her. She deflected them with her bracelets then Kid Flash rushed out and knocked the guards down.

"Hey little Supey, good to see you." he greeted.

"KF, the girls." she called.

"On it!"

Kid flash raced over to the truck with Supergirl following close behind.

"All missing girls are here except for two." called Kid Flash.

"But where could they be?" she asked.

However Kid Flash never got the chance to reply because the sound of an explosion could be heard and Supergirl could see Robin fighting off with Sportsmaster.

"_Oh did I forget to mention that Sportsmaster is here too." commented Supergirl through the mental link. _

"_That would have been helpful to know!" shouted Artemis. _

Sports mater punched Robin in the face while Artemis began to fire arrows on him.

"_Miss Martian, Kid Flash, get the girls to safety." ordered Aqualad. "The rest of us will hold off Sportsmaster." _

Kid Flash raced off while Supergirl ran over to the fight. She was always there when a bullet hit her shoulder glazing her. She stopped to see Doctor Miller pointing a gun at her.

"Don't move" he warned. "Not get on the floor right now!" he ordered.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Supergirl.

"It does not matter to you. Unlike Desmond I don't plan on letting you escape again." He fired again it missed her face by an inch.

"These bullets contain kryptonite, I wouldn't think about doing anything unless you want to die."

Supergirl didn't know what kryptonite was but she could feel the gaze wound hurting more than it probably should. She also felt strength zapping away. She glanced over at the others fighting Sportsmaster, looks like she was on her own. She took a step closer.

"I said don't move!" he yelled. He fired at her again but she deflects the bullet with her bracelets. She was about to attack him when he took out some mystery rock and Supergirl felt her strength complete go and felt nothing but pain.

"This should keep you in place."

The man started to walk near her when a rope cord wrapped around him and Robin came out of nowhere and punched the man out.

He ran over to the green rock picked it up and placed it in some container. Supergirl started to feel the pain in her body lessen. Robin went over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, what happed to Sportsmaster?"

"He disappeared when he saw Robin take him out." said Aretmis making her way over to them with Aqualad.

"Miss Martian has reported all girls have been moved to a safety." announced Aqualad.

"Not all of them." said Supergirl.

She stood up and made her way to Doctor Miller.

"Supergirl, you're arm." called Robin.

"It's fine" she snapped.

She grabbed Doctor Miller who just started to wake up.

"Okay talk, where are the two other missing girls." she demanded.

"Like I would talk to a clone, you have no control over me." he spat.

"If you do not cooperate then we will have to take the information out of you by force." warned Aqualad.

He looked from Aqualad back to her.

"You won't be able to find them."

"What did you do to them?"

"The other two girls didn't cut the requirements we needed, so they were exposed." answered the man.

Her body seemed to have gone colder and her wound didn't seem to bother her anymore.

The scientist had a smirk on his face. "Actually before we knew what you were, we had chosen you over them because you were a stronger candidate. Of course clones are nothing but science experiments so it's only natural they are."

Rage filled Supergirl as she picked up the scientist and slammed him into the wall.

"Supergirl no!" yelled Aqualad.

"Give me one reason why I should not rip your head off your body right now!" she shouted.

The man grunted but still kept that smug look on his face. "Go ahead; kill me, after all that's what you were created to do."

Supergirl dropped the man on the ground hard and walked away from him and her teammates.

She should have just gone to parents night.

**TBC**


	31. Blame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 30, Blame **

"It seems Doctor Miller has failed us."

"Yes, we were unable to get Project Kr back."

"For now Klarion, undo your spell we don't want them getting suspicious."

"Fine" he complied waving his hand. "There, done"

"Good"

"What about the Supergirl?"

"I will get her back, sooner than later."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 6<strong>

After Alex was rescued from Cadmus in Alaska she was brought back to the cave where everyone was able to put together the pieces of what happened. In the end they were able to conclude Cadmus had been kidnapping teenage girls for genetic experiments. Somehow a form of magic was used to erase the existence of the girls from everyone, except for Supergirl, because she's both Alex Kent and Supergirl. In the end Cadmus was shut down by the Justice League and all the girls were brought to local hospital for medical attention. Doctor Miller was arrested, he's not talking and although Martian Manhunter is having trouble reading his mind it's obvious he was not acting alone with Sports master being there and magic involved.

When Alex walked into the kitchen M'gann was at the counter cooking something purple.

"Um...M'gann?"

M'gann looked up at her. "Oh Alex! Do you want to try this new recipe I made?" she asked spooning some of the purple liquid and holding it to her.

"Thanks but I'm good." she replied.

"Okay, then do you want to help me with dinner?"

Alex gave the purple glop a confused look. "That's not dinner?"

"No of course not silly, this was just something I was trying out." answered M'gann putting the stuff in the fridge while Alex gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then I guess I'll help." she decided.

"Great then were going to need sugar." instructed M'gann reading off the cook book.

Just then a bag of sugar came flying at her and Alex caught it.

"Flower"

Alex caught the flying flower.

"Milk, eggs, tomatoes, a bowl and a cup of-"

CRASH

Alex was covered in eggs, flower, tomatoes and milk with the completion of the bowl on her head. The only thing in her hands was the sugar. M'gann whipped around and saw the damage.

"Oh no" gasped M'gann.

Alex removed the bowl from her head. "I guess I'm part of the receipt now, huh." she joked.

"I'm so sorry Alex." apologize M'gann. "It was too many things at once. To many things at once, that's so me."

"Its fine." said Alex, she looked around the kitchen. "Maybe we should clean up before making dinner."

"I'll clean up, you go clean up yourself Alex." said M'gann.

Alex handed M'gann the bowl. "You sure"

"Yeah go ahead, least I can do."

Alex walked out of the kitchen and started to head to her room when she heard Black Canary's voice.

"They know who she is now."

Alex heard Green Arrows and Black Canary's voice from inside the room. She listened in closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Batman believes these girls were not just picked for simple experimentation, they all had one big similar to the kid." said Green Arrow.

"Black hair and blue eyes"

"Yes"

"Batman believes that they were trying to replace her?" asked Black Canary.

"Or make a close copy to her." replied Green Arrow.

Alex held her breath they were talking about her.

_Flashback _

_When the Justice League arrived Hawkman and Green Arrow picked up Doctor Miller and started to carry him away while the rest of the League handled the guards. _

_Supergirl walked back over to her team who were waiting for her with Captain Marvel and Black Canary._

"_Supergirl, are you okay?" asked Canary. _

_She let out a sigh "Yeah, I'm fine." _

"_You're bleeding." announced Marvel looking at her arm. _

"_It's nothing, I'm fine." she replied._

"_Except the fact that you were shot with kryptonite, you're completely whelmed." remarked Robin. _

_Supergirl shot Robin a glare. "I'm okay just tired."_

"_You think this is over!" yelled Doctor Miller. "The light will find you; they already know where you are hiding now, they know your identity too! If you think you are safe you are wrong!"_

"_Get him out of here." ordered Batman. _

_Green Arrow and Hawkman started to drag Doctor Miller out._

"_The light will take back what is theirs; the more people involved are the more that will simple be killed! You are a clone, you belong to them!" he yelled._

_End of Flashback _

"But then why did they kidnap Alex?"

"Like I said before, they didn't know who she was until later."

"It was just dumb luck. Cadmus believed they were just kidnapping another girl."

"Until they discovered who she was and then she became more valuable."

Alex thought back to Miller's words.

"_The other two girls didn't cut the requirements we needed, so they were terminated. Actually before we knew what you were, we had chosen you over them because you were a stronger candidate. Of course clones are nothing but science experiments so it's only natural they are." said Doctor Miller._

It was all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 7 <strong>

Alex went that day to have a checkup with Black Canary on her arm. Alex didn't think it was that serious but everyone else didn't want to take any chances. Alex was not looking forward to this.

"Ow"

"Alex hold still." scolded Black Canary.

"Sorry, I just didn't think it would still hurt." admitted Alex.

"Well that's what it feels like to be shot." commented Canary. "Luckily for you it's only a gaze wound." Black Canary started to clean her wound again. "It was because you were so reckless that you got shot. It's even worse that he had kryptonite."

Supergirl watched Canary as she wrapped up her arm. Suddenly she asked.

"What's kryptonite?"

Black Canary stopped working on her arm and looked up at her.

"You don't know?"

"Am I supposed to?" she asked.

Black Canary took a deep breath like she was holding in her anger and Alex wonder if it was directed towards her.

"Kryptonite…for a Kryptonian like you it can cause serious damage." explained Black Canary.

"It can?"

"Yes, just like it can affect Superman." said Black Canary.

"Superman?" gasped Alex.

Black Canary nodded and finished wrapping her arm.

"You might feel a little tired too. That's normal so don't push it for a while." she said "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Alex thought about the conversation she heard Black Canary and Green Arrow had. She wanted to ask Black Canary if it was really her fault. She wanted to ask if anyone blamed her for what happened, if Black Canary blamed her. Alex didn't know the rest of the League very well. She only really cared what Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado thought. And now Red Tornado is gone and Alex couldn't bear to lose another adult she trusted.

But instead she kept it in.

"No" she said.

Black Canary gave her a disappointed look and Alex didn't know if it was for her answer or what had happened but she hated it.

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

Alex jumped off the table. "Thanks but I'm good. I need to get ready for school."

"Actually Alex there's something I have to tell you." announced Canary.

Alex stopped at the door and turned to her. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Batman and I have talked this over and we have decided that because your identity has been exposed it would be for your safety-"

Alex shook her head; she knew where this was going. "No"

"-that you take a break away from school."

"You mean make me stop going to school." corrected Alex.

"It won't be forever, just give us more time to figure out what to do." said Black Canary.

"But that's not fair!" shouted Alex. "I did nothing wrong why am I the one being punished!"

"No one said that you were being punished but we can't take a chance of them finding you and hurting you." said Black Canary.

"Them?" asked Alex. "Are you talking about Cadmus?"

"It doesn't matter." stated Black Canary.

Alex took a moment to wonder what Canary was talking about until she remembered what Doctor Miller said. "So there really is a group called the light. They're the ones that made Cadmus and has been responsible for all the stuff happening?" she questioned.

"Alex"

"-and the whole Injustice League was just to get the league off their backs which means that the real guys are still out there and-"

"Alex!" yelled Canary

Alex stopped, surprised that Canary raised her voice like that.

She let out a sigh. "Until we are sure that you are hundred percent safe you are not to leave the cave unless Batman or I say so."

"What, but that's not-"

"End of discussion!" snapped Canary.

Alex marched out of the room before anything could be said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 8<strong>

"_The girls were rescued by the Justice League; unfortunately only 14 were found alive and are being treated at the hospital before going home with their families. The two girls murder were __Miley Summer age 13 and Catherine Ballou age 18. __The man behind the kidnappings Doctor Miller a scientist at Cadmus is being charged with kidnapping and murder." _

"_And now we go to Iris Allen on the spot-" _

Alex turned off the TV. She couldn't hear any more, it was like getting punched in the gut.

Aretmis marched into the room. "Whoever came up with school uniforms should have an arrow shoved up where the sun doesn't shine." she announced shoving her uniform in her bag, while taking a seat next to Alex. "Because walking back and forth to school every day in a shirt during October is freezing my ass off."

Artemis sat back on the couch next to her. "Well that's how my week has been, how about you?" she asked.

"I found out yesterday that it's my fault to what happened to those girls." blurted out Alex.

Artemis looked at her confused. "What, are you talking about what that Doctor Miller said? Don't let him get to you-"

"No, it really is my fault. I heard Black Canary and Green Arrow talking about It." replied Alex.

"What are you talking about?" asked Artemis again.

"I was walking in the hall when I heard Black Canary and Green Arrow talking." she explained.

"You were listening in on them?"

"No! It's my stupid super hearing okay, I just heard everything!"

"So what exactly did Green Arrow say?" questioned Artemis.

"That the reason those girls were kidnapped was because Cadmus was trying to make a replacement of Me." she explained.

"How would they do that?"

"I guess by putting Superman's DNA inside of them inside of starting from scratch like they did with me."

"Which explains why they took girls with the same traits as you?"

"Exactly."

Aretmis looked confused "I still don't see how that any of that is your fault."

Alex shot off the couch "Artemis! Two girls are dead because of me!" When Cadmus caught me they saw no reason to keep the other girls so they killed them! The only reason those other girls are still alive is by luck."

"Did Green Arrow say word to word that it was your fault?" questioned Artemis.

"No"

"Then why do you think it is?"

"Because those girls are dead! It's my fault! They didn't ask for any of this and now they're dead. It's my fault because I'm a clone. I'll I do is hurt people and cause problems."

Now Artemis shot off the couch. "Okay let's get something's straight. One; you didn't ask for any of this either, you didn't ask to be Superman's clone. Another thing; what happened to those girls is not your fault. It sucks that your weren't able to save them but sometimes that's just the cost to the job. You may not have been able to save those two girls but you saved the other girls, you gave them a second chance at life. Save them from becoming science experiments for the rest of their lives. Last you...you are not a clone."

Alex looked at Artemis confused.

"You are Alex Kent, Supergirl; you don't hurt people you save them." Aretmis smiled.

Alex took in Artemis words before smiling at her.

"Thanks Artemis."

"Yeah well, you start having these stupid thoughts without me." replied Artemis.

Alex and Artemis sat back down on the couch.

"Do you know what really worries me?" asked Alex.

"What?"

"That the light is still out there. And instead of catching them like we thought they sent us back five steps."

**TBC**


	32. Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 31, Humanity**

**Mount Justice: October 10 **

Training at the cave was going the same as usual, but at the same time it was not. Black Canary was here of course, but with den mother this week she was here all the time. She and Alex had not really talked after their argument. The whole team was here training except Wally; his arm was still broken from his fight with the Injustice League. He was out of costume sitting on couch with Captain Marvel waiting on him hand and foot. Having Marvel here on the weekends was starting to become casual.

Wolf was laying next to Wally on the floor watching Alex like a hawk. And she could hear Sphere let out a beep every so often. Ever since Alex was kidnapped by Cadmus Wolf refused to leave her side and stuck with her 24/7, even Sphere was starting to do it. Alex had a feeling that Wolf is mad at her for not bringing him when she was kidnapped, like Wolf could have done something to prevent her kidnapping. But Alex would prefer not to argue so she just lets them follow her. Everyone was here, except Red Tornado and that's what made this training practice so different. Red Tornado never really took part in any training but he would watch them all from a far and assist if needed. Alex never realized how much having Red Tornado just there meant to her. Because he didn't follow her around or ask questions when she didn't feel like talking. Red Tornado was just there letting them know that he would not bother her, but be there if she needed him.

Only two days had passed since Alex has been thrown into what felt like solitary confinement. She wasn't allowed to go to school or even go outside without someone else. During the day when everyone was at school and she was alone with Wolf and Sphere she never was really alone. Someone from the Justice League would come and see that she was following Batman's orders. Not that she had much of a choice. Batman's alarm system went off when she try to leave which resulted being lectured by very angry League members (mostly Captain Atom or Zatara) telling her the dangers of her leaving the cave. So by the end of the week, Batman put the zeta beams on lock down for her, Zatara didn't like her and she memorized Captain Atom's lecture on carelessness and safety.

Right now she was watching her teammates spar because they were short one member today. Artemis was sparring with Robin while M'gann and Kaldur were paired together. Earlier she was sparring with M'gann but Alex had a feeling that she was holding back because she still believed that Alex was not recovered. Even though her wound is healed everyone still watches her like a hawk. It was beginning to get on Alex's last nerve.

"I think that's enough for today, good work everyone, you all did good." commented Black Canary.

"Yeah except Kid malingerer over here" remarked Artemis, pointing Wally on the chair.

He stopped drinking his juice that Marvel brought him to snap back.

"Hello, broken arm from fighting the Injustice gang remember!"

Canary chuckled. "I enjoyed being your den mother this week."

**Recognized: Zatara 11**

Zatara came through the zeta tubes. Before greeting them he turned back to the zeta tubes and punched in a code, the the Zeta beams called out a new name.

**Access granted: Zatanna Zatara A03 authorization Zatara 11 **

A girl with long black hair about Alex's height wearing a school girl's uniform walked out looking nervous.

"Zatanna this is the team." introduced Zatara. "Everyone this is my daughter Zatanna"

M'gann flew over to the girl. "Hi, I'm-"

"Robin!" exclaimed Robin. "I mean I'm Robin. She's Megan, that's Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and Alex." he introduced pointing to all of them. "So you-you thinking about joining the team?" he asked with a stutter.

Alex wondered what that was all about.

"Let's not get ahead of our self's" cut in Zatara. "Zatanna is only here for a visit." he explained.

"Sorry we could not make it for training, it's something-" he started apolizging to Black Canary.

_"Does anyone else still get the feeling that we're still being watched?" asked M'gann, starting their mental conversation._

_"Yes" replied Alex. "I get that Black Canary is here as our den mother but why is Zatara and Marvel still doing here?" _

_"Because we like having him around." commented Wally. _

_"You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot." remarked Artemis. _

"_And your point is?" asked Wally _

_"It almost makes me miss Red Tornado as our den mother." said Kaldur. _

_"At least he trusted us." said Alex. _

_"Excepted we shout have never trusted him!" snapped Wally. _

_"What do you mean?" asked Alex. _

_"Red Tornado and his siblings almost killed all of us!" grumbled Robin. _

_"You don't really still belief that Red Tornado is connected to this do you?" questioned Alex. _

_"Alex you and M'gann almost died!" shouted Robin. _

_"But he wasn't involved in that." defended Alex _

_"Of course he's involved. He knocked us out when we took down the Reds" replied Artemis. _

_"But he could be innocent!" protested Alex. _

_"Then why did he go with them?" asked M'gann. _

_"Maybe he didn't have a choice." replied Alex. _

_"He's a robot-" _

_"So that's it huh, just because he's a robot created by someone bad he's evil too!" yelled Alex. _

"Are you guys having a mental conversation?" asked Zatanna.

They all stopped to look at Zatanna shocked.

"Because I can't decide if that's really cool or really rude." she commented.

Alex could see behind her Black Canary and Zatara looking at them for answers.

"Okay fine" sighed Alex. "We were talking about Red Tornado, it's been weeks since he's gone missing and the League has not given us anything."

"The League is still searching for Red Tornado, the Reds and T.O Morrow." replied Black Canary.

"But you have found none of the above." said Robin.

"Yes, but Red Tornado is Justice League, the team is _not_ to pursue this." she said in strict voice looking at Alex.

"Why don't you all show Zatanna around the cave." suggested Zatara.

They all looked over to see Zatanna playing with Wolf, it brought a smile to Alex to see Wolf being more laid back then he has been.

"You're giving a tour, cool I'll join you." said Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel walked into the room carrying a plate a nachos that Wally probably made him go get. Alex shot Wally a glare before walking over to Marvel.

"Actually I was wondering if you take Wolf outside?" she asked "He needs the exercise; we'll catch up with you."

"Yeah sure I can do that!" said Marvel getting all excited and flying off with Wally's nachos.

Wolf shut her look that said no, but Alex gave Wolf a glare saying "you are doing this". Finally Wolf caved in a followed Marvel outside as the team made their way to the kitchen.

"But my nachos!" cried Wally.

Alex grabbed the back of his shirt and carried him off.

The team started to walk through the cave with Zatanna, who now had changed into white pants and a purple tank top.

"When did you?" asked Robin confused about her change in outfit.

"We aren't really going on a tour are we?" she asked.

Alex turned to the rest of the group. "No, were going to find Red Tornado."

She turned to look at Kaldur who nodded. "Agreed"

"Wow, out loud and everything." commented Zatanna.

"Uh, what about new girl?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sure she won't tell." convinced Robin.

"I can't" replied Zatanna. "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she's going to fit in great." said Aretmis.

"What about Alex, she can't leave the cave." reminded M'gann.

"That's not going to stop me." declared Alex glaring at her teammates to try and stop her.

"I think I may be able to do something about that." offered Robin bringing up the screen to his wrist watch.

"I can do something to." said Zatanna

Within a few minutes they were out flying through Happy Harbor.

"Well that was pretty easy." commented Kid Flash.

Just then the bio ships coma link went on and Canary's voice came through.

"Spoke too soon." said Aretmis.

"M'gann I didn't give permission for the bio-ship to depart." called Canary.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna…to show her around Happy Harbor." explained M'gann. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay, have fun then."

The comma link turned off and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"How long should that illusion last" asked Alex.

"For a complete of 6 hours at most." replied Zatanna.

"Then we must work fast." said Aqualad.

"Where do we even start?" asked Aretmis.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective. He's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical place. If we're gonna do better we need an illogical solution." explained Robin.

"In other words we need a really dumb idea." said Alex looking at Kid Flash along with everyone else.

Kid Flash noticed that everyone was looking at him. "As a matter of fact."

* * *

><p><strong>Belle Reve: October 10<strong>

"Warne Strange owes us when we stopped a jail break in September." told Miss Martian. "He's given us five minutes with you."

The team was currently at Belle Reve in one the integration rooms talking to Professor Ivo.

"Talk Ivo, where's T.O Morrow and his Reds." demanded Supergirl.

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" asked Ivo.

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea, your Morrows biggest competitor in the evil android game." said Kid Flash. "Who better to keep track of what he's up to and where."

"Ah, I see your point." commented Ivo leaning back into his chair "So let me rephrase, why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows do what you must." ordered Aqualad.

Miss Martian's eyes began to glow green she was trying to read his mind.

Ivo laughed. "Oh please as if I never faced a telepath before."

Suddenly Zatanna leaned towards Ivo and chanted. "Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol."

"Murrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellow stone national park, 100 meters south of old faithful." blurred out Ivo.

Supergirl felt her jaw drop in shock. She could see the rest of her team holding surprised faces as she.

Ivo covered his mouth and looked at all of them shocked. "Wait! What just happened?!"

Supergirl looked to Zatanna with a smirk. "Poetic Justice."

Robin laughed as they all began to walk out of the room. "Thanks for the info Ivo."

As they were walking through Belle Reve Alex spoke to Zatanna.

"I don't know what you did, but it was awesome."

"Thank you I try." said Zatanna.

They continue walking until one of the cellmates from his cell jumped up to the window, Supergirl recognized him right away.

Icicle Jr.

"Well look who it is, the bitch that ruined our plans." He snarled.

"You know him?" asked Zatanna.

"From when I went undercover here with Miss Martian." she explained.

"Where is the other bitch anyway? I thought you two were buddies." He mocked.

Supergirl pushed Zatanna ahead. "Ignore him; nothing important comes out of his mouth anyway."

"You think this is over! Just you wait the fun is soon about to begin!" yelled Icicle Jr.

Supergirl stopped a moment to glance at him. What did he mean by that?

Soon they caught up with the others.

"What did Icicle Jr. say to you?" asked Aqualad.

"Nothing of importance." replied Supergirl.

Or at least she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 10th<strong>

"They have been gone for too long." snapped Zatara.

"Relax, I'm sure they just lost track of time." reinsured Black Canary.

"I didn't even give permission for Zatanna to go and the team took her!"

"Your making is sound like they kidnapped her against her will."

Zatara paced around the room. Then they got an incoming call.

"Batman to cave."

"What is it Batman?" asked Black Canary.

"I just thought I inform you that the team has made an unplanned visit to Belle Reve to speak with Ivo." announced Batman.

"WHAT!" shouted Zatara.

"Batman are you sure?" asked Black Canary.

"Yes" answered Batman. "When the team returns we will deal with it."

"We're not going after them?" asked Zatara shocked.

"We can't, the team has blocked their signal. Whatever they are doing we have to trust them. As long as Alex is not with them then the situation is fine." replied Batman.

"I bet it was Supergirl that had thought of this whole little scheme in the first place!" accused Zatara.

"Giovanni, you're being ridiculous, Alex hasn't left the base. She knows how dangerous it is. Besides I just checked on her an hour ago." defended Black Canary.

Zatara looked for a moment in deep thought before speaking. "Are you sure?"

Black Canary eyes widen. "Batman, I'll call you back."

Canary ended the call and marched over to Alex's room and opened the door. There stood Alex in the middle of the room just where she was last time.

"They Canary, what's up?" she asked.

Black Canary walked towards Alex and reached for her shoulder only for her to disappear, nothing more than an illusion.

"ALEX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow Stone National Park: October 10<strong>**th**

"Block out all commutations." ordered Aqualad. "Soon Black Canary, Zatara and I imagine Batman will soon know of our _visit _with Ivo, we haven't much time."

Robin turned towards Zatanna and gave a nervous laugh. "Look, I'm trying to be all non-chalant here."

"Why be as chalant as you like." said Zatanna.

Alex huffed, great someone else who plays with words like Robin.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." explained Aretmis. "Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his robots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" commented Zatanna. "Zatara couldn't even do that and I am nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic energy has to come from within I just can't make the impossible happen."

"What's our ETA to Yellow Stone? I don't like leaving Red Tornado with the Reds anymore then has been." said Supergirl.

"You still believe that he didn't betray us?" asked Kid Flash.

"And you do?" asked Supergirl annoyed.

"Supergirl is right." said Aqualad. "I am not convinced. If he is, Red Tornado is the victim here, under the control of his creator being forced to be the weapon he was created to be."

Supergirl took Aqualad's words into thought. It seemed Red Tornado and she had more in common than she thought.

Finally they reached Yellow Stone national park. Miss Martian landed the ship a few miles away from where Morrow's secret base was located.

"Stealth mode." ordered Aqualad.

Everyone who needed turned on their stealth suit.

Supergirl walked over to the hanger with Zatanna. Aqualad stepped up to Zatanna.

"I recommend you stay behind." he said.

"Is that an order?" asked Zatanna.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, you must do as you see fit."

"Good, Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool" she chanted and her outfit changed into a similar version of Zatara's uniform.

"Oh look at that, she already had an outfit ready." commented Supergirl.

"Is it a really good idea to let her go?" asked Miss Martian concerned.

"She'll be fine." defended Supergirl. "A lot more help than the speeder with the broken arm." she joked.

"Hey!"

They left the bio ship and head towards Morrow's location, stopping a few feet away.

"There's definitely something down there." announced Robin looking at his wrist watch.

The team started to run forward when a gust of wind threw them to the ground. Supergirl looked up to see Red Tornado floating a few feet above them.

"_It's Red Tornado!" she called. _

"_Then he's okay." said Miss Martian. _

Multiple tornados surrounded them.

"_But what's he doing?" asked Zatanna. _

"_Probably getting ready to attack us." said Kid Flash. _

"Why Red Tornado!" yelled Miss Martian. "Why are you doing this?"

Just then Supergirl saw something in the ground.

**PLAY DEAD**

"_Wait, look!" she said looking at the message. _

The others soon saw this.

"_Red Tornado is still on our side, he simply cannot talk to us due to his situation." said Aqualad. _

"_Then I guess we have no choice but to play along." said Robin._

"_Agreed, everyone play along and produce to "play dead"" ordered Kaldur. _

"_Message received." said Miss Martian. _

"Who cares why, just take him down!" yelled Supergirl starting.

The team charged at Red Tornado.

"Supergirl, maneuver seven." called Aqualad.

Aqualad put his hands together and lowered them for Supergirl's foot. Aqualad threw her up in the air she made an attempt to punch Red Tornado only to be punched instead crashing into Aqualad. When they hit the ground Supergirl stayed still making sure not to move.

Artemis shot arrows at Red Tornado; he flung them with his tornado and sent them.

"Look out!" cried Robin.

The arrows hit Robin and Artemis throwing them back.

"That's it Red!" shouted Kid Flash. "You're not the only spin doctor around here!"

Kid Flash started to spin superfast, he soon had a black twister.

Supergirl was worried that Kid Flash was not going to so willing "play dead".

Miss Martian flew behind Red Tornado to strike him only for Tornado to catch her fist and throw her at Kid Flash.

Zatanna was the last to step up to Tornado. She was trying to chant some kind of spell. "Etaerc a... a... dleihs dnuora ym!"

Red Tornado grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the ground.

Supergirl laid there with the rest of the team quietly waiting.

"Quite a performance brother." said a robot voice.

Supergirl peaked up to see another red robot standing behind Tornado. He looked similar to the other red robots except that he was bigger and with orange vanes running through him instead of arrows like the last two robots. Supergirl heard him called Tornado brother, is he another one of Red Tornado's siblings?

"But we both know that's all it was. I have our memories plus a next gen processer. I know your next move before you do."

Supergirl sat up. Guess that meant they were caught.

He craved out the message Tornado had given them and held it behind him.

"Pshh, blowing a message in the sand." he mocked before broke the bolder and flung the pieces towards them.

They dodged the pieces of boulder as it came at them.

_"Zatanna" called Robin. _

_"I'm okay." replied Zatanna. "But Red Tornado is getting away." _

_"Is he abandoning us?" asked Artemis. _

_"I don't believe that." said Supergirl_.

Kid Flash ran up the rock to Red.

"You stand no chance against me humans." remarked Red knocking Kid Flash away like he was nothing.

Supergirl jumped towards Red while Miss Martian flew straight towards him.

"We're not human!" they both yelled.

Red held his hands apart. "My apologies I suppose the conclusive term would be…"giant rock hands came and crushed Supergirl and Miss Martian together. "…meat bags."

Red waved his arm and an earth quake began causing the ground to open up on Artemis Aqualad and Supergirl. Supergirl was able to jump out of the way before she fell in. However Aretmis and Aqualad dropped in, Artemis quickly shot an arrow out for Supergirl to grab and pull Artemis and Aqualad out before the ground closed on them.

"_It's not going to be easy to beat him when he has those powers." pointed out Artemis. _

"_Yeah, it was hard enough to take down those other Reds before." commented Kid Flash. _

Robin threw a bat-rang only for Red to catch it while it exploded in his face with no effect.

"Tornado's memories files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." informed Red.

"_And there's that too." said Supergirl._

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" chanted Zatanna

A blindfold covered Red's eyes.

"Tornado never knew my moves." said Zatanna.

"And I bet you have some good ones." chimed Robin. "Wow, sorry that may have come off a little too Wally."

Zatanna laughed. "I don't mind."

Supergirl shot Robin a look and he glance at her.

"What?"

"Really, in the middle of a fight?"

A beam shot out from Red's eyes and behind them the volcano started to erupt.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Supergirl.

Lava and rocks started to break and flow everywhere. Red didn't let up his attacks at all.

"_He's activating a stage two eruption, if he gets to stage three kiss the hemisphere goodbye." informed Kid Flash. _

"_Hit him from all sides." said Aqualad. _

Supergirl leaped towards Red to nail a hit but Red caught her fist.

"Tiny meat bag, don't stand a chance." he ranted before he chucked her.

Robin caught her before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

Supergirl stood up when Robin placed her down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"AH!"

Supergirl and Robin whipped over to see Miss Martian down with Red heading straight towards her. She knew the Martians were weak when it came to fire so being near an active volcano didn't help much.

"M'gann!" she yelled running towards her.

"Supergirl wait!" called Robin.

A burst of hot steam broke out in front of Supergirl and almost hit her if not for Robin grabbing her in time.

"We have to be careful, this volcano is nearly at stage three." warned Robin.

"But M'gann…" said Supergirl.

Red was holding the unconscious Miss Martian by her cape.

"Ekoms dna srorrim... Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!" chanted Zatanna.

Supergirl and Robin looked over to see an army of Kid Flash.

"Great just what we need more Wally's." murmured Artemis.

The really Kid Flash made a b-line for Red and snatched Miss Martian out of his hands. He halted towards the group and laid Miss Martian next to Supergirl.

"I don't think she's too badly hurt, just the heat got to her." reinsured Kid Flash.

A wave of water came and knocked Red into the lava.

"Nice hit." Robin called to Aqualad.

"The hit was not mine." admitted Aqualad. "Look!"

Supergirl followed to where Aqualad was pointing to see the other two red robots from before. Supergirl stood ready to fight them to fly past all of them and start attacking Red.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Robin.

"Who cares." said Artemis. "As long as they're not trying to kill us."

Then Red Tornado came and joined the fight.

"Red Tornado!" cheered Miss Martian who had awoken.

"Knew he was still on our side." said Supergirl.

Finally they had Red pinned under the lava. Red Tornado was the last one melting. Without thinking Supergirl jumped over and grabbed Red Tornado before he completely melted. When she laid him down near the team his legs were burned off. The volcano started to shake and erupted.

"Tornado listen." called Kid Flash. "We're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption!" he explained.

"Is there anything we can do?!" asked Supergirl next to Tornado.

"There's no turning back from that we need vent pressure fast or the ash level bring a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!" Kid Flash told Tornado.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangle around the pressure units."

"Right" called Robin bringing up his hollow screen. "There, there and there." Showing the three spots.

Artemis shot arrows to the locations, it hit the volcano.

Red Tornado shot up in the sky and started to twist the ash of the volcano out until the volcano finally cooled down.

"Yes" cheered Kid Flash.

The whole team cheered; somehow they were able to avoid a nuclear winter.

However Red Tornado landed or more like crashed a few feet away showing great signs of damage.

"Tornado" whispered Supergirl before running over to him with the rest of the team.

Once they reached him they took him back to T.O Morrows lab where Kid Flash and Robin started to fix his voice box.

"There that should do it." said Robin.

"Yes, I can speak again." confirmed Red Tornado.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." said Aqualad.

"The planet would have survived. It was humanity that was saved." said Red Tornado. "Thou not by me but by my brother and sister were the true heroes this day."

Aqualad placed his hand on Red Tornado's shoulder "My point is this; you were never the mole, never the traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and to find creator, Morrow." informed Red Tornado.

Kid Flash picked up a robotic hand digging in the spare parts section with Robin. "Cool souvenir."

"You are so not bringing that back to the cave." replied Artemis.

Robin picked up a leg. "Reddy we can rebuild you, better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired." admitted Tornado.

Suddenly Supergirl was urged to ask a question to Red Tornado she has wanted to ask.

"Why did you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?"

Everyone looked at her surprised by her question.

"I was the obvious choice, I require no sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live." explained Red Tornado.

"But you do have programing design to adapt, learn, evolve." pointed out Kid Flash playing with the hand.

"Hello Megan! You wanted to become more human." said Miss Martian.

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs." remarked Artemis.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me." commented Robin.

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us." said Aqualad. "But for you as well."

"I do not know if those statements are accurate - but perhaps they are true.

And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to … care about you all." admitted Red Tornado.

Supergirl chuckled. "See? Practically a meat bag already."

**TBC**


	33. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 32, Busted**

It was close to midnight and the team was returning after their successful mission of rescuing Red Tornado and saving the world. Supergirl was looking out the window of the bio ship. Red Tornado did not join them to return to the cave. After they patched him up we went his separate way saying he was going to visit his real creator and not fake Morrow. Supergirl was fine with this; she knew that Red Tornado would return.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asked Zatanna.

"Actually, yeah. Best ever." admitted Zatanna.

Robin chuckles "First of many, I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life." commented Zatanna.

"I'm sure he's handling it fine." remarked Supergirl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 10<strong>**th**

"SHE'S GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" shouted Zatara.

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Don't worry, Giovanni." he said mimicking Black Canary's words earlier. "She's never joining this team!" he declared.

Black Canary was about to say something when a tired, soaked Captain Marvel walked in with a happy Wolf.

"Um…are they coming out to play?" he asked.

"I hope you plan to punish Supergirl for this behavior." snapped Zatara.

"I plan to." replied Black Canary.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 10<strong>**th**

When the team returned Supergirl knew they were in big trouble. At the end of the hanger were Zatara, Batman, Black Canary and Captain Marvel waiting for them with frowns on their faces.

Supergirl's eyes widen in realization. "Um Zatanna, that copy you made of me is it still-"

"Gone." answered Zatanna realizing the same thing as she.

"Oh"

"We are so busted." said Kid Flash.

Supergirl leaned over to Miss Martian. "Turn around and fly away." she whispered.

"I don't think that's going to make it better." murmured Zatanna.

"So we go with plan B." decided Artemis.

"Agreed" said Supergirl, knowing what plan B was.

"We put on the helmet of faith?" asked Miss Martian.

"What, no…I mean plan B as in blame Wally." said Artemis. "Alex and I use it all the time."

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "What!"

"Good plan."

"Rob, what the hell!" yelled Kid Flash.

Robin shrugged his shoulder. "Hey ever hero for themselves, not to mention Batman looks ready to kill me right now." He said staring worried at his mentor.

"No, we are a team so we will take the punishment together." said Aqualad.

"Hate it when he says stuff like that." grumbled Artemis.

Robin whispered to Supergirl. "He just doesn't want to get yelled at by Batman alone."

The bio ship landed and the team walked out. Wolf ran up to Supergirl and gave her an angry face. He was not happy either.

"ZATANNA ZATARA!" shouted Zatara.

Zatanna groaned. "Oh no here we go."

He stormed up to her. "What in the world-"

But before Zatara could continue with his rant Supergirl stepped in front of him.

"Wait Zatara, it was my fault I was the one who talked Zatanna into coming." confessed Supergirl.

"Quiet, you have done enough! I don't want you hanging out anywhere near my daughter again!" he shouted.

Batman placed a hand on Zatara shoulder. "Enough Zatara we will handle Supergirl."

"Fine, but I am taking my daughter home, Zatanna come!"

Zatanna tried to protest "But dad-"

"Now!" he ordered pointing to the zeta beams.

Zatanna's shoulder sank as she glanced back at the team. "Sorry guys and thanks for everything."

"We should be the ones thanking you." said Miss Martian.

As Zatanna and Zatara walked out Supergirl couldn't help herself call out.

"Call me later Zatanna!" She smiled when she got the angry look on Zatara's face and Zatanna's chuckle.

"She will not!" he yelled.

And they both left.

**Recognized: Zatara 11, Zatanna A03**

"That was so evil of you." commented Artemis.

"But so worth it." replied Supergirl.

"So where are my nachos?" asked Kid Flash.

Captain Marvel handed him and empty plate.

"Who ate…"but his question was answered when he looked at Wolf. Then he turned to Supergirl.

"You owe me nachos." he growled.

"Team report to the briefing room." ordered Batman.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?"<p>

Alex tried not to flinch at the harsh tone yelling but she couldn't help it. She had never heard Black Canary so mad before.

"I don't know what could have possessed you to do something so reckless!"

"It wasn't reckless! We saved Red Tornado!" she defended.

"The team was given orders to not pursue Red Tornado!" scolded Black Canary.

"Then why are you only yelling at me? Batman already lectured us." said Alex.

"Because you were given personal instructions not to leave the cave and you go and disobey them!"

"I had to find Red Tornado!"

"That's your excuse!" snapped Black Canary. "You risked your life because you had to save Red Tornado!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!?" asked Alex

"The light has kidnapped you once and I don't think the next time they get you they'll let you live!" snapped Canary.

"What?"

Black Canary realizing what she said sighed and looked Alex in the eyes. "Alex"

"So this light group is the real thing huh?" asked Alex already knowing the answer.

"The Justice League didn't want to alarm the team but yet we believe that they have been the ones behind everything." admitted Black Canary.

"So you lied to us again! Why do you treat us….treat me like a child." snapped Alex.

"Because that's what you are, you physically are 16 years old but you're actually not even a year old yet."

"That doesn't make me a baby, I can take care of myself!" protested Alex. "I don't need protecting!"

Alex tried to march away only for Black Canary to grab her arm.

"I told you, you are to listen to what we say. If you can't follow orders and stay in the cave then Alex I will..."

Alex jerked out of her hold and turned around to her. "You'll do what?!"

"I will have to send you somewhere else until otherwise." declared Black Canary.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"I mean that if you keep leaving the cave then the Justice League will have to send you somewhere else to insure your safety." explained Canary.

"Send me away? You can't do that!" shouted Alex.

"As one of your current guardians it is my responsible you keep you safe. If it means sending you somewhere else to insure that safety I will if I have to do you understand!"

Black Canary grabbed her by the arm and chin forcing her to look at her.

"I said do you understand-"

"I understand!" snapped Alex jerking free from her grip.

"This is for your own good Alex." said Black Canary before walking away.

**Recognized: Black Canary 03**

Alex just stood there taking everything in before Wolf walked up to her and sat at her feet. Then she looked down at him and noticed the item in his mouth.

"Is that Captain Marvels boot?"

**TBC**


	34. Failsafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 33 Failsafe**

It was something Alex never even thought of. Sure they were heroes and they risked their lives every day to fight the good fight. But she never imagined anyone dying, especially someone she cared about. It still felt so foreign thinking about it. Artemis was dead, Wolf, the entire Justice League, dead. She thought back to how this all happened.

The team was in the cave watching the video fee from outer space. The Justice League was handling an unknown ship that made its way near Earth. The two Green Lanterns were the first to confront the space ship.

"Attention, you have entered the boundaries of Earth's space." informed one of the Green Lantern. "Disengage all weapons and engines this is your final warning."

Supergirl was shocked at what she saw next. The alien space ship shot out a laser beam and just like that both Green Lanterns were gone. The other League members, Batman, Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Martian Manhunter all went out to fight the space ship. In the end all five League members were disintegrated.

Zatanna then came onto the next screen. "Tornado did you just see-"

"Yes Zatara we saw." confirmed Red Tornado. "Defenses have failed. Announce all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative, see you in the field." replied Zatara signing off.

Red Tornado turned to the team. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." said Red Tornado.

"We stand ready." declared Aqualad.

Red Tornado left and the team went back to watching the news where Iris Allen was reporting. Supergirl could see Kid Flash flinch when he saw both Flash and Iris be disintegrated. Supergirl remembered the first night she spent at the Allen's, how kind and accepting Iris was to her… now they're both gone. When Zatara was disintegrated Supergirl thought of Zatanna, she must be heart broken right now.

The news then went to another battle where League members were fighting. Unfortunately the battle was not going their way either. Supergirl watch as Hawkman and Hawkwoman were disintegrated. She watched as both Green Arrow and Black Canary were also killed. Supergirl could feel her body flinch as she watch Black Canary go.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks." announced Cat Grant miserably. "Other heroes either dead or missing include, Batman, Icon, Atom and Aquaman." _

"Almost half the League now." stated Robin watching next to her.

Just then Red Tornado's voice went on com link.

"_Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League."_

Supergirl knew where this was going and she wanted to shout "don't leave us!" but she held it in.

Then Red Tornado's signal went dead.

"RT!" shouted Robin

"We are Earth's heroes' now." stated Aqualad.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Supergirl. "A theme song?"

"A strategy." explained Aqualad. "Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery." informed Robin, bringing up a computer version of the globe.

"Here's where the aliens are now." Globe practically covered in red showing the aliens.

Supergirl then noticed one red dot up in the North Pole.

"Did this one got lost?" she asked pointing to it.

Robin zoomed on the map. "That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" gasped Robin.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" asked Supergirl. "What the hell for?"

"You know like a place to hang out." explained Kid Flash.

"So like a man cave." clarified Artemis.

"No, it's a lot cooler than a man-cave." defended Kid Flash.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"No but I have heard about It." said Kid Flash.

"What's a man cave?" asked Supergirl. "It sounds stupid."

"Tell you later." promised Artemis.

"Its power source must have attached its attention." explained Robin. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"All that attention over a man cave?" questioned Supergirl.

"It's not a man cave!"

"We will target this ship." declared Aqualad.

"Yeah break it down. Build more, hit those ugly things with their own mojo!" said Kid Flash.

Artemis smacked Kid Flash on the head.

"Ow"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." warned Artemis.

Kid Flash looked over to Miss Martian and Supergirl nervous.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly." he corrected quickly.

Supergirl wonder if that insult even applied to her, even if she had alien blood she was from here on Earth and not from another planet like Miss Martian and Superman. Robin seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"I don't think Supergirl counts because she came from Earth." stated Robin.

"He does have a point." agreed Miss Martian.

So she wasn't an alien and she wasn't a human, she was the in between…great.

"Lets us get moving." ordered Kaldur.

* * *

><p>The team was reaching the North Pole. The plan had already been discussed on their way there.<p>

Supergirl was almost finished changing into her winter stealth wear. Though she's a Kryptonian she found she doesn't do so well in the cold. She pulled on her white winter coat over her light blue under armor. Then she put on her white snow pants with boots.

Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail now that it had grown past her shoulders; with it pulled back she would be able to keep her hood on without it getting in the way. Even thou she knew that her bracelets would not stand a chance against a death ray but she wore them anyway because they gave her that feeling of safety.

"Were here." announced Miss Martian, her uniform now white along with Aqualad's and Kid Flash. Only Robin, Artemis and she were wearing winter gear.

Miss Martian landed the ship and few feet away from the scout ship in camouflage mode.

"Everyone, remember to stay in stealth mode." reminded Aqualad.

The team began to move into position, once everyone reached their spot the team acted.

Miss Martian flew behind the ship in camouflage and ripped a piece of ship.

"_Commutations disabled." announced Miss Martian. _

The ship hit the ground.

"_Dispulsion disabled." _

Artemis shot an arrow the space ship entrance, thick foam formed at the door sealing the entrance off.

"_And ET's are trapped inside." stated Artemis. _

The ship started to shot random fires when Aqualad jumped up from under the frozen water and landed on the side of the ship. The ship was about to fire at him when Wolf jumped out and bit the cannon swinging it away from Aqualad. Supergirl jumped up and grabbed the cannon from Wolf holding it into place.

Kid Flash and Robin arrived and Robin started to scan the ship.

"_Identifying weapons structure weak points and links to the ship." stated Robin. "Here, here and here." he said pointing. _

Miss Martian broke the points; Supergirl began to rip the cannon out of the ship.

"_Man this thing is heavy." she grunted. "What's it made out of?"_

"_A metal not found on Earth." replied Kid Flash. _

"_State the obvious why don't you." remarked Artemis. _

Supergirl was so into the mental conversation that she didn't even hear the sounds of the wires making reacting before she felt herself being shoved out of the way and saw Wolf being disintegrated.

_Supergirl gasped. "Wolf"_

"_There…there was no sign of feedback, I'm sorry." apologized Robin. _

_Supergirl let out a sigh. "Nothing we can do for him now." _

Supergirl got back on the ship and ripped the rest of the cannon.

"_Let's go"_

Together Miss Martian and her moved it over the bio ship and placed it on top.

"_Re-routing systems to integrate into ships bio-matrix. May have to camouflage for a few minutes." informed Miss Martian. _

"_May not have a few minutes." warned Robin. _

Supergirl looked over to see two alien space ships heading their way.

"_Miss Martian open fire!" ordered Aqualad_.

"_Can't, weapons system are offline to incorrupt new cannon system and that's not fully integrated yet either." replied Miss Martian. _

"_Gotcha covered! Get inside I'm almost there!" said Artemis firing at the two ships. _

The two ships hit the ground but only one of them was destroyed. The other slid a few feet away from Artemis and turned it's cannon towards her.

"_Artemis behind you!" warned Supergirl. _

Artemis turned around but it was too late. The cannon fired and Artemis was gone.

"ARTEMIS!" yelled Miss Martian.

Before Supergirl's mind could complete understand what happened she felt a sudden pain in her chest until it made its way up to her throat.

"ARTEMIS!" she screamed.

M'gann and Wally's cries seemed so far away as did Aqualad orders to get back into the ship. She felt Robin grab her arm and pull her to her feet towards the bio ship. She saw Aqualad destroy the dissert alien ship and she felt herself being guided to her seat by Robin as Miss Martian's cries echoed but at the same time she didn't.

Next thing she knew they were in the air flying away, it was quiet, the bio ship had never been this dead quiet. It seemed to have finally sunk into her that everyone was dead. Artemis...Black Canary...Wolf...Red Tornado...Batman the whole League they were all dead. It was just yesterday she was hanging out with Artemis and talking to Red Tornado while the team trained with Black Canary. Now everyone was dead and nothing was going to bring them back.

A loud banging jumped Supergirl out of her thoughts as she turned to Kid Flash who was banging furiously against the ship yelling.

"They're dead! Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do!" he exclaimed.

"There will be a time to mourn later." said Aqualad. "For now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and insure that Artemis sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" asked Miss Martian.

"The Hall of Justice." declared Aqualad. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them - there is still hope."

Supergirl went to the back of the ship to change then they reached Washington DC, alien ships attack the helpless military.

"Miss Martian, fly over so we can assist." ordered Aqualad.

As Miss Martian brought the ship closer Supergirl watched as the alien ship shot another military tank. She felt herself fill with rage, she may have been unable to save Artemis and everyone else but she will not let these men die.

When they got close enough to the ships Supergirl marched to the center of the ship.

"Drop me off here." she demanded, pulling her hair out of the pony tail.

Miss Martian complied and opened the bottom of the ship for her to jump out.

With all her strength and weight Supergirl dropped onto of the one ship and punched the top hard. The ship came crashing down as the other ships were destroyed by the bio ship with their own weapon. The alien ship slide to the military troops and Supergirl jumped off and walked over to her team who had just landed.

The soldiers looked at her with surprise.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Supergirl."

Seemed that only made them more confused.

"You mean like Superman?"

"Superman has a sidekick?"

"Where's your S shield?"

"I'm not like Superman nor do I have any connection to him." she stated.

"Don't care who you are, you got the job done." replied the older man.

He then turned to Aqualad and salute to him. "General Wade Eiling. United States Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League." introduced Aqualad. "We'll help you salvage as many of the alien cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours!"

Aqualad and the General decided to head to the Hall of Justice. On the way there Supergirl was able to really take in the damage done to Washington DC. It truly looked like a war zone. Disturbing part was that it looked like this all over the world. She walked over to an abandoned doll; it had blonde curly hair with a green dress on. She picked it up gently it was covered in dirt; she didn't want to imagine what happened to the little girl of this doll.

"Not really how your first visit in Washington should have gone."

Supergirl turned around to see Robin behind her. Something about him just seemed dim. The bright glow he usually was raiding off was gone and she hated it.

"You did good back there." he praised. "I'm sorry about Artemis. I knew you two were close."

"Me too, I just wish I could have done something for her."

"You tried to warn her."

"Didn't do much help."

There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about Batman."

Robin gave a half chuckle. "Yeah well we could be saying sorry to each other about the ones we lost but it would take too long."

She gave a half smile. "Guess it would."

"We should start moving with the others." he suggests.

"Yeah"

But before they lift she walks over to the flag pole and places the little doll next to it.

"We'll make this right, I promise." she whispers.

Then she left with Robin heading with the team and soldiers to their location. The Hall of Justice looked as if it was about to fall apart. The team made their way inside the Hall only the General and a few soldiers went in with them while the rest waited outside.

Statues of the original League members were destroyed. She remembers Wally telling her all about the Hall of Justice and how it really was a sight to see. He promised her he take her one day to see it.

This isn't how she wanted to see it.

"I can't believe their really gone." whispered Robin, looking at the broken statue of Batman.

Supergirl reached over and gently placed her hand on his arm as a comfort.

Miss Martian floats over to Martian Manhunter statue and begins to sobs, suddenly she jerks up.

"M'gann, what's –"

But before Supergirl can finish her question Miss Martian lifted the statue with her telepath. There under the statue is someone Supergirl would at least except to see.

"Uncle J'ohn!" she cries. She throws the statue and begins to fly over to him when Aqualad stops her.

"_M'gann check is mind, make sure he is who he appears." ordered Aqualad. _

"_He's real, and he's alive!" she cheered. _

"But we saw you and everyone die." said Supergirl.

"Yes" grunted Martian Manhunter, leaning against Miss Martian helping him up. "I remember, but I can't remember how I survived or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were destiny-shifting and the beam passed right through you." Guess Miss Martian.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" added Robin.

"My mind is clouded; I feel had something important to tell you." said Martian Manhunter.

"_Hello Wally, come on!" _Kid Flash gestured to Robin.

Robin gave Supergirl a confused look.

"We'll be right back." he told her.

Supergirl felt her grip on him slip as she watched him run after Kid Flash.

"_KF, what's up?" asked Robin. _

"_Robin, do a scan on the cannon." said Kid Flash. _

Once Robin did the scan Kid Flash gave a cheer.

"_I knew it; it's giving off zeta beams! Same stuff that powers our zeta tube, this thing doesn't __disintegrate it teleports!" informed Kid Flash._

_Supergirl gasped. "Then that means-"_

"_Artemis is alive!" cheered Kid Flash. _

"_Maybe" replied Robin. _

_Kid Flash leaned over Robin. "No maybes, there all alive!" _

"That must be what you wanted to tell us." Miss Martian said to her uncle.

But something wasn't right; Martian Manhunter didn't nod his head in agreement like she thought he would. Instead he seemed more troubled which worried Supergirl. He looked ready to say something when the sounds of weapon fire cut him off.

"There under attack!" alarmed Supergirl.

"_Were on our way." said Aqualad. _

"_Negative, Miss Martian, camouflage the bio ship." ordered Robin._

But something happened and both Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter went down screaming.

"M'gann!" cried Supergirl. She ran over and helped her up. There were tears running down Miss Martian face again.

"That….didn't ….feel….like…"

That's when Supergirl knew what happened and the cannon beams were just as they seemed; no one was alive to save.

"_Were falling back!" yelled Robin. _

Robin and Kid Flash ran back in with the General.

"We're trapped." he said.

Aqualad walked up and opened the door behind them. "Maybe not"

Everyone ran in leading them to a library.

"We can all zeta beam to the cave if you can grant us all computer access to the tubes." Aqualad explained to Martian Manhunter.

"I can only authorized one at a time." informed Martian Manhunter.

"Send the soldiers first." ordered Aqualad.

"Belay that! You six are assets we cannot afford to lose." replied the General.

"No one is leaving anyone behind." said Supergirl. "We just need time to-"

"Tell that to the enemy." said the General.

"But-"

Robin reached out and grabbed her hand. _"It's for the best." _

Martian Manhunter started to access the computers. "Override Martian Manhunter 07"

**Recognized access granted. **

One by one the team started to go.

**Miss Martian B05**

**Robin B01 **

But before Robin walked through, he glanced back at Supergirl.

"Promise me you make it through here."

"I….I will." she stuttered

Robin nodded and walked through.

**Kid Flash B03**

Just then the doors and walls burst open, soldiers were thrown across. Supergirl looked up to see one of the soldiers trapped underneath some of the ruble. Forgetting her promise to Robin she ran over as Aqualad pushed Kid Flash through the zeta tube.

She sprinted over dodging the fire going back and forth. She lifted the bolder off the soldier and pulled him out then carried him over to the zeta tubes.

"Him next" she demanded.

"Fine, then you." agreed Aqualad.

**Privative Jason Barn, US MC N04 **

"Can you make it?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he grunted and limped through.

**Supergirl B04 **

She turned back to Aqualad and Martian Manhunter.

"Supergirl go!" yelled Aqualad.

"But-"

"Alex, go now!" he yelled.

She complied and jumped throw. She stumbled across and fell into Robin's arms.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come." murmured Robin.

"What happened?" asked Miss Martian.

"Aqualad and Martian Manhunter and still there!" she wailed.

Just then Martian Manhunter fell through and the zeta beams went quiet.

Miss Martian flew over him "Uncle J'ohn what happened?"

"Where's Kaldur?" asked Supergirl.

"I'm sorry, he sacrificed himself for me." said Martian Manhunter.

Supergirl stood up and marched to the zeta beams. "We have to go back"

Robin intercepted her.

"Alex"

"No, we need to go back Kaldur is still there! We have to save him!"

"Alex!" shouted Robin grabbing her. "I'm sorry but he's gone."

She just looked at Robin breathing hard, she knew he was right. She placed her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath and gather her swarming thoughts.

Kid Flash ran over to them.

"Don't worry, he's probably been teleported inside their mother ship and we can set him free along with Artemis and everyone."

He sounded so confident; she didn't think she had the heart to tell him how wrong he was. It seemed neither did Robin because he was stay silent.

"What now?" asked Miss Martian.

Supergirl lifted her head up and looked at Robin, actually everyone was looking at Robin and she could see himself stiffen from it.

Robin released her and walked up. "Our next mission is clear, if we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victuims-"

"We do" cut in Kid Flash.

"Then the only responsible attention viscidity is here." said Robin pulling up a screen of an alien ship. "There mother ship, on top of what use to be Smallville."

They all turned to Martian Manhunter. "Ring any bells?" asked Robin.

"No, I'm sorry." replied Martian Manhunter.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Supergirl.

Robin held up some explosions. "With these, if Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian can put them into place without being seen on the mother ship it will cause an explosion another to distract them." he explained.

"Then we go in a save everyone." confirmed Miss Martian.

"Sounds like a plan." beamed Kid Flash.

"Shouldn't we probably say something to the few survivors before we do this?" questioned Supergirl.

"I'll set that up." volunteer Kid Flash, speeding off.

"We should also call in others to be ready in case we don't succeed." acknowledge Robin.

Miss Martian nodded and flew off to make some calls.

Robin walked off and Supergirl followed him.

"So what's the real plan?" she asked.

Robin stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that there is no one to save Robin."

Robin sighed. "I need KF and Miss M focused on this mission."

"I understand that but what are we really going to do?"

"Blow up the mother ship and end this."

"It would go better if you let me be the distraction."

Robin turned from her. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not, you know I stand a better chance-"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

Supergirl stopped as Robin faced her.

"Please don't make me lose anyone else."

"Okay"

The rest of the time seemed like a blur to her. The team sent their final message.

_And though all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope." _

"_Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." _

She helped Robin get ready for the real plan_. _

"_It doesn't matter how many fall. For new heroes, will always rise to carry on, bringing on their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy." _

Heroes came like, Red Arrow, Zatanna Kaldur's friends from Atlantic some hero named Rockett.

"_The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild, and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!"_

The final moment had arrived. The team was in front of the mother ship, Supergirl had never felt so nervous.

"First team diploe" announced Robin.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter flew off. Suddenly a round of explosions went off and alien ships started to flee.

"_Now or never" called Miss Martian. _

Supergirl jumped towards the ship and dove into one of the hangers, Robin and Kid Flash came rolling in after her. Carefully they made their way until they ran into one of the alien robots, soon about to be disintegrated when Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter came to their rescue. They kept moving until Martian Manhunter stopped.

"_Uncle J'ohn?" called Miss Martian. _

"_My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose." He confessed._

Kid Flash grabbed him with a shove_. "NO! You're wrong. The Zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's..." _

Supergirl was going to grab him when Robin beat her to it.

"_Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mother ship." affirmed Robin._

Supergirl looked over to Miss Martian who had sunken to the floor hearing the news. She crouched down to her.

"_M'gann…..we need to keep moving. There are too many people counting on us right now." she said. _

Miss Martian looked up a nodded before helping her up with her uncle.

When they caught up with Robin and Kid Flash they were at the center core of the ship.

"_This is the power core, blow this and the whole mother ship blows." stated Robin._

Supergirl ran towards the core with Robin but when they got close the core began to pull them in. Kid Flash grabbed Robin's hands to stop him only to be pulled in with them as well.

"Grab onto me!" yelled Robin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Robin used his free hand to shot a grappling hook. It grabbed one of the tiles and left them hanging. Another alien tried to shot them but Miss Martian and Manhunter destroyed it. Then Miss Martian lowered them onto the core. Robin then unhooked the self-destruct timers that were around him and placed them down.

_You knew." said Kid Flash. "You knew from the beginning why we were really here."_

_Robin turned on his computer watch. "Four minutes. Let's go." _

Soon they were running through the halls when doors in front of them shut.

"_Great" grunted Kid Flash. _

A squad of aliens came and opened fire on them; they took cover behind the walls.

"_16 seconds and counting, Manhunter take Miss Martian and go!" demanded Robin._

"_NO! We won't leave you." protested Miss Martian. _

"_That's an order!" yelled Robin. "We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors." _

Manhunter took Miss Martian hand and destiny shifted them out. Only Kid Flash, Robin and she were left.

Robin turned to look at them before giving a nod and all three of them charged at the robots. Supergirl and Kid Flash disarmed as many as they could while Robin blew them up. They were almost finished when the last one shot Kid Flash disintegrating him.

"Wally!" screamed Supergirl.

Robin threw at bat-rang at the robot and it exploded in front of her.

Supergirl turned around to Robin in shock.

"He's gone"

Robin left out gasp of breath. "I know."

"I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing you could do."

Supergirl looked at Robin's computer watch. "We're not going to make it are we."

Robin looked at his watch that only said 10 seconds. "No"

Supergirl walked to Robin. "At least M'gann and J'ohn got out."

"And we stopped the mother ship right."

Supergirl was now inches away from Robin.

"Thank you for everything." she said.

"No, I should be thanking you. I'm glad I got the chance to know you."

She fell into his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder, though they were about to die she never felt so safe before.

_**5**_

She looked up at him.

"Robin…I…"

"I'm sorry Alex I wish things could have been different." he said placing his hand on her cheek.

"Me too"

Even with the mask she felt she was looking straight into his eyes.

_**4**_

_**3**_

Both their faces came closer.

_**2**_

_**1**_

Their lips touched.

**TBC**


	35. Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 34 Reality**

Alex woke gasping for air as her eyes shot open all she saw was blurs. She heard voices but it only sound distance. As her vision began to clear the voices got stronger.

"Alex"

She blinked three or five times before she saw Black Canary standing over her.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

Air finally seemed to enter her lungs as she took a gasp of breath. "Canary" she choked.

Alex didn't understand, Canary had died what was she doing here? Unless she had died too, last thing she remembered was being in the mother-ship with Robin before it blew up.

Robin

Alex wanted to get up and look for him but her body wouldn't move. Next thing she felt was Canary's hand brushing her head. For some reason it made her feel calm and safe

"Easy Alex, you're safe now." whispered Canary.

Alex felt Canary brush her fingers through her hair. What did Canary mean she was safe now? Was it because she was dead?

"I'm I dead?" she asked.

Before Black Canary can rely to her question she felt something soft against her arm. She turned her head to see Wolf standing by her side whimpering.

"Wolf" He jumped up and started to nudge her shoulder. That was when she noticed she was on a metal table. The sound of groaning made her roll over to see the rest of her team along with Red Tornado, Batman, Captain Marvel and Maritain Manhunter.

"You're all alive!" cheered M'gann.

Alive? What she mean by that. What were M'gann and Martian Manhunter doing here, did they die after they escaped the mother ship?!

"What happened in here?" asked Batman.

"The exercise, it all went wrong." groaned Martian Manhunter.

"Exercise?" asked Robin.

"Try to remember, you all went into a mental training simulation Martian Manhunter put you in. The training simulation was a "what if" the Justice League was gone. You all knew this going in, what you didn't know was that it was a train for failure simulation. No matter what the team accomplished the situation would get worse. Still you knew that nothing was real when the entire Justice League was killed." explained Batman.

"That was why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was killed right before your eyes." stated Martian Manhunter.

Alex felt her-self reach out to pet Wolf.

"But that all changed when Artemis died."

Alex glanced over at Artemis. She was starting down at the ground; Wally was looking at her too with a look she could identify.

"Even though Miss Martian conscious knew that nothing was real her subconscious could not make the difference making her forget and in turn making all of you forgets too." explained Martian Manhunter.

Alex felt like someone just punched her in the stomach. Nothing was real; it was all just some training exercise. She knows she should be feeling thankful that no one really died but she couldn't come over the shock. Everyone along with Alex looked over to M'gann who looked devastated.

"I'm so sorry….. I….I didn't mean to" whispered M'gann.

Alex snapped herself to M'gann's defense. "This isn't her fault, why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tired" replied Martian Manhunter. "But M'gann had a death grip on the simulation. Even Artemis who believed her had died slipped into a coma. I knew that the only way I was going to stop this was entering the simulation myself. But upon entering the simulation I was swarmed by your collective emotions, too much noise to remember why I was there. The deaths of Kid Flash and Aqualad helped but after Supergirl and Robin were silence was I able to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the simulation before your comas began permanent."

Alex glanced over to M'gann; her back was turned to everyone now as she was leaning against her table. Alex could see her shoulders shaking from trying to conceal her cries. She didn't even want to look at the other's condition right now.

"I am sorry" said Martian Manhunter with a grievous expression. "I did not realize that mental simulation would be so dangerous, so damaging."

He tried to turn away only to stumble and have Batman catch him.

"As bad as all that?" asked Batman.

"Perhaps worse." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Yet this is not what troubles you." stated Red Tornado.

"Make no mistake. My niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this- for our debacle." explained Martian Manhunter.

"No one blames her." reinsured Batman. "But clearly we underestimated her abilities."

"You understated it. In terms of raw power, she had the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered." said Martian Manhunter "Strong by far than mine."

Alex got off the metal table and walked over to M'gann. She was sobbing while clinging to Captain Marvel who was trying to comfort her. She wasn't sure if she should try to comfort M'gann. She wanted to but at the same time her other emotions were crashing against them. She did know one thing.

She wished that the simulation was reality…

….. because reality is a lot worse.

**TBC**


	36. Disordered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 35 Disorder**

**Metropolis: October 23 **

"Ben, hurry up will you!"

8 year old Ben turned around to see his older brother Johnny glaring at him annoyed.

"Will you hurry up and thrown the ball already!" he snapped swing his bat around waiting to swing.

"Okay, okay I'm throwing it!" yelled Ben.

"Don't suck this time!" called Johnny.

"I'm not going to suck" snapped Ben as he pitched the baseball.

Johnny sung at the ball hitting it and sending it flying ten feet away from Ben.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it!" ordered Johnny.

Ben glared at his brother. "You hit it that far on purpose."

"That's the point of baseball stupid, no go get it."

Ben grumbled as he dropped his glove to go after the ball.

It was a quiet day at Metropolis Park, the people of Metropolis were taking a relaxing afternoon, and everything seemed alright in the city of the Man of Steel lives…almost.

Ben finally got to the ball in the middle of the park. He bent over to pick it up. It was just at that moment when a portal opened up, people screamed and fled from the unknown portal. Then out came an unknown aircraft. Citizens all watched and pointed as it flew off closing the portal behind it.

"Whoa" gasped Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23<strong>

What was she supposed to feel? Alex had no idea; her body still just had this numb feeling to it. I guess she just still hasn't come to terms on what happened to them. She guesses the League members were excepting her to feel sad or shocked but she didn't know because her mind and body just felt numb. She could see her were teammates were each in their own state; M'gann and Robin looked the worst out all of them. Everyone on the team just looked so broken.

Maybe that's why she doesn't want to come to terms to what happened because she didn't want to feel broken. Or maybe she was already broken and there's just nothing left to feel? The team is supposed to do therapy, Alex doesn't want it but Batman and Martian Manhunter are making them.

So that is where she found herself today. Sitting across from Black Canary as she tried to take a guess at what Alex was feeling right now.

Alex sat there and listened to Canary talk, but her mind kept flashing back.

"I can't imagine what is must have been like for you."

_Artemis disappearing _

"To watch your friends, in a way your family die before you."

_M'gann's cries _

"And then in the end to die with Robin."

_Wally's screams _

_Kaldur's last words _

"It must have been horrible for you."

_Robin's kiss _

Alex jumped out of her seat and started to walk out the door.

"Alex! Where are you going?" called Canary.

"Just leave me alone." she snapped back.

"Alex we have to talk about this, you can't just ignore how you feel."

"You don't know what I feel" she shouted as she stormed out of the room.

She made a turn around the corner and bumped into Robin.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey yourself." said Alex.

"You okay, I thought you were talking to Canary." asked Robin.

"Yeah well it got cut short."

She made a move to go around him when he grabbed her.

"Wait, we need to talk." said Robin.

"There's nothing to talk about." said Alex.

She shoved passed him. "Alex, we have to talk about this!" yelled Robin.

"Why does everyone keep saying we have to talk? No we don't!"

"We can't ignore what happened" he whispered.

She knew what he was talking about. The kiss

Alex leaned up to him and whispered back.

"I'm not ignoring it. I just don't want to talk about something that didn't really happen. Everything we thought happened wasn't real. So I have no idea if what I felt during that time was real or not."

"I don't know either that's why I want to talk about it, that's why we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk….I…I have to go."

Alex turned around and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23 <strong>

The unknown aircraft was flying through Metropolis. Inside the vehicle were five people dressed in strange outfits. They spoke to each other in a strange language until the one on the right held up a box and their words revert to English.

"When can we see some cowboys?!" asked the blonde boy in the cowboy hat.

"Your obsession with the savages must wait Serifin" said dark skin man with the blue helmet. "Mother Box, camouflage all extra-terrestrial figures and scan the planet advice." he said into the box he was holding.

"What we seek is on world." Suddenly the box made a beeping noise.

"The new genisphere is on Earth!" cried the one girl.

"Then we shall take her back, the Forever people will not be denied!" declared the only big man of the group. "And whoa to any who stand in our way."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23 <strong>

Alex walked over to her closet and changed into her uniform of black baggy jeans, and a plan black shirt that hugged her body with bots. When she was putting on her shirt she could feel the mysteries scar on her back. She also put on her sliver bracelets that were given to her in July by an unknown person; they have saved her life more than once.

She then marched to the back hangers of the cave, she was about to walk out when Sphere rolled in front of her.

"Sphere, out of the way! I'm getting out of here, neither of you can come." she said to both Sphere and Wolf as he walked over to her. Alex pulled out her comma link and tossed it to the ground.

Just then Sphere's parts began to move and shift till there was a new up-grated motorcycle before her.

Alex turned her head to look at Wolf who also shared the similar surprise look she did. "Whoa"

She walked over to sphere. "You didn't tell me you could do this!"

Sphere gave a beep in reply.

Supergirl took a step away from the new super cycle. "Okay, there's only one thing left to do now."

Wolf gave her a look asking what.

"Take it for a ride."

Supergirl hopped into the cycle with Wolf. She examined the controls of the bike; they were different than the controls on her own bike. Some of the writing looked to be almost from a different world. She had seen foreign words in the books Kaldur reads or the stuff M'gann has.

"How do you start?"

Just then the cycle engine started, shot off in the air and out the door. Supergirl gave a cry of surprise as she held on for dear life. Soon they were up in the air flying in the clouds.

* * *

><p>"How are they?" asked Batman<p>

"I am still shaken by what you and I brought. One can only imagine what these youths fair." said Martian Manhunter.

"I know our virtual reality training simulation went badly, but I'd hoped the team would've rallied by now." said Batman

Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter gave a surprised look before turning it into a glare.

"Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary?" asked Batman.

"She has her work cut out for her." answered Martian Manhunter.

"Alex is with her right now talking." stated Captain Marvel.

"**Recognize Supergirl: B04"**

"Or she was."

Batman and Red Tornado ran to the hanger doors to discover it opened.

Batman turned on his comma link. "Supergirl, return to cave."

"_Supergirl, return to cave."_

Batman turned behind him to find Alex's comma link lying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Red Tornado, close the hanger doors." He stood up and walked away.

As he was walking Black Canary ran to him.

"Where's Alex?" she demanded.

"She left the cave." stated Red Tornado behind them.

"What do you mean she left?! Where!" asked Black Canary.

"I don't know she threw away her comma link." informed Batman holding up Alex's comma link.

Black Canary started to run past him. "I'm going after her."

Batman stopped her. "No, you're needed here."

"Alex isn't even supposed to leave the cave, not to mention the fact that she's going through-"

"Whatever she's going through she may need to work it out on her own. She took Wolf, there's a tracking device on his collar so I'll know where she is at all times but for right now there are other children needing your help right now." explained Batman.

Black Canary sighed "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Seaboard: October 23<strong>

"This is so awesome!" yelled Supergirl. They did a loop in the air and flew straight until another aircraft cut them off.

"Whoa!" She swerved out of the way as the aircraft flew in front of them. Inside were six strange passengers looking angry.

"Return the New genesis and the other weapons you have stolen from us human." demanded the one in the helmet.

"Who are you? What are you-"

"Let's keep this simple" grumbled the big one of the group. "That belongs to us." he said pointing at sphere. "Give it back!"

Supergirl frowned, she didn't know who these people were but they had another thing coming if they thought she was going to let them call Sphere "_it"_ and claiming it as an object.

"His name is Sphere and he's not yours." she grumbled.

The others began to stand up to fight when sphere let out a few beeps and the one with the helmet stood.

"Forever people stand down, this one is not our enemy, she saved the genesis sphere."

The big one had a dumb look on his face before he gave a sheepish smile.

"Apologizes, the Forever people embrace you as a friend ally and worthy warrior."

Supergirl groaned. "You're kidding right"

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23 <strong>

Aretmis started at Black Canary in complete boredom but determination. She knew that everyone was waiting for her to break down in tears and start to cry but she was going to give into that like M'gann did. Artemis was determined to stand firm and strong.

"Look, me dying during the exercise may have starting things going south but I was coma girl. Missed out on all the fun of forgetting it was not real thing. So no trauma, no need for the shrink wrap." explained Artemis.

"You're too tough to need help." said Black Canary.

Aretmis slouched in her chair bring her feet up "Yeah whatever maybe."

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help. Artemis it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that" grumbled Artemis.

"But you still keep secrets from them."

"You won't tell them! You can't!" shouted Artemis rising out of her seat.

"I won't, but you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrows niece." suggested Black Canary.

"Right, could you imagine what Wally would do with that." grunted Artemis.

"Interesting, so the person you're most worried about is Wally."

Artemis head shot up to look at Black Canary shock but she quickly pulled herself together.

"Where did Alex go?" questioned Aretmis.

"I'm not sure, but she's safe, Batman is keeping an eye on her." answered Black Canary.

"You are going to send her away now that she left the cave? Isn't that what you threaten her with?"

Black Canary looked surprised. "How did you-"

"Alex told me." stated Artemis bluntly.

Black Canary face went calm again. "You two are pretty close."

"I guess so."

"How do you feel about Alex leaving the cave?" asked Black Canary.

"I'm fine with it. She probably needs her space to cool off; it was probably getting too hard for her to act like she was okay."

"Kind of like how you're doing?"

Instead of snapping back that she was fine Artemis sunk into her chair. "Yeah, that's probably why we get along so well."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23<strong>

"Forever people?"

After making peace with the strangers Supergirl was then told their story as they flew across the Metropolis Ocean.

"Were young gods, new gods." explained the big one.

"Right" This was just getting stranger for Supergirl by the minute.

"They call me Serifin." said the small in the back of the air craft.

"I'm Dreamer, that's Moon rider and our leader Vykin." introduce the girl pointing to the other two of the group.

"Hm, I am named for an animal that does not exist on his world." said the big one. "But you may call me Wolf."

Wolf looked annoyed.

"This is Wolf" explained Supergirl pointing to her fur companion.

"Bear then, bear is ever better."

"I'm Al-"Supergirl stopped herself. "Supergirl, you can call me Supergirl."

"This is Mother Box the living computer." informed Vykin holding up the box remote in his hand. "She has tracked technology stolen from our home world new genesis, and she has found our rescue drill there."

They flew into the city at a construction site.

"It is beneath us." said Vykin.

"At a construction site, perfect place especially with a federal reserve conveniently across the street." said Supergirl looking at the building across.

She looked up at the Forever people who were just giving her dumb stares. "The government keeps money there." she explained.

"It's a heist! Come on partners, lets ride in there guns a blazing and round up some outlaws." declared Serifin taking out his guns.

"He watched a lot of Earth westerns." explained Dreamer.

Supergirl gave a sigh. "Yeah, well, there's a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart."

"It is your world, Supergirl. We shall follow your lead." said Vykin

"Yeah that may be the last thing you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23<strong>

Kaldur sat with his head in his hands. He just walked in after Artemis; he could see on her face that she was upset. The whole team was in a different form of distraught. Alex left, Robin and Wally are in dark mood, M'gann would stay quiet but burst into tears every so often and Artemis was upset. Kaldur however was only racked with guilt.

"I was a general, but behaved like a solider, and sacrificed myself. I am no longer fit for command and must resign as team leader." announced Kaldur.

"Who do you recommended to take your place?" asked Black Canary.

"Aretmis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash; to rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Supergirl carried too much emotion and it seems to prefer not to deal with them and work alone." stated Kaldur.

"Making Robin the logical choice." replied Black Canary.

"But he is too young." argued Kaldur.

"Kaldur" she called smiling at him. "You're all young."

"I cannot shake this burden to him-not yet." Kaldur sighed "It appears I must withdraw my resignation."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23<strong>

They had just gotten pass the guards and now Supergirl was inside the tunnel with the Forever people. There were people moving the gold with stuff she didn't recognize as Earth tools there was also a drill that Vykin mention before. Now they just had to come with a plan. Supergirl had chosen to do things covert to give them the upper hand.

"That drill and those carts are the property of New Genesis. You will return them now!" demanded Vykin

However Vykin didn't seem to agree.

He walked out to the woman with red hair and the fat man.

"Wait!" called Supergirl. She followed after him. This must be how Kaldur feels. "Gold goes back too." she added.

"Interfere and things get ugly." warned the woman.

"I'm Ugly" said the fat man. Then shot at them.

Vykin created a rock wall to block the shot then pushed Supergirl out of the way as four probe robots flew over to him and started sending red electric shocks through his body. Vykin let out a scream from the pain as the rock wall vanished and more probe bots flew towards them.

Supergirl and Dreamer dove to the ground as the probes flew over their heads and towards Serifin and Bear; Serifin took out his two hand pistols and blasted the probes heading towards Bear. Moon rider tried to help their leader when a probe attached to his back sending rocks and dirt surrounding him trapped in a sphere.

"These weapons are not of New Genesis." announced Dreamer. "They are from the enemy."

"What enemy?" questioned Supergirl.

"The enemy, the gods of anti-life, these weapons are of Apocalypse."

Serifin blasted the probes surrounding Vykin. Bear tried to make a frontal attack on the thief's when two of the men wearing the strange tech slammed their fist to the ground. The ground beneath began to turn into soft soil and Bear sunk down to his chest. The red hair woman took out a red laser whip and made a hit towards Bear who was defenseless when Vykin brought up another rock wall to protect him.

"The confine of this tunnel in favor their weapons we must bring this battle into the open." declared Vykin.

Bear pulled himself out of the soil as Supergirl dig Moon rider free from the dirt sphere.

"More room at the top!" called Bear as he started to throw his teammates out through the opening they came through.

Another attack came towards them; Supergirl jumped in front of Wolf and blocked the attack with her bracelets. Bear grabbed Wolf and threw him up.

"Move" yelled Supergirl as ran towards him. He jumped up and Supergirl followed his lead. When she got up there the Forever people were waiting for her.

"I have no wish to prolong this battle." stated Vykin.

"You might have wanted to tell them that when you jumped out in the opening without a plan." remarked Supergirl.

The thief's followed them out of the tunnel with the drill.

"Finish them." ordered Ugly.

"Fear no, she will protect us." said Vykin.

"Are you taking about me or Dreamer?" asked Supergirl.

"The New Genisphere."

Suddenly Sphere flew out and started firing at the thief's.

"Cool…wait a minute Sphere is a she?"

"It's time." announced Vykin.

"Time for what?" asked Supergirl

"Taro!" shouted the Forever people

"Who?!"

A flash of light came and suddenly a giant blue and gold metal robot appeared.

Supergirl looked up at it. "Okay... that's new."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23 <strong>

Wally was lying on the chair upside down throwing popcorn into his mouth and eating it. Black Canary was looking at him with a look of disbelief.

"So you want me to believe that everything you went through including your own death of alien death rays you're peachy?" questioned Black Canary

"I'm very certain I used the words peachy but yeah I think you got the gest." answered Wally

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme exaction to Artemis death?"

Wally started to choke on the popcorn but pulled it together… "I-I rather talk about you babe."

"Wally, you're in denial."

He put his hands behind his head. "I'm comfortable with that."

"But for who long? As a hero you'll come across tragic situations a lot. Do you plan to conceal everything ever time it happens?" questioned Black Canary.

"Listen, I have had a man die in my arms trying protecting a stupid helmet he believed was magical. I watched as two of my teammates almost drowned and was helpless to do anything. I have seen my teammates and love ones die in front of me while I believed the whole thing was real and I had to hear how my best friend blew himself up with the girl we rescued and promised to have a life of freedom when now she's got to locked away here because someone might be after her and only to blow herself up to in that simulation. If I can handle all that crap then I can handle whatever life decides to throw in my face." stated Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23 <strong>

The metal man began to walk towards the thief's, the two goons slammed into the ground again to form the soft soil. But when it reached the metal man's feet he began to float off the ground. Laser beams shot out from his eyes hitting the goons and vanishing their weapons. The other's tried to shot the probes at him but he repelled them with his hand and flung them away with his other hand. The red hair woman sung her two whips at him, he caught them and eye beamed her weapons away, and then with a flick of his hands flung her away too.

The others brought up a boom tube tunnel and ran through it.

"Ugly wait!" called the red hair woman as she ran after them. But she was stopped as the metal man shot out a rope trapping her. Then he opened a tunnel under the drill vanishing it someplace else.

A flash of light appear and the Forever people returned again.

"What was that?" questioned Supergirl.

"Infinity Man. We merged to become part of the source, greater than the sum of our parts." explained Dreamer.

"Glade my teams not that close." remarked Supergirl.

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy." replied Bear.

"Sometimes it's easier to just avoid it" admitted Supergirl.

"None of this makes sense." said Vykin. "How are these humans getting weapons from New Genesis and Apocalypse?"

"Why don't we ask her." suggested Supergirl turning to look at the red hair woman tied up.

They walked up to her as she gave a nasty glare.

"I'm not talking." she snapped.

"You were not asked." replied Dreamer as she put her hands to her temple.

Suddenly smoke appeared next to the woman to reveal the image of a deformed man in a rope as he gave a creep chuckle.

The Forever people held shock expressions. Dreamer gasped. "Dessad"

"Okay look I have been trying to be patient and helpful but I have the feeling that you haven't told me everything. What the heck it going on?" demanded Supergirl.

Vykin and Dreamer seemed to give each other a look before Viking gave a nod. Dreamer put her hands to the temple again and an image of two planets in space appeared.

"The news gods came from two worlds at war; those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source. Our enemies of Apocalypse are gods of anit-life, slavery and degradation. This is Dessad, god scientist and chief torture of Apocalypse. His experiments are pure evil, his works abomination, his master-"

"Unspeakable" said the Dessad image as he gave a laugh.

Dreamer gave a wave of her hand the image vanished.

"He is seriously creepy." commented the red hair woman.

Supergirl gave an annoyed groan. What is with scientist being crazy evil freaks?

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23 <strong>

Robin sat there in the chair across from Black Canary. His was mind racing on a hundred things but one thing kept coming back to him, Alex.

Where did she go? Did she really not want to talk about what happened to them?

"_I'm not ignoring it. I just don't want to talk about something that didn't really happen. Everything we thought happened wasn't real. So I have no idea if what I felt during that time was real or not."_

Robin had only kissed a few girls before but something about kissing Alex felt….unknown to him. It was a feeling he never encounter before. But did he feel that because they thought they were dying or was there really something behind that kiss.

Black Canary's voice brought him back.

"Robin, I understand you must be hurting."

He was the reason that Wally and Alex even died. It was his idea to go into that mother ship and Alex and Wally paid the price.

"Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind up sending all my friends to their deaths. I -I know I did what I had to do, but I hated it. When we first started this team, I was desperate to be in charge - not anymore. And - and that's not even the worst of it..."

Robin looked up at Black Canary. "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room." promised Black Canary.

"I always wanted - expected to-to grow up and - and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him, that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be Batman - anymore." he admitted.

He was right he could never be Batman. Batman was strong and fearless but was scared the whole time, too scared to lose Alex, to sacrifice her for the sake of millions. Alex would have been a better deco, she probably would have given them more time as Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian went into the mother ship. If it was real he would have sacrificed millions just have Alex die with him anyway.

"Tell me about what happened between you and Alex before you died." asked Black Canary.

Robin thought back to what happened.

"_I'm not ignoring it. I just don't want to talk about something that didn't really happen. Everything we thought happened wasn't real. So I have no idea if what I felt during that time was real or not."_

To be honest Robin wasn't sure either.

"I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23<strong>

Once they dropped off the red hair thief at the local jail they followed the other goons until their reached an old abandoned harbor.

"Mother Box says that there is large amount of Apocalypse tech inside." informed Vykin.

Supergirl turned to the warehouse and used her infill red vision but saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone inside." she replied. "But we should go inside just to check."

The Forever people gave a nod in agreement and Dreamer set up an illusion to disguise them as two goons. They went in; Supergirl took a look around again.

"Still no heat signatures, place is definitely deserted." she confirmed as Dreamer dropped the illusion.

Suddenly the lights flashed on to show them surrounded by the goons with backup.

"Or I could be seriously wrong…..not the first." said Supergirl.

"This tech mask heat signatures and filters out illusion." explained Ugly. "We gotcha."

The goons started to attack and they all jumped in to fight.

"It is time!" called Vykin.

"Again?!" shouted Supergirl as she held the one goons sword away from her and kicked the other behind her.

"This won't take long." reinsured Bear.

Supergirl kicked another goon and the one in front of her. "Just go!"

The Forever people circled again and shouted there chant.

"Taro!"

Supergirl watched them transform. Then in a insist something flew past her, her eye only caught a glimpse of it but she knew who had thrown it and where it was going. It hit Infinity Man who then turned red and black.

"That can't be good." said Supergirl as she backed away with Wolf.

"Kill the girl and her little dog too." ordered Dessad.

Being stuck in therapy doesn't sound too bad right now for Supergirl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 23 <strong>

"It was my entire fault." said M'gann. "Hello M'gann." She hit herself on the head. "Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?"

"You've turned white." said Black Canary.

M'gann gasped standing up. "NO" she looked at her hands and relaxed. "Oh, you meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan, but I can't be trusted to use my other powers." she explained sitting back down.

Black Canary leaned forward. "M'gann, you're a Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak. Which, by the way, I tried for a while after my very first Canary Cry nearly deafened my entire First Grade class. So I get how you feel. But not being your self is never the answer. And it won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. You uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you have more control, and regain your confidence."

M'gann sat there for a moment before looking at Black Canary.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis: October 23 <strong>

Supergirl screamed as she was thrown around by the controlled Infinity Man. Wolf jumped up to protect her but the Infinity Man swatted him away like a fly. It then picked up Supergirl and began to squeeze her.

"Dreamer, Bear…snap out of it you guys!" she gasped.

She could see Dessad and Ugly watching in enjoyment of her pain. Infinity Man squeezed tighter and Supergirl could feel her rips began to crack.

"AH" she screamed as her vision began to blur.

Just before she could pass out she was released and dropped to the ground. Looking up she saw Sphere on top of Infinity Man's head like a helmet as it began to change back into its original colors.

"Attack!" shouted Dessad. "Attack while you still can!"

Sphere can pulled out handles on the top.

Supergirl got off the ground with a grin. "Sphere you rock!"

She jumped up and took the handle controls.

"Open fire, all weapons!" shouted Ugly.

The goons began to shot, Supergirl turned the handles to have Infinity Man block the shot.

Supergirl looked down at Ugly "Our turn" She pushed the handles forward and Infinity Man let out a blast from its hand. Then reached forward and grabbed Ugly.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." she cheered.

Then she gave a tug and Infinity Man threw Ugly up in the air accidental. Supergirl winched. "Or not"

As he came back down Infinity Man shot his eye beams destroying Ugly's weapons and ripping most of his shirt. He caught Ugly in his hands as Supergirl looked down on him.

"Talk about ugly." she remarked.

The other goons started to shot at them. Supergirl gave a jerk to the hand and Infinity Man walked towards the goon zapping away their weapons and shirts with its eye beams. When all three were pilled together Infinity Man and Supergirl stood above them with Ugly in its hand.

"Drop him" she instructed and Infinity Man dropped Ugly with the rest of the goons.

Dessad started to make an escape through a boom tube.

"All will suffer, all will suffer!" he chanted and threw a bomb at them. Infinity Man blasted it with its eye beams but then the thing exploded and the after effect hit them.

Supergirl then felt herself falling down hitting the ground as the Infinity Man disappeared back to the Forever people. When she got up she saw Sphere busted and leaking out oil.

"She's hurt!"

Vykin walked towards them. "The Damage may be beyond repair but Mother Box will try."

He placed the box onto of Sphere soon she started to revert back to normal.

"The healing process has begun and will be completed on New Genesis." said Vykin.

Supergirl turned to him. "Wait…what?"

"We thank you for your help Supergirl, but we must take the New Genisphere home now." explained Dreamer.

"No, no way!" protested Supergirl.

"Why should we leave her with you? To us she lives. To you, she's merely technology." argued Serifin.

"I'm not the one that called her an_ "it"_ and claimed her as yours when you first saw here." she said looking towards Bear.

"Isn't that what you did when you first met her?" questioned Vykin.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" asked Bear.

"We bonded, okay!" she shouted.

The Forever people smiled, she was so confused.

"In fact it is, you may keep her." said Vykin.

"Only if she wants to." replied Supergirl turning to Sphere.

Sphere let out a few beeps.

"Of course she does, we knew that from the beginning." admitted Dreamer.

That's when Supergirl realized what had just happened and her face went red with embarrassment.

"You wanted me to say that didn't you?" she asked.

"You human's sometimes have trouble showing intimacy." repeated Bear.

Dreamer placed her hands on her shoulders. "Supergirl, we do not know the history of your life but we do know that all living beings even humans can't live without connections to others."

"I'm not following" admitted Supergirl.

"No one ever really wants to be alone."

That's when Alex thought about her team, Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Robin.

The Forever people climbed into their vehicle.

"Goodbye Supergirl, we trust the New Genisphere in your hands." said Vykin.

With that Supergirl watched with Sphere and Wolf besides her as the Forever people vanished through the boom tube.

Supergirl will probably never forget the Forever people; they were the strangest team she had ever met. She didn't realize that being with them made her miss her own team.

She turned to Wolf and Sphere.

"Come on, let's go home."

**TBC**


	37. No one wants to be alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 36 No one wants to be alone**

**Mount Justice: October 23**

When Alex returned to the cave to her surprise Batman nor Black Canary weren't coming at her demanding where she went and threating to send her away. She looked back at Wolf and Sphere who were right behind her.

"Any ideas?" she asked them.

Wolf and Sphere both seemed to have given each other a look before walking away leaving her alone stand.

She huffed "Oh thanks, you two are so much help."

Alex turned back and walked towards the kitchen. The cave was as gloomy as she left it. The lights were off with the exception of the hallway lights. There wasn't the usual life around the cave. The loud yelling of Wally and Artemis constant fighting. The smell and smoke of M'gann's cookies burning before she fly off to try and save them. Seeing Kaldur practice or go for a swim in the pool. Robin's new words he creates by "butchering the dictionary" as Artemis called it and always knowing he was around by his one of a kind laugh echo in the cave. Alex never realized how much she yeaned these things until they were absent from the cave.

When she reached her destination she saw M'gann sitting on the couch. Alex could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were all red. M'gann was just sitting there starting at her feet miserable. Alex walked into the kitchen area opened the fridge and grabbed the half gallon of milk then

reached for two glasses and dumped all the Oreo's in a bowl. She picked up all the supplies and strolled over to M'gann and placed all the stuff on the table in front. Then she handed the glass of milk and sat down next to her with the bowl and her own glass before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. M'gann didn't say anything but Alex didn't need her too. They sat like that for an hour just enjoying each other's present watching what ever came on.

"What are you doing?"

Alex looked up from the TV to see Artemis standing there at the front entrance giving her an odd and annoyed look. She looked just as horrible as M'gann minus the tears. Alex wondered if she looked the same.

"Watching TV." she stated simply.

Artemis strolled into the room causally but the expression on her face was than thing but.

"You stormed out of here during your session with Black Canary and have been gone with the whole day without even giving a call to any of us and when you do come back the first thing you do is watch soap operates?" questioned Artemis.

"Were eating cookies too." replied Artemis.

M'gann stayed quiet during this, not paying attention to either Alex or Aretmis.

Aretmis gave a dumbfounded look. "Do Batman or Black Canary even know you're here?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

Aretmis was quiet, looking at the TV then M'gann before looking her. "What kind of cookies are those?"

"Oreo" said M'gann.

Alex patting down on the empty spot next to her. "You and I can share a glass."

Artemis crawled onto the couch next to her grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest. Alex was quiet while an IPhone Samsung commercial came on as M'gann passed Artemis the bowl of Oreo's over her.

The three of them stayed like that until Wally and Kaldur joined them. Wally sat at Aretmis feet while Kaldur at on the other side of M'gann, she already had her head rested against his shoulder. After more glasses of milk were poured and the Oreo bowl almost half empty did Robin walk into the room.

Instantly Robin and Alex eyes met. They seemed to have held that gaze for a long time before Robin walked over to them and sat down next to Wally. Subconsciously without even looking Kaldur passed the bowl to Wally who gave the bowl to Robin. While M'gann levitated Robin a new glass of milk.

As Robin accepted the glass and took an Oreo he reached his one hand behind him towards Alex. Without looking she took the hand that she knew was there. That's how they all spent the rest of the evening. All huddled together on a couch while watching TV movies sharing a bowl of Oreo's and drinking milk. M'gann leaning against Kaldur with Alex feet tangled with M'gann's while she and Aretmis leaned against each other with Wally leaning against Artemis feet next to Robin who was holding Alex hand and his feet over Wally's lap.

No one looked at each other and no one said anything. But no one needed to, because they were together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 24<strong>**th**

The next morning after Alex dropped Sphere off with Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, knowing that she be fine with them even if they wanted to run some test on her, and explained everything that had happened yesterday which ended on getting a lecture about not thinking about her own safety and getting off on a warning did she leave on a tip Captain Marvel had given her.

"She waiting for you."

Captain Marvel didn't have to explain anymore of it to her. She knew what he meant. When she reached the place she stood outside of the door for a moment. Finally after taking a deep breath she opened the door and true to Marvels words was Black Canary. She was sitting on the couch writing stuff down on a clipboard when she heard Alex enter and looked up.

"Alex"

She almost seemed surprised to see Alex but she didn't pay that any mind.

Alex took a breath. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Black Canary seemed more surprised before giving her a smile. "Then I'm here."

With that Alex closed the door behind her thinking of the words Dreamer said to her.

"_No one ever really wants to be alone"_

Alex couldn't find that more true.

**TBC**


	38. Secrets

**I AM ALIVE! Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I am now a college student now and I had the worst writer block ever. But I'm back now and I will be able to post more at the end of April. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 37 Secret**

**Mount Justice: October 31 **

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Oh come on why can't I?" demanded Alex.

"You know why, it's too dangerous." explained Batman.

Alex huffed and folded her arms. "How is going to a high school party dangerous?"

"You know the Light is out there still and were still not sure if you're still a target." said Batman. "Besides you have already been given a pass twice for leaving the cave."

"Okay I admit the second time I ran off wasn't a good reason to leave but the first was to save Red Tornado."

Batman stopped what he was doing to look at her. "That's your best excuse?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with the string of her blue sweatshirt. "The whole argument sounded so much better in my head really."

"You're not going Alex."

"But everyone on the team is going it's not like I will be alone." she argued.

"No, end of discussion."

"But-"

Batman shot her the Bat-glare. "End of discussion."

Alex marched out of the room. Tonight was the Happy Harbor Halloween party. Wally explained that Halloween was a holiday were kids dressed up in costumes and go to people houses for candy. It was called trick or treating for some reason. Alex didn't understand the holiday but the high school was having a party and she hadn't been there since the whole kidnapping incident. Alex was starting to miss going to school, she thought of Eric, she wonder if he missed her?

She walked into the main room to hear Wally howling dressed up as a wolf with brown fur in a high school jersey and jeans, apparently he was a were wolf from some movie.

"Come one you're not going to join me? What kind of Wolf are you?" he asked Wolf.

Wolf, who was sleeping on the floor opened one eye at Wally before closing it and rolling over on his other side.

"Wally leave Wolf alone" she snapped at him.

"So what did he say?" asked M'gann.

Alex looked over to her. "He said no. Are you really going as that?"

M'gann was dressed as a zombie bride, it was supposed to be scary but Alex thought it was just looked like M'gann playing dress up. Aretmis did comment to her that most girls just do Halloween to get the chance to dress up and look pretty or slutty.

"Yeah, I saw this in a movie." replied M'gann.

"So Bat's said no, you really can't go?" asked Wally.

"Yep" grumbled Alex sitting down next to Wolf.

"That sucks." commented Wally. "But it leaves you and me alone on a date." he said to M'gann. "And you look great, you can eat my brain whenever you want."

"You do realize that M'gann invited the whole team right." remarked Alex. "Zatanna too."

Wally snapped over to her. "Seriously"

**Recognize: ****Zatanna A03, Artemis B07**

"Sorry to disappoint you bay watch." remarked Artemis.

Zatanna and Artemis were both dressed in their Halloween costume, Artemis as a vampire and Zatanna as a witch.

"You guys look great!" commented M'gann.

"Thanks" they both said.

Artemis looked over and noticed that Alex was not in a Halloween costume like the others.

"So I guess you're not going?" she asked.

"How do you know this isn't my costume." remarked Alex.

"Because even you can do better." replied Zatanna.

"Besides M'gann wanted you to go as red riding hood." said Aretmis.

Alex scrunched up her face knowing what red riding hood was. "I rather be the zombie bride."

"Great minds think alike."

Alex turned around to see Captain Marvel standing there with white paint on his face and his eyes outline black, it looked similar to the makeup M'gann was wearing just not as neatly done.

"Marvel you look great." commented Zatanna. "My dad didn't tell me that the League was having a Halloween party."

"Wouldn't know from Batman." said Alex, petting Wolf.

Captain Marvel looked surprised. "No I thought…you said the whole team."

Everyone just looked at him confused.

"Fine I'm going trick treating" huffed Marvel marching towards the zeta beam. "And I'm not sharing any of my candy." he said with a pout.

Alex watched Marvel leave before turning to the others. "You don't think that Marvel wanted to come with us do you?"

"Nah" said Wally.

"Doubt it."

Alex didn't seem so convinced.

"Were going to ask Robin and Kaldur if they're going to join us." announced M'gann walking off with Wally.

Alex tensed at Robin's name. Things were still award between them. They still haven't really talked because Alex was avoiding the conversation.

"Sorry you can't come with us." said Artemis bringing Alex out of her thoughts. "Party's not going to be as fun without you."

"Thanks, this whole thing sucks." said Alex.

"Batman said you can't go to the party right?" questioned Zatanna.

"Yeah, he made it pretty clear." answered Alex.

"Then let's not go to the party." suggested Zatanna.

Alex and Artemis looked at Zatanna confused.

"Then what do you suggest we do, I rather not spend the night with my mom." replied Artemis.

"And being here at the cave all night would be no fun either." added Alex.

"There is another option." said Zatanna.

The next thing Alex hears is a spell from Zatanna and Alex and Artemis found themselves in their motor cycle outfits.

"Girls night out." suggested Zatanna.

"But what about the party?" asked Alex. "I thought you guys wanted to go."

"Oh it would have been lame anyway, this is much more fun." said Artemis.

"But the zeta beams, I can't-"

Zatanna gave her a smirk. "I got a new spell for that. So are we going or not?"

Alex smiled at Zatanna, she loved how the girl thought. "I'm in."

With a magic spell, three motor cycle and a zeta beam they were gone and out of cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 31 <strong>

"Computer secure the room." ordered batman.

_**Secure **_

In a small room at the back of the cave was Batman, Red Tornado, Aqualad, Robin and Red Arrow. They had all agreed to a meeting about a pressing issue going on, Aqualad and Robin didn't join the rest of the team to the Happy Harbor Halloween party because of it.

"I'll cut to it, do we believe there is a mole in the team?" questioned Batman.

"I believe there is none." answered Aqualad. "When Sports master claimed he had an insid2e source he was merely trying to turn the team against each other."

Robin who was the only one sitting leaned back in his chair. "His notes could have easily come from by comparing other notes with the Injustice League, and think about it if anyone was working with others creeps-"

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." included Aqualad

"I'm not convinced." objected Red Arrow. "Sure you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion. But I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrows niece."

"What?" gasped Aqualad.

Robin sat up in his chair. "Well, yeah. In fact, she's related to…"

A hand on Robin's shoulder stopped him.

"Enough. Artemis's relations may indeed make her suspect. But she's entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Supergirl. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Alex could be the mole, and not know." said Batman.

Red Tornado head seemed to have drop hearing that.

Aqualad tried to jump to Supergirl's defense. "Batman, she was kidnapped by them just a month ago-"

"That's exactly why I'm concerned. The group that has been organizing everything is called the Light, they have been behind Cadmus and the creation of Supergirl. The League believes that they are still targeting her." explained Batman.

"That's why you've been keeping her here at the cave." realized Robin.

Batman nodded his head. "Yes for her own safety and ours."

"And what about Miss Martian?" asked Red Arrow. "She is J'ohn niece but he told Dinah he had a few hundred nieces and nephews and the first time he met M'gann was five months ago when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

"This changes nothing." stated Aqualad. "I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors."

Robin slouched in his seat. He hoped that Kaldur was right.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City: October 31 <strong>

"There were easier ways for you both to take the bad guys down." said Zatanna.

Supergirl, Artemis and Zatanna had spent the night beating up criminals around New York. Well to be more exact Supergirl and Artemis were doing more of the beating up, Zatanna was providing the cover. Supergirl could tell that Artemis needed to let loose just as much as she did the way she was ponding into some of the criminals.

The three of them were walking back to their bikes they left after patrolling through the park.

"They had it coming no harm done." defended Artemis.

"I agree" said Supergirl.

"Is something bothering you guys?" asked Zatanna.

"No" they both said at once immediately.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah you could have fooled me."

As Zatanna walked away Artemis turned to Supergirl.

"So what's bothering you?"

Supergirl looked at Artemis, she wanted to tell her nothing but by the look on Artemis face she could tell that she was not going to buy it.

"I kissed Robin during the simulation." she finally said.

Aretmis looked at her shocked, she didn't say anything and Alex was glade she didn't.

"We kissed, we were on the mother ship, it was about to blow up, we just lost Wally, we were alone. We thought we were going to die so we kissed. And when we did…when it happened, it felt so right, but then…I woke up and realized that none of it was real." Alex looked at Artemis. "I have no idea if what I even felt was real."

Aretmis was quiet before she looked back. "Wally won't look at me." she said. "I think he blames me for what happened to us. Kaldur told me that he was divested when I was gone but I don't really believe that, because normally people would be happy to know that you're alive and not dead but he just…he blames me, I know he does."

Neither one said anything to the other, instead they just continued to follow Zatanna to where their bikes were parked.

They got close when suddenly there bikes exploded, the impact sending them back. Supergirl slid on her back as Artemis landed next to her.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Artemis, getting off the ground groaning.

"I have no idea." replied Supergirl.

Supergirl rolled over at Zatanna, she was laying on her stomach. "Zatanna are you okay?"

Zatanna lifted herself up. "No harm done."

"None indeed. Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do."

Supergirl looked over at what was left of their bikes in the flames to see a figure walk towards them. He was tall, pale as ghost, the only color on his face was scar that looked like an animal claw mark. He long hair and only pants and a coat on carrying a sword on him.

Supergirl got up to her feet and helped Zatanna up.

"The it's can't escape Harm." Declared he man.

Aretmis got up and drew her arrow. "Escaping isn't on the menu." she shot an arrow.

The man swung his sword cutting the arrows to pieces. "It's arrows do not impress Harm."

Zatanna held up her hand. "Fine then, Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!"

The sword glowed red but the man only held a tighter grip. "Neither does its magic, both must do better or suffer harm."

"We get it, your name is Harm." snapped Artemis.

"I just thought it was a catchphrase or something." remarked Supergirl.

"Not the time for jokes Supergirl." said Zatanna.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors." stated Harm pointing the sword at them.

"Oh you did not just threaten my dad!" shouted Zatanna. "Levitate sword to me!"

The sword shook in Harms hand.

"It wants Harm sword, very well." Harm threw his sword towards Zatanna. She dodge before the sword could hit her, hitting the hall behind her.

Supergirl ran towards Harm. "Big mistake!" She landed a kick at his neck, the sound of a bone breaking as he stumbled back.

He suddenly stopped his head was still down until he grabbed his head and twisted it making a snapping sound before looking up at her completely fine.

Supergirl felt like she just saw one of those scenes from a scary movie. "What the hell that's just gross!"

"Another it who thinks they can hurt Harm with first and kicks."

Artemis shot an arrow towards Harm, but he grabbed them and threw them back. Supergirl dove away as the arrows went off.

"On second thought running." announced Zatanna.

"Okay yeah, to regroup." agreed Artemis.

Supergirl grumbled, she didn't like the idea of running away from a fight but she followed Artemis anyway.

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub" she heard Zatanna chant.

"Nice" commented Artemis.

"Thanks it's something I have been working on since-"

"Wait who's that?" asked Artemis.

Supergirl looked over to see a young blonde girl in white at the street corner waving to them.

"Do you care right now?" asked Zatanna.

"No" said both Supergirl and Artemis.

They kept running until they reached a dead end.

"Where did she go?" asked Artemis.

A latter dropped down next to them,

"I like her already." commented Supergirl.

When they reached the top of the building the girl was there.

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" asked Zatanna.

"Secret" replied the girl.

"That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?" questioned Artemis.

"Secret" said the girl again.

"Well that is so helpful." said Supergirl.

The girl pointed behind them. Supergirl turned to see Harm jumping onto the building roof. He started to walk towards them swinging his sword.

"He's fast I'll give him that." sneered Artemis.

"Let's see how fast." said Supergirl. She started to run towards Harm.

"Wait Supergirl!"

Harm tried to make a slash at her but she blocked it with her bracelets.

"Harm sees that it has other special skills besides punches and kicks but Harm does not see who it belongs to like other its." said Harm.

"I don't belong to anyone just me." she grunted pushing the sword away from her.

Harm swung the sword at again. Supergirl ducked at landed a punch into Harms gut. The man stumbled back like before until he recovered quickly and swung at Supergirl again.

"It that does not belong does not have much value, Harm will have to kill it quickly."

"Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!"

Supergirl jumped out of the way before Harm was dosed in water before it froze.

"Supergirl come one!"

She looked over to see Zatanna and Artemis running towards the edge of the building. She followed after them. She could hear the sound of the ice cracking as Harm freed himself.

"Where did little Miss Secret go?" asked Artemis.

Supergirl looked for her until she saw here a couple of buildings away. "There"

"Okay these boots adorable but for a chase scene not so much." panted Zatanna.

They jumped off the building.

"Lacitcarp raewtoof won!"

They kept running until Harm cut them off. Artemis drew her arrow as Harm threw his sword. It cut her strings and mask hitting against the wall behind them.

"Hold him off while I restring!" yelled Artemis.

Zatanna charged at Harm while his sword flew back to him. He knocked Zatanna with the back of his sword. Supergirl rushed forward and caught Harms sword with her bracelets before he could it Zatanna.

"You want to play without the toys." challenged Supergirl.

"It tries to bait Harm, leave Harm weak." Harm put his sword in the shield before dropping it and taking off his coat. "But Harm has no weakness."

"We'll see" grumbled Supergirl.

She charged at Harm trying to land punches and kicks at him. But Harm would simply dodge or block her attacks, she was starting to get frustrated by it.

"So unfocused." taunted Harm. "It struggles with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm doesn't fight his demons. Harm embraces them."

"Would Harm please shut up!" she shouted.

"Zatanna!"

Supergirl looked over to see Zatanna near Harms sword on the ground Artemis running towards her.

"Zatanna!"

"Supergirl behind you!"

She spun around to receive a kick in the gut sending her landing on her butt next to Zatanna.

"And it cares for others, another weakness."

Harm picked up his coat and put it on.

"The sword has rejected its impure heart, it has not made the sacrifices harm has to become pure."

Supergirl growled at him, she didn't believe this guy knew the first thing about being pure.

"Look"

Supergirl looked over to where Zatanna was pointing. The mystery girl was over the building waving to them.

"It's Secret." said Zatanna "She hasn't lead us wrong so far."

Artemis grabbed one of her arrows from her quiver and threw it towards Harm. Smoke erupted from the arrow as they got up and ran to where Secret was.

Once they reached the roof Supergirl looked around for the girl to not see her anymore.

"She's gone again." she called. "And were at a dead end."

"We can't go back the way we came, he's coming." said Zatanna.

Artemis drew her cross bow. "Well zip line over to that magic store."

Harm then jumped down the roof behind them. He seemed rather mad than the calm prideful expression he was putting on before.

"This can be no coincidence, they are on Harms very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm!" he demanded. "Now!"

"What is he talking about?" questioned Supergirl.

"Wait, this is your place!" asked Artemis.

"No more games!" Harm slammed his sword to the ground. A blast of energy came towards them. Supergirl felt a surge of pain before everything went dark.

Supergirl woke up to the feel of someone touching her face. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with Secret, and she was tied to a chair. As Secret took a step back she broke herself free. A muffle cry made her look over to see Zatanna tied up as well. Secret walked over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth.

Sepor, emoc esool

The ropes on Zatanna flew off.

"First you lure us to a trap than you free us, what's your gain?" questioned Supergirl.

"Secret" whispered the girl.

She groaned "I'm getting really tried to you saying that."

"Supergirl look." called Zatanna.

She look over to see a picture Zatanna was holding. It was of Harm and Secret.

"This is your room, do you live here with his nut case?" Supergirl turned around to Secret.

"Secret"

"Right, right secret." grumbled Zatanna as she threw the picture on the bed.

Supergirl glared at Secret before turning to Zatanna. "We need to find Artemis."

Zatanna nodded with her. "Can you find her?"

Supergirl used her heat motion vision, she looked around.

Finally she found Artemis and Harm

"She's on the second floor in the third room to the left, but Harms with her." she said.

"I can take care of that." said Zatanna.

In a few seconds Zatanna cast a spell to make a double of them.

"Quickly this way." called Zatanna.

She led them outside of the room to a closet. Supergirl was the last one in before closing the door only to leave a slight opening.

"You sure this is going to work?" she asked Zatanna.

"There was a camera in front of us, so I'm guessing Harm is watching us time from time as he's with Artemis." replied Zatanna.

Just then Supergirl heard Harm yell then come racing down stairs towards the room.

Supergirl opened the closet and jumped out.

"ti kcol dna rood ehe esolc" chanted Zatanna.

The door to the room closed and clicked shut.

"Go!" whispered Zatanna.

Supergirl wasted no time in rushing up the stairs towards the room where Artemis was.

She ran over to Artemis and began to untie her.

"About time you got here, what took you so long?" snapped Artemis.

"Seriously, that's the first thing you say to your rescuers?" remarked Supergirl.

"Sorry, not much of a damsel in distress person."

"That's okay, you suck at it anyway."

Zatanna ran into the room holding Artemis's quiver and bow.

"Come on, that door won't hold him for long."

They raced down the stairs, at the bottom they met up with Secret.

Artemis drew her bow at her.

"Wait!" called Zatanna grabbing Artemis arm.

"Zatanna, she's his partner!" yelled Artemis.

"Then why did she help us?" asked Zatanna.

"Don't know, secret." remarked Artemis.

Secret had a shock look on her face before pointing behind them. Supergirl turned around to see Harm firing at them.

"Look out!" she yelled.

The three of them jumped out of the way as Harm fired another attack on them.

They ran into the kitchen.

"Now what?" asked Supergirl.

Zatanna ran over to the oven and turned it on before opening it.

"What are you doing?! You're going to set the place on fire." snapped Supergirl.

Zatanna smirked. "Exactly."

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming their direction.

"He's coming." called Supergirl.

Artemis opened the basement door. "In here"

Supergirl follows Zatanna lead as they run down the basement stairs, an explosion could be heard as the sound of windows breaking.

"Remind me to never let M'gann leave the oven running." mumbled Supergirl.

They went through another door that lead them to the back yard with a fence around.

"We need to get out of here, he's coming." said Artemis closing the door behind them.

Supergirl looked around the yard for some way out when her eyes caught something.

"Look" she said pointing down.

Artemis and Zatanna followed her finger to a broken piece of wood fence with craving on it.

Zatanna crouched down.

"Greta Hayes. Beloved sister." read Zatanna.

Just then Secret rises from the grave.

Supergirl and Artemis jumped back and Zatanna gasps.

"This….this is your grave. This is your secret! This is you!" shouted Zatanna.

"A ghost? An actual ghost!" whispered Artemis.

"How did you die?" asked Zatanna.

Secret lifted her hands up and showed an illusion of a dagger.

"Harms dagger." stated Artemis.

Supergirl gasped. "Harm killed you, but I thought-"

The door blew off, through the smoke Harm walks through.

"They defile Harm's holy place!" he shouted.

"We defiled it!" shouted Supergirl. "You did, to your own sister!"

Harm only smiled.

"Your pride of it!" snapped Artemis "And you have the nerve to write beloved!"

"Not nerve, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harms heart had to be pure, Greta had to be cut out, excise like an infection."

Secret rose again next to Supergirl. Harms face showed a brink of shock before going back to a smirk.

"Ah, it cast another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows it can't cast a spell without speaking." replied Zatanna.

Harm lets out a gasp before backing away from them.

"You asked how we found this place. Face it, Harm. Your secrets out!" said Artemis.

Secret began to walk towards Harm as he walked away from her.

"No! Harm's heart is pure. Harm's not sorry!" he yelled as he drew his sword. "I'm not!"

Secret walks right through the blade and reaches into Harm's chest and pulls out a bright energy of power. The power in Secret's hand disappears as Harm falls to the ground.

"That was your mistake Harm." said Supergirl. "No one's heart can be pure."

Harm gets up and starts to swing his sword at Secret, but the sword simple just went through her.

Harm tried to lift his sword back up but could not. Then the hand of the sword holder started to attack Harm.

"What's happening?" asked Supergirl.

"Secret must have token the power Harm needed to control the sword." explained Zatanna.

The sword then flew back into the holder and slammed to ground.

"I don't need the sword." yelled Harm as he reached into his coat and pulled out a dagger.

He ran forward and swing at Secret, but he simply ran threw her and was met by a kick from Artemis.

"So unfocused, can't fight us while fighting itself." mocked Supergirl.

Supergirl then produced to beat up Harm. With one last kick she knock Harm down on the ground cold.

Zatanna stepped forward. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib"

The clothes Harm was wearing then turned into bindings.

Secret began to walk back to her grave.

"Well make sure you receive a proper barrel." promised Artemis.

"We won't forget you Greta." Said Zatanna.

Secret smiled. "Secret"

Then she disappeared back into her grave.

Artemis shook her head. "Share this: Facebook | Twitter | Permalink Hide options

I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister. If my..."

"Your what? Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried obviously. It's better to bring them into the light." said Zatanna.

Artemis shook her head. "I don't have any secrets."

Zatanna looked over at Supergirl like she wanted her to say something. But what could Supergirl say. What right did she have telling someone to open up when she wouldn't herself?

The sounds of police sirens brought Supergirl out of her thoughts.

"Cops are coming" grumbled Artemis.

"We did blow up the kitchen." commented Zatanna.

Supergirl looked over and noticed a hole in the fence. She walked over and looked through the opening, across the street was a store called, Abel's Houses of Secrets.

"Guys look" she called.

Artemis and Zatanna walked over.

"It must have been the last thing Greta saw before she died." commented Supergirl.

"Secret"

**TBC**


	39. A kiss, when all is said, what is it?

**Disclaimer: I do not know Young Justice **

**Songs used belong to John legend and Stars go Dim**

**Chapter 38 A kiss, when all is said, what is it?**

**New York: October 31 **

The police had finally arrived at the scene. Harm was being taken away and Zatanna and Artemis was discussing with the police about what had happen. Supergirl decided to wait on the roof's building next door, she didn't feel like talking to the police, not to mention she wasn't supposed to be here. Her mind was swirling on everything that had happen these last few hours, she probably couldn't form a complete sentence even if she wanted to.

Finally Artemis and Zatanna joined her on the roof.

"So Harm is going to Belle Reeve and the sword that he had turns out he stole, so it's going to the museum where it belongs." informed Zatanna.

"What about Greta?" she asked.

"Her body is being moved to a proper grave yard." said Artemis.

Supergirl nodded "Good"

She leaned against the edge of the roof and watch the scene from below.

"What's wrong?" asked Zatanna. "We stopped Harm and saved the day, all that superhero stuff."

She turned around to face them. "We may have stopped Harm but Greta's dead. She was a powerless sweet little girl that was killed by her older brother and barred in their back yard like some animal." Supergirl lifted her head up to look at the night sky. "If we can't even save a little girl then why do we bother?"

"Because somebody has to." replied Artemis.

Supergirl turned to them. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, this has been depressing enough, how about we go party a little." suggested Zatanna.

"Where?" asked both Artemis and Supergirl.

"At the Happy Harbor Halloween party of course." answered Zatanna. "It's still going on, we can make it for the last hour."

Aretmis shrugged. "Sure why not. Nothing else to do."

"I'm fine with that" said Supergirl, she had wanted to go to the party from the beginning. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have a costume."

"None of us do." Commented Artemis. "And I don't think it would be a good idea to show up dressed the way we are." looking down in her hero outfit.

Zatanna smirked. "Oh I can take care of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor High School: October 31 <strong>

"Marvin, I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"That was such a jerk of a thing to do Marvin!"

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry okay."

Marvin was sitting on the bleaches dressed a version of batman. Wendy, who was dressed at Black Canary, Karen, who looked like some bumble bee and Mal, who was dressed as some version of Superman were all circled around Marvin. Behind them were Wally and Megan, they seemed like the only two of the group that didn't want to kill Marvin for his alien invasion prank. Everyone else in the gym soon forgot about it and moved on.

"Chill out guys, it was only a joke. I'm sure the guy meant no harm." said Wally.

"Yeah, come on guys, lets enjoy the rest of the party." suggested Megan.

The others soon seemed to let up on Marvin too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Wendy.

"But if you try anything I'll kick your ass Marvin." warned Mal.

"I won't, I promise." said Marvin.

"What made you to do that anyway?" asked Karen.

"Well…I was kind of….I was kind of hoping that Alex would show up and…"

"Wait you did all this to impress Alex?" asked Wally. "Dude, there's others ways. And honestly if she was here, she kick your ass for this. So her not being here is a good thing."

"Wally's right." argued Wendy. "And you heard what Megan said, Alex is still recovering."

"Yeah, yeah I know." grumbled Marvin.

Wally and Megan turned to each other with sad looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor High School: October 31 <strong>

Alex, Artemis and Zatanna finally arrived at Happy Harbor. They were standing in the parking lot just outside the gym doors where the party was happening.

"Alright, so you ready?" Zatanna asked Alex.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

Zatanna took a few steps back. "For magic, Aretmis come stand over here with me."

Artemis walked over to where Zatanna was standing.

"So you're going to just magic a Halloween costume, just like that?" asked Artemis.

"Yep, this is a spell that I have been working on for a long time. Glade that I finally get to use this." explained Zatanna.

"Why does it feel like we're in a Cinderella movie?" Questioned Artemis.

"What's a Cinderella?" asked Supergirl.

Aretmis raised a brow at her. "You haven't watch Disney movies have you?"

"M'gann has been trying to get me to watch them with her but I've been avoiding them." commented Supergirl.

"You do realize that Alice and Wonderland is a Disney movie, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Can we get back on the matter at hand?" interrupted Zatanna. "Unless you two want to continue discussing about Disney movies for the rest of the party."

Alex nodded quickly, "Right, go ahead, I'm ready."

Zatanna cleared her throat before chanting the spell.

_Emutsoc luftiaueb a otni tiftuo slrig siht egnahc _

A swirl of smoke surrounded Alex before it cleared up and she looked up to see Zatanna smiling and Artemis looking surprised.

"Well did it work?" she asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah"

Artemis led her towards a window. "Take a look for yourself."

She looked at a reflection and was surprised at what she saw. She was wearing a dark blue long ball gown with a red swirl that went from the top to the bottom of the dress. The top had no sleeves, but she had on separate dark blue sleeves that match the color of her dress. Behind her was wearing clear color butterfly wings. Her hair was in curls and she had on white eye shadow with glitter.

"Whoa" gasped Alex. "Is that me?"

"Seriously, that's all you have to say to my hard work." joked Zatanna. "Of course it's you."

Alex turned to her. "Thank you, it's wonderful."

"I agree." commented Artemis. "It suits you Alex."

Alex felt something on her feet, she lifted the bottom of the dress to find herself in red high heels. She turned to Zatanna. "What's with the shoes?"

"You don't like them?" she asked.

"I can't walk in these." replied Alex.

"Okay, fine" Zatanna mumbled a few words and the soon the heels were transformed into red sneakers.

"Much better, thank you."

"No fairy god mother can beat me." said Zatanna. "Now let's get you and I ready." she said to Artemis.

"My original Halloween costume if you please." requested Artemis.

"Fine, ruin all my fun." Grumbled Zatanna joking.

In a matter of minutes Zatanna and Artemis were back into their Halloween costumes and heading through the doors.

The minute Alex enter the building, blaring music was ringing in her ears and colorful lights were flashing in her eyes. She almost turned right around. But Artemis guided her through the crowded until they ran into Megan and Wally.

"Artemis, Zatanna, Alex, you guys are here! I can't believe you guys came!" cheered Megan.

"I thought you decided to have a girl's night out." asked Wally.

"Oh we had one but then decided to check the party out." explained Artemis.

"But Alex, I thought you weren't allowed to be here?" asked Megan.

Alex shrugged her shoulders "Umm…well you see."

"Alex, you didn't really sneak out did you?"

"Oh come on M'gann. Alex came to have some fun, just let her have this one night." said Zatanna.

M'gann seemed to be a bit hesitant. "I don't know…Alex was supposed to stay in the cave safe."

"Relax M'gann, I'm fine." said Alex.

"But-"

"Alex!"

Before Megan could continue what she was saying she was interrupted by Wendy. Wendy ran over and wrapped Alex in a hug. When she finally freed Alex from her stone grip she held her by her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you are actually here!"

Soon Marvin, Mal and Karen came over and greeted here too.

"You look beautiful." commented Karen. "Did Megan do this?"

Zatanna cut in. "Actually this is all my masterpiece."

"Well it looks great." said Marvin. "We didn't think you be here after that snowboarding accident."

Alex looked at Marvin confused. "Snowboarding accident?"

Mal nodded. "Yeah, we heard all about. You broke your leg and cracked a few ribs. We're surprised that you're here."

Alex looked behind Mal to give Wally and Artemis a look of question. They both just shrugged and made a gesture to just roll with it.

"Well, I'm a fast healer I guess." she replied not sure what else to say. Mal and Marvin seemed to accept that because they nodded.

From the corner of her eye she could see Zatanna, Wendy and Karen discussing the making of her costume with each other. Of course Zatanna had to improvise since she made the thing out of magic. Alex could also see Megan walk away from the group into the crowded. Alex realized that Megan seemed a little distressed that she had snuck out but she hoped that Megan wouldn't let it get to her for the rest of the party. Ever since the simulation, Megan had been a little down.

Alex shook her head. Despite if Megan was going to pout during the party, Alex was going to take this time to have some fun again.

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?" asked Artemis.

Mal put on his sunglasses. "Superman, done right."

Alex snorted. "Yeah, good like with that."

Mr. Car, Alex history teacher, walked over wearing his usual school attire except with an eye patch. "Ah Alex, nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back. Nice costume." she joked.

"Well I didn't want to outshine any of you kids, so I thought I play low." he replied with a smirk. "But you look amazing, might win the school competition."

"Competition?"

"There's a competition of who has the best costume at the party." explained Wendy, hearing Mr. Car. "Other teachers have been going around all night picking the best costumes they see and at the end of the night there going to announce the winner."

"No doubt I'm going to win." announced Mal, confident in his Superman done right costume.

"Again, good luck with that." remarked Alex again.

"Well look who showed up."

Alex turned around and was face to face with Eric.

"Eric"

"Hey it's "just Alex" or should I call you stranger now because you been gone forever." he joked.

"I prefer Alex than anything else." she said back.

Eric was wearing red tight pants, a white dress shirt and a red vest over it with brown boots and a toy sword dagger attached to his side.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Romeo, prince charming, whatever people have preferred." he replied. "And you?"

"Princess, fairy, Cinderella done right." she joked.

"You look very beautiful." he said.

Alex could feel her face heat up. "Thank you. You too."

"Oh thanks, being beautiful is just what ever straight man wants to hear." he commented. "You really know how to wound a man's pride don't you."

Alex felt confused, she thought being called beautiful was a complement. "I don't…I didn't-"

"It's fine really. So I haven't seen your around." commented Eric. "Starting to think you jumped schools just to avoid Me." he joked.

Alex huffed "Yeah, I was in a snowboarding accident." After she said that she winced and hoped that it sounded convincing.

"Heard about that, looking pretty good for someone with broken bones. Or is that big dress the only thing that's keeping you up."

Alex laughed. "It is rather big isn't it?" she asked spreading her arms out and glancing down at the dress. "I guess I didn't have to worry about heels then."

Eric chuckled "Not necessary, you could still fall and end up rolling all over the dance floor."

"And take out half the football team." added Alex.

He gave her a mock scolded that Robin or Wally did often. "Oh Alex don't do that, we have a game tomorrow."

Soon Alex and Eric were laughing hard. Alex could not remember ever laughing so much before, and for some reason it felt even greater because she was laughing with Eric.

When they finally stopped laughing, they noticed that the song had changed.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

Eric held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Um…" Alex scratched her one arm. She didn't know how to tell Eric that she had never dance before.

"What's wrong?" he ask.

Alex looked up at him. "Promise you won't laugh."

_My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<em>

"Sure I promise."

"I don't know how to dance." she admitted.

Eric looked at her before laughing again.

"Why is that so funny?" she snapped.

"Do you think anyone here really knows how to actually dance." he asked gesturing to the crowded of students.

Alex looked over and noticed that a lot of students were kind of just randomly moving their bodies or even rubbing against each other. It sort of reminded her of that mating episode on animal plant she watched with Kaldur. She could even see that Wally had no dancing skill what so ever. And she wondered if he was in more pain than actually dancing.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you<em>

"You are not the only one." said Eric. He bowed down reached out his hand. "So may I have this dance?"

"Why are you bowing like that?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever seen Cinderella?"

_My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"No"

Eric laughed again. "Alex, you are so new."

"I-"

"It's cute"

Alex for some reason could feel her face heat up at that comment. "I'm not cute."

"Yes, or course my lady. Now my I have the honor of being your first dance."

'Cause all of me  
><em>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<br>Give me all of you, oh oh_

In the end she reached out and took his hand, in a matter of minutes they were on the dance floor. Eric picked up her hands and placed them on his shoulder.

"Just follow my lead alright."

Alex nodded as she felt his hands touch her sides. She jerked back but he caught her arms before she could completely separate.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me, I promise I won't do anything okay."

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>Risking it all though it's hard<em>

"You better not or I will rip your guitar arm clean off." she warned.

"Yes my lady." he teased.

"Stop calling me that."

"Yes "just Alex""

_Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
><em>

He placed his hands on her hips again and after being there for a while she found that she didn't mind them there as much as she thought. Soon they were swaying back and forth to the song that was playing.

"So do I get to know where you have really been?" he asked.

"Let's just say that my life had become complicated in the last few days."

_All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
><em>

"Aren't all our lives."

"Not like mine, believe me."

_You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<em>

"I believe you."

Alex looked up at him. "Why"

Eric shrugged. "Because you seem honest, because you seem like a good person."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you my lady."

_I give you all of me  
>And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Justice: October 31 <strong>

"You have to think about this logically"

"Logically? What exactly is that so supposed to mean. She left the safety of the cave again! It's time to put a stop to her going off and doing what she wishes without realizing the consequence!" yelled Black Canary.

She was in Hall of Justice back room with Batman, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Wonder Woman.

"But do you really think punishing the child by holding her in a tighter prison or sending her away from the closes people to family she has will do any good. You said so yourself, she's in a very fragile emotional state." defended Wonder Woman.

"I'm right now more concerned with her safety than her emotional state at the moment." voiced Black Canary.

"Her emotional state is important to her safety as well." said Martian Manhunter. "As soon as she put more restrains on that child, she will be gone and for good this time. We need to handle this carefully."

"We have been handling this carefully, I say we put her in the Watch Tower until were positive that Alex is no longer a target." suggested Black Canary.

"Dinah, the kid will always be a target, she's a sidekick of the Justice League, not to mention the daughter of Superman. Once she official goes public the whole world will be after her. I don't think locking her in the Watch Tower and throwing away the key will do any good." said Green Arrow.

"Don't argue with me Ollie, It was Artemis that helped her leave the cave in the first place!" yelled Black Canary.

"What do you want me to do about that?! I can't go and yell at her for that, I can't even get Roy to listen to me." defended Green Arrow.

"It was not just Artemis, I am ashamed to say that Zatanna had a huge role in helping Alex. We would not have known that she left if not for being told." confessed Zatara. "I would like to apologize now for my daughter's actions."

"You don't have to apologize Zatara, none of the children should have to be trapped in the cave against their will. We all know that is not what the boys intended when they rescued Alex from Cadmus months ago." said Wonder Woman.

"So what, we should just let her out on missions again. And maybe while we're at it we can broadcast at the Hall of Justice her ever whereabouts so anyone can swoop down and grab her." remarked Black Canary.

"No, we train her."

Black Canary huffed annoyed. "What do you think I have-"

"I mean train her to handle her powers."

Everyone looked at Wonder Woman surprised. And for the first time since the discussion Batman spoke. "What do you have in mind?" he questioned.

"We all know that Clark isn't going to get over whatever he's going through anytime soon. But Alex's power are not going to wait. There may be a chance that her powers could still develop." pointed out Wonder Woman.

Everyone stopped to think about that.

"So what, you're going to try and teach her?" asked Green Arrow.

"Yes I will" declare Wonder Woman.

"Diana, that's crazy." spoke Zatara. "We all know that you gave her those wrist brands, but the child-"

"Will be able to take on anything when I'm done." she cut off. "I may not be able to help her with all her powers but I can at least help her with her strength and flight and teach her the way of the amazon."

Wonder Woman walked over to Black Canary and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dinah, you did a beautiful with her, now let me do the rest. I swear to you I will take care of her."

Black Canary stared at her before giving a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor High School: October 31 <strong>

Alex didn't know how long they had been dancing, but there were only a few people left on the dance floor and mostly slow songs were playing.

_Isn't it crazy  
>How life slips right into your life<br>Forces everything else to the side  
>Fall in love at a glance, and that's alright<br>_

Alex now had her head rested on Eric's shoulder. Both his hands were holding her back. They were just slowly swaying back and forth.

_Isn't it crazy  
>How we never felt so alive<br>Until your world collided with mine  
>Trade love for a chance, that's alright<br>_

She could feel his heart beat, it was strong and steady, his arms held her tight and secure. I made her feel welcomed, liked she belonged in his arms. She looked up at his face, he was looking at her with his green eyes shining at her.  
>"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.<p>

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
>That I need you forever when your eyes met mine<br>I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
>You'd be the beauty in my life, always<em>

"I never danced with a girl like this before." admitted Eric

"Really, I thought someone like you has danced with thousands of girls." replied Alex.

"No just you, and I'm so glad I haven't steeped on your toes yet."

Alex giggled.

_I never knew I could love someone  
>Never knew I could feel so complete<br>After all is said and done, our love will still be holding up strong  
>I'd give all I have for love, that's alright<em>

"So what are you thinking?" he asked.

"That I'm glad I came tonight." _  
><em>

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
>That I need you forever when your eyes met mine<br>I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
>You'd be the beauty in my life, always<em>

The music got softer as the principle of the school stepped on the stage. But Alex was more focused on Eric.

"Attention everyone, we will announce our winners for our Happy Harbor Halloween Costumes" he called. "In fifth place we have our werewolf boy."

The light shined on Wally who have a hollow of cheer.

An applause went off before the principle waved his hand. "In our fourth place, we have our Zombie doctor, Zach Peterson."

Another applause went off.

_After all we have each other  
>Nothing can hold us back from all<br>that this life has put in our path  
>We will survive<br>_

Alex felt herself coming closer to Eric as he came closer to her. She knew what was about to happen and she felt perfectly okay with it.

_I knew I wanted you the first time that I saw you walk by  
>That I need you forever when your eyes met mine<br>I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name  
>You'd be the beauty in my life, always<em>

"And in third place we have Robin as Tim Robertson."

Alex stopped when she heard the name Robin being called. She looked through the crowded and there she saw him. It wasn't really Robin, she knew that, but the boy really looked so much like him.

"In second place we have Superman as Mal Duncan"

"I'm Superman done right!"

She pulled away from Eric completely. But for some reason, kissing Eric felt…wrong.

"And for our first place winner…"

"Alex, you okay?" she heard Eric ask behind her. He touched her arm but Alex couldn't seem to response.

"Our angle princess, Alex Kent!"

"She's a butterfly princess!" she could heard Zatanna yell.

The light shined on her and she squinted her eyes as she heard the round of applause.

Wendy was at her side in a minute. "Alex you won!"

"Congrats girl!" cheered Karin.

"Alex?" called Eric.

She needed to get out of here

Alex turned the other way and became to walk away. "I have to go." she called.

"Alex"

"Alex wait!"

Alex ran out of the gym and into the parking lot. Eric followed behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Eric, let me go." She yanked her arm free.

"Wait, Alex talk to me. Was it something I did?" he asked.

"What no, that's not it, you didn't do anything. I just remember….I'm kind of grounded and I need to get back home." She started walking, her shoes tapping the ground.

"Then let me walk you home, or give you a drive."

"No! I mean no that's okay, thank you but I'm fine. I don't even live that far."

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"I don't know!"

"What does that even mean?"

She didn't response to him she just kept walking. She could hear Aretmis, Wally and Zatanna yelling for her but she didn't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice: October 31 <strong>

**Recognized: Supergirl: B04**

Alex didn't care less that the zeta beam just announced her presence, right now all she wanted to do is get to her room, take off the dress and clear her head. She felt confused and conflict about how she felt between Robin and Eric and she didn't know why.

"Alex"

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. She looked to her left and there she saw Robin, in his suit and all staring at her.

"Hey Boy Wonder." she greeted.

"You look..." but instead of making up one of his words, he was quiet.

"No words to say?"

"For once I don't have any to describe you, you left me speechless and in the good way."

Alex felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alex?"

"_It's a crush" _

_"A crush, is it painful?"_

_"No, it's what someone has when they like someone more than a friend." _

_"You start to feel all nervous when you get near him"_

"_You want to hang out with him all the time and a bunch of other stuff that's too girly for me to say."_

_"….is it dangerous?"_

_"Only if you're not careful."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I mean…..just don't go throwing yourself into this crush."_

"_It's never safe for anyone especially in your case Alex."_

"Alex"

She shook her head and looked at Robin who was a lot closer now and it made Alex take a step back to focus. "Sorry what?"

"I asked how the party was."

"It was….good."

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him before answering. "I think so."

"I don't really believe you but it can wait because I think Black Canary and Batman want to have a word with you." answered Robin pointing over in a direction.

Alex followed where he was pointing to see Black Canary and Batman along with Red Tornado standing a few feet away looking at Alex with disappoint and anger. But that's not what bothered Alex.

What bothered her was that M'gann was standing right behind them with a guilty look on her face and she could hear in her head M'gann familiar voice.

"_Alex, I'm sorry."_

**TBC**


End file.
